An Odd, Tiring, Crazy Vacation
by NiteWolf 0
Summary: LxP,RxN,etc...The Bean & Squirrel Scouts takes a big trip for the week, but something chaotic happens where they end up in a seperate stranded island surrounded by water. But Lazlo & Patsy are missing. A little movie maybe, you can consider...Ch 35.34 Up!
1. Info

_**What can contain:**_ Violence, Rude Humor/Insults, Gross Humor/Action and Lovey Dovey or some sort of.

**Action/Romance/Drama**

**My character:** Lenny the blue Wolf

**Info:**He's like an inch taller than Miss Mucus. He has blue, shiny eyes; his fur is blue, white on the middle, his big fluffy tail is only light blue. He can have much temper on the other hand, but he's actually playful; he just doesn't show that off in public. His hobbies is being a sailor who takes cruising with his precious big boat.

**Short H.:**He's known Slinkman and Miss Mucus for years. He was Slinkman's best friend ever since college; Slinkman and Lenny took each other as a family. Lenny and Miss Mucus on the other hand don't like each other. His first career once was going to become a scoutmaster himself after passing training and getting diploma, until it was ruined; all thanks to Miss Mucus. He couldn't do much of anything then, because he was spent in prison.

**Author's Comment: **I have been making fiction stories, but they're published in a different website. And I decide to make some here. I have respect for certain authors/users and that's the reviews of my stories & that added me and my story as their favorites, and the authors of the stories that is on my fav. list. Reviewers, please let me know if you spot any misspelled words or any grammar mistakes, and I be gladly to try and upgrade it. I'll hopefully get better at this real soon. I'm just making the story for you people here. There are some characters that I can't stand, but I'm not going to say who though. But hey I don't want to talk too much about it now though, just email me anytime if any of you have anything to say. On with the story --


	2. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer:** This is a Fan Fiction and the characters are Trademarked Copyright (I do not own them). Only thing that is own by me is three islands - Ivy Island, Haliotis Island, & Halliluki Island - the boat and the character Lenny the blue wolf.

**Chapter 1 – Getting Ready**

_**In Camp Kidney…**_

"Attention campers, we'll be leaving in another fifteen to twenty minutes, so please get your stuff ready to put in the bus." It was said by the intercom on the flagpole, by the banana slug, Slinkman. All of the bean scouts ran back in their cabin so they can get their stuff. They were so excited that they get to go out for a week, away from Camp Kidney.

The Jelly Cabin was mostly excited, even more than ever. "This is going to be awesome, a week vacation!" The Brazilian spider monkey, Lazlo, spoke pulling the suitcase out of the bottom of his bunk. "I heard this town has a great circus, I would love to go to the circus," the pink elephant, Raj, said. He struggled picking up his heavy bag.

"Hey Clam? Could you lend me a hand here?" asked Raj. The albino pygmy rhino approaches to Raj, helping him with his bag. Clam places the bag to the door to carry it out as soon as they leave.

"So Clam, what would you like to do when we get there?" Lazlo asked, smiling. Clam places his index finger on his chin, thinking. "Eh swimming… BIG swimming pool" he said excitedly. As soon as they got their stuff together, they sat at their own bunks starting a conversation about the special town they're going to.

Meanwhile, Edward was in his cabin with his bunkmates Chip and Skip. "ACK! I'm so glad that we can get away from this dumpy camp for at least a week," Edward said, seeming feeling relieved about this vacation. "Hey Skip, you think we can be able to piggyback ride on a buffalo there?" Chip asked, sounding a little curious. "I don't know, maybe they would have better dirt with flavor," said Skip. Edward on the other hand, lifts his head up from focusing on putting his clothes in his suitcase, with a confused look on his face, and turns his head to the dung beetles' direction.

"What are you guys talking about?" Edward asked, sounding like he was demanding an answer. "Oh we were just, talking about piggyback rides and dirt." "Dirt… piggybacks…? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard," Edward said while still feeling confused. The Dung Beetles didn't pay much attention, because they were now picking their nose. "Oh forget it… I hope they got a rocket there, because I will be sure to use it to send them off to space to hit their heads on a comet or something," said Edward, sounding a bit annoyed.

While that was happening, Samson was putting his items inside his bag. And Dave & Ping Pong kept getting mixed with what stuff belongs on the two-head suitcase. They were all quiet in there until Samson said something. "So…what are you guys going to do when we get there?" asked Samson, still putting his stuff in the bag. "Us…well we might go to a talent show or a carnival," Dave said. "Hey do you think we _can_ be able to perform in the talent show?" asked Ping Pong.

"Maybe, we can show them our little trick of what we can do to our necks."

"But what about you? You always do it wrong."

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

Then they both grasp each other's neck, strangling themselves. Samson runs to them and stops them from fighting. "Hey stop it, before you both end up having a performance in the hospital!" Samson exclaimed, breaking them up. "What are you talking about? That's apart of our performance... doing a little comedy." Dave said. Samson stared at them for a second and the only thing that came out of Samson's mouth was _'Murp'_.

"Attention campers, it is now time to get in the bus, we'll be heading to Acorn Flats to pick up the squirrel scouts."

Slinkman was just standing up, after speaking from the microphone. He went to both of his and Alyonquin Lumpus's suitcases .

"Slinkman, did you get my clothes in the bag?" asked Lumpus, walking in. "Yes sir, all folded up and put in the bag," said Slinkman saluting, "And I got the tooth brush, the shaving blade, and your rubber boat sat in the separate bag."

"Good now, and what about the bean scouts?"

"I just announce them to get in the bus; and we would be heading off to pick up the squirrel scouts."

"Oh! How I can't wait to see Ms. Doe's pretty face," said Lumpus, imagining a little image of her. This made him smile, with hearts flowing around him. "Uh Lumpus…? Lumpus?" Slinkman tries speaking up to get his attention and snaps his fingers in front of his face. "Ah! What? What!? Can't you see I was in my little fantasy Slinkman!?" Lumpus exclaimed sounding infuriated. "Yes sir, but shouldn't we get going?" Slinkman asked, reminding him that they still need to go. "Oh, right," Lumpus said, straightening his glasses.

_**Meanwhile, In Acorn Flats…**_

"Why do we have to go cruising with the bean scouts?" An alligator squirrel scout, Gretchen, asked, sounding like she was not in the mood as usual. "Because they invited us to take a week vacation with them; it'll be fun especially from not only cruising, but also going to Halliluki Island," said a tall squirrel scout, as known as the Denmother Jane Doe. "Haley-Loo-What?" Nina asked, pronouncing it confusingly. "Halliluki Island," Jane Doe answerd, sighing lovingly. "It's such a romantic place, the restaurants, the trains, the malls, and I just love the tower there, it's like you can see the world there. OH! It's so much to name," said the happy deer. The squirrel scouts only stared at her. The only thing that they could move was their eyelid. Jane Doe continued on, "I haven't been there like ever since I was your age girls…"

Then a pink headed mongoose, Patsy, whispers to her friends, "Well at least we can go somewhere to have fun, I guess." "Well of course you would, because you get to go with that monkey freak, Lazlo," said Gretchen, turning her back, and walking away with her bag in her hand. Patsy dropped her face into a frown after what Gretchen said. "Well, At least I don't be getting neglected from Edward a billion times," Patsy murmured. "Well, I don't mind going to this Hallay… whatever you call it, with the bean scouts, as long as they don't bother me," whispered Nina. "But you have Chip and S-" before Patsy could finish her sentence, Nina immediately covers her mouth. "Don't say those names, please don't," Nina said, sounding a little furious. "Okay… then you might can try Raj then," Patsy said, smiling and walking off. She left Nina quiet and lightly redness began to appear on her cheeks.

Then they heard the bus coming to the entrance of Acorn Flats.

"Hurry, hurry! We can't be late!" said Slinkman, honking the horn and waving his left arm out from the driver window. The squirrel scouts grab their bags walking to the bus, with reluctant looks on their faces, because they had to go with the bean scouts, maybe for their theory. Only Patsy and Jane Doe have at least the happy looks in their faces.

_**Meanwhile, In the bus...**_

"Lazlo, why does it seems that every time we go somewhere special, the girls goes with us?" Raj asked, even though he asked that question before. "Because Raj, it wouldn't be too fair if they don't be able to go," Lazlo answered, putting a smile on his face. "I guess… But it doesn't look like they want to go." Raj muttered inwardly. As soon as the squirrel scouts walked in, they sat on the right side of the bus, with the bean scouts sitting on the other side.

"Hi Lazlo," said Patsy walking near his seat. "Oh, hi Patsy," Lazlo greeted mannerly. "I just can't wait until we go cruising, and take a weekly tour in this Halliluki place," said Patsy, staring at Lazlo's eyes. He stared back at her; basically, she was smiling at him dreamingly, while he just smiled back in his own default expression he always give. "I can't wait too," said Lazlo, in his standard tone. "Of course you won't Lazlo, it wouldn't be any fun without you," Patsy said lovingly, and turning her back and making her pink hair swerve to her side.

"That is one weird mongoose," said Raj. "Weird." Clam said, backing up with Raj's sentence. "I know Raj, you told me that three times already." Lazlo said turning his happy face to Patsy and her friends' direction, while Raj huffed at what Lazlo just said.

After when Patsy took her seat, Gretchen speaks, "I can't scan on how you be seeing Lazlo." "Well maybe it's because it's none of your business." Patsy said, which she's still discontented for what Gretchen said before. The campers and staffs got themselves together to get ready to go to Prickly Pine's station, where there would be a boat waiting for them.


	3. Actions in the bus

**Author's Comment:** _Looks like the beginning came out great. I hope this one comes out good too. Thanks - on the reviews._

**Chapter 2 - Actions in the bus**

After when all of the squirrel scouts went inside the bus and took their seats, Denmother Doe and Rubella Mucus were the last ones getting in. Ms. Doe was about to pass Lumpus, until he stopped her saying, "Hello Ms. Doe!" He catches her attention. "Oh, hi there scoutmaster Lompus." "I saved you a seat," said Lumpus, scooting over to inviting her to sit with him. "Oh that's very nice of you," said Ms. Doe, "but I can't Lumpus. Almondine wants me to sit with her. Maybe next time." Jane Doe sang on her last word, while Lumpus was frowning at that same time she said she can't.

She sat with Almondine, behind Scoutmaster Lumpus's seat. _'Well at least she's sitting behind me.' _Lumpus thought to himself. Then he heard a little groan, and as soon as he turned to the right, his eye sockets were about to fall out. He found himself sitting by Miss Mucus. Lumpus points his index finger up and gasped on what he was about to say. "Can it, moose." Miss Mucus said, causing him to be quiet. Looks like whatever he was about to say was out of the question.

Meanwhile, Lazlo just got done making something. "Look what I made guys." Lazlo said, showing the object on his hand, to both of their faces, to get their attention. It was a folded paper, made into an origami, looking like a bird. "Wow Lazlo, what is it?" asked Raj, wondering what it is. Lazlo only chuckled for a second at this. "It's a Crane silly," said Lazlo.

"Dinosaur!" the excited albino pygmy rhino, Clam, shouted abruptly, showing off his origami that he just made. It really was a dinosaur-origami! "Ooooh!" both Lazlo and Raj said in unison, astonished by Clam's art. "Wow Clam! May I trade you?" Lazlo requested. Clam smiled and nodded with his eyes close, and hands his art paper to Lazlo, and Lazlo hands his art paper to him. "Your origami is awesome Clam!" Lazlo exclaimed, adoring it. Raj only muttered, "I wish I can make origami." "We can teach you Raj," Lazlo catches his attention, obviously hearing what he said.

"Hey, what are those?" the pink headed mongoose, Patsy, asked, pointing out to the object that Lazlo was holding onto. Nina the red headed giraffe, places her magazine on her lap and turns her head, and spots the folding dinosaur shape paper. "Oh that? That's just an origami," said Nina. "Wow I wish I can make that. Can you make one?" Patsy asked. "I don't know… I haven't made those in a while," said Nina. Then they heard paper wadding up. They turned and saw Gretchen the alligator, with blonde hair, balding up paper.

"Gretchen… you weren't trying to make one, were you?" asked Patsy. "Uh… no… and even if I did, this is my art. An art to throw it at somebody," Gretchen stated, holding up the paper ball. "Wow Gretchen, a bald up paper is your art?" Nina asked raising an eyebrow and showing a slight coy look in her face. "I see that, and it looks like it's smarter than your brain," Patsy joked, which both of the girls started laughing at Gretchen.

Gretchen started growling, taking her joke as an insult. Then she shriek, immediately throwing the paper ball, as the paper ball turns into a fireball, at Patsy. Patsy only ducked. "Hah! You miss me!" exclaimed Patsy, smiling at the angry alligator. The paper ball flew straight to Edward, and hits him on his jaw, causing him to fall over his seat. Gretchen then stop being mad and started laughing at Edward, with the girls laughing along with her.

Edward on the other hand was only seeing stars, circling around his head. He then shook his head to get out of dizziness and to snap back into his senses. Edward started growling and muttered to himself through his teeth "That's it… I'm tired of being nice to these brats." Then he got up, and grabs the paper ball that was thrown to him and then throws it back to Patsy and her friends' direction. Patsy was lucky enough to see his move, so she once again ducked from getting hit and this time it hit Nina on the side of her face.

"Hey!" Nina cried out, and then rubs the side of her face. Gretchen started laughing at Nina. "Hahaha, I hope he didn't brake your glasses" Gretchen said, smirking at her. Then another paper ball flew and hits Gretchen's forehead. And Nina smiled at her, holding her laugh. "Look who's talking now?" Nina asked. "This means war…" Gretchen said in a deep voice. "Come on girls! Let's get them!" Patsy exclaimed, leading all of them grabbing paper balls. Then they started throwing them at the bean scouts.

Some of the bean scouts fought back, some ducked and covered, under their seats. "Edward! What did you do?" Samson asked, hooding the top of his head with his hands so he wouldn't get hit. Edward didn't answer but kept throwing paper balls at them. Lazlo was holding Raj like a gun. "Ready? Fire!" Clam exclaimed, as an order to Lazlo. Then with Lazlo holding him, Raj started shooting paper balls out of his trunk. They weren't shooting at the squirrel scouts… they were shooting at four Origami papers. There was a Tyrannosaurus, a Triceratops, a Sterna Tern, and a Crane.

Meanwhile, Ms. Doe had her hands over her head to protect herself getting hit. Miss Mucus was just enjoying seeing the squirrel scouts getting the bean scouts with the paper ball war. "That's right squirrel scouts, take these bean scouts down." Ms. Doe got up off her seat and leans her head on Lumpus seat.

"Lumpus, can't you do something?" asked the hesitated Deer. "I-I don't know; Miss Mucus is sitting by me," said the nervous moose, mostly concentrating on the warthog sitting by him "Oh brother." Ms. Doe muttered. She then got up completely out of her seat, so she can say something to both the squirrel & bean scouts.

"Now squirrel scouts, eh, Amber stop jumping on the beaver's head; Guys!?" They stopped to give her their attention. "Thank you, could you girls please leave the bean scouts alone?" asked Ms. Doe. "But Edward started it," said Toodie the grey squirrel, with tall dark purple hair. "Me? Gretchen started it!" then the bean and squirrel scouts started arguing. "Wait calm down, Please!" Ms. Doe started speaking up. They stopped talking and looked at Ms. Doe again.

"Can we all stop fighting? We're almost there." Ms. Doe stated, innocently. They didn't say anything, but stood still. Ms. Doe was guessing that they were going to stop, so she went back to her seat. Then without her noticing, a paper ball flies to one of the bean scouts. Then one of the bean scouts cried out, "Terrifield just threw a paperball!" Then they started having the paper ball war again. Ms. Doe just sighed. Then a paper comes out of nowhere and hits Lumpus on the back of his head.

Now he started growling, and climbed up on the back of his seat. "Who threw this at me-" Then another paper back hits him on his glasses. And then he growls again.

"Alright Scouts!! Enough!"

They all stopped after hearing scoutmaster Lumpus, crying out. "Since you hooligans don't know how to stop, you all lost yall activity privileges on the first day we arrive there!" This made the kids groan in guilt. "Mr. Lumpus!" called out by Ms. Doe. "What? You gave them your first warning." "But you didn't have to say it that way, you could've told them if they do it again, then they get the consequences."

Ms. Doe started crossing her arms in front of her. "But Ms. Doe…" Then the bus stops before Lumpus completed his sentence. "Ok we're here," Slinkman, the yellow slug, said, which he was quiet this whole time from what was just going on. "Let's all get going we got here just in time."

Both of the squirrel and bean scouts grab their bags. "Ok, Ms. Doe, Miss Mucus, and the squirrel scouts will get out first and then the bean scouts." Slinkman ordered. Ms. Doe on the other hand, gets up out of her seat with the look on her face, that she was nowhere satisfied. Lumpus tries to say something to her "Ms. Doe I..." "We'll talk about this later Lumpus, let's just get to the boat."

Lumpus just stared, and then sighs. Then after when the squirrel scouts and bean scouts left, it was just Slinkman and Lumpus left to get out of the bus. Slinkman stops Mr. Lumpus for a moment. "Don't worry Lumpus, she'll be alright, she's not that mad," said Slinkman, trying to cheer the moose up, as they walk out.

"I guess so Slinkman… I guess so."


	4. The Arrival

**Author's Comment:** _First time I got my first chapter deleted by accident, but it was a good thing I was able to have a back up file…something like that… and I was closely drain out of ideas._

**Chapter 3 – The Arrival**

All of the bean scouts were in a single file line and the squirrel scouts were in a single file line. They were at the Prickly Pines Bridge, of where the boat was going to make its rivalry.

"There it is!" Slinkman shouted out loud. The whole crew look, with the surprise looks in their face. As soon as the boat got real close, Nina was the closest, the big ship touched Nina's nostrils. And then it put a little force, pushing her head back. And then the boat stopped and one second later, the boat roared with a loud horn. It led the results of Nina wearing her glasses crooked and her red hair was sticking out straight and messy.

Afterwards, the three jelly cabin looked at the big boat and said in unison, "Ooooh." Then everybody else followed, surprisingly expressing the same way. On each side of the boat's rubber iron hull was the color silver in front of it and slowly fades into black at the end, at the back of the boat. The top edges of the boat was black, but at the bottom was blue. And there was a large strong propeller under the boat.

"Slinkman buddy!" shouted by an unknown person. "Who said that?" asked Lazlo. Slinkman only smiled. "Jelly beans, everybody, I would like to introduce to you an old friend of mine... Lenny," said Slinkman. Then a tall door, looking like a sidewalk except it's not concrete, but wood, opens. Everyone stared at this pilot. It was a blue wolf, wearing some brown overalls and a white shirt, with black glasses, and a white hat. And his boots were light brown, with a somewhat square shape at the end, and there were no laces. Miss Mucus the warthog, on the other hand, was not surprise about seeing him.

"Oh… it's you!" Miss Mucus said, crossing her arms. She has also seen him before. His jaw dropped after squinting his eyes through his shades and couldn't believe who he's seeing.

"Let's all get going girls," said Jane Doe, ordering the squirrel scouts to walk in the boat. As soon as they walked in, they made various astounding expressions, they were astonished from what's inside. Then the bean scouts went inside of the boat and Slinkman was last to walk in, until he was stopped when Lenny grabs his shirt, pulling him close to him.

"Slinkman, what is that fat butt-armpit warthog doing here?" whispered Lenny, sounding nowhere surprise about her being here. "Um, she works at Acorn Flats, Lenny. She's the scoutmaster's assistance and staff." Slinkman explained. "Oh great, just great…" Lenny looked at the warthog walking with the squirrel scout mistress before looking back at Slinkman. "Well… keep her out of my sight," said Lenny letting go of his shirt. Slinkman then brushes the dust of his shirt, on his chest, with his hands. "You know… you two never got along, maybe you should now." "Me… her… get along? I think I'll pass. Anyways, let's go," said Lenny, placing his hand on Slinkman's back, guiding him in.

_**In the boat...**_

Lazlo, Clam, and Raj on the other hand was so happy and excited being inside of a boat so big. Inside were small buildings, containing many rooms that they can sleep in; it wasn't enough to have all of them to have one time each, but it can contain at least three people each. And also this building had a big room where everyone can have a ball, which the bean & squirrel scouts would have one, later on. Lenny set up a big room for the campers to play a little game of dodge ball as well. Outside it had a swimming pool that can only contain ten people at maximum. Clam was already falling in love with the swimming pool.

"This is so awesome," Lazlo said, astonished by this big ship. "I want to live here," Raj said, spinning around. Clam only said, "SWIMMING!" He was about to run into the pool, but Lazlo stops him. "Whoa! Hold on there, Clam; we need to get our swimming suit on."

Meanwhile Samson was just running from out of a room. "Hey guys, I found something cool!" Samson exclaimed, sounding excited. "What did you find? Your inhaler?" Edward said, folding his arms, and was backed up with a laugh by Chip & Skip, that is accompanying with him.

"Hey wait… we not suppose to laugh at this, were we Skip?"

"I don't know Chip, was it funny?"

"I don't know, wasn't it? I sort of didn't get it."

"But we still laugh for anything, Chip."

"I don't remember why we were laughing, Skip."

"We were laughing?"

Samson rolls his eyes and breaks the conversation between Chip and Skip. "Um… yeah but that's not what I found; I found this huge Den with a big screen T.V. and videogames." Edward makes his eyes widened. "Some of the bean scouts are going in there to play with it, until we settle ourselves in." "Count me in." Edward said sounding real excited about it. "Lazlo, would you guys like to come?" asked Samson. "Yeah…" Skip said right after Samson asked him.

"Well uh… maybe later." Lazlo said, smiling. "Good! You might ruin the fun anyways. Matter of fact, I don't see if you even know what a video game is." Edward joked, walking off. "Now we're supposed to laugh." Skip said, as him and his twin brother prompts Edward's comment with a laugh. Then yet again, Clam said "Swimming!"

"Wait Clam, we got to hear the further announces before we do anything." Lazlo said. Meanwhile, the squirrel scouts were looking around on the other side of the boat. "This place isn't so bad." Patsy said, astonished. "Yeah, it would've been better if the bean scouts weren't with us." Gretchen said, placing both of her hands on her hips. "Hey girls!" Amber the rabbit shouted, walking toward Patsy and her two companions, Nina and Gretchen.

"Hey Amber!" Nina said, waving at her. "You got to check this one room out, they got a fabulous make up room." "Oh! I want to see!" Nina said, as Amber walks off and Nina follows her. "Save some fun for us!" Patsy said. "I'm going to see if there's anything to eat." Gretchen said, walking off. She only said that just to get some space. "Hope its not Edward you looking for or EVEN Clam, perhaps." Patsy muttered to herself, smiling and giggled. Then she sighs. "I guess I'll go see what Lazlo is doing." Patsy said, as she went to go look for Lazlo and his two best friends.

Meanwhile, Lumpus and Slinkman was walking to his room that Lenny assigned for them, while Slinkman was carrying the stuff behind him. Then Lumpus stopped, where Slinkman bumps into him. "Ah! Watch it!" Lumpus said, frowning at Slinkman. "Sorry sir… c-c-could you l-lend me… a hand here sir?" Slinkman asked, struggling to carry both of their stuff and braking out with sweats.

Lumpus wasn't paying any attention to Slinkman's request; he was looking at Denmother Jane Doe, talking with Miss Mucus. "Oh Ms. Doe…" said Lumpus, admiring her and started imagining her holding hands with him, sitting up a hill, at a peaceful land with a music _'Morning mood'_ played in the background of his little fantasy. Then it stopped at the time when he heard things collapsing on the floor. And when he turned around, he saw Slinkman lying on the floor panting.

"Slinkman, you lazy slug, can't you carry anything?" Lumpus asked, frowning at him again, and putting his hands on his side. "Sorry sir, I asked for your help." Slinkman stated, while Lumpus turned to see Ms. Doe, but she and Miss Mucus were nowhere in sight. Then he turns back around to Slinkman, "Whatever." He grabbed his bag and carries it, while Slinkman gets up and picks up his own bag, as they both head to their rooms.

After ten minutes, the squirrel and bean scouts were gathered up in front of the boat for the instructions and the rules to be laid down, before they go anywhere. It didn't last very long though. And they weren't paying much attention, because for one, the bean scouts wanted to go play the game in the den and swimming. And because the squirrel scouts wanted to go do make up, in the hair salaam as well, and play dodge ball with the bean scouts to see who's tough enough. They had the feeling that nothing could go wrong.


	5. The Cruising & Lenny's Story

**Author's Comment: **_I see that I made a mistake on chapter one. I guess I didn't examine on the characters good enough on the show like Dave and Ping Pong. My mistake was that I thought it was a ping and a pong. And this chapter wasn't my best work; I don't like the format, so sorry people, I should do much better on the next chapter._

**Chapter 4 – The Cruising & Lenny's story**

After the short meeting, everybody got to do everything they want to do. The boat started roaring and rumbling, turning on. The boat finally took off, leaving the Lake of Prickly Pines, as also, maybe, known as Leaky Lake.

And you might be able to say, that they're having a blast. First, the four Lemmings were in the game room playing video games in the big screen and mostly Larry was doing all the winning. "I win again," Larry said, defeating one of his brothers, Leonard. All Leonard did was frown, frustrated at this, and then slam the controller down on the violet carpet floor, walking off with a huff. Most of the time he was undefeated, and he already has beaten Edward, Ted aka Chuck, Mort, Bill, Ignatious, and now his brother. Now it was Louie's turn.

_**Meanwhile, Outside…**_

"Swimming!" exclaimed Clam, standing in front of Lazlo, wearing his blue swim trunks. "I'll go swimming in a little bit, you go have fun Clam." Lazlo said, smiling and waving at him. Then he walked near Raj that had his head leaning on a ledge. "Raj… are you ok?" asked Lazlo, looking curious. "Lazlo…" Raj said, sounding a bit weak, and gulping. "Now I remember why us elephants don't like riding on boats." "Why?" Lazlo asked, scratching the side of his head, with his index finger. Then Raj lifts his head up showing the results of why. His face was completely green, his eyes looked a bit saggy, and bubbles forming and floating over his head.

"We get seasick," Raj said in a weak tone. "Hi Lazlo!" A girlie voice was greeted by a familiar pink headed mongoose, as she approaches to them. "Hi Patsy," Lazlo greeted back. "Oh, hello Ra- Whoa! You're green; I suppose you becoming a new species, huh?" Patsy joked, giggling to herself. "This…isn't"-Raj gulps again-"funny…"

"Hello kids!" The tall squirrel scout headmistress deer said sweetly. "Hi Ms. Doe!" both Lazlo and Patsy greeted in unison, while Raj just stands there saying nothing. "What are those?" Lazlo, pointed out what Denmother was holding in both of her hands, along wearing oven mitts, with red and pink hearts on it. "They're fresh double fudge brownies, I made them for you squirrel and bean scouts to enjoy," said the smiling deer, Jan Doe. Then as soon as Raj took a good look at it, he immediately covered his mouth, to hold back from hurling. Then he ran off, with his hand still covered on his mouth.

"Um… uh… could you save one for Raj a little later?" Lazlo said, looking back at Ms. Doe after looking at Raj's direction. Ms. Doe giggles. "Of course dear… as long as it's not all gone before I can. Now be careful, they're hot," said Ms. Doe. The two minors grabs one brownie at the same time she spoke. Ms. Doe then leaves them, still holding the tray full of brownies, walking off to the swimming pool where some of the people… er… animals are.

"So Lazlo; what you think about this cruising?" Patsy asked dreamingly. "I think it's awesome," said Lazlo. Lazlo then gets clinged by her abruptly. "I think it's romantic, don't you think Lazlo?" asked Patsy, smiling at him lovingly. "I… guess so… I uh want to eat my brownie now." Lazlo said nervously, struggling to break away from her hug.

Meanwhile, Raj was just walking and wiggling a little like Jell-O, after a relief from his little conflict sickness. "Raj; are you ok?" asked Nina the giraffe, approaching to him. "Um yeah I think so." He said, and looks at the brownie she's holding onto that she got from the Denmother. "Um are there anymore of those?" asked Raj, wondering. "I don't think so; I really don't want it, you can have it," Nina said, handing it to him. "Thanks," Raj said, appreciatively taking it from her. Then Raj started noticing her hair.

"Wow Nina, your hair." As he stares at her hair, which she was in the beauty salaam room with some of the squirrel scouts earlier. It was straight down and not the style from it being at least the same shape as Patsy and Ms. Doe. And it was red, fading into pink at the ends. "Yeah, I really don't like it though, it looks ugly," Nina said, pulling out a little mirror, taking a look at it. "It looks pretty to me," Raj said, in a gentle tone. "Ah, you're just saying that," said Nina, swinging her wrist forward. "No seriously, I really think that it's pretty." Raj complimented to her again. "Thanks Raj." said Nina, as she hugs him, and turns her back and walks away.

Later, Lazlo and Raj got their swimsuits on to join in with Clam. "Juraniboe!" yelled Lazlo, running, jumping, and diving into the pool. It made the water splash onto Clam. As soon as Lazlo sticks his head out of the water's surface, they both started laughing joyfully. It was Raj's turn; he ran into the pool and makes himself curled into a ball and yells, "Cannonball!" He makes a big wave of water after landing in the water. Edward on the other hand was relaxing on a pool chair, a couple feet away from the pool, with sunglasses and a red swimsuit on.

"Huh?" Edward said, curiously. He lifts his sunglasses and a second later, the big load of water splashes into him. "GAH…!! Can't you three freaks watch what you're doing!?" Edward shouted frustratedly. Then yet again, another load of water splashes onto him. Then he starts to growl. "That does it!" Edward yells. Then he jumps in the water swimming toward Raj and then grasp onto his neck.

"Edward no!" shouted Lazlo, trying to break him up from choking Raj. "You there! Let go of him now!" yelled at by a blue wolf, Lenny, walking toward the pool. "Just what do you think you're doing grabbing his neck…?" "Well he wouldn't stop splashing me," Edward said, as he starts to let go of Raj's neck, as Raj gasp for air. Then when Lenny was walking forward he slipped on a wet spot on the floor.

"Whoa!" Then when he starts trying to keep his balance, he bumps into the warthog that came out of nowhere. "You little ferment, watch where you going blue boy!" Miss Mucus exclaimed, looking at him angrily. "Hey! It was an accident, I accidentally slip on some-" "I don't want to hear any of your dumb excuses Lenny. Be careful who you bumping into, if you know what's good for you," said Miss Mucus, sounding demonic and annoyed. Miss Mucus then walks pass him, going to where she was wanting to go to, leaving Lenny quiet for a moment.

"That little sniffing dirt, she'll NEVER change!" said Lenny. "You know Miss Mucus or something?" Lazlo asked. Lenny looks at Lazlo, after asking him that question. "Know her? Dude, Slinkman, Miss Mucus, and I use to take classes together." "Really?" asked Raj, sounding surprised. "Yeah little buddy, and I tell you, I hate her," said Lenny, crossing his arms and looking at the direction the warthog left at. Edward hisses through his teeth and mutters "Who wouldn't?" "We don't." said Lazlo, smiling at Edward. "You three love everything, so why it matters?" asked Edward, getting out of the pool, grabbing a towel, and sitting back down on his pool chair.

"But why do you hate her though?" asked Raj. "Well little man, it's a little long story," said Lenny. "We got plenty of time," Lazlo said. "Nah." Lenny shook his head. Then the three jelly cabin, begs him like _'oh come on'_, _'please tell us'_, or _'I want to know'_. "Alright, Alright!" Lenny begins chuckling. "Let me put it this way… Miss Mucus is the cause of me to never becoming a scoutmaster myself." "Scoutmaster?" Edward asked suddenly. Lenny nodded. "Really? What did she do?" asked Lazlo. "This is what happened" Lenny began. "Slinkman, Miss Mucus, and I back then were taking camp classes in college."

"ROTC?" asked excited Clam.

"No not ROTC, let me continue." Lenny said in a deep tone.

* * *

"_Well, I went to a college, where Slinkman and Rubella were. When I arrived there, pretty much Slinkman was the first friend I ever had there. Rubella on the other hand, seemed to didn't like me."_

As he was telling the story, it was showing a flashback of when Miss Mucus, Slinkman, and Lenny were younger. At this point, Slinkman was wearing a blue cap with two holes on top of it for him to stick his eyes out. He was also wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts, and blue and white sneakers. He also had long orange hair. Lenny on the other hand was looking too neat, as he was wearing a dark blue shirt with buttons on it, brown long pants, and black boots. He had the natural medium size, light blue hair like he does now. Then there was Miss Mucus. She didn't look as big as she does now back then, but she still has the same face. She was wearing a XL greenish blue shirt, with the same color matching with the shorts, but her shoes were purple and black, and she was wearing a little necklace. She had black hair back then too, instead of having a red wig.

"_All she did was humiliate me; One day we was taking a test about responsibilities of being scoutmaster, and she switched my test that we took once before, where she was celebrating, while I was mad about her changing her and my name on it."_ Lenny was staring at the test paper, frowning at it, almost like he was about to cry. Then he stares at Miss Mucus with an angry look on his face. _"She also cheated on each race, making me end up getting disqualify."_ Lenny was tripped from the tire wheels, because she somehow placed a brick on it. _"And be stealing my equipment."_ Lenny just opened the locker and saw his stuff was completely gone and there's nothing but a note that says 'I have your stuff, Love Rubella Mucus'. Lenny stared at Slinkman, at the same time Slinkman approached to him, placing his hand on his shoulder, looking upset from this action.

"_And also, I ended up getting jumped by all the students in the cafeteria, about something I didn't do, that Rubella told everybody about it, on the camp newspaper."_ After he was jumped he was laying there, looking like a hot mess after getting beat up from everybody. Only Slinkman, helped him up, feeling real sorry about what happened. "You know what Slinkman…? I'm getting real tired of this." Lenny said, staring at Slinkman. _"Then one day, I got tired of her, so I got her in a lot of trouble from the scout teacher, where she lost all of her earning badges and certificates…something that she'd never forgotton."_ It was a note that was very bashful. Luckily Lenny studied her handwriting, and that he placed an ID with a picture of her, that was about her working at a place to sell drugs.

* * *

"You did that to her?" asked Edward, pausing him, and sounding real surprise. "Yes I did, I have to get her back." Lenny said. "And you got jumped by everyone?" asked Raj, feeling real sorry for him. "Yeah, but that's not the worst part though; after that I ended up getting filed with a lawsuit." Lenny said. This cause the four bean scouts to gasp. "What for?" asked Edward. "Well all thanks to big butt, I got in trouble for Japanese Swordsman, with extra violence on there, shown to kids when it was suppose to be a demonstrated video to what many campers does." He continues. "As much as my father's lawyer unable to do a lot, I didn't end up having to pay for it, I was licensed that I was not aloud to be apart of any camps or any of its activities. That's how I ended up not being able to do any of this like you all do."

"You most definitely should've got her back" Edward said. "Well in court, after when the pitbull slammed the hammer, and said _Case Dismiss_, Miss Mucus basically laughed at me, but since I had temper in some cases, I threw a chair at her." Edward started laughing, feeling that Miss Mucus really deserved that. Lazlo and his two companions only stared at Lenny, examining on what he said. "But one thing is Denver." "_Edward._" Edward added, correcting him. "Edward, right; is that you should never do that in court, because I ended up going to jail for a couple of months for that, and was put in counseling for temper."

"We feel sorry for what happen to you," said Lazlo, sounding real sad. "You know what Lazlo, I don't care about me not being able to be a scoutmaster anymore, it's her attitude that I do not like." Lenny said, as he started to grin. But Lazlo was still frowning. "It's okay little monkey. Cheer up! I'm okY because I'm a sailor now, I mean look at me and my big lovable boat."

"But you deserve to be a scoutmaster." "Yeah, maybe it would be really fair if you were our scoutmaster." Raj added onto Lazlo's sentence. "Hey yeah, you would be far more better than that moose." Edward said, crossing his arms. "What do you mean?" asked Lenny. "Well he would never let us have a boat like this; he wouldn't even be able to afford it. Better yet, he would not be able to afford a pack of ten pencils." Then Lenny thinks. "You know what guys…? If there's chance, I can let you guys have this boat." Lenny said, smiling. Edward got up out of his pool chair, and then runs up to Lenny with a big smile in his face. "Really!? You would let us have this, all of it?" asked Edward, astonished by the offer that he just gave. "Sure!" he exclaimed, smiling at him.

"Hey! How come they get to have this and we can't!?"

It was heard by a familiar voice from an alligator. It was Gretchen, approaching, along with Nina, Patsy, and Almondine with her; Almondine was with them because she was going to help take care of Nina's hair. "Why does these bean scouts get to have one?" Gretchen demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Lenny thinks for a second. "Y'all can share it," he stated.

"Your kidding right? Squirrel scouts sharing with the bean scouts? I don't think so! Us squirrel scouts are the upper class and far more better than these losers." Then four of the bean scouts looked at her angrily from her little insulting comment. "At least we don't cheat our way in competitions." Raj said, with his arms folded. "Oh don't try to make an excuse, because we're better." Gretchen responded.

"Um, wait, sorry to butt in, but why do you squirrel scouts dislike the bean scouts?" asked Lenny, feeling curious. "Because those are the rules, and besides, boys are childish." Gretchen said. "And weird, and gross," Almondine added. "You think spa is cool, having mud all over your face and body, and stuck in your snotty noses?" Edward asked, growling. "Oh wait… and we boys don't be having snails surfing all over our necks and faces like you guys do, so how do you explain that?" Edward added as well, causing the girls to gasp. "How do you know about that?" Patsy asking, feeling a little embarrassed from him knowing that. "None of your business mongoose." Edward said. It seems that Edward was doing all of the talking.

The squirrel scouts most definitely, was no where appreciating this….


	6. Temper?

**Author's Comment: **_I saw more mistakes on the last chapter, but I took care of that. And thanks for more comments reviewers, I appreciate that. Now here is too much negative energy here and I hope this chapter is ok too. If it doesn't then I should be able to guarantee that the next chapter is better, and work as hard as I can._

**Chapter 5 - Temper...?**

The squirrel scouts were standing, nowhere happy from what Edward said as they stood there growling. Before anything went any further, Lenny cries out "Wait!" The whole gang then stared at him, giving him their undivided attention. Then he began finding words to say. "Ok now… let me get this straight…" Lenny began, "You said that hating the bean scouts is most likely the rules, am I right?" Lenny asked, as he was staring at the alligator, Gretchen. "Yeah" Gretchen said it so hasty.

"Ok… right…" Lenny then puts his index finger on his chin, examining on it. Then he said this. "Ok now, I'm sorry to say, and no disrespect but…who made such a stupid rule?" Lenny asked, raising his eyebrows. The squirrel scouts then lightly gasped at Lenny's comment. "What do you mean _a stupid _rule?" Patsy asked, putting both of her hands on her hips. "And whose side you're on anyways?" Gretchen added.

"First thing's first, I haven't even took anybody's side yet, until I know which argument to clear… and I'm asking who and why would a rule like that would be made up." Lenny stated. Gretchen only rolled her eyes at this, but stated, "Well if you must know, the reason is that they're bean scouts." Then Lenny looks at the four bean scouts; Lazlo, Raj, and Clam only waved at him, then he looked back at the girls' direction, making one short statement. "So?"

"_So_…? What do you mean _so_?" Gretchen asked, making her frown a bit deeper.

"What's that got to do with the rule of y'all hating them, because of them being bean scouts?" asked Lenny, kind a having the feeling of what she is saying isn't doing anything to help him understand. "Well they don't have feelings, they're not peaceful, and all they want to do act childish and want to be gross and just want to act like they're better than us, and doesn't know how to act like a REAL camper." Gretchen said, smirking. "What would you know about…" before Edward could completely finish his own sentence, Lenny places his index finger up, gesturing him that he doesn't need him to say anything.

"Childish, I understand, but on one hand they seem peaceful to me," Lenny said, making the jelly cabins smiling at his compliment, "and on the other hand, they seem to have feelings, they were expression some of their thoughts and wonders to me… looks like it was showing how much they care." Lenny felt that this was a peaceful moment right now, until Gretchen broke it. "Well you know what? Maybe you would because you nothing but a boy yourself, and maybe just like them." Gretchen said, pointing out to the bean scouts. He couldn't believe this particular thought by this hasty alligator. It seemed as if her train of thoughts were to assault other people's mind.

Lenny on the other hand got angry with this, just about to lose it after trying to help. "Well let me tell you something alligator! I can be a girl right now, and if I were to be a squirrel scout, then that's a rule that I can't follow. And your little excuses about them still don't make sense and I was only explaining and this how you run out of here and pull this? Another thing is that you need to check yourself and more things about girls, and not me because of me being a BOY!!" Lenny then stopped nowhere not wanting to go anywhere further. The squirrel and bean scouts on the other hand just looked at him, not believing that he yelled at Gretchen like that. Edward on the other hand, liked this because he actually saw Gretchen being put below dirt. Then Lenny sighs trying to calm down. "I'm… sorry that y'all have to see that, I really do." Lenny said, feeling a bit guilty from showing his temper in front of the campers like that.

"What is going here!?" asked by an warthog. It was Miss Mucus coming toward them, wanting to know what's all the commotion about. "Lenny just yelled at Gretchen." Almondine said, tattling on him. Miss Mucus then growls at Lenny and violently grabs a hold into his brown overalls and white shirt. "Look here! You stay away from my squirrel scouts and leave them alo-" Before she said anything further, he grabs her wrist and, with all strength, pushes her hand back to her, shoving her back. "Don't you put your hands on my shirt like that!" Lenny yelled. Then the gang gathered up, making a crowd for both of them to fight, as Miss Mucus and Lenny growls at each other. Then some more people came.

Then before they threw any punches, Slinkman and Ms. Jane Doe made it just in time to break them up for anything happens. Slinkman was in front of Lenny pushing him back, while Jane Doe was holding Miss Mucus to try to get her to calm down. "Nobody wants you here Lenny! You twisted maniac! You hear me!?" Miss Mucus shouted. Then Slinkman speaks in a soft tone to calm him down, "Lenny, you have to calm down." Lenny didn't listen to him though; he shouted to Miss Mucus, "And nobody wants a mean fat rusty ol' toenail eating freak, like you, here!"

After a few seconds, they started to calm down. "Rubella, just calm down and take a deep breath." Said Jane Doe, as she tries to have her to calm her nerves. Miss Mucus felt in need of no help though. "Oh forget it Jane, you guys have fun all you want; just call me when the trip is over." Miss Mucus said, as she walked off, leaving everybody where they stand. "I'm a just go get me some coffee." Lenny said, lightly nudging Slinkman away, from holding him from getting anywhere closer to Miss Mucus. "You do that." Slinkman said, agreeing.

Then after a second, Raj breaks the silence. "Miss Mucus eats toenails?" Raj asked curiously. Then the entire bean scouts started laughing at Raj's comment. Lazlo said, while everybody else was laughing, "No he was like speaking in sarcasm." "Insult!" Clam said, correcting him. "Okay that too," Lazlo said. The squirrel scouts on the other hand, was feeling like that it was nothing but an insult to their scoutmaster assistant. So the squirrel scouts started growling at the bean scouts. "Get them!" one of the squirrel scouts yelled out. Then after when they all ran up to them, there was just fighting almost everywhere.

Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen on the other hand, jumped in the pool going after the three jelly cabins. Luckily the jelly beans are good swimmers… well unfortunately Raj can swim good, but not much of the master of it like Lazlo and Clam. They swam around pass the squirrel scouts, making their way to the front where the steps were. Then Gretchen swam getting ready to get closer to them to attack them, when all of the sudden, "DING-DONG!" came out Clam's mouth, slamming the water with both of his hands. This created a big wave splashing a big amount of water into all three of the squirrel scouts.

Clam on the other hand laughed at this. "Come on Clam!" Raj exclaimed, grabbing both his shoulders to pull him out of the water. The three girls growled more at this, for what Clam just did, watching them run. "I was only curious about what Lenny said." Raj said, panting, while running. "Well you know what they say Raj, _Curiosity kills the cat_." Lazlo said, giggling running with them. "Really? No wonder the cats I see always have 8 lives instead of 9."

Meanwhile Lumpus was in his room looking at the mirror, putting on different wigs that Lenny had for kids to play with. He was wearing an Elvis Presley wig.

"Ah thank you, thank you very much."

Lumpus then takes the wig off. "Well I didn't listen to much of his music, but it'll do," Lumpus said, thinking about what can he wear to impress Jane Doe. Then the door immediately opens.

"Sir!"

"Wha…?"

Lumpus, feeling a bit frighten, hides the wig behind his back. "Um what are you doing?" asked Slinkman, looking at him puzzled. "Nothing Slinkman!" Lumpus moves his eyes left and right. "What do you want!?" Lumpus asked, putting a little annoying tone in his voice. "The bean and squirrel scouts are fighting again!" Slinkman exclaimed. Lumpus then sighed, knowing that this is just the usual. "Alright, alright" Lumpus went out, going to where the fight is to calm them down.

_**Later that night...**_

After a little rough start on the first day cruising in a boat, it was time for everybody to go to their own rooms. But there was one problem though. There were three extra rooms, which it gave Lumpus an idea. This idea was something that the jelly cabins are not going to like.

"Our own room? But why?" asked Lazlo. "Because you three would be the luckiest bean scouts to have your own actual room," said Lumpus. "But we like sharing the room together." Raj said, hesitating to beg. "Sharing!" Clam said at the end of Raj's sentence. "Well it's for your own good, therefore you three wouldn't ruin the night shift with all that racket you guys always make." Lumpus said, turning around to go to the direction of his own room, which he's rooming with Slinkman, and he leaves Lazlo and his friends standing there, looking sad.

"I wish Lumpus wouldn't have to be so mean." Raj said, sighing. "Well… at least we're next door to each other…" Lazlo said, seeing if that would cheer anything up. Raj didn't change his face, as it still was a frown on his face. So three of them walked up to the three doors to their own room. Then three of them said goodnight to each other, starting with Lazlo.

"Goodnight Clam."

"Night Lazlo."

"Goodnight Raj."

"Goodnight Lazlo, Goodnight Clam."

"Night Raj."

Then they entered inside of their rooms.

_**Meanwhile… in Patsy's and her friends' room**_

"You know… I've been thinking… about what Lenny said…" Nina started, but Gretchen cuts her off.

"I think that Miss Mucus should've beat him up."

"Always the violence, eh Gretchen?"

"Well what would you know? I'm an alligator."

Nina rolls her eyes at Gretchen's comment. "Well you may just don't understand; but I bet Patsy do, right Patsy… Patsy?" They looked around and noticed that Patsy was nowhere to be seen in the cabin. Outside there was Patsy walking to the rows of doors, where different bean scouts were sleeping in. As much as she can track Lazlo with the smell of his scent through her nose, followed by her heart, she went to his door. She knocks on it and waits for the door to open. Then there was Lazlo opening the door.

"Patsy?"

"Hi Lazlo."

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" Lazlo then looks at her confused, wondering why is she here period. "Well… I was wandering around here… and I was sort of wondering if you wouldn't mind…" Patsy started to make a lightly blush on her face. "Yes…?" Lazlo said, wanting her to ask whatever she wants to ask him. "Would it be okay… if I sleep in there with you?" Patsy started to blush a bit deeper. Lazlo on the other hand just stared at her blushing with a slight stern, but curious look on his face about her request.

"Well Patsy… I would always be nice and say yes on other things, it depends…but this…I can't do that. Besides, I don't know if I would get in so much trouble for this." Lazlo said with a slight apologetic look on his face, maybe hoping that he didn't hurt her feelings or anything. But she was okay. She had the feeling that she wouldn't be able to anyways. "It's okay Lazlo," said Patsy, trying not to make her feelings anywhere neglected. "I do want to give you something though." Patsy said, as she pulled out a small gift for him. It was a necklace with platinum medal banana hanging below the necklace. "Oh um… thanks Patsy." Lazlo said smiling at the gift she made for him. "I want you to keep it; Try not to lose it if you can." Patsy said smiling at him.

"Well… thanks for the gift Patsy, I really appreciate you for giving me this." Lazlo said. This led Patsy with a gasp and to make her smile bigger. "Y-You… appreciate me?" Patsy asked, folding her hands, holding her folded hands on the side of her face, and making many valentines hearts float beyond her. "Well uh… yeah… I like gifts," said Lazlo, sounding nervous because of her quick love fantasy, which was slightly creeping him out. "I ugh… think we better get some shut eye." Lazlo said, as Patsy snaps back into her senses._ "At least Lazlo likes it." _Patsy thought to herself, feeling happy about his appreciation, because of her gift. As Lazlo looks at her walking to the other side of row full of doors, little noisy thunder started kicking in, but they ignored it.

_**Meanwhile in the Pilothouse…**_

Lenny sighs after thinking about what happened earlier. "I guess it's always going to be hatred between me and Rubella." Lenny said, drinking coffee out of his special rare cup, which it's gold with an Egyptian descriptions written on it. Not knowing what kind of cup that is, which he found once in a treasure chest, it's actually a water curse. What's read on it says. _'as thy cup is held by its carrier, the curse of lake storm is unlocked and cast. It says to be deadly and not to be held by no caretaker. Thee shall lock it up and never recover it again.'_

On the contrary, Lenny's father once told him a story about that curse and a way to survive it. Then all of the sudden, thunder storm started roaring louder.

"Huh?" Lenny was puzzled at the moment. "I don't remember seeing it get cloudy at all… and it was clear outside earlier." Lenny said, feeling a bit confused. Then again another thunder roared, louder than before; and for that it caused the whole boat lights and engine to shut off. "Oh dear," Lenny said, a little shocked and surprise about this storm turning everything. "What is going on here?" Lenny asked himself. Is there a problem waiting to head for the boat, where Lenny, Bean Scouts, Squirrel Scouts, etc are in?


	7. Danger

**Author's Comment:** _Ok the first time, I lost the document to this chapter, so I had to retype all of it again, which I wasn't satisfied about losing the document of this chapter, but hopefully it'll come out good like the first time._

**Chapter 6 - Danger**

Slinkman was just stepping outside of his cabin, closing the door behind him. The bean scouts also came outside from their cabin, figuring out what's going on and why is the power out. On the other side of the boat were Ms. Doe and the squirrel scouts standing outside as well, for the same reason. "What is going on Denmother?" asked Patsy. "I don't know Patsy." Ms. Doe replied. Then everybody went to the front of the boat where the Pilothouse is.

"Hey Lenny!" shouted Slinkman, "Is everything alright?" Then Lenny opens the window and pokes his head out of the window. "Yes Slinkman." Lenny said, sounding like he was sure. But he wasn't though. "I hope," Lenny muttered to himself. He then closes the window.

"Ok!" shouted Slinkman. "He said it's okay you guys." Slinkman said, smiling. Then a sound of a thunder roared and then rain quickly poured onto them. "Wow! It rain just that quick!" exclaimed Lazlo, astonished about the rain coming that fast. "I didn't even know that it was suppose to rain at all. Neither this usual weather even coming," said Slinkman. He places his index finger on his chin, thinking.

_**Meanwhile, in the Pilothouse…**_

The weather satellite started picking up something strange. Lenny's laptop started to sound an alarm. Lenny walked to the computer to see what it is. This cause him to widen his eyes, by the time he took a look at what was going on. He ran to the front, where the stirring wheel and the big windshield are.

"Oh no…" Lenny said sounding frightened. He quickly ran to the other window and opened it. He saw the campers and staffs still standing there, still feeling a bit confused about the rain coming so soon. "Guys!?" Lenny called out to everyone. This gave Lenny everybody's attention.

"I need you guys to go back in y'all rooms." Lenny said, as he sound like he was afraid.

"What!? What was that!?" Slinkman shouted, obviously couldn't hear what he said because of the heavy rain and the thunder.

"I said I need you guys to go back in yall rooms!" Lenny shouted, trying to speak up.

"I can't hear you through the weather!" Slinkman shouted.

Lenny slapped his own forehead and lightly growls, feeling a bit annoyed at this. "I SAID… GO… TO Y'ALL… ROOMS!!" Lenny yelled at the top of his lungs. "Oh okay," said Slinkman. "What!?" Lenny shouted. "I SAID OKAY!" Slinkman shouted to him. Then he was about to get everyone back in their rooms, but then when Slinkman looked to the right, he made his face turn into fear.

"Uh… Lenny!?" Slinkman shouted sounding nervous. "Yes?" Lenny responded, turning back around to give Slinkman his attention.

"There's something coming Lenny."

"What was that!?"

"I said there's something coming!"

"What!?"

"I SAID, there's…" Slinkman paused on his sentence, looking to the right again. This led the three jelly beans, Lazlo, Clam, and Raj to look to the right too. Then they open their eyes real wide for what they are seeing and what's coming. It was a big water wave heading to Lenny's direction. Then the three jelly cabins ran in front, closer to the pilothouse, to get Lenny's attention.

"GET OUT OF THERE LENNY!!" cried Lazlo and Raj at the same time. "BIG WATER!" Clam said; that's all he can say. The three bean scouts then point out the direction for Lenny's answer that Slinkman was trying to tell him.

"Huh?" Lenny asked; he turns to the left from his side. Then his eyes widened, seeing the big wave coming toward him, as he only took two steps back when it got really close. He was going to make a run for, but it was too late!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Lenny screamed, at the same time the water hits him, and covers him and his pilothouse up. This caused the whole gang to scream in horror, for what they just witness, for seeing what just happen to Lenny. Then the water cleared and left the results of the pilothouse half destroyed. Then as soon as Slinkman looked around, he saw Lenny sitting on the corner, holding his side.

"Lenny!" exclaimed Slinkman, running toward Lenny, along with the rest of the people behind him following him. "Lenny, are you ok?" asked Raj. Lenny coughed for two seconds and looks up at the gang. "Yeah… I'm ok," said Lenny. He smiles at them to show them that everything's ok. Slinkman then takes Lenny's hand, helping him up.

"Go to our rooms, huh? Anymore bright ideas blue boy?" asked Miss Mucus, the warthog, as she crosses her arms and smirking at him.

"Shut up Rubella." Lenny said, frowning at her and feeling a bit insulted. "If we need any of your two cents, we'll call you," said Lenny, crossing his arms as well. They both started to argue at each other.

"Scoutmaster Lumpus!" called Ms. Doe, with her voice lightly cracking and getting the name 'Lumpus' pronounced wrong as usual. "Can't you do anything?" asked Ms. Doe. Lumpus on the other hand was just as afraid as everyone else… well maybe he was a little more afraid than everyone else. He was sitting somewhere on the corner on the boat, biting his nails rapidly.

"It looks like he can't do anything either," said Slinkman, staring at the coward moose. "Oh dear…" said Ms. Doe, nervously.

"We better stop those two from arguing, before anything else happens, Slugman."

"That's _Slinkman_." Slinkman muttered annoyingly, correcting her from pronouncing his name wrong as usual.

"Lenny?" asked Ms. Doe. This caught both Lenny and Miss Mucus's attention, quieting them from arguing to each other. "Shouldn't we um… worry about the main problem…?" asked Ms. Doe, reminding them on behalf that Lenny's pilothouse is rarely gone from the wave destroying it.

They both looked forward. Miss Mucus and the rest of the people just saw this as the usual thing for the weather. But Lenny didn't. He was seeing this in a different way, which his face was looking puzzled. Then he gasped as it hits him, remember his own flashback of what his father once told him. At this flashback, it was showing him when he was a wolf pup. He was wearing a long T-Shirt, with a helmet with lightening on it labeled on the shirt. And his black shorts could only be seen a little bit. He wasn't wearing any shoes though. His face was cute though and he only had two little sharp teeth in front. Also he use to always adore his own blue fluffy tail, which his tail was very tender than it is now, causing him to consider it as cute and cuddly and usually helps him sleep through the night. Then there was his father, which he's a blue wolf as well except that he was darker, kneeling down to even with Lenny just a bit.

"_The curse is on a ware object, maybe a toy I think. And it says that it cannot be anywhere held or own by anybody, Lenny,"_ said Lenny's father.

"_But what if I ever find this daddy? What if I were to look for tweasure and end up having it and not knowing it daddy?"_ asked Lenny, with his voice sounding much of a high pitch. His father giggles.

"_Well son; if you did, just take a look at the weather, and another thing is, is that if you ever find that souvenir you should break it,"_ said Lenny's father.

"_But what if I can't bweak it daddy?"_ asked Lenny.

"_Well… there's this light that appears during the storm, use that light to destroy it," _said Lenny's father. Lenny then giggles at this comment, and moves his head a little closer to his dad, and places his hands beside his mouth. _"What if I can't find this light daddy?"_ whispered Lenny.

"_Well,"_ Lenny's father giggles out of his words. _"If you can't… use your head,"_ said Lenny's father, as he points to his forehead. Lenny was confused though. He places both of his hands on his own forehead and says, _"My head?"_ Lenny's father nodded. _"Yes son; it's a tradition for us wolfs; like we have powers or something. A power to use it."_

"_HUWWAY!! I GOT POWERS!!"_ cheered Lenny, proudly, as he skips around his father. Then the flashback ended, with Lenny still focusing on his memory still.

"Lenny!?" shouted Slinkman, as obviously been trying to get his attention. "Huh-Wha!?" Lenny moved his head left and right, refocusing on what's going on right now. Then he runs to the ledge in front of the boat and then looks around to see if this is really the curse that he may have caused. Then there it was, the light.

"Slinkman!" exclaimed Lenny, excited and nervous at the same time. "I know what to do!" "What do you mean?" asked Slinkman.

"This may sound funny; but it's not suppose to be any weather like this."

"No?"

"It's a curse."

"A curse?"

"Yes Slinkman… and it has to be my fault… I have something real valuable and I think it turned into this," said Lenny, which it caused some of the people to gasp when he said that it's his fault.

"You did this?" asked by Gretchen, furiously. "Well…" Lenny tries to think of an excuse as to why it isn't his fault; which it really isn't that much of his fault anyways.

"So YOU the one that is the cause of this!" exclaimed Miss Mucus. "But I didn't know that this valuable thing I had was a curse, until I started noticing that right now," said Lenny. "Yeah right…" Miss Mucus said, turning her back, looking mad, and ignores Lenny for anything else he says to her. Lenny was about to say something else, but he rolled his eyes and decided to forget about it. Then he quickly runs up to his stirring wheel.

"Now what are you doing?" asked Miss Mucus, turning her head around to see what Lenny is doing. "I'm going to break this curse," said Lenny. He manages to restart his boat with the key engine, as the lights turns back on, even though his pilothouse is still destroyed. Then where he was going to was another wave that was heading to the light. But he was trying to beat it, before anything hits.

"Lenny what do you think you're doing?" asked Slinkman, opening his eyes to see that he was heading to the big wave, where the light stands. "I got to get to that light, because if we don't, then we're doom," said Lenny, as he starts stirring the wheel. Then he started reaching closer to the light before the wave even gets to it. _"That's it… almost there."_ Lenny thought to himself, just ready, as he picks up the cup ready to shine it for lightning.

"This wolf is completely insane," said Edward the platypus, starring at Lenny. "But wait… he must be up to something though," Samson said, standing beside Edward. "He's up to something alright… He's TRYING TO GET US KILLED!" cried Miss Mucus. She shrieked and immediately ran to the stirring wheel he's stirring, and grabs the stirring wheel.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Lenny, as being caught by surprise from her grabbing the wheel.

"We're turning around Lenny!"

"I have to get to that light to destroy the curse."

"You crazy wolf! I said we're turning around."

Miss Mucus starts to violently pull the wheel, so she could take full control of it.

"For the last time Rubella, we got to go to that light to save us; running away is not going to do anything. We'll be goners!"

"Not while I'm around!" exclaimed Miss Mucus. Then they both pull the stirring wheel, shoving each other to take control of the wheel. Then all of the sudden…

SNAP!!

This causes everybody to gasp at the same time. Then Miss Mucus and Lenny look at both of their own hands and gasped as well, seeing that the stirring wheel has broken completely off. Then both of them looked back up angrily at each other. "See Rubella… you ruin everything," said Lenny, talking through his teeth. Then both started arguing again. "You should've let me drive!" exclaimed Miss Mucus.

"I knew what was I doing! I was trying to save us and here you go!" exclaimed Lenny, with his face looking very disapproving.

"You were just trying to get us KILLED!"

"I was not! Dang it Rubella, why can't you just listen to somebody for one, and stop being an old sour bacon!?"

Miss Mucus could not take anymore of his insulting words. Then with that she immediately swings her arm and smacks her hand on Lenny's face. This causes everyone to gasp again from her slapping Lenny. Then Lenny on the other hand, turns his shocking face into an angry look and growls. Then he shrieked fiercely pulling the broken stirring wheel away from her hands and slams it onto her head, causing her to groan painfully, causing the middle part to break and just hang around her neck, which he left it like that. Then they both grasp each others neck, choking each other.

"Lenny stop!" cried Slinkman, as he and Ms. Doe runs up to both of them fighting. Most of the squirrel scouts were cheering on for Miss Mucus to take down Lenny, but not the three main squirrel scouts, Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen. Gretchen just had her arms folded, thinking this was a waste of time, even after she agreed before that Miss Mucus should've got him in the first place. Most of the bean scouts on the other hand, except the three jelly beans, were cheering for Lenny to take down Miss Mucus, especially Edward cheering for him the most. He thought that this day would never come, especially all the things she did to him. Like beating him up in an exhibition when he became a mascot, and the time she beat him up for being in the Acorn Flat's Sun Flower Field by accident when he tried to mail himself out of Camp Kidney.

Slinkman and Ms. Doe finally broke them up, from fighting. Slinkman and Ms. Doe kept talking, trying to calm them down. But it didn't help. They just kept growling at each other. Lumpus on the other hand stands up, after hiding, and looks at the front. When he did, his eyes turn big, shocked on what he's seeing. "Guys…" Lumpus said, quietly. But nobody could hear him, because of all of the commotion. "Guys…!" Lumpus speaks up. But he still didn't get any attention from anybody. "Oh MY GOODNESS!! EVERYBODY LOOK!!" Lumpus finally yells and points to the front. When everyone looked to the front, they were all in shock and frightened. It was a big wave… so big that it might touch heaven. Everybody just stared in horror for what they about to face. The water stir toward them, and there was no escape. Only thing was, that Lenny said something to Miss Mucus.

"Rubella… I really want to kick your- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Lenny and the rest of the people screamed at the same time the big water hits them, along with the boat. Afterwards, the big wave was gone and so were the campers, sailor, and staffs. Then there was somebody poking out his head. It was Lenny, as he pants from lack of air underwater.

"Guys! Where are you… Slinkman!? Rubella!! Lazlo!! Clam!! Raj!!"

He swam around and saw nobody in sight. Then he saw the boat was completely sinking underwater.

"M…My boat…"

Then he looks around again to see anybody in sight and then there he saw the object… the object that unlocked the curse. "YOU!" yelled Lenny, as he points out to the cup. He swam to it and grabs it. Then when he grabs it, he looks at it angrily because of what damage it caused. Then his angry face slowly fades into fear, as he looks up and saw another big wave coming toward him.

"Me… AHH!!"

Then the water hit him, and now he was underwater. He still had the cup grasped into his hand. It was looking like he was letting himself sink. Then he thought to himself: _"I can't give up… I got to save my friends… I got to save Lazlo, his friends and everybody else, even Rubella… I must save Slinkman."_

He then had the cup of curse held onto both of his hands, as he keeps sinking. But has it happen? Are Slinkman, Lazlo & his friends, Clam & Raj, the bean scouts, the squirrel scouts, Miss Mucus, Jane Doe, and Lumpus really gone? Has they drown from the crash? Are they really… dead?


	8. Haliotis Island

**Author's Comment:**_ I think I should've done a little better on the ending part. Further news, my mom finally had her baby. So now I have a new little sister. Now let's see how things go now with a new family member in the house._

**Chapter 7 - Haliotis Island**

It was morning, rise and shine. It was shining onto a strange island. The sound of waves was soft and gentle. Then all of the sudden, a pink trunks lifts up out of the sand, off from underground. It sniffled for a second and starts moving around a little. Then the rest of it started lifting off the ground, reviling a pink elephant's face. Then once the sand cleared, for a perfect view of the elephant's face, it was Raj. He lightly groaned, rubbing his forehead. Then he stretched and yawned. Then while he was yawning, he immediately paused for a second and didn't move a muscle.

"Wait… Whe… Where am I?" asked Raj. He looked around and saw a weird island in front of him. Then he looks back and saw water waves, the perfect water, sounding gentle at this clear blue perfect morning.

Then the image, from what happened to him and his friends, hits him. "Now I remember what happen!" exclaimed Raj. He touches himself to see if he's even hurt anywhere. "I'm… I'm alive?" Raj asked himself, sounding like he was getting a little excited. "But where's everybody else?" Raj asked himself again, beginning to worry that something may happen to them. Then he got his answer, as he heard a little groan, coming from the left side of his direction. Then as soon as he looked, he found a sharp yellow nose poking.

"Cl... Clam?" Raj runs up to the yellow sharp nose. Then he pulls it up, helping Clam out of the sand. Then Raj smiled, seeing that Clam is still alive. Clam on the other hand was coughing out sand. "CLAM!" yelled happy Raj. "Raj?" asked Clam, trying to gain thoughts on what's going on. Then Raj hugs him. "You're okay! I'm so happy to see you!" exclaimed Raj, as he lets go of him to let him has some air from being squeezed. "We're alive?" asked Clam, smiling.

"Yeah! But it's a little strange… I could've sworn we were goners. I thought it was the end of us," said Raj. Then there was another groan; coming from a familiar girly voice; it was Nina.

"Huh…? Where am I? What's going on?" asked by the giraffe, Nina; she brushes sand off of her. Then she looks around and spots Clam and Raj standing in front of shores.

"Raj? Clam? Is that you?" asked Nina. They smiled and waved at her. She smiled back and ran to them excitedly. As soon as she got closer, she grabs and hugs both of them. "It's so nice to see you!" said excited Nina. "It is?" asked Raj, with his voice sounding a little weak and easily cracked because of her tight hug. On the contrary, usually squirrel scouts wouldn't be anywhere excited or too happy to see a bean scout; well maybe except Patsy.

"Of course; we're still alive!" exclaimed Nina.

"Its kind a weird though; In fact, how did we survive that crash?" asked Raj, still being squeezed along with Clam. Then she paused and gently legs go of them, away from her hug. She started thinking, trying to remember anything happen at the incident last night. "How did we survive?" Nina asked herself.

"You're maybe right Raj. I mean… we were in a middle of nowhere last night and there's no way that we could've been dragged this far into shores and be able to live after being underwater for maybe longer than an hour," said Nina. "That's what I'm saying, it's kind a strange," said Raj, "What do you think what might've happen to us?"

"Uh… Um… something to be a miracle?" Nina replied. "But… where are we anyways?" With that question, they turned around to see where they are. They took one good look at the island, still not knowing where they are.

"Haliotis!" exclaimed Clam, breaking the moment of silence. "Say what Clam?" asked Raj, looking confused. "Haliotis!" Clam exclaimed again, pointing at the island in front of them. "Hey, I read about Haliotis before," said Nina.

"You have?" asked Raj.

"Yeah," Nina replied, "I read that this island is shaped like an ear."

"A… ear?" asked Raj, still feeling a bit confused.

"Yeah, I think, shaped like a human ear," Nina explained.

"I… guess; but maybe Lazlo would understand more than me."

"Speaking of that… where is Lazlo anyways?" Nina asked suddenly.

"I don't know we haven't looked yet; Clam and I can go look for him."

Then they heard more voices from more people and then they saw more bean and squirrel scouts waking up and getting themselves out of buried sand. As soon as most of the bean and squirrel scouts got up, Raj and Clam went to go find Lazlo.

"ACK, I can't believe what happened to us last night," said Gretchen, talking to Nina. "Well we're not dead, that's for sure we're standing here right now," said Nina lightly giggling. Gretchen just stared at her, in a disapproving - not in the mood - expression in her face. "Well I can't see what's even worst either being stranded on some stupid island, or being surrounded by raggedy bean scouts," said Gretchen, lightly growling. "But the real point is that we survived from that horrible weather… do you think maybe Lenny did any of this to help us live?" asked Nina. Gretchen only pretend to think for a second, but she was all careless at the moment.

"Well I don't know; If it wouldn't have to be Lenny and his stupid curse, whatever, we wouldn't even get into that incident and end up here in the first place," said angry Gretchen. "Oh come on Gretchen; wouldn't you think that maybe Lenny was trying to help?" asked Nina. "Nope." Gretchen rejoined. "Maybe Patsy would agree," Nina said making the tone in her voice sounding a bit angry. "Where is she anyways?" asked Gretchen moving her eyes left and right. "I don't know; maybe we should go look for her," said Nina, as they took a walk around to look for Patsy.

Then there was Lumpus, Slinkman, and Jane Doe, standing in front of the campers, after a good slumber. "I'm so relieved that we're still alive," said Slinkman, smiling.

"B… But… I could've sworn that we were goners at that very point in that incident and I was sure that we were dead from that horrible weather that night," said Lumpus, still shocked that they survived. "You were?" asked Ms. Jane Doe. "Oh uh… uh no! Of course not; I-it's a coincidence," Lumpus lied; nervously tapping his fingers together repeatedly. "Oh uh… okay," said Jane Doe, agreeing and falling for his lie. She looked at him confused and a bit nervous, because he was smiling at her dreamingly.

"I think I'm a go look for Lenny and Miss Mucus," said Slinkman; he walks off. "We can come with you," said Ms. Doe. This made Lumpus frown, because he didn't want to do that. "No I think I'll go alone; besides, I think you two should watch out for the kids and make sure that they're ok," Slinkman suggested, making Lumpus turn his frowning face into a happy face again. "Um okay… maybe we should keep an eye out on them anyways," said Jane Doe, as she looks at Slinkman walking off.

"So uh… Ms. Doe…" Lumpus tries to start a conversation. "I wish Lenny and Rubella could get along," said Ms. Doe. "Yeah me too," Lumpus said randomly, just to say anything to be able to talk to her. "Uh… Ms. Doe?" asked Lumpus. "Oh yeah! I never got a chance to thank you, for letting us come with you and your bean scouts to the vacation," said Jane Doe, causing her words to make Lumpus lightly trembling in shock. "Y-y-you…?" Lumpus stuttered, "Wanted to thank… ME?" Lumpus started smile bigger.

"Well uh… yeah," said nervous Jane Doe. "I didn't want to be too shabby, I wanted to thank you and Slinkman." Then Lumpus frowns from hearing the name 'Slinkman' added onto her sentence. "Oh… Slinkman too?" he asked, in a little annoyed and deep tone. "Well of course silly," Jane Doe said playfully and joyfully, "I'm sure that my squirrel scouts thanked your bean scouts for invited them," said Jane Doe, smiling at the frowning moose.

"Oh, they sure thanked them in the bus," said Lumpus, in a little deeper tone that could be barely heard from him. "Hey Ms. Doe… there's something that I wanted to tell you," said Lumpus, tuning his face up to a smile.

"What is it Lumpus?" asked Jane Doe, once again pronouncing his name wrong again.

"Well I… I want to tell… to tell… to tell" Lumpus keeps repeating, closely choking the words out on what he was about to say. Then he just makes a compliment to her, not being able to say what he really was going to say. "I think you look nice?" Lumpus smiles nervously.

"Oh… um… that's very uh nice of you to say," said Jane Doe, lightly giggling. She was probably expecting more than something like that to be told her, because she can always get that compliment. "Um okay really there's really something else that I wanted to say…" Lumpus said, trying again. "Ms. Doe… I really wanted to say…"

"Denmother!" called out by a giraffe, Nina. She approaches to the two adults, along with Gretchen beside them. Lumpus on the other hand, turned his face into a frown again because Nina and Gretchen showed up, sighs annoyingly. "What is it Nina?" asked Jane Doe, smiling at them. But even though she was smiling at them, they had worried looks on their face… well except Gretchen.

"Have any of you seen Patsy?" asked Nina.

"No, I thought she was already with you."

"We looked all everywhere for her and we can't find her."

"Scoutmaster Lumpus!" Raj and Clam both called out in unison. This made Lumpus think that this was even worst, because the moment with Jane Doe alone just quickly disappear. "What is it jellies?" asked Lumpus, crossing his arms and frowning a bit deeper; the face that was the usual expression he always has.

"We can't find Lazlo anywhere!" exclaimed Raj, sounding worried. "What a usual story," said Lumpus, sounding annoying. "Lumpus!" called out by Denmother Doe, frowning at his comment. "Oh uh… I mean, Lazlo is missing?" asked Lumpus, make a fake worried look on his face.

"Yes Lumpus, we looked everywhere for him, and can't find him nowhere," said Raj. "Nowhere!" exclaimed Clam, adding on to his sentence. Then there was Slinkman, running toward them. Then when he got closer to them, he stops and pants.

"Slugman!" cried Jane Doe.

"_Slinkman_" Slinkman corrected, panting his words.

"Right; the kids just told us that Patsy and the happy little monkey-"

"Lazlo?" asked Slinkman, cutting her off to tell off his name to make sure that she was talking about him.

"Yes Lazlo; as I was saying, they just told us that Patsy and Lazlo are missing!"

"Missing? Oh no, that's even worst."

"Why?"

"Because Lenny and Miss Mucus are also missing!"

This causes Jane Doe to gasp, having her hand placed in front of her mouth. "Oh dear…" said the worried deer, Jane Doe. "Lenny and Miss Mucus are missing too?" asked Nina and Raj at the same time in unison. Then Nina and Raj looks at each other, surprised that they both said that at the same time.

"Yes Nina and Raj, they are missing too; but Lazlo and Patsy also?" asked Slinkman. "We can't find them anywhere," said Nina. "Could they be what I think they be…?" asked Jane Doe, sounding real scared at this, hoping that nothing real bad has happen to them.

"No, they're not dead," said Slinkman hastily. "What makes you sure about that?" Gretchen asks, raising an eyebrow and placing both of her hands on her hips. "Because… I just have some kind a feeling that they're not…" said Slinkman, pretty much thinking that it was too hard to explain at the moment. "I sort of think the same way too; I mean Lazlo is our best friend," said Raj. "Well realize that your _best friend,_" Gretchen crooks two of her fingers on both of her hands on two words 'best friend', "is missing right now. So maybe it's possible that something happens to them."

Then Gretchen turns around and walks away, leaving them there; obviously her words didn't do any help. Then Raj on the other hand frowns at her. "Your best friend is missing too," said Raj, placing both of his hands on his sides; Contrarily, Gretchen obviously didn't hear Raj, as she continues walking off.

"Bad Alligator," muttered Clam, frowning at her direction and placing his hand on his sides as well. "I think I should have a little talk with her later," Slinkman said to himself. "But we should keep looking around this island and find Lazlo, Patsy, Lenny, and Miss Mucus."

They still were having hopes that they're not dead, but only hope that they can find them.

"_I hope we can find you and see you again… wherever you are Lazlo,_" Raj thought. He and his friend Clam was hoping that wherever Lazlo is, is safe right now.

_**Later that even…**_

The bean and squirrel scouts were in the island on a big center, where they were sitting on big logs. "I didn't know that Lazlo was gone," said Samson. "I didn't know that Lenny was gone," Edward responded. "I hope to see him again, even after that fight with that fat pig Miss Mucus."

Samson sighed, noticing that all Edward care was humiliation and not the main problem.

"Hey Chip, are we here?" asked Skip, thinking that they were at the island for the vacation.

"Here for what?

"The vacation."

"I don't know… are we?"

"Hey wait a minute… wasn't we in the water?"

"Like in nana's stomach?"

"No, like, didn't we get crash by a huge water thingy?"

"I don't remember."

"Don't remember what?"

"Weren't we talking about something?"

Then they both place both of their index fingers on their chins, along with their flies flying around their head; good thing they're still alive.

"So Patsy's gone?" asked Almondine, the owl with glasses. "Yeah." Nina responded. "But Lazlo is gone as well… you think maybe they're gone together?" asked Almondine. "What makes you think that?" asked by a gray squirrel, Toodie. "Well duh! She likes him, and she doesn't stop talking about him," said Almondine, rolling her eyes. "You know… maybe you right… what if they are gone together?" asked Nina, seeing this as the case.

"Oh dear… four people gone," said Jane Doe, with a sad look on her face, especially her good friend Miss Mucus being gone. "I'm sure we'll be able to see them again… as soon as there's a way to get out of here; right Lumpus?" asked Slinkman. "Oh um… um… yeah, whatever," said Lumpus, apparently not paying attention. He was picking pieces out of flowers, saying, "She loves me… She loves me not…"

"Lazlo…" said Clam, the albino pygmy rhino. He was feeling as sad as Raj is. But Raj didn't want to give up any hopes and think that this is the end of them. Raj then places his hand on Clam's shoulder. "Don't worry Clam… we'll see Lazlo again… _I hope_," as Raj mutters his two last words, so Clam didn't hear him.

"Our best friend…" Clam said, sounding sad. This was saddening Raj, from just seeing Clam feeling this horrible at this moment because of their friend being gone. "I know you're upset Clam… but if we give up now, there wouldn't be no hope to see him again," said Raj, trying to cheer him up. Clam lightly smiles and nods, agreeing with him.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Well at least we don't have to have a annoying monkey to bother us all day," said Edward. "Yeah but it doesn't feel right, especially just seeing two jellies with no Lazlo beside them," said Dave. "Whatever." Edward folds his arms. Edward then sighs and thinks to himself: _"Well I guess it really isn't right that Lazlo's gone."_

"Wait! What am I saying? Shut up brain!" Edward exclaimed to his thought and himself. "What was that Edward?" asked Dave. "Oh… uh… nothing I uh… just got through stomping a bug," said Edward. "Oh… ok," replied Dave, as he turns his head around to Ping Pong, and Samson's direction. Maybe Edward is starting to think that maybe he does miss Lazlo as well, as much as Lenny. But the main question is: _Where's Lazlo? And where's Patsy?_


	9. Ivy Island

**Author's Comment: **_I can consider maybe that this chapter is a wee bit shorter than the other ones this time and perhaps I couldn't do much of my best because, I was half asleep while working on this._

**Chapter 8 - Ivy Island**

There were waves and lake water flushing on sand in shores, and there was a Brazilian spider monkey lying face first onto the sand; it was Lazlo. A few seconds later, he started moving, finally waking up. He lifts his head up, looking a bit dizzy, and his vision to see was blurry at the moment. As soon as he was able to fully see things clearly, he got up onto his feet and slowly pulls himself up.

"I'm… I'm alive?" Lazlo asked himself, remembering what happened during the night shift, as he looks at himself to see if he has any bruises on him. "We survived?" Lazlo asked himself, with the similar question to the first one that he asked to himself. Then he started moving his head left and right to see if there's anyone in sight. "Where is everybody… a-and where am I?" Lazlo asked himself. Then he looked forward, as his eyes widened.

"Ooooh!" Lazlo expressed to himself, seeing that there's an island in front of him. It was the biggest island that he ever seen and it looks lik a city; which it isn't. The island was perfectly green, and fresh; making it look so healthy for animals or even human's environment. The entrance on the other hand was lightly going up, like a hill, and a somewhat curvy path along the way in. And then he thought to himself: "_This is like itchy island…but better._"

Then he started remembering that something's missing. What he was missing was that there was neither a Clam nor a Raj standing beside him. "Raj? Clam? Where are you?" shouted Lazlo. Then he started looking around again to see if anybody else maybe got washed away to shores. But he couldn't see anybody at shores and he couldn't see any footprints in that case. "Hmm… maybe they're already inside," said Lazlo, smiling as he walks in the big forest (or maybe the big jungle).

While he walks in, he calls out, "Raj? Clam…? Lenny…? Scoutmaster Lumpus?" He kept calling different names that could only come up in his mind. He couldn't hear or see any trace of anybody in this mysterious island that he ended up in. "Where is everybody…? I can't even see not a single person walking or moving or anything of that," Lazlo said to himself.

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

He was still walking around, and there was still no luck in finding any of his friends. His face was now looking very worried, not being able to find them anywhere. "Raj? Clam?" Lazlo didn't call out as loud as he did earlier; he was sounding a little afraid that something might happen to them. He stopped walking, as he was getting exhausted from doing all that walking and also running.

"Am… I really alone?" Lazlo asked himself, "Did something really bad happen to them?"

Then he started thinking that something really did bad happen them, and that maybe they didn't survive the crash from last night. "Are they truly gone? No… please don't tell me that they didn't survive," Lazlo said to his own mind, as he started to frown a bit deeper, "Please… it can't be true… don't tell me that they're… _dead_."

Lazlo and his own brain was too disturbed from the word 'dead' to even come out of his mouth. There still wasn't any hope in finding them; as of now, he's all alone. Then tears started forming from his eyes, as it runs down to his cheeks. His thought was something that he couldn't take anymore of this, as this was saddening him more, because he really is having the feeling that they're really gone, and there's nobody but him in a island surrounded by water.

Then Lazlo kneels down, to sit on his knees. Then he felt something from his back pocket and his face with watery eyes turn into a puzzling look, at the moment. He reaches onto his back pocket and grabs whatever it was inside of his pocket. As soon as he pulled it out, he puts it in front of his face to take a look at it; it was the platinum medal banana necklace; a souvenir that the pink-headed mongoose gave him. Even after the incident against the weather, he was surprise that he still has it. Then he thought about that mongoose that gave it to him. Then he hugs it to his chest, still feeling horrible about him being alone and has no friends with him right now.

Then all of the sudden he started hearing some noises coming from brushes. He quickly springs into his feet. "Uh… who's there?" Lazlo asked, nervously. Then he started hearing a little growling, where it was frightening him a bit more. "Clam? Raj…? Is that you?" Lazlo asked nervously, "Come on guys, cut it out, this isn't funny." He kept hearing growling and other noises coming toward him. Then he saw a big shadow and quickly turns around. What he saw were two blue furry bears, with one of them a little shorter than the other one, with their hands raised up, ready to attack.

"Oh it's just two bears," said Lazlo, smiling and calming himself down from feeling too scared. "Hi! I'm Lazlo!" Lazlo greeted. This made the scary bears turn into some confused bears. "Hey have you seen, like an pink elephant, a yellow um… animal with a sharp face?" asked Lazlo, as he continues asking them questions. This didn't stop them from what they were trying to do, as they started growling again at the happy monkey. "Oh, and have you seen a moose with a…" Then before Lazlo finished his sentence, the bears completely roared at him, with a lot of wind pressuring his face. Then when they stop roaring, Lazlo looked at them confused. "So I guess that's a no?" asked Lazlo.

Then the two bears looked at him confused again. "_Hmm… maybe I should speak in bear language,_" Lazlo thought to himself. "Ooh-hoo-goo-hoo," said Lazlo, speaking in bear language. Then they understood what he meant, as they gave him back an answer. With this answer, this causes the spider monkey to grit his teeth in fear. "You're kidding right?" asked Lazlo, slowly taking a step back and another one. Then the bears roared again, making Lazlo scream in fear, as he takes off running. The two bears followed him, while Lazlo panted on his run.

Then when he looked up ahead, he saw a cliff, where he can fall into a small steep full of sharp rocks. This causes him to push his feet forward, so that he could stop, as his shoes started screeching loudly. Then he immediately turned his whole body around to the bears' direction. The two bears slowed down and slowly walked up to the scared monkey. "G… good bears… you wouldn't want to eat a monkey like me, do you?" asked Lazlo, smiling at them nervously, which nothing was working. "Come on… you don't want to eat me, I taste so disgusting that you would lose your appetite for the rest of your life," said Lazlo, using excuses to get them to stop.

Then when he started stepping back, he closely loses his balance because his feet were on the edge of the cliff. Then he looked and saw the deep steep along with a small pebble falling down, from when he made a pebble crack off the edge. Then when he looked back to their direction, his face turned even more frightening; seeing that one of them moved their arms trying to reach up to him to grab. Then all of the sudden there was a yell.

"A-yeyeyeyeye-YAOW!!" It was a mysterious animal in a squirrel scout uniform swinging on vines, as that animal grabs Lazlo, and the bear misses him, as him arm only swung. Then Lazlo was relieved at the moment from getting away from the two crazy bears. Then when he looked up at the carrier, swinging the vine, it was a pink-headed mongoose, which he couldn't believe who it was.

"Patsy!?"

"Hello Lazlo." said the pink-headed mongoose aka Patsy.

Meanwhile, the bears were staring at the two minors swinging away to the other side. "Oh dratted! I almost had him," said the tall blue bear. Then the shorter bear growls at him and then immediately slams his bald fist on top of his head. "You moron!" exclaimed the blue bear, "Now we have to eat cold porage again!" The angery bear stares at the dizzy blue bear.

Lazlo on the other hand, smiled from her just saving him; she stares and smiles back at him. Then when he looked forward, his eyes widened. "Patsy! Watch out for that…" Then before he could finish his sentence, they bumped into a tree. Then they both fell with Lazlo yelling, "TREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Then a second later, Lazlo was first to fall on the grass and then there was Patsy falling on him. He grabbed her at the same time she fell on him. Then they paused at the moment, staring at each other; not from when they fell, but something else. It was that Lazlo had his arms wrapped around her back onto her waist, along with her on top of him. Then Lazlo bustle, letting go of her and let's her off - with her suddenly started blushing - feeling a little embarrassed. Patsy giggles while still blush.

"Well uh… didn't expect that...," said nervous Lazlo (almost stammering), as he looks at her smiling at him and still blushing. "Well um… me too," said Patsy, faking it out because she was in thought that she liked it, on behalf of Lazlo hugging her like that a second. And, of course, hearts were floating around her, but Lazlo didn't pay much attention though. Then Lazlo speaks up, "Well I wanted to say… thanks for saving my life Patsy," said Lazlo, smiling. "Hey! I was also wondering! Is anybody else with you, have you seen any of our friends?" asked Lazlo, smiling excitedly, hoping that maybe they're ok because she's here. But Patsy on shook her head.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Lazlo," said Patsy. Then Lazlo started frowning again. "I guess it is true… I guess they are gone…" said Lazlo with his head down. "So… it's only the two of us?" asked Patsy. "I guess so," said Lazlo. On one hand, Patsy was so happy to now be with Lazlo alone at last, at this particular; on the other hand, she's upset that her friends are gone. "Well we can't give up Patsy, we should keep looking," said Lazlo, showing his expression testifying like. "Oh… um… y-yeah," said Patsy, obviously wasn't even thinking about that.

"But don't you think we should at least take a little rest, Lazlo?" asked Patsy, trying to see if she can get Lazlo to just relax with her, as her first attempt. "But Patsy, we should go to try and look for our friends. They are important to us," Lazlo said, as he walks off. Patsy just ignore her first attempt failing, and follows. Then unexpectedly, Patsy grabs Lazlo's hand and hugs herself on his arm. Then Lazlo turns to his arm, seeing that Patsy was hugging onto it.

"Patsy…?"

"You wouldn't mind, would you Lazlo?"

"Um… uh… no, I guess I don't mind," Lazlo suggested, puzzled and slightly sterned, but letting her tug onto his arm. Lazlo didn't know where she was going with this, but he kept walking, along with her on his side, as they continue on trying to look for their friends. "_This is so romantic and I finally get to even hold his hand._" Patsy thought to herself making her chuckle at the moment. "What's so funny Patsy?" asked Lazlo, smiling. "Oh nothing, nothing… _my Lazlo_," Patsy said her last two words to herself quietly. And with this romantic moment, this is one of things that she has always dreamed of.


	10. Settling

**Author's Comment:** _For those who don't know, you can check me out on youtube. The name is WolfPharoh; and on my profile, you can watch a list of Camp Lazlo episodes that I uploaded. And also I'm trying to upload Squirrel Boy on there._

**Chapter 9 - Settling…**

**_In Haliotis Island..._**

The time now was close sunset. The campers and staffs gave up an hour ago, looking for their four missing friends: Lazlo, Patsy, Lenny, and Miss Mucus. They were now settling down at the same spot that they were in earlier; they're at the big spot where there were just trees surrounding the big area. Along with a campfire at the center, surrounded by the campers, everyone was stammering with different conversations. Slinkman on the other hand, was talking to Lumpus.

"We have to keep looking sir."

"We're not looking anymore, I'm too tired and my feet are screaming," said Lumpus. He shows Slinkman his foot screaming in pain, with little mouths opening wide, which it was grossing out Slinkman. It was opening his mind with the expression, '_Ew!_'

"Um sir? Maybe you shouldn't be showing that to people," said Slinkman, still feeling a bit grossed out. "Well anyways, I'm still hoping that they're ok sir," said Slinkman, as Lumpus puts back on his scruffy boots back on. Then Lumpus looks at Slinkman with a bored look. "Well let me clear this out; since we're stuck out here and that we were in danger in the first place, I'm blaming your blue friend for this!"

"What? Why?" This cause Slinkman to open his eyes on Lumpus's comment, as some of the bean & squirrel scouts stars at them, overhearing what they're talking about. "If it wasn't for HIM taking us cruising in the first place, and putting us in danger, we would've never ended up here!"

"B-b-but sir, he was trying to help us," Slinkman replied on Lumpus's argument and taps his fingers together repeatedly and nervously. "Helping us!?" joined by an alligator squirrel scout, known as Gretchen, and jumps in the conversation. "He tried stirring the boat to the wave," Gretchen added. "Yeah, and he wouldn't even let Mucus's plan, to get us out of danger, follow!" Terrifield the anteater added, jumping in as well. "But she did that, because she don't like him," said Slinkman, sounding a bit nervous. "Maybe him rarely getting us killed is maybe one of the reason why she doesn't and why she should," said the angry alligator, Gretchen.

"B-but…" Slinkman couldn't find what else to say at the moment, as to the reason why it shouldn't be Lenny's fault. "Um… should we not argue about this?" Miss Doe interrupted. Then this brought to Lumpus's attention, as he rejoins.

"Yeah, should we not argue about this now? Even though that maybe Lenny, Miss Mucus, Lazlo and _what's-her-face…_"

"Patsy sir," Slinkman whispered.

"Right Patsy; that all four of them could be dead right now."

Lumpus frowns at that same time of this causing several minor campers to scream in horror from the word 'dead' used on their known friends. Then he slowly moves his eyes to Miss Doe, as she was staring at him angrily. She wasn't happy for Lumpus scaring them that way. "I guess that didn't come out right… maybe I should be quiet now," said Lumpus, as he slowly retakes his seat.

"Hey wait a second." Gretchen says in a deep tone, talking with the squirrel scouts that were closely sitting with her nearby. "After all, not only that this is all Lenny's fault, the bean scouts invited us in the first place," said Gretchen. Then it was silence by the squirrel scouts at the moment, until Nina said something. "And…?"

"And that if we wouldn't gone with them, and let Lenny take them cruising, they would've been here; but no, since we went, we ended facing the same danger with them; therefore, not only it's Lenny's fault… It's the BEAN SCOUTS fault!" shouted Gretchen. This brought the bean scouts attention to the squirrel scouts, overhearing what Gretchen just said. "Hey you right," said Amber the rabbit. This made the squirrel scouts turn their attentions to the bean scouts, staring at them angrily.

"But Miss Mucus destroyed the stirring…" Raj the elephant paused on his sentence, despite that the squirrel scouts were starting to growl at them. This made the bean scouts to stare at them, with horror and frightening looks on their face, witnessing on what's going to happen next. Raj on the other hand, bursting out with sweat and shivering all over his spleens, whispers to Clam, "Clam… should we make a run for it?" "Yes… bad faces."

Then Raj screams in horror, spotting one of the squirrel scouts, a gray squirrel, trying to jump on him. Raj evades from her, jumping back out of his seat, as he takes off running. Then it was followed by the rest of the bean scouts springing to their feet and takes off running in the woods. The squirrel scouts springs to their feet as well, out of their seat, and takes off running, chasing the bean scouts.

"Girls! We shouldn't…" Jane Doe couldn't finish, because the squirrel scouts already left, going after the bean scouts. While the bean scouts were avoiding any contact from the squirrel scouts, they spotted a big fancy tree and climbed up to the tree. Edward on the other hand, stops running and didn't bother climbing up to the tree.

"Come on beans, we can't just let some bratty little girls run us over," said Edward. On the contrary, the squirrel scouts were behind him and heard what he just said. It caught Edward's attention, with the squirrel scouts growling at him. Then a green hand was reached out onto his red bean scout neckerchief, and was violently pulled along with Edward being pulled toward the alligator. "Bratty little girls, huh?" Gretchen asked, hasty. "…Oh boy…" said Raj, sitting on one of the tree branch along with Clam sitting beside him. "Not good," said Clam, the albino rhino. "Ahhhhh!" Edward screamed, as he was getting ambushed and beat up, by almost the entire squirrel scouts. Raj and Clam on the other hand clenches their eyes tightly, after punches started occurring, with of course the area that they were in was nearly vibrating and red & white stars were flying up.

Then several seconds later, Edward breaks his way out away from the crazy squirrel scouts, as he climbs up at the tree as well. Then he was on the right side of the tree, on one of the tree branches with Samson and Dave.

"Why don't you guys come down and take it like real boys," said Gretchen, with her hands on her hips. But they didn't move a muscle. They just stood there, sitting on tree branches.

"You might as well either come down here, or else we're coming up there," yelled out by one of the squirrel scouts.

Edward on the other hand, moves his head left and bumps his head on a coconut, which he didn't recognize before. "Gah!" He burst out in pain, rubbing his head. Then he examined on the coconut, and it was giving him an idea. '_That's right, we're not in Prickly Pines forest tree anymore_,' thought Edward. This causes to give him an evil smirk and an evil laugh, which he had something up his sleeve.

"Hey Duck Beaver! What are you laughing about!?" yelled out by Gretchen. "THIS!" Edward rejoined. And with her not noticing, a coconut flies directly to her and…

GLOP!

The coconut flew into her mouth. This caused the squirrel scouts to gasp at this, for what just happen to Gretchen. Then Gretchen looked at her mouth and then a second later, she struggled trying to pull the coconut out of her mouth. This was prompt with a laugh by several bean scouts. And unbelievably, this caused a few squirrel scouts to snicker at this also. Gretchen's face began to turn red, as her head shook. And with that, she immediately bit into the coconut, causing it to break in half. After when Gretchen got it out, she started panting in anger.

"You are SO dead now pal!" Gretchen exclaimed taunting that to Edward. Then she jumped onto the tree along with the bean scouts, gasping at her climbing up to them. "EAT THIS ALLIGATOR!" yelled out by Edward again, and throws another coconut at her and it hits her head. She started gazing in dizziness, with her hands still clenched on the tree. Then she shook her head out of La-La land and growls at this and climbs up once more. "You gotta help me," Edward mumbled to Samson and Dave. At this time of moment, they wanted to this as well, which they were waiting a long time to do this; especially the squirrel scouts hitting them watermelons all the time. Samson on the other hand, sure wanted to get them back for the time when they kept fighting over him, because of a familiar face in a modeling magazine.

So enough was said, Dave and Samson grabs a coconut at a time. "Join us brother!" yelled Dave, requesting it to his twin brother, Ping-Pong. Then his brother did the same, and then the bean scouts followed as well, after Ping-Pong.

"Ready? FIRE!"

Then massive amount of coconuts started flying going directly to Gretchen and the squirrel scouts. Many coconuts hit Gretchen, as she loses her grip onto the tree and then falls down. And the other coconuts flew down to the squirrel scouts, as the girls covered there heads to defend themselves from getting hit on the head. The squirrel scouts started screaming and one of them yells, "Let's get out of here!"

This led the squirrel scout to run away from the flying coconuts, thrown by the bean scouts. Gretchen on the other hand, wakes up from her short faint. "Come on girls we can't just- ruuun!" Gretchen yelled on her last word, as Nina grabs her hand and gets them both running away. As soon as the squirrel scouts got away as far as possible, the bean scouts started cheering for victory. This was their first rejoice of making squirrel scouts head for the hills and even doing anything to get the squirrel scouts like this.

"We finally got them!" yelled Edward, so delighted about this, even though this was his idea in the first place. Maybe if Lazlo were here now, he would've had another plan, just to get away from the squirrel scouts. And it would've just make Edward angry because it's always Lazlo's plan, which he always think it's dumb, possibly works.

Raj and Clam on the other hand, didn't throw any coconuts; they were just staring in shock on what just happen. "Oh man Clam… the squirrel scouts would sure to kill us for this now…" "Deadline" said Clam, still shocked and amazed about what just happen. "And what difference does it make? They will eventually get us back," said Raj. Edward on the other hand was just thinking to himself, even though he feels proud of himself, "_Man if we had these trees at the forest, we should've use these a long time ago._"

After a short minute the bean scouts finally climbed, seeing that the coast is clear now.

_**Meanwhile in Ivy Island…**_

Lazlo and Patsy were sitting on logs across each other, at a campfire that they made earlier. They were too exhausted from finding any of their friends.

"Patsy?" asked Lazlo. "Yes?" Patsy answered back. "Even though we couldn't find any of our friends today… do you think that we will eventually be able to ever see them again?" asked Lazlo. Patsy thought about it for a second. "Well sure Lazlo. Things that we want, do come in small packages." Patsy snickered. "That's probably not what I meant though. I mean we have been looking for them almost all day… I hope that we be able to see them again." Lazlo sighs again.

Patsy slowly nodded at this, understanding on how much he misses his friends. "I hope so too Lazlo… like if I knew where they are right now, then possibly I have the feeling that my squirrel scout friends are maybe trying to torture your bean scout friends," said Patsy. "It's kind a funny… why do you girls be doing that to us?" asked Lazlo. "Well it's so funny messing with you guys, and other than that it's a rule that we must follow," Patsy explained, "But you know Lazlo; I don't really try to do too much of that all the time like the rest of the squirrel scouts does."

"Oh… I do still remember and appreciate you helping us in need, like the time we lost our camp though," said Lazlo. This causes Patsy to give him a big smile. "I wanted to help the bean scouts… especially you," said Patsy, sounding dreamy at her last two words. "Oh, well thanks anyways Patsy," said Lazlo, smiling. "Um… Lazlo?" Patsy startled, as she gets up out of her seat. "Yes Patsy?" asked Lazlo, starring at her confusingly as to why she's getting off her seat.

Then Patsy walks over from her seat to Lazlo seat, and then she sits next to Lazlo… not too close though. "Lazlo… there's like something I wanted to ask," Patsy said, sounding a bit shy and also redness, like sunburn, starts appearing on her cheeks, "Have you ever like… you know… kissed a girl before…?" asked Patsy, completely changing the topic. "Well…," Lazlo startled, as he stared at this pink-headed mongoose, which she was lightly rubbing her own arm and blushing, "Yes Patsy." "Really, Who?" asked Patsy, excitedly. "My mom," Lazlo answered. Then she turns her big smile into a smaller one. "Oh okay… I guess so," said Patsy, obviously wasn't expecting him to answer that.

"Well um… Have you ever like… like fallen in love with a girl before or like ever dream about girls? And I mean girls," Patsy said, admonishing him that she is talking about a girl and not his mother. "Uh…" Lazlo began thinking.

"Patsy… Well… I don't know Patsy… I think I have dream about girls before… I don't think like I ever fall in love with one… maybe I have if it was some feeling I be having…" said Lazlo, starting to feel a bit shy at this. "Really? What kind of feeling Lazlo?" asked Patsy, smiling at him. "Well… it's hard for me to explain…" While Lazlo was talking, Patsy started moving closer to him. "It's like butterflies in your stomach I guess," said Lazlo. He moves his eyes to his left and saw that she was scooting close to him, with a dreaming look on her face. Then he slowly scoots back away from her. "But Patsy, honestly, I can't say that I'm much into girls though, it's kind a not my style, because of me being a boy I guess."

Patsy paused for a moment from his comment. Then her face turns into a nervous look with slight disappointment as well. "Oh… um… um… I see Lazlo," said Patsy, forcing a smile on her face. She was starting to feel a bit obsolete at the moment, about him not being into girls. "Why did you ask though Patsy?" asked Lazlo, staring at her. "W-well… no reason… I was just wondering…" said Patsy. She got up and stretches. "Well uh Lazlo, I guess it's getting a little late. So I guess I better get my beauty rested," Said Patsy, "Goodnight Lazlo." "Uh goodnight Patsy," Lazlo answered back. She walks off waving him goodbye, going to the two small cabins standing beside each other, which they made earlier on this same day. It seemed that her feeling at the moment was half cut, not feeling too rejected or anything, but still a little sad feeling.

Lazlo on the other hand, was puzzled at the moment; staring at the wooden flames. "_Why DID she ask me those questions? It had to be a better reason..._" Lazlo was thinking about what she was asking him. And also he was feeling as if that he must've made her feel so lonely at the moment because of what he said. Then it hits him, Lazlo was starting to have this feeling that he couldn't fully explain, because of Patsy asking him those question, and of course how she acts around him all the time. It got to where his hands were starting to sweat and that his legs were closely about to quiver at this along with the questions stuck to his head now, 'Have you kissed a girl before? Have you ever fallen in love with a girl? Have you ever dreamed about girls?' It seem like it was some particular lovesickness that Clam once have on Gretchen after tug-on-war. "_I think I better go to sleep myself also, maybe just to calm myself down._" So with that, Lazlo went to his made-up cabin as well and soon he went to sleep.


	11. Lazlo & Patsy

**Author's Comment:** _As some might see, I changed the Author's note section, just to give out a little more information. Spring break is finally here. I feel happy, about the reviewers. Thank You! Maybe this can chapter can give some attention, as you can see what the name of the chapter is._

**Chapter 10 - Lazlo & Patsy**

_**In Ivy Island…**_

It was morning and the sun was finally rising. Patsy was just stepping out of her cabin, stretching and yawning.

"Mornin' Patsy."

Patsy looks straight ahead and saw Lazlo walking toward her, carrying two fresh peaches. At the same time he was approaching to her, she started smiling at him.

"Morning Lazlo! Where did you get those?" asked Patsy; she points her index finger on the two peaches that he was holding. "I got them from this cool place that I found," Lazlo answered, handing one of the peaches to her. "What place?" asked Patsy, as she takes a bite of the peach. "Follow me and I'll show you," said Lazlo, giving her a smile as well. He turns his back, while he takes a bite out of the peach, and walks along with Patsy following him.

After a couple of minutes walking to where Lazlo was wanting to show her, Patsy asks, "How far is it Lazlo?" "It's not too far, we're almost there," answered Lazlo. Then after a couple of minutes, he stops her. "We're here," said Lazlo, pointing to some big leafs, like a position of introduction. "Well… where is it?" asked Patsy, looking at him confused. "Behind these large bushes," said Lazlo; he lightly giggled and slowly pulled some large leafs out of the way. Patsy was about to take another bite of her peach; but when Lazlo pulled the large leafs out of the way, she paused at the moment from taking a bite with her eyes widely opens.

It was a peaceful secret land; it was a large perfect green tree, with fruit hanging on certain twigs from branches. And also it was a large clear canal, with a large waterfall pouring down onto it. On the left side of this secret paradise, were nice green grass, along with dandelions and yellow flowers. On the other side were green grass as well, but there were outstanding blue roses put into three each. While Patsy on the other hand was still paused, the peach slipped out of her hand and fell. Then she slowly put a big smile on her face.

"Oh Lazlo…" she startled, with a soft tone, "It's… It's… SO romantic." Patsy felt as if she wanted Lazlo to carry her in his arms, walking her into this paradise that he found. Other less, this being here with Lazlo and making her dreams come true, she felt as if she was blessed and rejoiced. "I knew you would like it," said Lazlo. "Like it? I love it! I even like the smell of this place," Patsy said, sniffling, which the place smells like blue berries; probably because of the blue flowers.

_**Meanwhile in Haliotis Island…**_

The bean scouts were just waking up from a good sleep, after what they did yesterday to the squirrel scouts, which it is definitely something that they would never forget. They were using large cottons, which they picked off of several bushes, as pillows and used extra large leafs as covers to sleep with. Samson on the other hand, was just stretching, when all of the sudden…

BUMP!

"Hey!" Samson rubs his head and turns his body around and looks down. He was now staring at a coconut, which it was the one that hit him. Then he slowly looks up and he was seeing what he could not believe, where it caused his eyes to open real wide and his glasses to slip onto the edge of his snout. There they were, the squirrel scouts were on a tree, holding up coconuts. This gave the bean scouts attention after what happen to Samson and they stared in shock at the squirrel scouts.

"THROW!"

"RUUUUN!" yelled by Samson, taking off running, as the coconuts started raining to them from the squirrel scouts. The rest of the bean scouts started running. Raj and Clam on the other hand, had their hands up on their heads to protect themselves from getting hurt from one of the coconuts. Raj pants his words out, "I told you Clam; I told you that they would eventually get us back." "Bad wake up call," said Clam. Raj and Clam keeps running away from raining coconuts. Edward on the other hand, grabbed coconuts from the floor, that was already thrown to them, and throws it back at the squirrel scouts.

"Come on! You want some of this, huh!?" Edward shouted out, as he keeps throwing the coconuts at them. Then unexpectedly, a coconut was flying to him real fast, with flames on it, and then when it got closer…

BUMP! SPLAT!

This led the bean scouts to turn around and saw Edward down. The Lemming brothers ran to unconscious Edward, saying repeatedly, "Hub! Hub! Hub! Hub!" Then they grabbed and carried Edward, and started running, evading, and dodging every shot of coconuts thrown to them by the squirrel scouts. The bean scouts got away as far as possible. Meanwhile, the squirrel scouts stop throwing the coconuts.

"A great bulls-eye! Nice shot Gretchen," said Amber the rabbit, complimenting Gretchen. "Well obviously he wouldn't think that I was not going to get him back," said Gretchen, folding her arms in front of her chest. Meanwhile, the bean scouts stop running and the Lemming brothers sat Edward down. They notice a lump on the side of his head. Slinkman on the other hand just approached to the bean scouts and spotted Edward there hurt.

"Oh my Goodness, what happened?" asked worried Slinkman. "The squirrel scouts; that's what happened," Raj answered back.

"Uhhh…" Edward groaned, as he wakes up and rubs his sore head. "Wow Edward, you got knocked the _Murp_ out!" Then everyone turns their attention to Samson, staring at him angrily, after his little comment. "Ehehehehe…" Samson laughed nervously, "Sorry for saying that…" Samson then pulls out a zipper and places it on the side of his mouth and zips his lips. Then Edward hisses, after he touches the knot he has on his head; then he notice the knot on the side of his head. "Oh… wait til' I get my hands on those girls."

"Wow Edward! Gretchen sure outnumbered you," said Ping-Pong. "Gretchen!?" asked furious Edward. "Now calm down, Edward," said Slinkman, trying to use his words to calm him down. But Edward was nowhere listening to the slug. "That's it! Looks like we're going to have to kick it up a notch, tonight," said Edward, waving his bald up fist. "Chip? Skip? I need to talk to you two," said Edward, getting Chip and Skip's attention. Then Edward got up and started huddling up with the twin dung beetles, which Edward somehow has another trick up his sleeve for the squirrel scouts. The bean scouts on the other hand, were wondering what Edward was planning and what would he want from the dung beetles to help him on.

_**Meanwhile, in Ivy Island…**_

Patsy was just lifting her head out of the water, running her fingers down on her wet pink hair. She sighed so dreamingly afterwards and says, "Isn't this such a wonderful land Lazlo… Lazlo?" She looks around and saw no Lazlo in sight. Then there was a voice yelling out of nowhere.

"CANNIBALL!"

There was Lazlo, wearing just his pants, swinging on some vines. After he was closer to the water along with Patsy in it, he lets go of the vines and was flying swinging himself forward, to do a front flip. Then he positioned himself with a dive, and landed in the water, making a big splashy wave.

"AAH!" Patsy yelled, as the water splashes onto her. Then when he lifts his head up out of the water, he saw Patsy with her face and hair completely wet. "Lazlo! You splashed me!" Patsy exclaimed playfully, and then she swings her arm on the water and makes a splashy wave, making it splash onto Lazlo. "Hey!" Lazlo exclaimed, as she splashes him. "Why you…" Then Lazlo splashes her. Then they started splashing each other over and over, until Patsy stopped. "Ok! Ok! I give up!" exclaimed Patsy.

Patsy made an innocent face and Lazlo looks back at her with a smile. "Gotcha!" Patsy yelled, as she splashes him again and began laughing at him. "Oh-hoho! Now your gonna- Ahhh!" Before Lazlo could complete his sentence, she clings on him, making them both fall inside of the water. A few seconds later, Lazlo was pulling himself up to get air, with Patsy still holding him.

"I got you again," said Patsy.

"Well not this time you won't," said Lazlo, smirking.

Patsy laughed at this. "Lazlo I wanted to tell you that I… I um…"

"What?" asked Lazlo, smiling at her.

"I-I bet you can't swim faster than me!" Patsy exclaimed, releasing her hug from Lazlo; and then takes off swimming away.

"Ohohohoho! We'll see about that!" Lazlo exclaimed, as he starts swimming after her as well. On the contrary, Patsy didn't really wanted to say that, she had something else in mind to tell him.

_**Later…**_

Patsy and Lazlo were swinging on vines, yelling like a excited Tarzan. Patsy on the other hand, was just landing on a branch.

SNAP!

The branch completely breaks, making her fall.

"AAAAH!!" yelled Patsy, still falling. But before she even hit the ground, Lazlo, which he's still swinging in vines, caught her. "Gotcha!" Lazlo exclaimed at the same time he grabbed her, saving her from getting hurt. As soon as he swung to a safe branch, which it won't break, Patsy looked down at the ground. She was looking at it, knowing she was going to be a goner then, from being up about 30 feet high. Then she smiled big and immediately hugs Lazlo.

"Oh thanks Lazlo, you saved me!" Patsy exclaimed with tears running down her cheeks in rejoice, because Lazlo just saved her life. "Your… welcome… Patsy," Lazlo says, barely able to get the words out because of Patsy hugging him real tight. Lazlo was happy enough himself, from saving her like this; but not as happy and proud as Patsy is right now.

_**Later…**_

Lazlo just got done tying some small vines in a knot. What Lazlo and Patsy just got done making, was a huge square shape trampoline, made with big strong leafs. Lazlo really got the idea from Clam, because he once tried to make one; but Lumpus destroyed it one night when the bean scouts were sleep. Meanwhile, Patsy was on a tree branch and jumped off of it, getting ready to land on the bouncy trampoline.

"WEEEE!!" Patsy yelled, as she falls onto the trampoline; then bounces real high. Lazlo on the other hand, just climbed up and starts bouncing on it as well. They both were having a good time jumping on the trampoline; performing flips and everything. Then they bumped each other's head while they were jumping and they both fell down. They lied there on the trampoline, rubbing their heads and shaking off stars flying around their heads.

"Sorry about that Patsy; I wasn't paying attention," said Lazlo, still rubbing his head.

"It's not your fault, we both weren't paying attention," said Patsy, still rubbing her head as well. Then they started jumping again; and this time Patsy bumps into him on purpose, causing both of them to fall. Then there was Lazlo, after landing on the trampoline, lying there while Patsy was on top.

"Pinned ya!" Patsy giggles afterwards. Lazlo didn't say anything but just nudged her off of him. Then they started bouncing on the trampoline and once again she pounces on him unexpectedly. "Pinned you again!" Patsy exclaimed playfully, and giggles again. Lazlo stares at her with a puzzling look on his face, having the feeling that she's maybe going to do it again; so he needs to watch her move. He smiles at her and lets her off of him again. Then once again while they were bouncing, Lazlo was just looking back a second she was coming toward her; ready to pounce on him again. But he jumped high with a black flip, while she misses him this time.

"Where did you- GAH!" Before Patsy could complete her sentence, Lazlo pounced on her after doing a high jump back flip. Then he playfully laughs at her. "Now I pinned you," said Lazlo, gently poking his index finger onto her nostril. She chuckled at the same time he poked her nose, "Ok, you got me on that." They both smiled at each other.

"Uh Lazlo?" asked Patsy. "Yes Patsy?" Lazlo answered back. "I… I…" Patsy sighs, "I can't bounce if you just going to stand there." Yet again, Patsy didn't want to say that, she still wouldn't tell what's on her mind.

"Oh" Lazlo giggles, "Sorry." Lazlo gets off of her.

Through the entire day, they were enjoying themselves.

_**Later that night…**_

Patsy and Lazlo were sitting at a tree branch, staring at the glorious stars.

"Lazlo, this was the best day I ever had… especially with you," said Patsy.

"Yeah… it wasn't so bad having fun with you; I didn't even notice that until now," said Lazlo.

Patsy smiles and says,"Yeah… looking at these stars gives me the feeling that we will be able to see our friends again."

"Really?" Lazlo asked.

"Yeah… believe me; we will see our friends again," said Patsy. Lazlo smiles at her, showing dignity within him; even though he misses his friends, she misses her friends as much as him.

"Lazlo?" Patsy said.

"Yes Patsy?" Lazlo answered back.

"…Never mind," said Patsy, as maybe feeling a bit shy at the moment. But this was her opportunity to tell him what she been wanting to tell him a long time. On the other hand, she started growling to herself. "Gah! I can't take this no more!" exclaimed Patsy. "Can't take what?" asked Lazlo, staring at her confusingly. "Lazlo...there was something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time," said Patsy, staring into his eyes. "What?" Lazlo asked, still feeling a bit confused at the moment.

"Remember when I was trying to give you the Valentines Day card?" asked Patsy.

"Yes." Lazlo answered back.

"Well what it said on the card, it's really true; I really do like you Lazlo," said Patsy. Lazlo was now puzzled on what she just said. "Patsy, everybody says that; I mean if you want to be my best friend it's nothing wrong with that," said Lazlo. But Patsy shook her head. "No Lazlo you don't understand," said Patsy, not wanting to lose this chance, "Think of as how much your mom loves you Lazlo."

Then Lazlo sits up straight, starting to understand on what Patsy's getting here.

"It's like how much your mom feels about you; But I have feelings about you more."

"You mean… you…"

"Yes Lazlo… I love you," Patsy stars into his eyes, just couldn't bare to stop looking at him. Lazlo on the other hand, stared at this beautiful pink-headed mongoose. "I always had a huge crush on you Lazlo," said Patsy, blushing deep, as she rubs her arm and stares at her own feet. But he reminds himself on what consequences he can face like before.

"But Patsy… I can't… i-it's just that your father, Commander Hoo Ha, will-"

"I don't care about what my father thinks and how he feels; he shouldn't take everybody else's heart and throw them in the water to feed the piranhas. And besides we're like millions of miles away from him and it's only us," Patsy explained. "I understand Patsy, but I have to respect your father… I'm sorry Patsy." Lazlo bows his head down after saying. Patsy on the other hand, let tears run down her cheeks, along with her lips wiggling and quivering. Then she moved her knees up and placed her head on her knees. Then after that, she started to whimper, lightly.

Lazlo moves his head up and saw the pink-headed mongoose crying. Patsy felt that this was the chance and it blows up her world because Lazlo don't like her as much as she likes him. He began to feel real sorry for her seeing her crying, with a sad look on his face. Then there was those questions coming back to him again, the questions that she asked him before, last night.

_'Have you kissed a girl before? Have you ever fallen in love with a girl? Have you ever dreamed about girls?'_

Then he started covering his ears, shaking his head to get those questions out of his head. Then a second later he shrieked like a flash from a camera. Then it seems as if he was having this new feeling. Was it care? Was it friendship…? Was it… love?

Meanwhile, Patsy was still crying; then, unexpectedly, she felt a warm hand place onto her shoulder. She then looked and moved her head to face the hand; then she looked up and saw Lazlo smiling at her. "Patsy… there is something that I wanted to tell you though," Lazlo startled. Patsy on the other hand, was wiping tears out of her eyes, using one of her fingers. "Tell me what?" asked Patsy, sounding a bit weak because she was crying.

"There was this dream I had last night," said Lazlo. Patsy was puzzled as she continued drying her watery eyes out. "Dream?" asked Patsy, still sounding a little weak; but her voice was beginning to clear up. "Yeah I was dreaming about somebody… somebody special," Lazlo explained.

"Somebody special?" asked Patsy.

"Yeah," Lazlo answered back.

"Special eh? Who?" asked Patsy, voice sounding clear.

"It was like the best dream I ever had, I guess uh… because…"

"Yeah?"

"I… was dreaming about… you."

Patsy gasped in surprise for what he just said to her. And she could not believe it, the guy who on the contrary just told her that he just couldn't like her, for whom she always loved, dreamed about her.

"You… were dreaming about me?" asked Patsy, starting to turn her frown face into a happy face. "Yes Patsy… as funny as it sounds… I have been thinking about what you said to me before and to tell you the truth…" Lazlo paused on his sentence, to think it through; thinking that, if he should tell her for his own risk against her father, Commander Hoo Ha, or not tell her and just let her go. But on the other hand, he had to agree on what she said about her father and should just leave her alone and let her own heart follow and not guide it for her.

"Patsy… I think… I love you too."

Lazlo finally said those words, where she felt as if she was about to collapse. She stared at him at shock like as if he was giving her a ring and asking her to marry him. She was beginning to feel the heat temperature rising on her head, making a little light headed because of that.

"Oh Lazlo… you do not know how much this means to me." Patsy started to have tears forming in her eyes of joy and not something to get her feelings hurt. She immediately hugged him real tight and did not want to let go. "You really do love me!!" Patsy exclaimed, lightly sobbing. Lazlo on the other hand, was happy enough to make her feel better and make her world turn into an overly happy paradise. He hugs her back, even though he's squeezed by her hug.

"I guess that feeling really got me to take the risk about your father, Patsy," said Lazlo, as they were still hugging each other. Patsy then let's go of the hug, feeling rejoice. "Your heart is what's showing more bravery than anything else," said Patsy, smiling at him and staring at him so dreamily. They both couldn't believe it though, on what has come, just that quick. Lazlo most definitely couldn't believe it himself. Usually he would have Raj and Clam to back him up from any of this; and so would Nina and Gretchen would back Patsy up, from this moment to even go this far between these two. But since Lazlo doesn't have a Clam or a Raj to be with him right now, he somehow has this new feeling now, that easily came to him about the mongoose.

"Lazlo… you made my day… the best thing ever in my life," said Patsy staring at him dreamily. "Well… at least you're happy about it… I just wish if this was compared with your friends," said Lazlo. "Yeah… it's always a torturing thing against your bean scout friends… they might be torturing them some more right now," said Patsy as she cuddles with Lazlo, staring at the stars. On the contrary, Patsy would maybe want to think again on what's going on and what's going to happen to the squirrel scouts, after what they did this morning.


	12. Eat Dirt!

**Author's Comment:** _Sorry if I took so long. Rock Raider helped me on some parts of this chapter, and I would like to thank him for this. On this chapter, it'll be the same night, at the same time, from when Lazlo and Patsy were sitting in the tree. Next chapter will be Lenny and Miss Mucus._

**Chapter 11 - Eat dirt!**

_**In Haliotis Island…**_

The bean scouts were just arguing about what happened this morning, from the squirrel scouts giving them some of their own taste of medicine.

"Do you by any chance know what Edward is planning on to do with the squirrel scouts?" asked Ping-Pong. "I don't know; everytime I ask him, he keeps saying 'don't worry about it'," Samson answered back. "And has anybody seen Chip and Skip?" asked Samson. Some of the bean scouts that were in the group with Samson just shook their head.

"I just can't wait to see what's going to happen," said Chuck, the pig. Then there was Chip and Skip walking toward the bean scouts. "There they are!" exclaimed by Dave. The bean scouts got up walking toward Chip and Skip. "So what's going on Chip and Skip? What's Edward going to do? What did he want from you two? What is he going to do to the squirrel sc-" Samson was paused, by Chip placing his hand on Samson's mouth. Chip slowly shushes him. "Don't talk too loud… they might here us," said Chip. "Follow us," said Skip.

Chip and Skip turns around and walks back into the woods where they came from, along with the bean scouts following. "Clam… I have a bad feeling about this," said Raj, following Chip and Skip as well. Then Chip and Skip stopped at some bushes, as soon as they have gotten closer to them, with their hands on top of the bush. Then the bean scouts followed and did the same thing. There they saw the squirrel scouts holding coconuts ready to throw them at somebody; they were looking like some guardians of some palace.

"So this must be their little territory," whispered Raj.

"Yeah… they've been there all day," said Chip.

"WHO'S THERE!?"

This led the bean scouts to duck, not to be seen behind the bushes; along with the sound of crumbling leafs following. Meanwhile, Toodie the gray squirrel was just walking toward the bean scouts direction and looks around. "Something wrong Toodie?" asked Almondine the owl. "I could've sworn I heard some voices," said Toodie, staring at the area suspiciously. "Do you think maybe that the bean scouts are here somewhere, anywhere?" asked Almondine.

"Psh! Yeah right!" Gretchen joins in, walking toward them. "They wouldn't have the guts to come anywhere near our turf," said Gretchen, smirking evilly. "They had the guts on what they did yesterday," said Nina, jumping in the conversation as well. "Well they just got lucky," said Gretchen, closely sounding a little frustrated, "They're not going to do it again, that's for sure." Gretchen walks off, being on the look out, at the front. The squirrel scouts walks away to clear the coast for the bean scouts to peek their heads back out again. "Whew! That was a close one right Chip… Chip?" Raj and the rest of the bean scouts look around and didn't see Chip around at all.

"Hey Skip, where's your brother?" asked Raj.

"Uhh," Skip places his index finger on his chin, drooling a bit, "I think he went to go see Edward."

"Hey, isn't that Edward up there?" asked Leonard, from the four Lemming brothers, pointing to a tree branch from a tree across them. Edward was just hiding himself in the dark, to stay invisible, so no squirrel scouts would see him, as he stares at the girls.

"hehehe," Edward chuckles in a evil way and then thinks to himself, _'Everything is going exactly according to plan.'_

Then Edward was holding up a coconut. Next, He began looking around to find a good target to throw it at, just to get the squirrel scouts' attention and distraction. He wanted to throw it at one of the squirrel scouts; but then he saw a campfire placed at a center of a small group of squirrel scouts sitting near it. This gave him another idea, which he made an evil smirked on his face.

A second later, he threw the coconut, flying into the flames. Afterwards, it hit the firewood. This brought the group of squirrel scouts' attention, examining on the coconut, being thrown into the flames. Then the coconut, in such a hot temperature of the campfire, explodes like popcorn, and juices and inners splattered on some of the squirrel scouts. Some squirrel scouts sprung onto their feet, looking around to see who it was, that did that, and some looked at their own squirrel scout uniform seeing it wet and sticky from the moistened hot coconut.

"Who threw that?!" asked by Gretchen the alligator, approaching to the covered juice squirrel scouts.

"I threw it!" exclaimed by Edward, giving him the girls' attention.

"It's Edward!" exclaimed by Suzie the purple-gray poodle with black hair. Nothing else was said; they immediately held their coconuts in position of ready to throw. Next, they started throwing coconuts at Edward on the tree. Edward avoids himself from getting hit though; He slid down the tree and takes off running as soon as he lands on his feet. The squirrel scouts followed him, still throwing coconuts at him; but he manages to dodge them. Nina, the giraffe, on the other hand was the last squirrel scout standing there; she shook her head, seeing this as no big deal. So she ran along with the squirrel scouts, but didn't carry or pick up any of the coconuts.

Meanwhile, the bean scouts had shock looks on their faces, which they were still hidden behind the bushes.

"Oh no, Edward is a goner," said Samson, sounding worried and frightened. "W-w-we got to help him," said nervous Dave. Dave was first, ready to walk out the bushes, to go to the squirrel scouts and Edward's direction; then all of the sudden Skip stops him and shakes his head.

"No," Skip said, grasping his hand on Dave's wrist, "Edward said don't help him… wait here." Then Skip lets go of his wrist and turns around and starts running to whatever he's trying to go to.

"What is Skip up to now?" asked Raj.

"I don't know," replied Samson.

Meanwhile, Edward was still running from the squirrel scouts. Then he saw two tall, twin trees, along with bushes, which it's dark, which he was about to pass it. _'That's where Chip and Skip should be.'_

As soon as he got closer, he yells, "Now! Do it now!"

He passes the twin trees along with the squirrel scouts, to the left.

"Skip hasn't showed up yet," said hidden Chip. "He needs to hurry up!" exclaimed Edward passing the twin trees again, to the right.

"Sorry I'm late," said Skip, approaching to his twin brother, which he's hiding himself behind the large bushes.

"Skip is here now," said Chip.

"Ok do it now!" exclaimed Edward, passing the twin trees again, to the left, with the squirrel scouts still chasing him.

"Give us a sec," Skip said, as he takes Chip's hand and they both closed their eyes.

"Hurry!" exclaimed Edward, sounding like he can't run away from the squirrel scouts much longer; and he passes the twin trees again, to the right. Then Gretchen on the other hand, throws a coconut a little high in the air for perfect target. Then the flying coconut rains down to the top of Edward's head and…

BUMP!

"OW!" Edward yelled in pain; but once the coconut flies again, after bouncing on top of his head, he manages to catch it. He didn't notice about his hands firmly grasp onto the coconut for one second, until he opened his eyes.

"_You're getting it now,_" Edward thought to himself, which he was taunting to Gretchen. Then once he passed the twin trees again, to the left, he immediately turns around in quick agility.

"You can have this back!"

After he said that, he swung his arm and throws the coconut, compelling it with great force. The coconut flew real fast, and it was turning into a flammable coconut. Then Gretchen on the other hand, realized that the flying coconut was coming to her; which she was still running. She tried to stop to give time to dodge, but it was too late.

BAM!!

"Oooh!!"

Once the coconut hit Gretchen's chest, it sent her flying and sliding onto the sandy path. The squirrel scouts gasped at this, from what just happen to Gretchen once again. "Oooh.." the squirrel scouts expressed, seeing how painful that had to be.

"That's payback for throwing it at me this morning, alligator!" Edward exclaimed, waving his now bald up fist.

Then Gretchen on the other hand, gets up real quick with her face turning completely red, showing how much Edward has angered her. She threw the coconut back real hard in great speed. But since she was too anger to aim really straight, he was manage enough to dodge it barely.

"HAH! You miss…. Ahh!!" Edward screamed, as the squirrel scouts threw all of their coconuts at him. And then the coconuts were completely covering him. "You think it's funny now Edward?" asked by Toodie the squirrel. The squirrel scouts laughed at Edward, seeing this as a defeat to him. Gretchen on the hand was crackling her knuckles walking up to the pile of coconuts, ready to pound Edward senseless. Then all of the sudden…

"Hey what's that?" asked by Honey the bear. She was pointing at a direction of something moving. This led the squirrel scouts to turn their attentions to Honey, to see what she was pointing to. Then the squirrel scouts saw something crawling on the ground, coming toward Gretchen. Then they started seeing the mysterious crawling thingy, moistening and piling up with a lot of mud. The squirrel scouts turn their confuse face into a frightening face, as it was getting big.

"G-G-Gretchen! Look Out!!" yelled by Nina. Gretchen turned around and saw what Nina was pointing at. So she turned to her right and saw a huge pile of mud. This made her eyes open widely in shock, completely examining on it.

"What in the- AAAAHH!!" Gretchen screamed, as a lot of the crummy nasty spoiled mud covers her. This led the rest of the girls screaming sounding real grossed out, as they watch Gretchen getting covered.

"What in the world is that- AAAAAHHH!!" Before Nina completed her sentence, the scummy old mud, which appeared out of nowhere, covers her along with the rest of the group of squirrel scouts. All of the squirrel scouts screamed in horror, as more dirt kept covering them.

Meanwhile Chip and Skip, just let go of each other's hands and reopens their eyes. Then all the mud and dirt, which was controlled by Chip and Skip, stopped wiggling and moving around. This is left with the squirrel scouts completely covered in filth. You can't even see their face or anything else, but their eyes.

Meanwhile, Edward was just punching through the pile of coconuts on top of him. He then raises both of his hands and then placed them on the pile and lifts himself up out of the pile of coconuts. As soon as he got completely out of the coconuts, he brushes the dust out of his uniform with both of his hands. Afterwards, he took one good look at the squirrel scouts, which they were standing there still covered with wet rusty dirt.

Edward started giggling with an evil grin on his face.

"Well well…" This brought the entire dirty squirrel scouts' attention. "I guess you was right, spa isn't so bad."

Meanwhile, Chip and Skip were stepping out of the bushes from where they were hiding. Edward on the other hand steps up to the group of squirrel scouts, which they were still standing there. "Consider you being covered in filth, it's the bean scout's specialty especially…" Edward moves his eyes left and right and places his hand on the side of his mouth, "BEAN SCOUT'S SNOT!"

The girls immediately open their eyes wider. Then they turned their heads to Chip and Skip's direction, seeing them just now covering one of the holes of their noses. And then what they did that really grossed them out was that Chip and Skip blew a snot bubble out of their opening nose. Then when the bubble popped, a second later…

"AAAHHHHH!!"

The squirrel scouts screamed out, feeling really grossed out from what they are covered within. Then they started moving; but they was realizing, it was very hard to move.

"Gah…" Gretchen could barely say anything. She felt as if she was going to hurl, especially that some dirt already went crawling in her mouth. Even though thinking about Edward's joke, which they still think it's serious, about the snot was just so nasty.

"I can… barely… move," said Nina, barely able to speak, considering how hard this was to move around.

"The horror… the horror," said Amber the rabbit, sounding weak as well from using as much strength she has to walk.

Edward was watching and laughing as they struggled walking, which they were walking slowly. On the contrary Edward made up the part about them being covered in snot, he just wanted to watch how they're humiliated to this. The squirrel scouts on the other hand was trying to get to the water at shores. Meanwhile, the rest of the bean scouts were just showing up with coconuts on their hands.

"We're sorry Edward, but as a bean…"

Dave didn't complete his sentence as he takes one good look at the messy squirrel scouts, which they were still struggling walking. This led him and the rest of the gang to drop their coconuts, with shock looks on their face.

"Take a good look at the squirrel scouts now."

Edward said, pointing the walking mud. This prompt the bean scouts to lightly snicker, and burst out with a laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

The squirrel scouts on the other hand kept walking to shores, but some of them fell and ended up crawling instead. They felt like they were in a heavy custom of sumo, where it's too hard to get up but only can stand. "Wow, they look like walking zombies," joked Samson. They looked at him for one second, which Samson began to feel like they were going to be mad at him like last time; but then they burst out laughing louder. "You know what, they do look like walking zombies," said Dave, still laughing.

"Well maybe they should rename their camp to The Graveyard," Edward joked, prompting the bean scouts to laugh some more.

"Then let's start calling them the dirty squirrel scouts," said Dave. "Or maybe zombies." Samson added.

The squirrel scouts on the other hand, never felt so humiliated like this and this maybe going to be something that they're never going to forget. More squirrel scouts kept falling and ended up having to crawl.

"If this don't… come off of me the next ten seconds… I think I'm gonna be sick," said Almondine the owl.

"We're… almost… there…" Suzie the poodle struggled. But Suzie were only seeing things and she just wanted a drink of water, thinking that they're really close, considered how tired she is for being covered in this hot filth, and that she had to make her way into the water carrying herself, holding a lot of weight. So on the contrary, they're 10 feet away, getting closer. The bean scouts was standing there, steady laughing at the squirrel scouts; as they kept watching the torturing squirrel scouts. This was thanks to Chip and Skip mustering them with their Scum; which it's their family tradition, since they're dung beetles. Clam and Raj on the other hand, didn't even laugh at all; they were beginning to feel sorry for the squirrel scouts, for this.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

The bean scouts immediately stopped laughing. Then when they turned their heads around from where did that comment come from, they saw the tall squirrel scout deer as known as Jane Doe.

"What in the world happen to my dear squirrelies!?" Denmother Doe spoke, covering her mouth with both of her hands, seeing what she cannot believe. Then there was Slinkman and Lumpus walking up toward; and they made shock faces as well, when they saw the squirrel scouts, looking like as if they were dead. The squirrel scouts weren't walking anymore, neither were they were crawling. They were lying there panting.

"What in Davy Jones happen to the squirrel scouts!?" asked Mr. Lumpus, looking at this very puzzling. Slinkman on the other hand, then stared at the twin dung beetles; which he may recognize this case of situation.

"Chip…? Skip…? Did you have something to do with this?" asked Slinkman, making his face drop into a frown and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Um… Uhh… Uhh…" Chip and Skip were breaking out with nervous sweat and tried to find words to say, "EDWARD DID IT! HE PLANNED IT!" The dung beetles said in unison and pointed at Edward, feeling much of a coward of ratting Edward out. Edward on the other hand had his eyes wide open, and then turns his face into a angry face, where he began to growl.

"Oh thanks a lot! Such good friends you guys are!"

"Uh… you welcome," said Skip, with him and Chip smiling, taking this as a compliment. But Edward was being sarcasm.

"I can't believe it… I am very disappointed in you three," said Slinkman, bowing his head down and shaking it left and right, "Especially you Edward."

"ME? The squirrel scouts threw coconuts at us this morning and Gretchen-" "I doesn't matter Edward," Slinkman cuts Edward off, "The problem is, that you fought back and what would that solve?"

"But-"

"Just forget it… just go to the campfire beans," said Slinkman, pointing out to the direction of the campfire spot. "Now wait just a minute Slinkman," Lumpus interrupted, as he placed his hands on his sides. "Since the twin tall leeches and the duck beaver were responsible for this, all of you bean scouts get a demerit! And another thing is, you all have to help the squirrel scouts like maids would, C-L-E-A-N," said Lumpus, spelling the word 'clean' out, using his five fingers, "Pronto!"

The bean scouts started yelling and begging, showing this reaction that they most definitely do not want to help the squirrel scouts at all. "NOW!!" Lumpus yelled, pointing to the squirrel scouts direction, admonishing them to go help the squirrel scouts. They all frowned and walked to shores with their heads down.

"Stupid moose," Edward muttered. "I heard that!" Lumpus exclaimed. Ms. Doe on the other hand smiled at this. "Oh that's very nice of your bean scouts to help my little squirrel scouts. Thank you Lumpus!" "Oh!" Lumpus swings his wrist forward, "It was nothing- JANE DOE!" He yelled out her name, because of her squeezing. Then he started to realize that she was hugging him. This made his whole body to function out of control, as it started to heat. _'S-S-She's HUGGING me!' _Lumpus quickly thought to himself. He was about to explode from this love thing he has for her, but she let go of him and started staring at him nervously. "Lumpus… are you ok?" He only nodded too fast, and then all of the sudden…

SPLASH!!

"AHH-BLOO-BLOO-BLAH-HUH-WHA!?_ Cold water_… SLINKMAN!!"

Lumpus, which he's now all wet, bald his fists up, with his arms stiffed straight vertical, and growls at Slinkman. "Sorry sir, it's just that we couldn't face that firework reaction again; besides, don't you think that this isn't probably the good time?" Slinkman asked, still holding the bucket that he uses to pour water on him. Meanwhile, the bean scouts were walking toward the squirrel scouts; some already helped picking them up.

"Well… at least we still can have laughs about before, hehe," Samson laughed nervously, as he was walking toward one of the squirrel scouts, Almondine.

"Shut up Samson," Edward rejoined. On one hand he's mad; on the other hand, he's proud, proud of torturing the squirrel scouts as like a defeat in some sort of water balloon fight.


	13. A Tape?

**Author's Comment:** _I am SO sorry that I took so long to upload a new chapter. I had a lot of things caught up on me to get out of. Plus I put two OC on here instead of Timmy and Tommy (I couldn't find no good reason out of it). Man I kept erasing my ideas for this next chapter, probably nine times already._

**Info: This chapter includes narrating (Well A little).**

**Chapter 12 - A Tape?**

The night through morning has passed and it was the evening. The temperature wasn't as hot as usual. It was a little cold breeze. There, at the lake, were two pelicans sticking their heads in the water. After a few seconds, with bubbles floating from underwater and popping once it almost reach out of the water, one of the pelicans lifts its head up out of the water, panting, to acquire some air. Then a second later, the second pelican lifts his head up out of the water.

"So Niduel, any luck finding any fishes?" asked the second pelican.

"Nah mate. No luck at all Michael," answered the first pelican aka Niduel.

"Dah Fiddlesticks! Piranhas may have beaten us to it." said the second pelican aka Michael, sounding like he was really annoyed at this.

"Piranhas?" Niduel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Piranhas." Michael answered. "Well, I think we better leave if the piranhas…" Niduel paused on his sentence. He was cut off, because then they heard a horn roaring, coming from the east side of their direction. They looked and saw that there was an incoming boat, rowing toward them.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Michael, as he and Niduel began flapping their wings to fly out of the way. They manage to get out of the way, before getting hit by the boat, but they got splashed by a large amount of water.

After getting splashed, the two pelicans, now soak and wet, met next to each other starring at the boat distance ahead of them luring away.

"Niduel, everywhere we go… how come we always get washed up?" asked Michael, still starring at the boat. "Because you always pick the dumb spots." Niduel answered back. Niduel's answer vexed Michael to give him an angry look in his face.

Meanwhile, the boat, that road passed the pelicans, seemed familiar. However, the main colors were silver that fades to black, and black & blue that was on the ledges and iron hull made of rubber. From the looks of it, it was Lenny's boat! Mostly on the edges of the boat were hanging leafs, seaweeds, and small reefs, dribbling with water. And also curtain small ledges were a little crack; but yet still ok, because nobody would probably notice it.

Then there he was, the blue wolf stirring the wheel in his destroyed pilothouse, which on behalf of the large wave crashing onto him on the first night. He also managed to get a new stirring wheel out of the basement, which he should've done before, but he couldn't get one then because of a fight he had over. He was wearing his long white T-Shirt hanging out from his pants, instead of it being tucked before. The brown overalls strap weren't hanging over his shoulder, but was sitting out on his waist. Also, His computers and radar were gone; but he still had only the satellite, since it's full proof and built in with the ship.

"Don't worry Slinkman. You and your friends will be saved soon enough." The blue wolf, known as Lenny, thought.

"_This is ol' good Lenny, one brave wolf that shows passion with big heart"_

He picked up his blue-labeled yin-yang, white background, coffee cup, to drink coffee out of it when he yet realized that the cup was empty. He points the cup upside down and wiggles it up and down. He already has drunken up all of the coffee, so this was really his last cup of coffee.

"All out… guess I'll make some more," said Lenny, smiling. Then he pushes and holds a red button, waiting for it to blink.

_"After what happen to him and everybody else a few days ago, he's been on a mission, and that's to rescue his friends."_

After a second, the red light blinked. This triggered the satellite, setting the boat on auto-ship (or auto-pilot). "There we go."

Then he turned walking away from the destroyed pilothouse.

_"As you may not know; Lenny actually saved somebody, who he couldn't stand, the day after the crash by the name of a warthog, Miss Rubella Mucus. She's here somewhere."_

He stopped by to the boat's basement, facing the door.

_"Some people might would also ask on how did Lenny get his boat back…"_

Lenny started dropping his face to a frown, yet seemed annoyed all of the sudden.

_"And how did everybody survive, including saving somebody he hates and how did he get his dignity back. Well it was taken place back-"_

"Hey, who is that narrating?" asked Lenny, looking back in configure on who is talking in the background.

_"Oh hehe, hi um…I'm just narrating on what's going on"_

"But they already know what's going on! We don't need any narrators," said Lenny, grabbing the doorknob and began turning it to open the door.

_"What? I'm just telling everybody what happened and-"_

"They will find out sooner or later. Now can you give it a rest? That's annoying!" Lenny said, yet was sounding impatient from any of the narrator's excuse. He steps in, placing his foot on the wet spot of the floor.

_Ah, come on. It's not like it's…"_

Lenny makes a deep growl in annoyance.

_"Alright, Alright! Fine… Sheesh!"_

"Thank you." Lenny said in relief. Then when he was ready to take one step on the first step of the stairs down below, He immediately slips on the slippery floor, falling on the stairs.

"AHH-OOH-OH-AH-OH-GAH-OHH-OH-OW!!"

Lenny falls completely on the bottom face first. He then slowly moves his head up, with a small painful groan, and blue birds flying in circles around his head. Then afterwards, he shook his head. But the birds were still flying around his head. This made Lenny take a look at them, with another annoying look. The birds then spot the devious annoying look on the blue wolf's face. This causes them to whiz away, out from the basement door.

"Stupid narrators," said Lenny, obviously blaming the narrator that he didn't pay attention and fell down the stairs. He gets up and then brushes the dust off of him. Then he saw a few scratches on his knee and on his elbow.

"Well looks like I'm going to need not only more coffee beans. But also first-aid."

Lenny then stares at the basement, yet wet and dampened since the boat was once underwater. But it's a good thing that there's a lever machine where it drains up all the water. But, it doesn't do much of a good job and it's much different on what things are required. And of course, since Lenny is so secure with his stuff, he locks all useful stuff in different lock cabinets; which he also locks up all different flavors of coffee beans. Lenny spots the cabinet that he was looking for; where the coffee beans is.

He uses another combination of unlocking it, since he doesn't have the keys to everything anymore.

"What a wolf's gotta, what a wolf's gotta do."

So he pulls out a crowbar and sticks it on the crack between the two doors and forcefully pulls onto it. And with that the door, with a loud bang, opens, sending Lenny falling backwards from using force without full balance. He picks himself up and walks to the cabinet and then searches for the coffee beans.

"Ah-hah!" Lenny expressed, finding just what he needed. He slowly pulls the can of green coffee beans, then all of the sudden he spots a box that was behind it. This caught his attention of giving it a puzzle look. He grabs the box as well, taking a look at it.

"What the heck is this?"

Lenny then holds the coffee by elbow closing in on his side and holds the box with both hands, opening it. Then what he pulled out was a tape. The tape wasn't ringing his bell, not remember what is it. So he goes to another cabinet that was locked, using the crowbar. After opening it, there was like a small gadget, which it was a VCR. And there was a small TV. Crazy, that it was so dry. He grabs the plug and plugs it in at the back.

"Please let it work please let it work." He said nervously, slowly pointing his finger toward the button. Then when he pushes it, the hold thing turns on, along with the TV.

"YES!"

Then Lenny looks at the tape and then inserts it. After a second of static showing on TV, the video started showing. And it was showing a warthog, wearing a white shirt with flames at the bottom, and a blue hat similar to a squirrel scout hat. It seemed that it was an after graduation. Lenny on the hand, was shocked and taken aback on what he could not believe who he was seeing.

"Is that… RUBELLA!?"

Lenny's eye was open wide, with no effort of keeping his mouth close. On the video, a weird & nerdy gecko was approaching to young Rubella Mucus, to congratulate her. But the young warthog was not even in a good mood.

"Don't even think about it." said Mucus, in a deep and evil tone as a warning for him not to come any close to her. The gecko made a frightening face and stepped back away from her.

"Oh come on Rubella darling, now that wasn't so nice being mean. Let the gecko atleast say something to you." told by a mature and supporting voice, that was holding the camera. On the contrary it was her mother.

"Hi… I w-wanted to congratulate you for making it, eh Misses Rubella?"

He walked up to Rubella and the gecko grasp onto her hands into his sweaty hands, making a devious grin, with a weird breathing like he needed an inhaler at this minute. Rubella just looked at the camera cross-eyed. "Why are you doing this to me?" asked Mucus, sounding mad and embarrassed at the same time.

"Come on darling, I know you can put that sad to a smiley face… cute piggy."

The warthog completely stands straight with a look of embarrassed. "Did you just call me, piggy!?" Mucus questioned her mother, sounding a bit offended.

"What? Can't a mother call her daughter a cute piggy?" asked by her mother. "A sweet precious piggy?"

This caused the nerdy gecko to snicker at Mucus for being called a piggy again. Lenny on the other hand, was snickering as well watching something funny about Miss Mucus being embarrassed by being called "piggy".

"Hehe... piggy." Lenny said to himself.

Mucus on the video then makes a sharp growl from being called a piggy again, and then she turns to the gecko.

"You still here!? GET THE-!!"

Before the sentence was finish, the screen turns static again. "What the?" Lenny express, obviously wanted to see what would've happen next. Then there's another video coming on. "Now what is this?" Lenny asked, configuring what's coming up next. Then there was the video, where he could not believe what it was. It was the Japanese Swordsman that he once showed to the kids when he was in college and enrolled in camp classes.

"Oh now I remember. My friend got this from her girlfriend and dropped it off my old room."

Lenny was now remembering this that he put this video up and locked it up, but in the coffee cabinet. How could he forget though?

"Hey wait a minute." Lenny said, making a puzzle look, "If the video of her…"

Lenny was beginning to understand what's going on. He immediately fast-forwards the video, to see what's going to happen at the end. When he got to end where it reached to the credits, Lenny watches. The credits didn't completely show, it starts showing static for a second and then there she was again.

A few minutes later, after the short video played through, Lenny had a shock look on his face; seeing what he could not believe. Lenny paused for a couple of seconds until he stood up straight, yet still a surprise look on his face; because he saw what Miss Mucus was blabbing about. It seemed as if then his thoughts was about to turn into some sort of felicity.

"My father was right… he was right all along," Lenny said to himself; obviously remember on the day he saved Miss Rubella Mucus and was hearing from his dad. Then he made a little laugh, as he started increasing the volume on his laugh.

"After 18 years, I never thought this day would come… wait, 18 YEARS!? And I'm just now founding out that I had what I needed, that has been kept for 18 YEARS!? …. Oh well."

Lenny smiled and then ejects the tape out of the VCR. Afterwards, he was opening the can of coffee bean, smelling the fresh scent come out of it. Then he sighs in satisfaction. And then he makes a wicked smile on his face.

"Time to go rub it in somebody's face," said Lenny, laughing real low. As soon as he turned around and taking one step, he steps on another wet spot and then trips. "WAH!" The coffee beans were sent up flying and started flying up out of the can. Lenny on the other hand, lands on his back afterwards. Then when Lenny opens his eyes, he saw the coffee beans and the can; ready to rain down on his head.

"AAH!"

GLOMP!

The can and coffee beans landed on his head. After a few seconds, Lenny sits up with some of the coffee beans dribbling out from the edge of the can, seeing that the can is stuck on his muzzle. He then repeatedly tries to pull it out on his head. Afterwards, when he finally got it out on his muzzle, Lenny says to himself, "I might as well walk barefoot."

Then Lenny got up, trying to brush away the beans off of his clothes as he was still holding the can. Then he took one step forward, "WAH!" he trips again; tripping from the spilled beans. This time he landed on his stomach and then a second later without notice, the can this time fell on his head and sits there, like wearing a bucket as a hat. This made Lenny make a deep growl in annoyance, placing one of his hands on his cheek to rest on. As it was obvious that he is having a bad moment here, being a clumsy kid.

(**More Author's Comment: **_To really tell you the truth, I really was going to end up quitting & giving up on this story, because I couldn't come up anything else on the story line and this is probably the only thing I could come up with, which I know that it's probably not what you people expect. :( So, my apologies._)


	14. Sympathetically, Busted

**Author's Comments:**_ The reviewers are right, I shouldn't give up. This chapter is part 1 of Lenny/Miss Mucus. __Long__ chapter, wow! After taking time on what I can do, I found out how to do this. And to also tell yall, I was about to put a storyline truth between Lenny & Miss Mucus, but I found it too devastating and would probably ruin this story. So I decided to think of something else. Next chapter, I will go back to what the squirrel scouts, beans scouts, Lazlo, and Patsy are doing. I will put part 2 later._

**Chapter 13 – Sympathetically, Busted**

Lenny was walking, heading toward the den, after a bit of bad moments he had earlier.

"Stupid narrators… stupid stairs… stupid wet floor… stupid spilled coffee beans…" Lenny was talking to himself, obviously mad at the moment; blaming about everything that he had made a mistake on for today. He was carrying a different can of coffee beans since the other ones wasn't any useful then from getting spilled.

Lenny went past the entrance and entered the den. He went to the cabinet for first-aid, and to make some more coffee. Meanwhile while that was happening, someone was sitting at the large couch with a lard blanket covered. It was none other than the warthog herself, Miss Rubella Mucus. The big screen TV was on, but yet she wasn't paying any attention. She just sat there, with an angry look, not moving a muscle.

On the contrary she barely can walk as of now because the crash, occurring a couple nights ago, did too much damage to her legs where her muscle was tight and weakened from her barely being able to move them around. What this is was that she's paralyzed, temporally though. Also, beside her were crutches and a wheel chair (Her choice). But she barely moves around. Lenny on the other hand just got done putting alcohol patch on his scratches. And now he was pouring now the cooked up coffee beans in the yin-yang cup. Afterwards, he went to go sit down on the couch beside Rubella Mucus.

"Rubella Mucus…" Lenny lightly chuckled sitting down, and giving the warthog's attention, which she was looking at him cross-eyed. He just shook his head slowly with a small devious smirk on his face.

"Why did I save your life back there…?" Lenny asked. Miss Mucus didn't answer, yet she just kept staring at him with an angry look; the same look she always gives to anybody. On the contrary, she really hasn't even talked for days.

"I mean I don't get it… I saved SOMEBODY and at least helping SOMEBODY, who's that SOMEBODY turns out to be my enemy, because that SOMEBODY from years ago obviously hates me," said Lenny, slowly shaking his head. And then he makes like some sort of fake laugh, something that is vexing him.

"Why am I all of the sudden doing these things for you?" he asked, "It doesn't make any sense…"

Lenny turns his head from looking at her and sits back on the sofa; he crosses his arms. "I mean look at this… you took something away from that means so much to me; as much as what it means to you of what you are now," said Lenny, sighing. "So congratulations Rubella… you ruined my hopes and dreams… something that I wanted a long time ago…"

Miss Mucus on the other hand just rolled her eyes, seeming careless, and looks down. "BUT," Lenny catches her attention again, "I got something though. Something you will NOT believe."

Lenny then pulls out the tape and shows it to her and says, "This." Miss Mucus just glared at it, raising an eyebrow, and then frowns back at Lenny.

Lenny got up off the sofa and walked up to the big screen TV. On the contrary, the Den is the safest thing to clear out above water, because it's in preparation and smart to know that it has protections when it detects water. Lenny opened the entertainment center case and then there was a DVD/VCR Video machine. Afterwards, he inserted the tape in there.

Then the big screen TV turns to static, getting started to play the tape. Afterwards, the TV, from the tape, shows a video of the Japanese Swordsman. "So you remember this?" asked Lenny. Miss Mucus doesn't answer, but just watches; she thinks about on what the wolf was up to.

"Oh, no? Don't remember? Then how about this?" asked Lenny, making a devilish smirk. He fast-forwards the video to the end of the credits and then stops. Yet the screen was on static again and then it perfectly clears showing a video of what Miss Mucus was a bit surprised. She was seeing herself as a younger warthog at the time when she finally got her scoutmaster's assistant degree in college.

She was walking with a light-pink poodle with purple hair, and a camera girl, which she is a gold cat.

"_Wow Rubella, looks you're going to be a scoutmaster's assistant now right?"_ asked the purple-headed poodle, which was walking by her on the video.

"_Yeah, yeah,"_ said Rubella Mucus obliviously, swinging her wrist carelessly.

"_Hey Rubella, I heard what you did to Lenny,"_ said the cat, sounding girly and graceful (A bit similar to Jane Doe).

"_That wolf?"_ asked Rubella, _"Yeah I got rid of that blue freak once and for all."_

"_What things did you do to him?"_ asked the pink poodle.

"_Well if you must know, do you remember when he got jumped in the cafeteria?"_ asked Rubella. _"Yeah"_ the dog replied.

"_Well, I'm the one that set that up for him."_ Rubella smirked deviously. But the pink poodle just stared at her. "_You did that?"_ asked the cat.

"_Duh."_ Rubella rejoined. _"Also, I got him to fail his tests many times. I got him disqualified on the so-called 'Games'. And last but not least, I was the one who set that tape up when he was showing the kids that crazy movie that my crazy uncle gave me a long time ago. I didn't care about the movie… because it wasn't good enough. And the video you're taping, is recording over it… you DID rewind it, did you?"_

"_Um-mm-oh-uh- Y-Yeah I did…hehe…"_ said the nervous cat, sounding not so sure.

"_Rubella… that seemed a bit – you know – mean…"_ said the pink poodle, _"Why did you do those things to him?"_

"_That's none of your concern!"_ said Rubella, shutting the poodle up.

Then the gold cat starts giggling. _"Hey rubella,"_ the cat began in a low loving tone, _"I heard that you liked Lenny."_

Then Rubella stops her own tracks with her eyes opened wide. Then Rubella frowns onto an angry look, for what the cat just said to her, even the word 'Lenny' to be put to her together.

"_Huh… WHY YOU!"_ Then Rubella winds her fist and swings it to the camera. Then the camera was punched, as the video turns completely into static on TV.

Now that Rubella saw that, she was completely shocked. It was like a person beaten to his or her own game of checkers. Rubella also couldn't help to close her mouth, since she was still shocked on what Lenny had.

"Mm-m-m," Lenny uttered. "It's such a shame… you know that don't you?"

Lenny then stands all the way straight. He walked over back to the empty seat of the couch, with quiet footsteps. Miss Mucus on the other hand was still shocked on what he had, but she manages to close her mouth, but no effort of closing her wide eyes.

"Do you know what can really happen to me and you…? Well mostly you." Lenny points to her. "It's been 18 years of being restrained to participate the stuff of what you can do. And if I were to show this in court… Hehe I don't know… hmm like what was that?" Lenny sarcastically thinks, with a devious smirk on his face.

"Oh that's right! Maybe remove you from your duties… or probably spend the rest of your useless life in prison." Lenny said, making Miss Mucus lightly jump in distress at part times of someone being speechless and so don't have anything to say at the moment. Then Lenny drops his happy face, to a serious look.

"Well that's what happens Rubella… making me loose something that I wanted as much as you, in my life… a life that doesn't make any concerns to a warthog by the name 'Rubella Mucus'." Lenny points to her. "You may have tortured me then when we were younger. You may have gotten me in trouble from some video shown to kids. And you may have gotten me to where I did something to you where I was put in jail. But it's ok. I still got this."

Lenny points down to the floor, as a reference to pointing at his own cruising ship. "And this tape here," Lenny holds it up, showing her the tape, "This will change everything… But I'm a go now and keep searching for everybody else, while you just sit here and think."

Lenny gets up out of the couch, leaving Miss Mucus there. Her face didn't look shock anymore; but angry she looks that is. Lenny was about to exit out the door until he heard, "You…"

Lenny paused for a second and then turns back around looking at Miss Mucus. "I don't like you Lenny, I don't like you one bit," said Miss Mucus, in a deep tone of her voice. Lenny sucks his teeth and rolls his eyes. "Oh so you saying that you can talk all of the sudden, after not saying a word for a couple days!?" Lenny questioned; a bit angrily.

"There is NO reason for me to talk to the delights of you, Lenny," said Miss Mucus, "And I guess you really proud of yourself about that aren't you? And I bet feel like you a true hero traveling around the world with a fancy ship. And then be on world history about it, and be really rich over it. Wouldn't you?" asked Miss Mucus, glaring at him.

"What… Do I look like a _ghetto_ Charles Lindbergh, to you?" asked Lenny, pointing to himself with his thumb. "Nope! Just a plain scurvy mutt," Miss Mucus answered back, making Lenny growl. "Jeeze! Thanks a lot Rubella. And I saved your life a couple of days ago and I tried being as nice as I can then and you still didn't even show any appreciation by throwing every nice thing I did back in my face." Lenny said, glaring at her.

"I could careless for what you do, blue boy," said Miss Mucus, "You the one that put us in danger."

"Yeah and I tried to fix that problem until you came along and ruined it!" exclaimed Lenny, as he immediately points his finger at her. "You think rowing to danger would save us? It looked pretty much like you was wanting to kill us, to me." Miss Mucus replied.

"For your info Rubella, I was going to the light. Another thing is I was trying to break the curse," said Lenny.

"Whatever Lenny," Miss Mucus rejoined, "And I should snatch all that blue fur off of ya, for hitting me with that stirring wheel."

Lenny lifts his head up. "Well you slapped me!"

"You called me a sour bacon!"

"Don't make sense that you should hit me because of that."

"And you called me a rusty old toenail eating freak!"

"What? You called me a twisted manic! And you grabbed my shirt, looking for a fight!"

"Because you yelled at one of my squirrel scouts, am I right?"

"What happen between me and that wild alligator doesn't concern you. And I tried to tell you I was sorry for tripping and bumping to you and you just went…" Lenny quickly grabs a cushion and place it under his shirt to make himself look fat and grabs two white candlesticks & places it on the side of his lips like horns, mimicking Miss Mucus, "I don't want to hear any of your excuse Lenny. You better stay away if you know what's good for you."

Miss Mucus frowns deeper at Lenny's insult, for mimicking her reaction and her voice. "Well I'm right about it, you don't know who you're messing with. And what you doing just makes you hate you even more!"

"Why trying to make any difference of how much you hate me now? You hated me at school! Even when I first introduce myself to you, you just growled at me," said Lenny frowning, at the same time the cushion slowly slides out of his shirt and the candlesticks falling out of his lips.

"That's right, and I'll always will Lenny, just like how much I hate and despise bean scouts," said Miss Mucus.

"Well what would you expect me to do? Make an embarrassing entrance on my first day, by walking around in bunny pajamas with hearts on it and have my back marked that I'm mentally retarded and act like I'm partying like a rock star that never made it on the first tryout? Is that what you expect me to do?" asked Lenny, folding his arms again.

"Try getting hit by a tanker, and then I would be satisfied." Miss Mucus said, smirking at him devious. "You're so cruel Rubella, you know that? Why hating me and why hating the bean scouts? Matter of fact; try the world. Why you hate that?"

Miss Mucus doesn't answer, but just glares at him.

"And I thought that every time you took my cheese off of my tray in lunch, WOULD make you at least happy for me," said Lenny, raising an eyebrow. Miss Mucus on the other hand, just stared at Lenny confusingly and doesn't say anything.

_**One minute later…**_

"…You think cheese would actually impress me?" asked Miss Mucus, staring at him conspicuously.

"We've waited one minute, for that question?" Lenny asked to himself. Then he places one of his fingers on his chin, while resting his elbow on his other hand. "Hmm… Not unless it's cheddar, right?"

Miss Mucus quickly sits back on the seat of the couch, sighing annoyingly.

"No? Just plain cheesecake?" asked Lenny, sounding curious at this moment and standing straight.

Miss Mucus frowns deeper and stares in a cross-eyed look, annoyed at this. "Wolfs… pathetic."

"Whatever Rubella," said Lenny.

"Well it served you right going to jail for throwing a chair at me!" exclaimed Miss Mucus.

"WHAT!? You the one that got me in trouble with that video in the first place!" Lenny exclaimed back.

"DUH!" Miss Mucus rejoined, causing Lenny to growl at her. Lenny immediately walked in front of her, looking at the angry warthog in the eye.

"Alright! I'm getting real tired of this! WHY do you hate me Rubella!?" Lenny questioned.

"Get out of my face Lenny!" Miss Mucus shrieked pushing him out of the way, which he tripped on one step ahead of them toward the TV. "I don't like it when people are up close to me like that. Especially wolfs."

Lenny only sat up after falling. "But why? Why do you hate me more than you could hate anybody else? Why you did those things to me!?"

"Like you don't know!" Miss Mucus responded.

"Like I don't know? What the heck are you talking about?" Lenny asked sounding a bit more frustrated. Miss Mucus folds her arms rolling her eyes and looking away.

"Hey I ask you a question you fat freak! I said why, and what are you talking about!?" Lenny asked, sounding impatient at this.

"You blue dirty mutt! I told you that you should already know why!" Miss Mucus hisses through her teeth with a snort. Lenny just glared at her, obviously getting tired of her not telling him. So he just sighed shaking his head, with an irritated sarcastic laugh.

"Forget it…" Lenny said to himself. "You know what? I'll just do that. I'm a just think whatever I did that made you like this," he continues, crooking his two fingers from both of his hands, "And I'm a keep searching for everybody else, so I'm outta here."

Afterwards, Lenny gets up and then picks up his cup full of coffee that he sat on a stool (The time before he inserted the tape in the VCR). But when he took a walk heading out, he kicks his foot on a step and immediately trips.

"AHH-OW!"

As soon as Lenny fell face first, the cup full coffee flies up and then lands on the ground, as the cup shatters into piece along with the coffee lying messy on the floor. Lenny lifts his head up, looking a little shock because of his once again another clumsiness and the shattered mess and coffee spilled on the hard carpet.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Miss Mucus laughed. This yet caused Lenny to stare at her with an annoying look almost reminding him like the time when they were in college.

"Hahaha very funny… that was a special yin-yang cup," said Lenny in a low and vexing tone. Then a second later, while Miss Mucus laughs at his tripping, Lenny opens his eyes with a blink and then turns his shock look into a warm smirk. Then he looks over to the laughing warthog.

"Oh yeah you really think it's really funny, huh?" Lenny asked, with the same look on his face.

"Haha, and I thought bean scouts are partially dumb to trip over everything, but you on the other hand, it's funnier," said Miss Mucus, with a devilish smile on her face. Next, Lenny gets up brushing the dust off of his white shirt and pants.

"Well whatever you say… piggy," said Lenny, causing Miss Mucus to stop laughing with a snort. After she was opened with a shock look, she turns her face into a really mean look at Lenny.

"What, did you call me?" Miss Mucus hiss through her teeth, sounding really mad.

"What? Piggy?" Lenny asked, looking back with a smile. This caused Miss Mucus to growl at him.

"If you called me that again…"

"Piggy." Lenny said again, chuckling. Miss Mucus shrieked and grabbed one of the crutches that was sat beside her, and throws it at him, since she's still a bit paralyzed and doesn't have much the strength to get up and walk again, yet. Lenny moves out of the way, almost getting hit. The flying crutches hits on the corner side of the wall of the den. Lenny laughed more at her attempt doing that.

"Jeeze calm down… piggy," said Lenny, insulting the word 'piggy' to her again, as he laughed once more, obviously enjoying this making Miss Mucus mad. Miss Mucus on the other hand, throws another crutch at him, making Lenny duck this time. The crutch this time flew out the window.

"Come on piggy, you could seriously hurt somebody doing that," said Lenny, innocently sarcastic.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm trying to DO TO YOU!!" Miss Mucus exclaimed, looking around her to find something else to throw at him.

"Ok, ok, I'll leave you alone. I'm a just go back out there without any coffee and continue looking for everybody," said Lenny, pointing out to the door, with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry that your mother called you a p-"

"JUST GET OUT!!" Miss Mucus yelled, making the room to shake, and almost making items and objects almost collapse. Lenny had a surprise look at this.

"Wow… sorrrry," said Lenny, stretching the word 'sorry'. But he yet smiled and then waves at her. "Ok… see ya piggy."

Lenny immediately runs out to make sure she doesn't throw anything. But Miss Mucus only growled at the blue wolf at the same time he done so. Miss Mucus still stares at the door, that Lenny left out of, with an angry look and then sit back on her seat, crossing her arms. Then again, she makes a small annoying sharp growl.

"I'm going to kill that wolf, if it's the last thing I do."


	15. What happen again?

**Author's Comment:**_ I can't believe it; It finally happened. Youtube deleted all my video episodes of Camp Lazlo, due to terms of Copyright Cartoon Network. Yes I'm WolfPharoh from youtube just in case some of yall didn't know. Now because of that I gotten a bit angry…54 videos man… But I can get over it, hopefully. I still got 7 videos left there. But hey, I still got this._

**Chapter 14 – What happen again?**

**_In Haliotis Island…_**

Some of the bean scouts had finally woke up late at about 12 p.m. considering having a rough night doing what would be ever the last thing in the bean scout's mind. They had to go through entire thing that Scoutmaster Lumpus ordered them: Cleaning the squirrel scouts since they made a lot of mess created by two tall bean scouts, Chip & Skip, planned by Edward; where it got every bean scout in trouble since they were making fun of the squirrel scouts since they were tortured at this tragic thing.

"Argh… my hands and arms… still hurt from last night," said Samson, the guinea pig. He slowly moved his fingers around, but it kept shaking rapidly, as the knuckles kept crackling. "Ow," Samson lightly groaned painfully, since they still ache.

Samson heard a groan and looked to his left. Who he saw was none other than Chip & Skip, the dung beetles that used scum powers on the squirrel scouts.

"My aching hands," said Chip.

"My aching arms," said Skip.

"My aching armpits," said Chip

"My aching… I'm hungry," said Skip.

"Hey what happen again yesterday?" asked Chip, sounding curious.

"I don't know Chip," Skip answered back.

"Don't know about what?" asked Chip.

"You just asked me what happen yesterday." Skip said, pointing to his twin brother.

"For what?" asked Chip.

"I don't know." Skip answered.

"Don't know about what?" asked Chip.

Samson rolled his eyes, overhearing their confusing conversation. Afterwards, he walks over to the twin dung beetles. "I guess last night was too rough for us, especially you two wasn't it? I can sometimes forget things after a hard struggling work." Samson stated.

"But what did we do last night?" asked Skip, sounding more curious.

"Yeah, it seem like we just woke up with a nightmare and just hurting like this." Chip said, sounding curious as well.

"What nightmare did you have Chip?" asked Samson.

"A nightmare where all of us had to clean up the squirrel scouts for something we did," said Chip, causing Samson's jaw to drop.

"But… But… That's exactly what happened last night!" exclaimed Samson, shrugging in motion of admonishing them.

"You mean you had that nightmare too?" asked Chip. Samson slapped his own forehead.

"No THAT, it happened last night." Samson stated trying to get them to understand and remember. But Chip & Skip stared at each other for a second and looks back at Samson, not ringing their bell.

"What it, happen last night?" asked curious Skip.

"Yeah, tell us what happen." Chip said. Samson on the other hand, just sighed like a failure would, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Yeah come on, tell us what happen last night." Skip said, getting Samson's attention again.

"Ok, ok, since you two obviously can't remember, I'll tell you what happen." Samson stated, as he begins to tell what happen.

_**18 Hours ago…**_

The bean scouts were walking over each squirrel scouts, to pick them up after not being able to move from being covered in nasty scum muck.

"One day I'm going to kill that moose," said Edward, growling. Then when he walked over to a squirrel scout, he saw who he can't believe he was helping. It was none other then Gretchen. Meanwhile, there was Clam who obviously was about to walk over to help Gretchen too, but then he saw Edward coming to her. So he only shrugs, seeing that she was taken. So he turned to his right and saw another squirrel scout down. It was Honey the lion. He made a deceitful chuckle and walks over to her with a devious smirk.

Meanwhile, Raj was walking to Nina the giraffe that was also covered in mud. But yet he pauses for a second at this.

"Wait don't worry Nina… I… I will go get a bucket of water or something," said Raj, obviously cowering out from this. As soon as he turned around, along sweating and ready to take off, he heard a groan. He turns back around and saw Nina lightly moving.

"Raj…" she only mumbled, since she's covered in filth. Raj on the other hand just gave a completely stare at her. Sooner or later he started to calm down from being too scared, since he already had thoughts knowing what the squirrel scouts would do next to them for something like this. Then he started walking in circles squeezes his hands, thinking openly.

"Save her? She'll torture me. Leaving her here… she might die. Save her? Will I only have this day to live? No, no, no!" Raj places both of his hands on his forehead, seeming a bit frustrated right now, not knowing what to do. He looked around to see if any other bean scouts would volunteer. But all of their hands were full already.

"AUGH!" Raj groaned in frustration. Then he immediately ran up to the giraffe. "Don't worry Nina."

As soon as he got close to her, he try to find where to be able to pick her up from. Then he went under her long neck, and begins picking his own body up with her hanged over his head.

"So… heavy," said Raj, in a low tone, since she's way taller than him. "I don't know why I should do this."

Then he saw a little drop, falling on the ground. As soon as he looked up he found that it was a little tear that came from her. Seeing this as usual, seeming that he could careless soon before she made fun of him crying. It was the time when Raj was covered in sticky marshmallows and then Clam & Lazlo showed up, along showing much care that they wanted him back. But looking at her, also covered in such terrible filth, gave him some sort of feeling of that he was starting to feel really sorry for her like this.

So whatever strength Raj has in him, he begins picking one foot up, at one struggle and taking one step, as he still carries Nina. Then he took another step, as he starts trying his best to take her to the lake.

Meanwhile, Edward got closer with the hard groan heard from the alligator, Gretchen.

"Don't you come near me!" exclaimed covered Gretchen, obviously able to still move her mouth, but not the rest of her body.

"Do you want help getting rid of that or not?" asked Edward.

"No!" Gretchen rejoined.

"Oh ok." Edward answered back quickly, immediately. Once he walked the other way and looking back at her, he bumps into a particular moose.

"And just where do think you're going?" asked Lumpus, which he was wet from being dump with bucket of water by Slinkman after his reaction with Jane Doe's hug.

"What? She said she didn't need my help and…" Before Edward could say anything else, Lumpus immediately points his finger back to where he needs to go. This just led Edward growling at this and turns around, frowning. Meanwhile, Gretchen was still laying there when all of the sudden she started feeling something on her side. When she moved her eyes back a little, she realize it was none other than Edward picking her up.

"I TOLD YOU THAT-!!"

"Well it's for your own good, including me. Because I don't want to do it either, but I have to whether you like it or not," said Edward, completely helping her up. Gretchen did nothing but growled at him.

Meanwhile there was Chip & Skip walking toward a scum covered rabbit squirrel scout, known as Amber. Yet when she looks at both of them, she thought to herself, _"Oh no…"_

"Wait Chip? Skip? Maybe you guys shouldn't," said Slinkman, who appeared just in time.

"Shouldn't what?" asked Skip.

"Shouldn't clean any squirrel scouts," Slinkman answered.

This left Amber sigh and feeling relieved at this.

"Not without gloves," Slinkman suggested, making Amber open her eyes of shock.

"See? look at your hands." Slinkman suggested. Skip looked at his hands and seeing it very filthy along with his nails completely yellow. And also his hands were breezing with bad green stench.

"I see nothing wrong with my hands," said Skip, looking at his dirty hands.

"AHH!" Chip screamed.

"What's wrong Ch…" Skip cuts himself off with a gasp. He was looking at Chip's hands and saw a little pink breeze on his hands. He doesn't even know how he got it on his hands and neither does Chip. "I-I-Is that… is that…?"

Chip was seeing what he couldn't believe himself, at his own hands. "IT'S PERFUME! IT BURNS! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Chip immediately shook his hands and started running in completely circles. Then afterwards, he started running straight with his arms raised up high, screaming with the girly fume on his hands. Then meanwhile, while he was running, Samson was just carrying Almondine to the lake, which she had the look on a bit of satisfaction that he is at least saving her for something that she could not believe what she received then. But he didn't know though, he didn't want to look at her in the eye because he was a bit cowering on what may happen next. Then mistakenly, Chip runs into Samson.

"AHH!" Samson yelled, as he let go of the messy squirrel scout, and fell on his back. Then there goes Almondine come crashing down on him.

"AHH-OOH!" Samson shrieked with a painful groan, since the scum filled owl was on top. "Well… this isn't right." Samson said, with a bit of nervous look on his face. Meanwhile, Chip was just running to the lake water and then puts his hand in the water, wiggling it around inside, with a panic look on his face.

After that, he quickly pulls his hands up and then saw that the perfume was gone. He felt so relief and sighed happily.

"Hey… wait a minute," Chip comprehended on his hands for what results he got now. "N-now it's… unsoiled with clean-skit marks! AHH!"

Now he got up and then started running again with the now cleanse on his hands. "Clean! Sparkle! Fresh! It Burns!"

Then Chip was running past Raj, almost bumping into him. "Hey!" Raj exclaimed.

Then next Chip ran into Edward, causing both Edward and Gretchen to fall over. Edward and Gretchen started growling at the moment, from this.

"THAT'S IT!" Edward exclaimed, and then he grabs a rock and then immediately throws it at Chip. The rock flew and then it hits Chip on the head.

"Ow," Chip said in low tone, obliviously. Then he fell sliding on the sand. After a few seconds, Chip got up and then looks at his hands and arms. He realized that it was really dirty and filthy again.

"I'm… I'm… dirty again." Chip began smiling and got up excitedly. "I'M DIRTY AGAIN!!"

Chip started cheering and celebrating, where everybody started giving their attentions to the happy dung beetle from being rusty and dirty again. Scoutmaster Lumpus on the other hand walks up to the happy dung beetle.

"Bet you happy now aren't you?" asked Lumpus. "Haha! Yeah!"

"Good. NOW go help your brother with the squirrel scout. NOW!" Lumpus commanded, pointed his finger to the direction where his brother is. Chip turned his cheery face to a puzzle look, but he did what he was told to do. Then he walks past Slinkman, as he speaks, "No worries, he's just acting like this just to impress Jane Doe more, since you guys are helping her squirrel scouts."

"And I'm sure he is…" Raj said under his breath, overhearing what Slinkman just said.

_**Now…**_

"And that's what happen last night, you was so happy that Slinkman had to go ahead and help one of the squirrel scouts because your brother joined with you, celebrating. So now do yall remember…? Huh?" Samson looked around after opening his eyes from telling the story, and he realized that Chip & Skip or anybody else were gone.

"Chip…? Skip…?" Samson asked. Now Samson was starting to make an annoying look with a sigh, because he had told two guys that wanted him so badly to tell the story and then leaves him there telling the story by himself.


	16. Bearable Cave

**Author's Comment:**_ Finally put thought to it, which I didn't plan it but read some of the reviews about the next chapter (this chapter) to be LxP. But I did it, at least for everybody to see what they were doing. But while I was doing this chapter I've been having a song, 'Party Party Join Us Join Us' by Shin-Chan, constantly stuck in my head. But I still manage to get the chapter done._

**Chapter 15 – Bearable Cave**

_**In Ivy Island…**_

Things have been very settled here. Lazlo and Patsy have also been settling their differences since Patsy finally reveals her feelings for Lazlo. Lazlo also reveals to her about what he feels about her, which nobody probably would tell anything that he would EVEN have much feelings for her like she does for him; since there's possibility that Lazlo and the bean scouts are at their ages to where they could not be much into girls… maybe.

Patsy was walking around the forest, looking around. Of course she was picking leaves off a twig, she was holding, before tossing it. Then she looks back while walking.

"Lazlo will probably catch up, soon," said Patsy. As soon as she walked through several bushes, she made a left turn and looks around the area & path which she possibly hasn't been in before.

"Hmm…" Patsy taps her chin with her finger, "I don't remember being here before."

As obviously, she spots the clear path to an entrance. Somehow she has found an entrance to a large cave. "Wow… I gotta tell Lazlo about this." Said Patsy, smiling. She didn't feel like going all the way back, and coming right back to this place that she found. On the other hand, Lazlo did say that he would come find her, as soon as he gets done getting something to drink and so on. So she went ahead and walked inside of it.

What she saw inside, which she was now astounded by it, were blue shiny crystals, which they're attached to the wall. The crystals were used to shine people's way in and out of the cave. So she was able to see where she's walking. Patsy then walked to one of the crystals that were attached to the wall.

"It's so beautiful," said Patsy, looking at it with like a puppy look. "I must have it, I could really show this to Lazlo."

So with that Patsy grabs onto the blue crystal and began pulling it. She found it very hard to get it out of the wall, so she put more force & strength on it. She then put both of her feet on the wall and started pulling it more, as she started making struggling growls. After a few seconds she calmed down and put her feet back on the ground and panted; she was bent over with her head lightly hung down & with one of her hands held onto the crystal to keep herself standing steadily from being tired out at the moment.

"It's no use…" said Patsy, sounding tired at the moment. Then she looked to her right and spots something on the ground, where it caught her a glimpse at it. It was a mysterious clam that was sat on a circle, like some sort of altar, a small altar. The lines of the altar were green. She stood up straight and walked to it afterwards.

As soon as she gotten close, she leans down and picks it up. "A clam…?" Patsy asked, staring at it. She was curious about it, and just wanted to know what was inside. So Patsy slowly opens it; a flash shines her, and something was about to pop out. But then she immediately shuts it, before anything else go further. Patsy then turned her curious face, to a happy face.

"Lazlo would sure like this," said Patsy, as she puts the Clam in her pocket. When she done so, somebody was walking right behind her with quiet steps. Then that somebody taps her shoulder, where she immediately jumps in fright.

"AHH!" Patsy yelled, as she shrieked by quickly grabbing the person from behind her and then throws him down on the ground right in front of her. Then whom she saw was none other than the spider monkey, Lazlo.

"Oh… sorry Lazlo, I thought you were somebody else," said Patsy, staring at Lazlo, which his eyes were close shut from the pain on his back now. Then he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. As soon as his vision cleared from being too dizzy, he saw her hand were offered, placed in front for him. He smiled and then grabs her hand, as she pulls to help him up.

"It's ok Patsy," said Lazlo, forgiving her & knowing it was only an accident, after he had fully stood up. After a few seconds, they just let their hands stay lock to each other for a moment, until Lazlo goes ahead and let their hands free. Afterwards, Lazlo was looking around.

"This place look really cool, doesn't it?" asked Lazlo. "Yes, it is." Patsy replied.

Then he looked back at her, smiling. "You sure have quite the agility of self-defense, I like that." Lazlo said in honor, still thinking about what she did a second ago. Patsy lightly turns her head away giggled, as she started to develop pink tinges on her cheeks. Lazlo on the other hand, tilts his head and waits for a response.

Patsy then looks back at him, with a nod. "Mh-hmm" Lazlo then saw that the mongoose was blushing.

"Are… you blushing?" Lazlo asked, smiling. This made the pink tinges on her cheeks to form a bit more, blushing more. Patsy couldn't help to giggle once again.

"Stop that." Patsy said playfully, as she started to poke his side, "You silly monkey."

Lazlo on the other hand, opens his eyes and then begins giggling. "Hey, hehe… careful, I'm ticklish there," said Lazlo.

Patsy stared at him for a couple of seconds. Then she turned her face into an evil smirk. "Oh, are ya?" Patsy asked in a playfully & evil tone. She began to slowly step closer to the spider monkey with her hands lifted up in front of her face with her fingers wiggling. This led Lazlo slowly stepping back, smiling nervously and gulps.

"Um, wait Patsy. Ahh!" Lazlo yelled, which Patsy then pounced on him. With that, she started tickling his sides, where it made him squirm around and start laughing.

"Hahaha, stop. Hahahaha, stop it!" Lazlo steady kept laughing, barely able to speak out three words at the maximum. Patsy on the other hand, just giggled while still tickling him. "Stop, enough! Enough! I can't breath!" Lazlo laughs too hard and struggles getting up, until he managed to do so. Then he brushed the dust off his shirt and took a deep breath. Patsy just stared.

"Aww." Patsy only expressed, feeling sorry for him at the moment with the look in particular in her face as well. Then he looked at her cross-eyed along with a grin on his face. And with that, he pounced on her by surprise.

"Gotcha!" Lazlo yelled. Patsy on the other hand, found herself taken off guard from that moment of suppression a few seconds ago. Then he did the same and started tickling her as well. She was now laughing herself.

"Hahaha! Quit It!" Patsy squirms around, and puts her feet on his stomach to try and kick him off of her. But he stayed in position to keep tickling her. Patsy then moved her hands up and started tickling him back, where it left them both laughing being tickled. They were having a good time at the moment until they heard an incoming groan.

"ARGH!"

They completely paused in position, with their hands still on the spot where they were tickling each other. After a few seconds pausing, they got up off of each other. Lazlo only giggled for a few seconds, nervously.

"Um… I guess somebody's hungry, now aren't we?" asked Lazlo, presuming hopefully that that was Patsy's stomach. But she shook her head.

"That wasn't me Lazlo," said Patsy, staring at him eye to eye. Then Patsy makes a puzzle look and tilts her head, to look over behind Lazlo; feeling that somebody was behind him. And yet, it was somebody behind him, two perhaps. She was seeing whom she could not believe she once seen before.

"Um… Lazlo?" Patsy asked in fright, as she slowly points her finger over the side of his neck to turn around. Lazlo just made a puzzle look at the moment, but turned around he did. Now he made a shock look himself. Who they saw, were none other than the two blue bears that once chased Lazlo before, when Lazlo first came and looked for his friends. The two blue bears were growling at the two minors in front of them.

"Hehehe…" Lazlo laughed nervously, as he slowly waved his hands at them, "Hey g-guys… h-how's it going?"

Then they gave the spider monkey their answers with a loud roar.

"RAAARRRGH!!"

The amount of wind by the bears' roar blew onto Lazlo & Patsy, as their heads moved back by force and their eyes closed shut. After they stopped roaring, Patsy said in fright, "I don't think they're happy to see us!"

Then with that she turned around and takes of running. "RUUUN!" Patsy screamed, as she ran away.

"Wait for me!" Lazlo screamed, as he took off running behind her as well. Then the blue bears started running as well, chasing them.

"I thought we were across from them!" Lazlo exclaimed, panting while running. "I did too!" Patsy replied, running as well.

"Any ideas!?" Lazlo asked, as he kept running and panting. He looks back to make sure the bears weren't getting any closer to them. Patsy pants, "Keep running!"

Patsy speeds up along with Lazlo following, thinking to himself "I could've always thought of that." Lazlo then looks up at a tree at the moment, while still running, and spots a beehive hanging on a tree branch along with several bees flying around it.

"Patsy, I got an idea!" exclaimed Lazlo.

"What!" Patsy looks back at Lazlo, panting & running. Lazlo points up to the tree branch where the beehive is. "There!" Patsy looked at where Lazlo was pointing and saw the beehive. "Of Course!" Patsy exclaimed. Then they started running around the tree, with the bears chasing them around as well.

The two blue bears, Lazlo, and Patsy were running around the tree in complete circles repeatedly. Then after running in circles five times, there were neither Patsy nor Lazlo running pass the trees repeatedly anymore. All that was seen were the two bears running in circles around the tree. After passing by three times, they stopped and realized that the two minors have disappeared.

"Dah…where'd they go?" asked the dumb tall blue bear, scratching his head. The shorter blue bear stared at the tall blue bear angrily and then slams his fist on top of the blue bear's head.

"You moron! They got away!" exclaimed the vexed short blue bear, staring at the, now, tall dizzy bear with his tongue hanging out to the side. The short bear was assuming that they were really gone, but they were actually hiding on the other side of the tree. Then Lazlo & Patsy shows their faces from behind the tree, with Lazlo holding a rock.

"Ok Lazlo, now's the good time to do it." Patsy whispered.

"Hmm. On the other hand, maybe they can make peace to us if we fetched them some fishes." Lazlo suggested, placing his hand on his chin.

"Lazlo!" Patsy whispered louder, looking at him in an annoying & impatient look.

"Ok, ok." Lazlo sighs, "I'm not going to be proud of myself for this."

Lazlo winds up his arm and then throws the rock right at the beehive. Then the beehive was hit by the rock, as it came off the branch and falling down to the two bears. The beehive came flying down on the tall bear's head, as the inside slide on his head.

"Ahh, a beehive on your head!" the short bear shouted in fright, pointing at it. The tall bear struggled getting it off, and then finally get it off. He let the beehive drop on the ground and then all of the bees came out.

"AHHH!" both of the bears screamed, as they took off running with their hands on top of their heads. The bees steady chased them, and stinging them.

"OW! OW! OH! OUCH! OOCH! OW!"

Both the bears yelled in stingy pain taken from the bees, as they still kept running. Then the bears ran through some bushes, and after they ran out of the bushes, the bees were completely gone. Then they looked back in a puzzled look as to why the bees soon stopped chasing them. And also as much getting sting it left the results of them having a lot of red knots on their bodies.

"Hey, where did they go?" asked the short blue bear. The tall bear was looking down and had a shock look as he slowly looked back at the short bear with a nervous look. He then taps the short bear, which he was still puzzled on why the chasing stopped. The short got the tall bear his attention and then the tall bear points down. When the short bear looked down, he then had a shock look himself, realizing they were standing off the cliff and only stand floating at the moment. The short bear looked at the tall bear with an annoying look as well.

"You know I hate you right?" asked the short blue bear, staring at the tall bear. The tall blue bear only nodded slowly, and with that they completely fell, screaming.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Patsy & Lazlo were standing up against the tree, sighing with relief.

"I'm glad that's over," said Patsy, smiling, standing next to Lazlo. But Lazlo had now a nervous look, staring ahead of him.

"You might not want think that too soon. The bees are coming back!!" Lazlo exclaimed, pointing at the bees coming toward them. With that, both of the minors started running again. Then Patsy spots a pond behind some bushes; so she grabbed Lazlo's hand and ran in the middle of the bushes. Then they both jumped in the pond.

Meanwhile the bees stopped flying and were just standing flying on top of the pond. The bees moved to the left to look around and then moved to the right to look around. Then they got back to the center and formed themselves in a group pattern making an image of a question mark. Then afterwards, they flew away looking for them elsewhere.

Patsy and Lazlo then poke their head out of the water and looks around to see if the coast was clear.

"I'm glad it's over for real," said Patsy, sighing happily and smiling at the same time.

"Yeah…I didn't know that the bears lived in a fancy cave like that too," said Lazlo, looking at her.

"Yeah me too. If they didn't, then we would sure rest there." Patsy said, looking at Lazlo as well.

"Yeah…I knew I shouldn't have threw that rock at the hive." Lazlo said, scratching his chin.

"But you saved both of us, though," said Patsy, coming over and hugging him, "Surely not much of an good idea you say. But still. Thank you so much."

Patsy began nuzzling her cheek against his, while Lazlo just smiled nervously as she done so.

"I'm really proud of you," said Patsy, just couldn't stop admiring him.

"R-really?" Lazlo asked and light pink was starting to form on his cheeks.

"Mh-hmm," Patsy humbled, as in saying 'yes', as she stops nuzzling, but kept hugging him. "Well I guess we should go back to our little cabins." Patsy said, as she went ahead and stops embracing. She swam back up on the edge. When she got all the way, she turned around and then bent down holding out her hand in offer to him, to get him. Lazlo took her hand, smiling, and gets up out of the pool as well.

"You go ahead, I will catch up, I believe I was wanting to get something real quick," said Lazlo. Patsy nodded, and then walks back to their usual spot. Lazlo then walked the other way where they were running from. Then he was arriving back inside of the bear's cave. He went all the way and then when he gotten pretty far, he spot a stack pattern of a lot of clams. He grabbed a clam that was at the very top of the stack. He then saw that there was a special large pearl in it.

"Ooh!" Lazlo expressed, astonished by this. Then he closed it and then puts it back where it was. He then picked another one up that was at the very corner of the stacked triangular pattern of clams. He opened it and saw that there was another pearl, but small, well normal size to be perhaps.

"Ooh!" Lazlo expressed again, astonished at it too. Then he closed it and then puts it back.

"Maybe if the bears doesn't come back, I can come back tonight for this," said Lazlo, sounding like he has a plan about the pearls. He then stood up straight and then walks back out of the cave and goes and catch up with Patsy.


	17. Weird Thing Happened

**Author's Comment:**_ Short Chapter. I kept pausing on this chapter, not knowing what to do. It seemed on my last two chapters, caught me off track at the moment. But maybe after this chapter, I'm back on what I was doing again. But me, repeating on this was like wow. You'll see it._

**Chapter 16 – Weird Thing Happened**

_**In Haliotis Island…**_

Samson was finally catching up with the bean scouts after he was left behind, telling a story about what happened last night. Meanwhile, Raj, Clam, Dave, Ping-Pong, Chip, and Skip were walking together around the island.

"I know the squirrel scouts are going to get us for sure, I just know it." Said Raj, sounding nervous at the moment.

"Yeah…maybe," said Dave.

"Maybe? What do you mean 'Maybe'?" asked Raj, looking up at Dave.

"Well…earlier we spot two of the squirrel scouts," said Dave.

"Yeah then we both jumped in the bushes just so they wouldn't get us." Ping-Pong added to his brother's sentence. Raj tilts his head in curiosity, staring at Dave & Ping-Pong.

"And then what?" asked Raj, eager for Dave or Ping-Pong's answer. "Well after that they obviously saw us." Said Dave.

"Yeah they were like, 'we already saw you guys, no use hiding'," said Ping-Pong. "And after that, they just… passed by talking amongst themselves like it was a normal day for them."

Raj stared at them for a second, examining on what they just told him. Then along came Samson catching up, with the group, as he walks with them. "That's it? They didn't do anything? They didn't throw coconuts at you? Or beat you senseless? Or any other torture things that I can't come up with right now?" asked Raj. Dave and Ping-Pong just shook their head.

"We're weirded out too," said Dave.

"Very weird," said Clam, jumping in the conversation.

Then Raj started making a worry look. "Just playing cool…Oh, this is horrible! The way I'm looking at it, I'm sure they are going to get us for good." Raj said, starting to sweat in anticipation. Then he thought to himself on what thing that the squirrel scouts would do to torture them. He was thinking like they were having a cooty monster created by the squirrel scouts, and then swims all over the bean scouts. It's much of a similar version of Chip & Skip's scum powers. But instead they all covered in muck full of cooties. After seeing that small image, that made Raj feel even more afraid of them, just thinking about what they'll might do to them.

"Hey Chip & Skip, I thought you wanted to know what happened last night," said Samson, staring at the dung beetles with an angry look on his face.

"What happened last night?" asked Chip. "Yeah, tell us what happened last night," said Skip. Samson made a coy look, because once again they requested them for the same story.

"Oh no… Oh no you don't! Not again." Said Samson, walking ahead and away from them. This made the Dung Beetles to make their lips wiggle because they couldn't hear the story. Then they paused for a second, as if they didn't remember what just happen.

"What happened again?" asked Chip, with, now, a curious look.

"I don't know." Said Skip, with the same look on his face. They both just stood there for a second, and then catches up with the rest of the gang walking.

"It's still weird that they didn't do anything though," said Dave.

"Hey. Do you think it had anything to do with us cleaning the squirrel scouts last night?" asked Samson. "Hey, maybe that's what it is," said Ping-Pong.

"Yeah…" Dave added.

"Mh-hmm," Raj added as well.

Then a second later, the whole gang, except Samson, said in unison. "Nah!"

"What?" asked Samson; he looks up at the gang. "There's no possible way that they would accept us, all because of being their maids for the night," said Dave, crossing his arms. Thinking about last night gave him an annoying look on his face.

"Then how do you explain about what happen early, about the squirrel scouts not doing anything to you two?" asked Samson, looking at them & waiting for an answer from them.

"W-w-well…it might just be luck…of getting an chance…hmm you might do have a point there." Ping-Pong stated.

"Yeah, it seemed that the squirrel scout, I was helping, seemed like…well…appreciative about it," said Samson.

"WHAT!" The gang shouted in unison, looking at Samson with shock looks on their faces.

"I mean yeah…" said Samson, laughing nervously. "She did. And she even…like…I don't know…thanked me."

"WHAT!" The gang shouted in unison, looking at Samson with shock looks on their faces once again.

"I mean it is weird, that she did…it seemed that she made me have another…feeling…" said Samson. They just looked at him with shock looks on their face for a second.

"Oh my god! Samson has been brainwashed!" cried Raj, pointing his finger, which his whole hand was shaking. "Persuade!" exclaimed Clam, pointing at him as well.

"What?" asked Samson.

"Don't worry we got just the thing," said Dave, with a fixed look.

GLOMP!

A large coconut, by Dave & Ping-Pong, was slammed onto Samson's head. "HEY! What was th- OH! Get this off of me! I can't see!" Samson kept struggling pulling the coconut out of his head. While he kept steady pulling it out of his head, he trips and falls on his bottom.

"Here let me help you," someone said, in a girly voice, appearing surprisingly with hands approached to the coconut on his head. Then that person instantly pulls it out of his head, and then Samson coughs a little after it came out of his head. Yet the juices from the coconut were covering him though.

"T-Thanks," said Samson, regaining his wits. And then he turns around to face that person to thank the person. He was smiling though.

"Yeah thanks for getting that out of my head Almon…" Samson paused on his sentence with a gasp. Spotting that it was an owl squirrel scout, that he helped last night, none other than Almondine. After a few seconds of fully seeing who it was, this is what Samson only can do.

"…AHHHHHH!" Samson screamed in front of her, and then turns around and takes off running.

"AHHHHH-HAAA-OW!!" While Samson was screaming & running, he hits his knee on a now notice log, and trips on the ground. Then he picks himself up and starts running again.

"AHHHHH-HAAA-OW!!" While Samson was screaming & running, he then hits his head on a small branch full of leaves, from a tree, which the leaves now shatter from the small twiggy branch. But Samson continues running as far as away as he can.

"AHHHHH-HAAA-WHOA!!" While Samson was screaming & running, he trips and slides on Papaya that was lying on the ground. Then where he was sliding to was near an oncoming tree.

"AHHHHH-HAAA!"

BAM!

Samson was faced covered on the tree, with his whole on it, standing still. "Ow…" only Samson mumbled out painfully, since his face was covered from the tree. Then a second later, he came crashing down on the ground, landing on his back. Now he just had a dizzy look on his face, with circles of somewhat 'la-la land' floats beyond his head; and his glasses were worn crooked. And then as soon as he shook his head to snap out of it, he turns his, now, relax look on his face to a shock look on his face. What he was seeing now that the coconuts that were hanging on the tree was now coming falling to him.

"On nertz…" is only Samson could say. And with that, a bunch of coconuts fall and covers his head. Now it made him completely unconscious, and the only thing he heard before being knocked, was a worried girl voice calling his name.

"Samson!?"


	18. To Think Or Not To Think

**Author's Comment:**_ Well I'm back uploading the episodes of camp lazlo on youtube now, since they suspended my last account. But I have to use better strategies to pass it though. And this chapter got about what everyone's doing at their places. And I at least made it a bit short._

**Chapter 17 – To Think Or Not To Think**

**_In Lenny's Boat…_**

Lenny was in a private room from upstairs, which there's a door near next to the entrance of the den. Of course, it looked a bit similar to Scoutmaster Lumpus's office; except it was a bit smaller and that it had a few big shelves along with box, and of course windows. Lenny was sitting near a desk in front, wearing glasses. He was trying to fix the yin-yang cup that broke when it fell over at the same time he tripped on the steps.

"What does she mean that I already know?" Lenny asked himself in curiosity, thinking about earlier when Miss Mucus told him. As soon as he touched the half made and fixed cup with a piece from the cup, the cup shattered back into pieces; like a puzzle simply exploding.

"SHOOT!" Lenny growled, "This is the third time it happened!"

Lenny slammed his fist onto the desk, causing the shattered cup pieces to jump a little from force created by his hard thump. Also, his tail was swinging fast from his bitter excitement behavior. He turned the spinning chair, which he's sitting on, to face in another direction.

"But…what was it thought?" Lenny asked himself, still thinking about what Miss Mucus said more than thinking about the cup. He kept thinking as to what was the problem back then, where it persists to cause madness between him & Miss Mucus. It looked much like he was fully focused, as he stared at the spaced wall, and seemed he was over thinking. He was even thinking on his younger life, the time when he was a puppy and growing up for whatever mistake he made or face or seen. But as soon as he got up off of his seat, there goes his ears ringing. He started covering his ears, groaning painfully, shuddering, and clenching his eyes. He was starting to hear voices.

"_LENNY! What have you done!" _exclaimed by his father.

"_I'm sorry dad!"_ Young Lenny exclaimed, in a kid & fearing tone.

Then more voices came to him.

"_That was awesome!"_ exclaimed in a girly voice.

"_My hair!"_ exclaimed by Lenny in a young, teenage voice. Then a sound of a window breaking runs through his mind. Then he heard someone in frustration yelling in his head.

"_WHERE IS IT!?"_

Lenny got on his knees, with his hands still placed on his ears. All he could hear was his ears ringing, and voices coming to him repeatedly. A few seconds later, everything began to calm down. Lenny opens his eyes slowly, blinking a few times, and slowly moves his hands away from his ears, and looks around with puzzling look on his face.

"What the heck was that?" Lenny asked himself. "That's it! I knew that kind of coffee was bad for me!"

As soon as Lenny got with no worries, it came back to hunt him again. This time worst now it seemed he was opening his mind, by looking back on everything that was said to him a second ago. Then things started to move faster, like a fast forward tape. And with that, like a work of a flash camera, Lenny opens his eyes and stands straight, like it was a command. But it also seemed as if he was having a nervous breakdown.

"Blur Frozen Blueberries…" Lenny said in a soft tone, before he completely fell over, passing out. Now he was lying there, unconscious.

_**Meanwhile In Ivy Island…**_

Patsy was in front of her local cabin, waiting for Lazlo to get back from whatever he was doing. She was looking at the clam that she picked up in the cave she found earlier.

"This will look very nice tonight," said Patsy.

"Hey Patsy!" Lazlo called, walking toward the mongoose that just jumped from surprise. She immediately turned, placing both her hands on her back, along holding the clam behind her.

"Oh hehe…hi Lazlo," said Patsy, smiling nervously.

Lazlo looked at Patsy in a puzzle look of her action. "You ok?" asked Lazlo, just to make sure if she was ok.

"Oh fine, so um I see you got done checking on whatever you was doing," said Patsy, clearing her composures of being nervous.

"Um, yeah," said Lazlo, still looking puzzled, and started to wonder whatever she was having in her back.

"Hey, what you got there?" asked Lazlo, smiling and pointing to the direction of her arms hands behind her back.

"Nothing," said Patsy, seeming nervous once again.

Lazlo on the other hand, starts to look at her suspicious. "I could have sworn I saw you holding something there." Lazlo said, stepping closer to her, with her stepping back away from him.

"Come on Patsy, what is it?" asked Lazlo, so curious about whatever she is hiding from him.

"It's a surprise!" Patsy answered. This led Lazlo smiling of excitement.

"I like surprises," said Lazlo, yet still smiling at her.

"Good, because you can't see it until tonight," Patsy said quick, making Lazlo's smiling face to fade, as she turned to enter in her own local cabin. "I'll be right back."

As soon as the soft door shut, Lazlo started thinking what was the surprise. "I wonder what it is." Lazlo said to himself.

"Well Patsy, I'm going swimming near the waterfall, so you can find me there!" Lazlo shouted from the outside.

"Ok!" Patsy shouted from the other side, inside. She was finding at least a good spot to hide it at, since her cabin is not much of everything. She did it just in case Lazlo gets picky about it. Then she grabbed the large leaf and places the clam under the bed she made, along with Lazlo helping her. And then she put the large leaf on top of it.

"There that will at least keep my Lazlo being very nosy about it," said Patsy smiling, sighing dreamingly.

_**Meanwhile in Haliotis Island…**_

"Uggh." Samson groaned as he finally woke up.

"Ow…Murp…," Samson uttered, as he rubbed his head. He then felt like something rough on his hand. He recognized the feeling of the fabric, finding it that his head was stitched.

"You ok Samson?" asked Slinkman, who on the contrary was sitting near him on a log.

Samson's was still rubbing his head and then turns his head to Slinkman's direction.

"I knew that really must've hurt," said Slinkman, staring at his stitched forehead.

"Uhh… where am- how did I get here?" asked Samson, looking around, and remembered that he did ran and slide and hit a tree.

"Well someone helped you here, to get us to take care of the problem," said Slinkman.

"Well that's nice of them," said Samson, lightly smiling, "Who was it?"

"Well it was that owl… who was it again… Oh yeah! Almondine," said Slinkman, smiling.

"Oh, Almondine… ALMONDINE!?" Samson questioned loudly, panicking and looking shock.

"Well yeah, she's the one that helped save you," said Slinkman, staring at the shocked guinea pig. After a few seconds, Samson looked down like fear.

"Oh nertz, this doesn't seem right at all about them… why couldn't I just suffocate?" Samson asked himself.

Meanwhile there was Raj, shaking in fear, thinking about what the squirrel scouts might do to him and the rest of the bean scouts. Then there was Clam behind, and then taps his shoulder.

"AHHH!" Raj immediately jumped really high in panic reaction. And then he falls on his stomach. "Oof!"

Raj shook his head to snap out of la-la land, and then blows a leaf off his forehead with his trunk. Then he looked up and saw that it was only Clam that tapped him, and not some imagining Cootie Monster.

"Sorry," said Clam, staring at Raj, that was still laying there.

"…I just know their going to get us Clam…I just know it," said worried Raj. Then he closed his eyes, from the stress he's having about the squirrel scouts, since the scum incident given to them.


	19. More the less apology

**Author's Comment:**_ Oh God. This is probably the worst plot I ever made so far for this chapter. My apologies about it though, but I was drain out of ideas at the moment though. But let's see if the next chapter would be better. _

**Chapter 18 – More the less apology**

**_In Haliotis Island..._**

"Scoutmaster Lumpus?" A banana slug, Slinkman, was approaching to the moose, Lumpus.

"What is it?" asked Lumpus, crossing his arms. He also was giving him a default-boring look.

"Well I was thinking…about the incident last night, that maybe the bean scouts could apologize to Jane Doe and the squirrel scouts." Slinkman suggested, "I was just wondering though, because Jane Doe is still a bit upset about what happen to her squirrel scouts last night."

"Alright, Alright," said Scoutmaster Lumpus, in an oblivious manner, "Let's get this over with."

"Ok sir, I will get all the bean scouts gather up together." Slinkman said, saluting to him. Afterwards, the bean scouts were all in a group at the usual spot at the center of the island. It was of course when everybody were sitting there on their first day after trying to find wherever Lazlo, Patsy, Lenny, & Miss Mucus were. The bean scouts were doing nothing but having different conversations. Scoutmaster Lumpus stepped in front of everybody.

"Alright beans scouts, Uh-hey," Scoutmaster Lumpus talks in a bit low voice to where the bean scouts weren't paying attention.

"QUIET!" Lumpus shouted getting the entire bean scouts' attention to the moose. "Good now, the reason why we brought you all here, is because you bean scouts are going to have to do something. It's about last night."

The bean scouts stared at the moose, as he continues, with nothing but their eyes blinking, "Me and Slinkman has agreed that you guys are going to go see Jane Doe and the squirrel scouts."

This made the bean scouts groan in annoyance, and some having fear looks on their face. More like Raj perhaps.

"Did he just say go see the squirrel scouts?" asked Raj, starting to sweat with fear. Then he started thinking about the coodie monster once again. "AHH!" Raj yelled, lifting his shirt by the collar to cover his face, shivering cowardly.

"And you guys are going to have to apologize to Jane Doe and the squirrel scouts." Lumpus announced, causing the bean scouts to groan once more.

"Why do we have to apologize to them?" asked Edward, staring at Slinkman and Lumpus. "Because of what you guys did to them," Slinkman stated. "But they hit us with coconuts that morning," said Dave. "Yeah, but still, that was the worst thing you guys did. You know that could've killed them," said Slinkman, with his hands on his sides.

"They blamed us about the crash, and tried to attack us," said Chuck the pig. "Yeah, if they wouldn't have done that, Edward wouldn't have thrown coconuts at them, and followed by us in the first place." Said Samson. Edward on the other hand, covers Samson's mouth, but yet too late since he said the whole thing. "You big mouth!" Edward exclaimed.

"Oh so YOU and the rest were the ones that started the coconut war," said Slinkman, with an angry look on his face. This led Edward sighing in annoyance, knowing what else Slinkman is going to say. "Edward, I thought you said that the squirrel scouts started it," said Slinkman, looking over at Edward. "Way to run your big mouth Samson," said Edward, in a low stammering tone, looking at Samson cross-eyed. "Now that's another good reason why you guys are going to have apologize to them," said Slinkman. This led the bean scouts complaining different ways how it isn't fair for them.

"ALRIGHT! You guys are going to apologize to them, AND YOUR GOING TO LIKE IT!!" Lumpus exclaimed, causing the bean scouts to be quiet and give an annoying look. Edward on the other hand, crosses his arms staring at Lumpus with an annoying cross-eyed look.

"Hah, and I suppose they would appreciate sunflowers too," said Edward, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah that would be helpful too," said Lumpus, obviously was able to hear him, "And since this is mostly your fault, you would be the only one to help lead it."

"WHAT!?" Edward shouted, looking straight at the moose.

"That's right. And I got just the thing," said Lumpus, pointing his finger up in suggestion, with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile the squirrel scouts were in a different area that was a bit similar to the same spot as the bean scouts were in right now.

"Last night…the worst thing in my life," said Amber the rabbit, thinking about the scum and Chip & Skip trying to help clean her. She was sitting with her knees bent and her arms were wrapped around them, rocking back & forward like having a nervous breakdown, or maybe perhaps like a crazy person.

"Um squirrels?" Jane Doe startled to get their attentions, "Well about last night…"

"We got to think of something to get the bean scouts back for this," said Gretchen, with a bit of look of frustration.

"But how?" asked Toodie, the gray squirrel, "We can't top the mess they just made on us, that was yet the worst attempt to do to us like that."

"Yeah, and it's kind a weird. Ever since we been here, they somehow been fighting back," said Suzie the poodle. The squirrel scouts started talking about last night and try to find out what to do.

"But they did clean the mess they made before," said Jane Doe in a bit of innocent tone. The squirrel scouts completely paused on their conversation and turns their attentions to Jane Doe, examining on what she just said. They were a bit speechless though that they helped them after torturing them. Gretchen on the other hand, just huffles and takes her seat.

"Well…they did do that," said Almondine the owl.

"Well it doesn't add up," said Gretchen, in a hasty tone.

"But…what've they're sorry about it though?" asked Nina the giraffe.

Gretchen immediately points at Nina, "Bean scouts would NEVER be sorry about anything!" she exclaims.

"But you'll never know. They might just do that Gretchen," said Nina.

"Pfft yeah right," said Gretchen, turning her back from Nina and crossing her arms.

Then a few seconds later, there was the moose, Lumpus, emerging out of some bushes. "Oh well hello there Lompus." Jane Doe greeted and waved at him, pronouncing his name wrong.

"_Lumpus_," said Lumpus correcting her, "And hi to you too." And then there was Slinkman emerging out of the same bushes that Lumpus came out of.

"And hello there Slugman." Jane Doe greeted to Slinkman as well, pronouncing his name wrong also.

"_Slinkman_ ma'am," said Slinkman, correcting her as well. "And hello."

"So what brings you two here?" Jane Doe asked.

"We got something for you and the squirrel scouts," said Slinkman. "Yes, we got something the bean scouts would like to say to you and your squirrel scouts." Lumpus added, onto Slinkman's sentence.

Then there was the bean scouts emerging out of the bushes to meet in a straight line in front of Jane Doe and the squirrel scouts. Raj was just staring at the squirrel scouts, including the giraffe he saved, with fear. His heart was beating fast, and was sweating with fear.

"Now what do you say to them?" asked Slinkman, with his hands rest to his sides.

"We're sorry Jane Doe & Squirrel Scouts," all the bean scouts said in unison, but seemingly like they could use a little more work and dignity. But Raj though, said it the loudest, really serious since he doesn't want them to do anything to him.

"Awww I'm so flattered for you guys to apologize," said Jane Doe, smiling with her hands cupped together. This made Gretchen open her eyes widely, shock for what just happened. Then there was Nina smirking at Gretchen in a 'In your face' look, while Gretchen stares at Nina with an annoying look.

"Shut…up," Gretchen said, yet still staring at Nina with an annoying look.

"But I didn't say anything," said Nina, yet still smirking at Gretchen.

"You just did, so now you can shut up," said Gretchen, turning her back and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Nina on the other hand, just rolls her eyes, knowing that Gretchen was just trying to clear out their argument.

"But wait Ms. Doe, we got something else that is better," said Lumpus. He then turns to points to his bean scouts in the middle for them to move out the way. But when they did, there was nobody there. A second later, Ms. Jane Doe startled with a confuse look, "Um…well…"

"Hehe, hold for just a sec'," Lumpus said with a slight, fake smile, turning around. He then walks into some of the bushes that were behind the beans scouts from the center. As soon as he walked inside the bushes, a voice was heard from inside.

"But I'm not going out there looking like this," a voice in a hasty tone was said. But before anything else was said, the person was shoved out of the bushes. On the contrary it was none other than Edward the Platypus. But he was wearing like some sort of headdress filled with small sunflowers. He was also wearing a somewhat Hula skirt. And a large sunflower was held to his hand. It was kind of similar when Lazlo, Clam, & Raj once wore on Sunflower Day, but much more than that. It was very special.

Edward just stared, with an irritated look on his face. "Awww, he just look simply adorable," said Ms. Doe, astonished by this.

"I feel…like a sissy." Edward said through his teeth in a low tone in his voice. Then there was Lumpus beside him, pointing his finger to Jane Doe, ordering him to walk over to her. Edward just made his look drop more into a frown, where his eyes started to look like it was about to sag. The squirrel scouts done nothing but snickered at him, with their mouth covered with their hands. Then he walked pass the gap, from the group of bean scouts, Slinkman gets Chip & Skip's attention. He points his finger, ordering them to walks toward him to follow him. Then he walked passed Gretchen, which she had a devious smirk on her face, where she said something.

"Nice hat ma'am," Gretchen joked, smirking at Edward. Then it was prompt with laughter by the squirrel scouts. Edward just growled, and redness appearing on his cheeks from being so embarrassed and humiliated.

"Now, now dear squirrels scouts," Jane Doe tries to calm them down from laughing.

Afterwards the squirrel scouts stop laughing. After that, Edward, along with Chip & Skip standing behind him, was standing in front of the headmistress dear.

"Alright Edward, you know what to do," said Lumpus, admonishing him what he has to do. Edward just sighs in annoyance.

"Me… and… Chip & Skip-"

"Speak up louder," said Lumpus, cutting him off from mumbling to her. This caused Edward to growl in annoyance.

"Me and Chip & Skip-!"

"And you can't just sit there frowning. You need to smile," said Slinkman, causing Edward to growl in annoyance again. This also made him to grasp onto the sunflower harder.

"There…is no way I am going to…" Edward didn't finish his sentence. He saw Slinkman and Lumpus staring at him angrily and impatiently. Edward just sighs and then bows his head down. Then with that he started grinning slowly, with his bill crackling like a tree branch slowly breaking. Only a short fake smile was all he could give to the headmistress deer.

"Me, Chip, & Skip are very sorry for what we did last night. And for our apology to you and the…squirrel scouts…we offer you this sunflower."

Edward manage to say it loud enough, but still talked through his teeth with the smile he tried his best to put so nothing else would be said to him.

"Chip, Skip?" asked Slinkman, with his hands still rest on his sides. Slinkman gets their attention, admonishing them that they need to tell her sorry too.

"We're sorry for dumping mud on the squirrel scouts," Chip & Skip said in unison, with their heads bow down. Next Edward holds out the sunflower, offering it to Jane Doe.

"Will you forgive…us…for our gross manner last night?" Edward asked, looking like he was not going to hold his smile much longer.

"How very sweet of you, of course I would forgive you guys, and I know my squirrel scouts will too," said Jane Doe, smiling.

"Yeah right," Edward said under his breath. Slinkman crossed his arms, obviously heard what he just said. Jane Doe on the other hand, takes the sunflower, which the sunflower suddenly bends. The stalk was bent from him holding on it too hard, due to frustration.

"Oh well, still very nice of you guys," said Jane Doe, looking at the bent sunflower. Then Edward drops his face back into a frown and turns around. Then Raj on the other hand, says something after when Edward was about to pass by him.

"Well that seemed simply fabulous Edward. And your hat does look nice." Raj said, smiling to try cheering him up by complimenting him. He also tries clearing out his own little episode about coodie monster. Edward stops his tracks and turns his attention at Raj.

"If you know what's good for you, and don't want to live without a trunk, don't say anything else to me," Edward said angrily, taking the headdress off and throwing it to the ground.

"You think he wouldn't want the skirt also?" asked Raj, staring at him walking off, which he was still wearing the Hula skirt. Clam on the other hand, which was standing beside Raj, watches Edward walking off.

"Eh maybe…Edward mad?" asked Clam.

"Mmm most likely," Raj answered.

"Then no." Clam replied back.

"…But he still wearing it," said Raj. Clam only shrugged. Then the albino pygmy rhino looks down at the sunflower headdress that was lying on the ground, and then picks it up. He looked at the headwear seeing that it seem very nice how it was designed, and Clam only said this, "…wow."

"Hey. Since you guys are here, maybe you boys would want to play with the squirrel…" Before Jane Doe could finish her sentence, the whole entire bean scouts vanished, some emerging into bushes, some quickly running away, and some climbing up trees to get to the next ones.

"Oh?" Jane Doe, with a bit-confusing look, examining why they just did that.

"I see now. They trying to play a game of hide and seek, aren't they?" asked Jane Doe, smiling at Lumpus & Slinkman who were still there.

"Um uh yeah. It's just that the bean scouts will hide, while the squirrel scouts seek." Lumpus said, randomly saying it just to make her happy at least or something. "Lumpus sir…" Slinkman startled, but Lumpus places his hand in straight in front of Slinkman to cut him off from saying anything else. Then after that Slinkman just stood there looking at the moose and then looks down shaking his head.


	20. All Clam's Break Loose

**Author's Comment:**_ The hide & seek thing was too cut out for me, so I couldn't do it, despite giving effort about it, didn't work. Also, I have to get back on track now. And this is probably going to be the last time you'll read any of my comments. Then I'll post any on later when it's the time when I get to my last chapter or something. But I can tell you that rating might go up, due to huge drama here that occurred. And you'll just see info on what certain chapters contains then. Only thing is about this chapter is that it's a little out of character at some parts, I believe._

**Chapter 19 – All Clam's break loose**

_**In Lenny's Boat…**_

It was now nighttime and another day gone. Lenny was still in a deep slumber from all the voices that rang in his head.

"_LENNY! What have you done!"_

"_I'm sorry dad!"_

"_That was awesome!"_

"_My hair!"_

"_WHERE IS IT!?"_

Then it hits him to see everything in his dream. He immediately woke up. "So THAT'S what it is!" Lenny exclaimed, as he was quickly getting up. Then all of the sudden, as soon as he gets up, he hits his head on the large shelf, making a few things fall and collapse. Lenny made a stupor dizzy look on his face, with his tongue hanging out, and stars circling around his head. Then he fell back down, back into another slumber. Obviously, Lenny is just having a bad day.

_**Meanwhile In Haliotis Island…**_

Everyone, well the bean & squirrel scouts, were sitting at the usual spot with a fire lit on wood at the center.

"What more do they want from us?" asked Edward, with a mean look, taunting it to the adults, as to how and why they're ended up being in the same area with the squirrel scouts. Also of course the bean scouts were on the watch to see whatever the next move the squirrel scouts would make.

"The adult are gone…why aren't they attack us at this very minute?" Dave whispered to his brother. "It's the same thing about this morning…this IS strange," Ping-Pong responded. "Wait…do you really think it has something to do with last night…?" asked Dave, as he and his brother start thinking. Then they both said in unison, "Nah."

Meanwhile, there was Raj sitting with his friend Clam. They both had half opened coconut, like a cup, to drink out of. Raj was just holding the coconut, shivering obviously worrying about the squirrel scouts, what they might do then, whether apologizing to them or not in the first place. Clam on the other hand, was just staring at the drink, looking at whatever reflection can make to see himself.

"Clam? How long will the adults be gone? Because I hope they make it back soon before we get buried," said Raj, still shaking in fear, and the juice lightly spilling out from his nervous vibration. But Clam didn't answer at the moment. "Wait…what've…about what Samson said? What've Samson's actually right…No! That can't be! I know they have a big plan for us!" Raj exclaimed, almost dropping the coconut. But he grips it and then take a drink from it, with his trunk, just to calm his nerves.

As soon as he got done drinking, he looked at Clam, realizing that he didn't say anything on his predicament. "Is something wrong Clam?" asked Raj, staring at him with a bit of concerned look on his face. Clam then looks up at Raj for one second, and then looks back down to stare at his drink. "Lazlo…" Clam only said, as he sighs. Then Raj understood what he was feeling right now. "…I miss him too Clam" said Raj, "I sure hope he's ok, from wherever he is."

"Lazlo!" Clam spoke up, as he wiggled his lip. Then seemingly he was about to whimper, until he paused from interruption.

"Oh my god!" Gretchen, sitting across, exclaims, "I know you're not going to cry over that crazy monkey, Lazlo."

"This should be interesting," said Edward, crossing his arms and looking over at Clam, Raj, and the rest's direction.

"Lazlo not crazy!" Raj exclaimed.

"Shut it elephant! This doesn't concern you," said Gretchen. "Ok." Raj rejoined, cowering out, so she or anybody else does anything to him. "But Patsy missing too," said Clam, staring at Gretchen angrily. "So what? That doesn't mean I'M going to cry about it too, just like you was, crybaby. And that's what you keep blabbing about every 10 minutes, on some dumb hippie monkey. You two act like you worship him." Gretchen said, where both Clam and Raj felt insulted about her talking about their friend like that.

"Gretchen!" Nina exclaimed in whisper tone at Gretchen, so she would stop messing with Raj & Clam, along holding a crack-opened coconut as well. Clam on the other hand, was seemingly hearing enough where he started growling at her. "Clam…calm down," said Raj, sensing his anger, and not wanting anything to happen. But Clam didn't listen, then he immediately stood up and then points at her.

"GRETCHEN'S UNWISED & UNBELIEVABLE!" Clam shouted at her.

"Believe THIS!" Gretchen exclaimed, as she immediately grabbed Nina's crack-opened and throws it at Clam. Then with that, the coconut hits Clam on his head, while all the juice from it spills all over his body. This caused Raj and some other bean scouts to gasp at this. Now he was just covered with coconut juice. And next, it was prompt with a laugh by several bean & squirrel scouts, especially Gretchen.

"CLAM! Are you ok!?" Raj asked sounding worried. Clam just stood there with now an evil look on his face, deeply at Gretchen. Then he turned around with a growl.

"Clam had enough!" Clam exclaimed through his teeth in a deep tone, growling, as he walks off. "Wait Clam! We're suppose to stay here," said Raj, trying to stop him. Gretchen only made a devious grin after a good laugh. "So much for chopped unions. It serves him right saying that I'm unwise and unbelievable. I guess he went on crying," said Gretchen, smirking still. "That was so mean Gretchen." Said Nina, with a bit of look of feeling sorry for Clam. "Clam needs to grow up, that's what he needs to do," said Gretchen, crossing her arms.

Then her attention was caught on something, after a sound coming to her. Then it got louder, sounding like a tree branch and when Gretchen looked up, her eyes opened wide. She saw that a large tree was falling straight down to her. But Nina quickly pulls her out of the way before it completely fell to the ground. Raj on the other hand, jumps out of the way screaming, "AAAHHHH!!"

**BOOM!**

Everyone clenched their eyes as it fell to the ground with a loud boom. Afterwards, everyone stared in awe at the tree that just fell over, which almost sandwiched Gretchen. Or else it could've killed her. Everything was quiet now, as they were completely froze about it. Then they look over to where the roots of the tree were. And there was the rhino standing behind, panting slowly in anger. They could not believe that Clam just did that; actually they could never picture Clam to ever do that at all. Then Gretchen on the other hand just lightly speaks up.

"D…did you…y-you t-tried to…" Gretchen was so surprise that Clam just did that in great strength. Then Gretchen turns her shock look to an angry killer look. "YOU'RE DEAD NOW!" Gretchen shouted as she starts to run to him. But before that could happen, several squirrel scouts grabbed her to hold her back. "NO GRETCHEN!" one of the squirrel scouts exclaimed. But Gretchen growled, trying to break away from them to get her hands on the rhino. Clam on the other hand, runs around the tree to get to Gretchen as well, but Raj grabs Clam before he reached to her as well.

"Don't do it Clam!" Raj exclaimed, while holding him. "No Raj! Let him fight her!" Edward exclaimed, with an excited look. Clam just reached his hands out to get to her, as Gretchen does the same. "Calm down Clam, please don't do this!" Raj exclaimed, trying to turn him around to walk away from the crazy alligator. Then when he turned around enough, his tail was close to Gretchen's face. Then with that she reached herself and completely bit onto his tail.

"AAAHHHH!" Clam screamed painfully, and then he turns around where he swings his head and then both his horns smacks Gretchen's muzzle where she was knocked clean off her feet; however, she did let go of his tail though. Then she completed fell on her back, holding onto her muzzle from getting hit by his horns.

"What is going on here!?" Slinkman shouted, arriving along with Jane Doe & Lumpus. "I heard a loud noise!" Slinkman exclaimed. "Oh Dear! What happen to Gretchen!?" Jane Doe asked, worriedly.

"I was right all along!" Gretchen exclaimed, still covering her muzzle, "Bean scouts are all the same, they were never sorry!" This prompts Slinkman and Lumpus to look at their bean scouts angrily, while Jane Doe on the other hand helps Gretchen up to take a look at the cut on her muzzle. But the bean scouts pointed at Clam, which he was holding his tail, and of course it was bruised & a bit dented. Then Raj on the other hand, looked up at Slinkman & Lumpus with an angry look.

"Gretchen bit Clam!" Raj exclaimed, showing his bruised tail, "A-And she threw the coconut at him."

"But what did HE do?" asked Slinkman. Then one of the squirrel scouts spoke out, "Clam push the tree over at Gretchen so it could fall over her, and he hit her with his horns." This made Slinkman a bit speechless, as he gasps in surprise. He couldn't believe that he could ever picture Clam to do that. "Clam…is this true?" asked Slinkman, still shocked about this. Clam only nodded and bows his head in shame. "Wow…such a strong guy to push a tree down this big," said Lumpus looking over at the large collapsed tree. "I can't believe you would do such a thing Clam," said Slinkman, seemingly upset of him.

"But Slinkman, you don't understand. Gretchen is evil, she wouldn't even leave Clam alone and she was talking about our best friend Lazlo!" Raj explained. "But this though," said Slinkman, pointing at the tree. "Clam sorry," said Clam, with an apology look on his face. Slinkman just sighs. "Clam is really sorry it wasn't his fault, he wouldn't have done that if she wouldn't have to hurt him." said Raj, backing Clam up.

"Clam is in major pain on his tail, is there anything to wrap his tail up with?" asked Raj, looking at Clam's sore tail. "I don't know," said Slinkman. "Alright I had enough of this," said Lumpus stepping up, "I'm so sick of this, and all of you. Because of this, I blame all of you bean scouts for this prediction, especially YOU," said Lumpus, pointing at Raj. "M…me?" asked Raj. "That's right you!" Lumpus exclaimed pointing at him, "And all you bean scouts will suffer the heat consequences, near the lake outside tomorrow," said Lumpus, crossing his arms, preparing himself to hear the groan from the bean scouts.

"That's all you do…" Raj said in a deep tone staring at Lumpus, "THAT'S ALL YOU DO!!" Raj screamed out loud. This prompts everyone to look at Raj. "Just torturing us is all you do. You were ALWAYS sick of us so that's only what you do, just be mean to us!" Raj exclaimed, looking at the oblivious moose angrily. "Whatever, just get ready for your punishment tomorrow morning," said Lumpus, arms crossed, with his boring look. Then Raj frowns more and then says what he never would say before. "I'm not going to do it," said Raj, turning his back with his eyes closed. This made almost everyone to gasp at this.

"Oh yes you are," said Lumpus, making his face meaner. "No I'm not!" Raj responded, with his eyes closed, and arms crossed. "Look here you hoodlum! You either do it, or YOU'RE NOT STEPPING FOOT AT MY CAMP AGAIN…! And you will never see your best friends ever again." Lumpus said, smirking at him. Raj was just shocked on what Lumpus just said. Raj started wiggling his mouth, ready to cry. Then he shook his head, and makes a serious look. Everybody on the other hand, was just looking at both Raj & Lumpus, quietly.

"Fine…I didn't want to be in your stinky camp anyways…and you rather care about what's going here, and where we ended up at…" Raj said in a low tone, as he slowly walks away with a sad look on his face. Then he turns around to look at the moose, "You know what? I don't think you should be a scoutmaster, you never cared about us and you was always mean & grumpy to us… I wish Lenny was our scoutmaster, he's nice, and he would support us and…" Then Raj didn't finish his sentence, he turned around with a light sob, taking off running.

"RAJ!" Slinkman called out, not wanting him running off. Then there was Jane Doe, staring in shock about what Raj just said about him. "Scoutmaster Lumpus?" asked the serious headmistress, staring at Lumpus, "I thought you said that you were always nice to your bean scouts."

Then the bean scouts opens their eyes, with their heads popped up. "NO!" the bean scouts shouted in unison. "He's the worst scoutmaster of them all!" exclaimed Chuck, the pig. "He wouldn't care about anything!" Edward exclaimed. "He made us not have real go-carts, where we end up making one, while he spends money to polish his horns!" Dave exclaimed. "He took a badge away from me, for no big deal! OVER LAZLO'S CEMENT BOAT!" exclaimed Edward. "He never tries to give me better shoe size," said Sheldon the blue hippo, as his feet was shivering from his feet too tightened on the boots. "He left me in the hot prickly forest to die!" exclaimed Harold the dark blue walrus, making an annoying look for just thinking about it. "He tried to take a air condition all for himself, AFTER when we accept it to share it…! Murp." exclaimed Samson, which almost everyone was probably oblivious what he just said. "But he made it snow remember?" asked Slinkman. "Slinkman, don't YOU remember when he lied to you that you were on vacation and got you to believe that, by working some more?" asked Dave, which Slinkman couldn't comprehend, due to when he thought that there was something wrong with Lumpus himself at that time. "Yeah, and don't you remember the time he didn't let you go to Slugfest?" asked Ping-Pong, after Dave.

Slinkman most definitely remembered that. "Well that was…before I lost it," said Slinkman, forming redness on his cheeks, feeling a bit embarrassed about when that happened. "You know something, as much as I hate to admit, but I agree with Raj. It would be better off with Lenny or Slinkman perhaps," said Edward, crossing his arms, along with the bean scouts agreeing with him. Scoutmaster Lumpus's eyes widened for what every scout just said about him. Then there was Jane Doe with the same look herself, with both of her hands covering her mouth. Then she glared at Scoutmaster Lumpus, where Lumpus on the other slowly looks at her.

"So…this is really true, isn't it scoutmaster lompus?" asked Jane Doe, yet oblivious of pronouncing the name correctly, but still angry, "So that explains when you almost tried to let the poor monkey go up the mountain by himself."

"Oh hehehe, no it's a-"

"And you lied to me Lompus," Jane Doe said, cutting him off, with her hands placed on her sides and once again pronouncing his name wrong.

"No no, it's not what you t-"

"And how many times you lied to me Lompus?" asked Jane Doe, shaking her head, yet still glaring at him.

"Um…three times?" Lumpus answered, fidgeting his fingers, and smiling nervously.

"57," Clam answered, correcting Lumpus. "Quiet you," said Lumpus in a low tone, to shut him up.

"And you just lied to me again, didn't you?" asked Jane Doe, staring angrily at Lumpus.

"Ah-gu-Ah well-uh-"

"I can't believe you. No more of this conversation, I don't want to talk to you," said Jane Doe, turning her back on Lumpus. "But Ms. Doe…" Lumpus startled. "Come on squirrel scouts," said Jane Doe, as she walks off. And Lumpus on the other hand, puts his hand down, obviously nowhere able to get her attention. Then the squirrel scouts follows, along with Gretchen walking off, holding her sore muzzle, looking back at Clam's direction with a cross-eyed look. Nina on the other hand, looks back at the direction from where Raj ran off too, despite that he was very upset. She drops her face into a sad look, as obviously like she was feeling sorry for him; however, she couldn't help to go see him then. So she looked at Jane Doe first, and then looks at some bushes to her left, and then sneaks to her left emerging into some bushes, and went to go look for him.

Meanwhile, the bean scouts just stood there quiet. Lumpus on the other hand was just looking at the direction where Jane Doe left. Slinkman, walked up to Lumpus at quiet steps.

"Scoutmaster Lump-"

"No no…don't say anything Slinkman," said Lumpus, with his hand up in prompt of him not to say anything else to him.

"But Scoutmaster Lumpus sir, I just wanted to say that I'm-"

"Forget it already Slinkman, what you say to me right now don't matter. And of course the bean scouts don't matter to me either," said Lumpus, making the bean scouts huff, "Nothing matters to me anymore." Then Scoutmaster turned to his right and then walks off, leaving the bean scouts & Slinkman. "Scoutmaster Lumpus," Slinkman said, trying to get him to stop, but Lumpus keeps going. Then all Slinkman could do was sigh. Then the slug looked over to the rhino, which Clam was still holding his tail. It was lightly crooked, due to Gretchen's biting. "I'll go find something to wrap it up ok?" asked Slinkman, which Clam gave him a nod afterwards. Then Slinkman went ahead off to go look for something for Clam, while Clam himself and the rest of the bean scouts was left there.

"You know, those horns would come in handy," said Edward, breaking the silence & pointing at Clam's horns, remembering what he did to Gretchen earlier.


	21. Raj & Nina

**Info:** **Romance**_ (My apologies to the fans about the mushy/luffy duffy stuff on here.)_

**Chapter 20 – Raj & Nina**

Nina the giraffe was walking in the woods, looking for Raj. While searching, she started thinking about the night, when he helped her, with the scum mess covering her, and saving her before she, maybe, suffocate. As obvious the whole time then, she felt appreciated about it. Then as soon as she opened some bushes to walk through them, she heard sobbing. She found it coming to her right. So she let go of the opened bushes and then walks to the right direction. As she kept walking on that direction the sobbing gotten a bit louder in distance, notifying her that she was getting closer. She paused in front of some bushes, slowly moving her hands up to move them out of the way. Then once she opened the bushes slowly, she saw that there was the elephant sitting near the lake sobbing. She studied on him, standing there watching. Next she started thinking about the incident again, and then the next thing some sort of felicity was growing on her, due to his rescuing maybe.

Meanwhile, Raj had his head rested on his knees, with his arms wrapped around his upper legs. "Why…?" asked Raj, in a weak voice, "What did I do?" Raj asked himself, not believing what's been happening and what happened earlier between him and the moose, Lumpus. "How could I say something like that to him?" Raj asked himself, still sounding weak on his voice. He felt real guilty on his own action against Lumpus. "I didn't really want to do it…" Raj said, sobbing once more. Nina on the other hand, was still hiding from behind the bushes, looking at Raj. Then once she moved, a certain snap sound occurred, obviously stepping on a twig by accident.

This made Raj lightly jump from the sound, as he looks up with a consternated look on his face. Then next he quickly turned around, shivering spinelessly. "Wh…who's there?" asked Raj, looking left and right from the area, sweating cowardly. Nina just sighed, obviously there was no use hiding since the elephant was alerted. "It's me Raj…" said Nina, as she steps out of the bushes from hiding. Raj turned to his left and then saw the squirrel scout giraffe nearing him.

"AHHHHHH!!" screamed Raj, stepping back quickly and then trips on a rock causing him to fall on his bottom. "Are you okay?" asked Nina, seemingly sounding a bit worried. Raj on the other hand didn't answered, but had his arms & hands up near his face cowardly in defense. "I didn't do it! I had nothing to with the cheap incident last night! It was all Edward's idea! And I didn't throw any coconuts at you the night before, neither the rest of the squirrel scouts!" Raj exclaimed, cowardly.

"If you going to call the cootie monster to get me, just get it over with!" Raj exclaimed, shivering but in preparation. Nina raised an eyebrow on what he just said. "_Cootie_ Monster?" asked Nina, in a tone of confusion. "You know, the cootie monster, where it gives up terrible cooties, just go ahead and do it!" Raj exclaimed, shivering everywhere and his eyes clenched shut. But then Raj slowly opens his eyes, hearing a light giggle coming from the giraffe.

"What…?" asked Raj, as his hands was still held in front of his face. "Raj…there is no Cootie monster, and there is no such thing as cooties," Nina said, giggling from his stupor-worried manner. "Of course there is!" Raj exclaimed. "Raj, cooties is a slange word, prove to be a fictional disease. Therefore, cooties doesn't exist…" Nina explained, where Raj blinks few times and then slowly moves his hands out of the way. "Really?" asked Raj, staring in awe at her. "Yes." Nina answered, as she sits down, in front of him, which he's still sitting close to the wavy lake. "Wait…why should I believe you…you're a girl," said Raj, pointing at her, admonishing himself who's he hearing the myth of cooties from.

Nina sighs, telling herself, "Boys…" And she shakes her head. "Well anyways…I guess it was really rough about what happened a second ago," said Nina. Raj starting thinking about what happen again, "Well…well…" then Raj covered his face. "I'M SO CONFUSE!" Raj shouted, "The boat incident, stranded in a island, Lazlo is gone, Clam trying to hurt Gretchen, and me talking to Scoutmaster Lumpus like that…but mostly is that Clam only have a few minutes to live before the rest of us!" Raj exclaimed, as he starts to whimper. Nina only frowned, looking at the disappointed bean scout.

"Poor Clam," said Nina. This made Raj to look up from his face rested on his hands and open his eyes, staring at her in awe with his moist eyes. "Oh um, I meant there's a possibility that they'll stay away from each other," said Nina, giggling nervously. Raj just keep looking at her with the same look on his face. "Well…um anyways…what you did back there…well….that did seemed fascinating," said Nina. Raj blinks a few times, examining what she just said. "It was?" asked Raj. "Yeah…It probably was something to make you stand up to the moose," said Nina. Raj just raised an eyebrow and asks, "Like what?"

"Well, bravery I guess," said Nina, as she looks down, "Sorry about what happen though, and of course what's going on." Raj looks down, regaining some thoughts. "I wish Gretchen wouldn't have to be so mean to Clam, and talk about Lazlo like that…just because we miss him…" said Raj, yet still looking down. "Yeah…I mean it is sad that our friends are missing right now." Nina said, looking down as well, digging her fingers into the sand to grab a hand full. "I miss Patsy myself, and I'm sure Gretchen does too," said Nina, letting the sand lightly pour out of her hands back on the ground.

"Raj…I also want to…I don't know…thank you for helping me yesterday," said Nina, smiling. "Well…um, really scoutmaster…" Raj paused, finding her smiling at him appreciatively. Raj looks down without a word to say at the moment, seeing that she was happy for him doing that. "You're welcome…" said Raj in a low tone, lightly forming red tinges on his cheeks. "That was nice of you though, I probably wouldn't have live if nobody would've help me," said Nina, smiling more and developing red tinges on her cheek as well. Raj starting thinking about when he did save her from the disaster scum incident, led by Chip & Skip, under Edward's plan. Then he started gaining some thoughts, reminding him something about Chip & Skip.

"Hey I just remembered something…Chip & Skip once told me that you had them one night and-" Raj was stopped by Nina covering his mouth, with his trunk lightly bent from the trunk pressed against his mouth. "Don't bring that up…please don't…not ever," said Nina, hesitantly. She could never forget that night, when she was convince that her soul mate(s) was none other than the dung beetles, Chip & Skip. She was having a bit of a hard time picking herself up after the crash from the rocket that the dung beetles made, after it flew uncontrollably. Nina then lets go, letting Raj's mouth free to be able to speak again.

"Sorry…I also wonder if Lenny's okay himself," said Raj, just now thinking about him, and knowing that he was in danger as well. He also remembered one last thing Lenny said to Miss Mucus, before the crash, _"Rubella I really want to kick your- AAAHHH!!"_ It made Raj clench his eyes just looking back at when they were crashed by the large amount of water. "Maybe he is, maybe he's in a different island, doing okay…you think maybe he may met up with Miss Mucus?" asked Nina. "Maybe, if they did, they might just tear each other apart one by one," said Raj, remembering also that they hate each other and always will.

"Nobody would even probably find it remarkable of them even liking each other," said Nina. "I wouldn't…" Raj said, starting to make a repulsive look, thinking of those two to even being positive around each other.

"And what about Lazlo & Patsy? What if they're caught up with each other?" asked Nina. "And what would they might do? Would they be up a tree staring a night star together with one of them receiving a gift?" asked Raj, laughing. "Yeah maybe," Nina answered. "Um…you know I was being sarcastic right?" asked Raj, staring at her with one of his eyebrows raised. "You were? I thought you were serious. I mean that may happen if it's possible. That's probably, basically what Patsy ever wanted since she likes him so much," said Nina, smiling.

But Raj just crossed his arms with a grunt. Nina on the other hand, tilts her head in curiosity. "Is something wrong Raj?" asked Nina. "Why in the world would they rather bother doing that?" asked Raj, with a stern look on his face. "What, I thought Lazlo liked her too, I don't know." Nina said. "Lazlo has better things to do other than that." Raj said, with his arms crossed and looking away with his eyes closed. "Well you might never know if Lazlo likes her too Raj," Nina stated. "But Lazlo has us though, we always have fun together. She's just his _friend_. I'm his BEST friend. There's no way that could happen, it'll be even dumb for Lazlo to even accept it."

"That sounds a bit selfish there," said Nina, frowning at Raj for saying that. "Selfish? I'm trying to save my friendship. Just like the time she tried sit with him in the bus seat. If he did accept that, then he would start paying more attention to her more than me and Clam and the rest of the bean scouts…" Raj kept going on and on, with many reasons why Lazlo shouldn't even bother dating her. Nina on the other hand, had a annoyed & impatient look on her face, sighing. She suddenly started to grow oblivious about what Raj was saying, and began thinking about the night he saved her again. And then some feeling started flushing through her mind. On the other hand, she still wanted to do something in return from him being generous & nice for doing what he did last night.

"I could never see a bean scout trying to date a squirrel scout, even you guys could never show peace to us…" Raj kept talking and talking, and Nina was starting not to take anymore of this herself. Then with that Nina leaned over to his face, which he wasn't fully paying attention since his eyes were closed and making a lot of statements. By surprise, she immediately pecked her lips on his forehead.

"And…" then Raj stops talking, and opened his eyes wide and his mouth opened, from what just happened. Nina on the other hand leaned back, and looked down completely at the sandy ground. Raj on the other hand, was just standing there completely quiet, and still had his hand up from when he was talking. Nina then got up and then turns around. "Good night Raj…and thanks," said Nina, talking about when he helped her last night. Next, Nina walked off leaving Raj there, still standing there with his hand up, eyes wide open, and his jaw dropped. Nina, while walking, thinks to herself, _"Did I do it…did I just…do it?"_ Nina couldn't believe it herself that she just did that. It was shocking for herself to do that to Raj.

Meanwhile, Raj just stood there looking the same. Only thing heard was the sound of waves from the water running on the surface of the lake, and the sound of wind blowing. A few seconds later, Raj's eye starts twitching. Next his body starts shaking uncontrollably.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Raj screamed. He shrieked, running his head on the sand, as he continues screaming, "AHH!! AHH!! AHH!!" Next he cups his hand full of water splashes it on his face repeatedly, and then violently rubs his forehead. Then he started rolling around the sand, seemingly like he has lost his mind now. Several seconds later, he started to calm down. But he curled himself into a ball, wrapping his arms around his, now bent, legs and lays on his side, shivering.

"She…she just…she just kissed me," said Raj, with his eyes twitching again. He couldn't believe himself about her doing that, and nothing to counter it.


	22. Regretted the truth

**Info: Depressive**

**Chapter 21 – Regretted the truth**

_**In Haliotis Island… **_

"These days have been pretty rough ever since the night's danger," said the fbanana slug, Slinkman, talking to himself. Slinkman was walking around the island, searching for something to wrap on Clam's sore tail, for recovery. For a pretty good while now, Slinkman hasn't been able to find anything. Then he looked down at his own red Bean Scout neckerchief. He lightly grasp onto it, rubbing it with his thumb.

"I guess this'll do for now," said Slinkman. Then all of the sudden, he heard rumbling sounds, coming to his left, and behind some bushes. He walked to the bushes and peaked from behind them. Who he saw was none other than the moose, Scoutmaster Lumpus. He was setting up something though, along with his face looking more depressing than worked up. There was along a rope hooked on several spinning wheels. It was carrying a heavyweight boulder, which was just several feet hung over Lumpus's head.

"I never seen Scoutmaster Lumpus making something like that before," said Slinkman, scratching his own chin. Then he started comprehending why Scoutmaster Lumpus has it in the first place, and what would he need it for. Then when he saw the rope in hand, he looked up at the boulder.

"Wait…is he trying to…?" Slinkman asks himself, and starts to slowly stretch his eyes wide. Then Slinkman started gaining some more thoughts, where it was starting to frighten him. Then as soon as Lumpus started lightly yanking on the rope, Slinkman immediately jumps out of the bushes.

"Scoutmaster Lumpus! NOOOOOO!!" Slinkman yelled, as he ran to Lumpus (with slow motion effect). Lumpus on the other hand, turns his attention to Slinkman. A second later, Slinkman tackles the moose.

"OOMPH!" Lumpus lightly squealed, as his hand pulls the rope, before letting it go. Then there goes the boulder dropping to the ground, while Lumpus and Slinkman lands on the ground, rolling ahead a few inches. Then there was Lumpus sitting up first, rubbing his head, moaning painfully. Then he shakes his head to clearly snap himself out of dizziness.

"Slinkman! What were you trying to do?!" asked Lumpus, now furious, staring at the banana slug. Slinkman was still rubbing his head, before shaking his head left and right, snapping right out of dizziness.

"Me? But sir, what were YOU trying to do?" asked Slinkman, starring back at the frustrated moose. Slinkman himself wasn't believing what attempt Lumpus tried to do.

"I was using the stone to crush these stack of coconuts for this basket I found," Lumpus explained, pointing at the basket, followed by a creel like basket full of coconuts stacked in the basket. Slinkman just gave the baskets a good stare at the moment.

"But…But," Slinkman startled, "But sir…I thought…" "And also some Papaya, to mix with it," said Lumpus pulling out a papaya from behind him, while Slinkman looks back up at the moose with a shock look.

"But sir," Slinkman started again. "What? What did you think I was trying to do?" asked Lumpus, crossing his arms, and staring at the slug with a default-boring look.

"Oh…well…never mind," said Slinkman, feeling a bit embarrassed about freaking out, which he was presuming Lumpus was trying to let the boulder drop on him. Lumpus then sighs and turns around, walking toward the boulder.

"So um…coco mixed with papaya, huh?" asked Slinkman. "A sign of depression Slinkman," Lumpus answered, turning his look back to depression like before. Lumpus then goes to the side of the tree to where the rope was hooked up to. Slinkman stepped near Lumpus, which Lumpus himself was trying to figure out how to hook it again.

"So…how did you make this?" asked Slinkman. "I didn't. I found it." Lumpus answered. "Oh," Slinkman replied, "Didn't even explore much on this island to see new things." Pretty much, it us to be a trap set up by somebody who has been in Haliotis Island years ago; however, Slinkman, Lumpus, and everyone else doesn't know that and probably wouldn't care.

"Um sir I…I could help you with that," said Slinkman, offering him a little hand of this. "And why would you bother helping a mean old sap like me?" asked Lumpus. Slinkman was getting the hint on what Lumpus meant. "But Scoutmaster Lumpus sir, I'm not mad at you," said Slinkman. Lumpus then looks up at him again, and then looks back down at the rope. "What difference would it make now?" asked Lumpus.

"Well…why not I help you with this and then we can sit down and talk about it," Slinkman suggested. "Whatever," Lumpus answered. After when it was fixed, the stone smashes the coconuts in the creel like basket, causing the juices to splash most in the big basked and some on different places, including Slinkman and Lumpus.

"Now this." Lumpus pulls out some Papayas. Once he got close to the basket full of coconut, he squeezes the Papaya, making the juice spurt out inside the basket. Slinkman on the other hand, walks to the basket beside Lumpus.

"Sir…is it ok if I get a drink?" Slinkman requested, looking at the moose after looking at the coconut juice, mixed with Papaya. "I guess so Slinkman," Lumpus answered in a dejecting tone. Now they sat down on a log, across from each other.

"I wanted to start off by saying, sorry about what happen earlier," said Slinkman. "No need to be sorry Slinkman," said Lumpus, before getting a sip of the drink from a split-open coconut. "But I know how rough that must've been. I mean, the bean scouts tells Jane Doe everything what you do in camp," said Slinkman, making his face lightly drop to a sad look.

"Well it doesn't matter now Slinkman. I got what was coming to me," said Lumpus, looking down at the drink. He thought back on what happen to him, and Jane Doe now being mad at him for ever lying to her. "Yeah. And there's Raj, which I know that his feelings are hurt right now," Slinkman added. Lumpus on the other hand didn't replied back to Slinkman's statement at the moment. Yet he kept looking at the drink. "Well the way I'm looking at it now, there's no way Jane Doe would ever forgive me for this." said Lumpus, "Maybe something will work out then," said Slinkman. "Why maybe? I never DO anything right, but be so hard on you and the rest of the bean scouts, sight to sorrow." Lumpus explained. "Well…there's times you're not always mean," Slinkman replied. Lumpus looks at the slug for one second at this.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me one thing I did that was right," Lumpus demanded, glaring at Slinkman. "Well…um…there's the time when you let me go to slugfest, plus letting you go with me," said Slinkman, which Lumpus was still glaring at him without satisfaction. "Ok…was there anything else?" asked Lumpus. "Um…" Slinkman thinks, "Well there's also that time you apologize to me about almost getting me killed, at dead bean drop when I use to be "Superslug"," said Slinkman. "Well is there anything I did right for the bean scouts?" asked Lumpus, getting another sip of the drink.

"Well of course," Slinkman begins, "There's this time when Edward told me you helped him with throwing tomatoes at Hoo-Ha to be able to stay at Camp Kidney and away from Camp Tomato. There's also that time when the jelly beans told me that they got a chance to see the 'Lumpus' comet. And there's also that time when you had Chip & Skip have a job, or else going back home, where they helped get Commander Hoo-Ha to leave your office before the…"upgrades"…. And there's also this one time when-" "Alright, alright," said Lumpus, cutting Slinkman off.

"I get it. So I did a few 'good' things." said Lumpus, but was still in a sad mood, "But it doesn't matter now? Now because of the bean scouts, Jane Doe hates me now."

"Um. I don't think she hates you sir. She's just…upset…that's all," said Slinkman, trying not to have Lumpus feel so down. Meanwhile, the mistress deer herself was walking around by herself.

"7 large cottons to make a nice comfy pillow," said Ms. Doe. She had her hand placed on her chin. Then all of the sudden, she paused from walking and started hearing voices.

"Jane Doe hates me and you know it," Lumpus said to Slinkman, while Jane Doe on the other hand was walking near them, after emerging from some bushes. She didn't want to get caught. So she knelt down on both her knees in the shadows behind some smaller bushes, listening to the two guys talking.

"Like I lied to her a few times to make her hate me," said Lumpus. "57," Slinkman added. "Let's not get carried away about it." Lumpus said in a low vex tone. "Sorry…" Slinkman said, shifting his eyes left and right and tapping both his fingers together repeatedly. "But…she couldn't hate you sir. I never could picture her to hate somebody, she's just mad at you, that's all." Slinkman explained, trying to make him feel better. But then Lumpus himself breaks down on his knees, covering his face with both of his hands.

"Does it matter…? I'm such a failure…what's wrong with me?!" Lumpus yells at the night sky, which the trees were blocking the perfect view of the night sky. "hmm….too much coconut and papaya juice." Slinkman said to himself. He was puzzled, and wasn't expecting Lumpus to do that.

"Slinkman…" Lumpus said in a low tone uncovering his face slowly, getting Slinkman's attention. "I think the only thing I'm at least good at, is not disrespecting women…surely I lied to her…I did all those things because I wanted to impress her." Slinkman nodded, understanding him. "Well…she was impress about us having the bean scouts apologizing to her and her squirrel scouts, and she did tell me how happy she was about you inviting her, Miss Mucus, and the squirrel scouts with us to the vacation," said Slinkman, smiling, and hoping that may kind a cheer him up. Lumpus only smiled a little for one second before frowning again.

Meanwhile, Jane Doe only smiled at what Slinkman said, which she was still hidden. "Oh Slinkman," Lumpus began, covering his face with his hands again. "Why couldn't she ever understand how I really feel about her?" Slinkman look down at the broke down sad moose. "I don't know sir, I-" "Slinkman," Lumpus said, grabbing Slinkman's bean scout shirt. "I deserve anything I get, for doing something like this. I care about her much more than anything else, she's like the reason why I'm still here." Jane Doe on the other hand, raises an eyebrow, comprehending where Lumpus is getting at.

"Slinkman…I-Love-Jane-Doe," Lumpus said clearly out on his pronunciation, which his hands were still grasped onto Slinkman's shirt. Jane Doe on the other hand, widens her eyes, and slowly drops her jaw. "I know Lumpus," said Slinkman, "I knew you were always in love with her." This took Jane Doe completely aback for what she just heard, as she lightly gasp. Then she stood up, with that shock look on her face, like being startled. Next, she turned around and walked away with soft quiet footsteps.

Then as soon as she walks through and passes the bushes, the leaves lightly rumbles. This made Slinkman to turn around for a second with a curious look on his face. Then he looked back at the sad moose, Lumpus. "What am I'm going to do Slinkman?" asked Lumpus. "I don't know sir…maybe something will work out tomorrow," said Slinkman, prompted with the moose sighing. "I hope so Slinkman…" Lumpus said in a low tone, getting up and turns around, slowly walking away from the slug. "I hope…" Lumpus finished.

Slinkman then raises one eyebrow and regains some thoughts. "You're not going to try anything are you?" asked Slinkman, sounding a bit suspicious. "No I am not Slinkman," said Lumpus, which he got the hint what Slinkman was trying to say. "I just need time by myself," said Lumpus, continuing walking. "Lumpus…what you can maybe do is…be nicer to the bean scouts," Slinkman suggested. Lumpus paused for a second in quietude. Then a second later he walks off in the dark.

Now it was just Slinkman there by himself as he continues looking at the direction where Lumpus left at. Then next he looked down at his red neckerchief. "Well I guess the bean scouts are probably already going to sleep," said Slinkman. He was just now remembering that he was still going to wrap his neckerchief around Clam's aching tail. Then he walked to the other direction from between, where Lumpus left out of and where Jane Doe herself left out of, which she was hiding at first.

Meanwhile, the mistress deer was laying on her back. The back of her head was rested on her cupped together hands. She was staring at the night sky, which there was too many trees blocking the view; however, she could still see some view out of it. She was thinking what happen earlier right after the incident, and she was thinking about what she just heard.

She thought to herself: "Scoutmaster Lumpus…loves me? Being irresponsible, not caring for his bean scouts, being grouchy, 57 lies, and now he…loves me?" Jane Doe turned to her side to make herself a bit more comfortable. "I couldn't believe about earlier…and now this?" Now it was a bit confusing to her about it. "But…is he still lying?" She thought to herself, still feeling mistrustful to Lumpus, now, before drifting off to sleep.


	23. The 'SoCall' Past

**Info: Lenny & Miss Mucus, magic.**

**Chapter 22 – The 'So-Call' Past**

**_In Lenny's Boat…_**

"Uhh…" a slight groan echoes in the small office. In the office was the blue wolf, Lenny, lifting his head up. His face was looking disapproving and stupor, due to the fact of his clumsy stunt he pulled before, when he first woke up. Lenny then looks around slowly with his eyes squinting. His vision was blurry and was in circulation unsteadily. About a few seconds later, he slowly gets up. This time his head misses the steel shelf.

Lenny lightly moans, while standfing up straight. He then shakes his head to fully wake himself up from being a bit dizzy. As soon as he began to gain some thoughts, he started thinking about earlier, before he even passed out. He gathered up some more thoughts about before, when he bumped his head and fell back down on the ground, unconsciously. While he was thinking, he started rubbing his head where he bumped it.

"I need to start being more careful," said Lenny. He looks around, until he spots the shattered cup lying on the desk still. "I'll fix that later," Lenny said as he turns around, heading to the door out of his office. Lenny then looks at the steps before taking a step on the stairs. Afterwards he carefully walks downstairs, making sure he doesn't fall like last time. As soon as he makes it all the way down, he turns to his right going out to the door, walking outside.

The blue wolf takes one good look at the night sky. He takes one good deep breath, before exhaling softly. He then takes a walk, making his way to the destroyed pilothouse. "Son of a gun." said Lenny. He saw that the boat was crashed into a large pointy rock, like a small mountain. "I left it on auto too long. Man it wouldn't have happen if I never had passed out." Lenny sighs. Then he goes up to the stirring wheel. He grabs the stirring wheel with one hand, and reaches his other hand toward the red autopilot button. Then once he places his hand on the stirring wheel, a second later, the stirring wheel spins violently along with Lenny spinning with it.

"EEEAAAAHHH!!" Lenny yelled. Then he was sent flying up high. Then he pauses and floats in the air. After blinking twice, he falls back down. "AAAAHHHHHH!!" Then puff of smoke floats up after landing on the ground. Lenny lifts his head up with a goofy look on his face. Then he makes a silly goofy laugh. Next he shakes his head.

"Jumping Jahosafet!" exclaimed Lenny, rubbing his head. He then gets up and walks back on the stirring wheel. Then he grabs the stirring wheel and starts turning it. Afterwards, he manages to get the boat off the large rock. Then he was off, on a mission to rescuer everyone. "Man…I could really have some coffee right about now," said Lenny, smiling; obviously, coffee just stays on his mind. Then the light behind him buzzes and then the light turns off. This caught Lenny's attention, turning his head around to look at the light that just went out. "Oh great," said Lenny, in a deep vex tone. Then Lenny turns around with an annoying look on his face.

"Looks like I'm going to have to fix that too." Lenny said. Then he hears rumbling sounds. As soon as he looks down he saw his stomach rumbling. "Ah, screw this," said Lenny, in an impatient manner. He switches to autopilot again and turns around. He starts walking, saying, "I won't be gone long this time." Afterwards, Lenny was right near the entrance of the den. He took a peak inside and saw that Miss Mucus wasn't at the couch or any other place inside the den. He then steps to the entrance and looks around. "Now where did that warthog go?" asked Lenny. He continues shifting his eyes left and right.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" came Miss Mucus, exclaiming. She approaches and shoves Lenny out of the way, which she was on the wheelchair. Then there was Lenny running into the open door from not fully balancing. After that, Lenny turns his face angry. "You do that again, and I will knock you off the wheelchair," said Lenny, looking at the warthog angrily. Then Miss Mucus turns the wheel chair around to face Lenny. "Oh, I want to see you try and do that," said Miss Mucus, in a somewhat threatening tone. Then she turns around to head near the couch. While Miss Mucus scoots herself from the wheelchair to the couch, Lenny goes to the counter where the coffee pot was. It was half full, since it was used earlier, and it hasn't been since. Then the blue wolf grabs a plastic cup (That guests uses).

"So let me get this straight," Lenny began, and pouring some coffee in the plastic cup. "It was because of that doll wasn't it?" This has gotten Miss Mucus's attention, as she turns herself around looking at him. "And it was because of the warthogs' business being destroyed, wasn't it?" asked Lenny. Miss Mucus doesn't answer, but looks at him for a second. Then she turned around, and sits forward. "It's about time you remembered." Miss Mucus said. "Yes, yes…it's stupid." Lenny stated, making Miss Mucus open her eyes widely.

"WHAT?!"

"I mean come on Rubella," Lenny turns around and looks at her, "How was I supposed to know the doll was yours? And it's not me and my dad's fault about the building collapsing." "Yeah right," Miss Mucus replied. "That crazy warthog happen to overreact." Lenny said. "That crazy warthog happen to be my father." Miss Mucus added.

"Oh…well then your crazy FATHER happen to overreact. And also, about the doll, some three girls just asked me a favor to test out the magic wand, because they were a bit afraid of it." Lenny explained. But this was prompt with laughter by the warthog. "What…WHAT?!" Lenny asked, while Miss Mucus continues laughing. "A magic wand? Hahaha, what would wolves come up next?" Miss Mucus asks with a slight devious smirk.

"Look Rubella, I know it sounds silly, but it's the truth," said Lenny. "And I'm expected to believe you because…" Miss Mucus waits for his next answer. "Well uh…it's the truth…? I'm a just tell you what went down." Lenny said, taking back the past. "I met the three girls."

_There was a raccoon, with black & white fur, and with yellow shorts, pink shirt, and yellow sandals. Another one was an English spaniel dog, with white fur and big light brown spots. And also she was wearing a pink shirt, like the raccoon, light blue shorts, and blue shoes. And last but not least, was a bunny, with dark brown fur, light tan fur at the end of her floppy ears, and light tan puffy tail. She was wearing a little black t-shirt, a black skirt, and black sandals. Then there was a doll – an ugly doll, like some sort of dark soul - on the concrete ground marked with a circle and a star marked inside the circle_

"_So let me get this straight: You want me to test it out on this doll." Then there was Lenny the teenage wolf. At that time he had long hair, but was wearing a ponytail. And also he was wearing a jersey shirt, marked "The Wolf Pack". And was wearing blue jeans and black boots._

"_Yes. We would be delightful if you would help," said the raccoon, smiling at him. "Yeah, and because we really don't know what to do with it," said the English spaniel dog. The bunny on the other hand was quiet. She was giving Lenny a loving stare, with her hands clasped together, and red & pink hearts floating up around her. But Lenny wasn't paying attention to her._

"_Well I'll try…let's see here." Lenny holds up the wand that the raccoon offered to him. He places his finger on his chin and raises an eyebrow. He looks at the end of the wand glowing. Lenny then points it at the doll. The wand glows brighter…but doesn't do anything. Then Lenny pulls the wand back and looks at it again. Then he starts swinging it forward a few times._

"_Hmm…" Lenny taps the wand on the side of his head, and without paying attention then, the wand starts to glow even brighter. This made the three girls opens their eyes widely, smiling. And their eyes were sparkling from the wand shining on their eyes. "Well girls, I don't know either…something's not right about this-"_

_**VOOM!!**_

"_AHH!!" Lenny yelled at the same time when magic red-orange sand sprays on his hair. This also startled him to swing the wand to where it rings on the doll. Then Lenny drops the wand, and places his hands on his hair. The doll on the other hand, floats and then starts turning different colors, from slow motion to fast motion. Then the ugly doll explodes like fireworks._

"_WOW!" exclaimed the English spaniel. "That was awesome!" exclaimed the raccoon. Lenny didn't pay attention though. "My hair…My Hair!" cried Lenny as he takes off running. "You really are a good…hey…where did he go?" asked the raccoon, shifting her eyes left and right. "Oh well, it was awesome though. Good performance, and a good way to get rid of your doll like that Darlene," said the raccoon, speaking to the english spaniel dog aka Darlene._

"_My doll? But…that wasn't mine," said Darlene. "Oh…? Then it was yours Cassie…right?" asked the raccoon, but the brown bunny, aka Cassie, shakes her head. Now the raccoon was puzzled. "If…the doll belongs to neither of us…then who-?"_

**_CRASH!_**

_A window busts loudly, startled the three girls to jump in fright. Then they saw a drawer flying down to the street. They looked at the drawer that came flying down to the street, and then they looked at the window where it came from. And also they heard a loud groan._

"_WHERE IS IT?!" A hasty voice yells out from inside of the room. Then the three girls looked at each other, in awe. "Uh…oh…" said Cassie the bunny._

"And that's all I know and…" Lenny opens his eyes, and drops his jaw, and his arms hang low. He saw that Miss Mucus was sleeping, snoring. Lenny on the other hand, felt a bit insulted that way, on what she was just trying to do. "I got something for that," said Lenny, in a vex tone. Then he moves forward, toward the counter. "You better not pour that coffee on me or so help me-" "It would serve you right for just falling asleep like that," said Lenny, crossing his arms and cross-eyeing her. "Oh I heard every word you said, but the problem is…it was BOOOOORRRING." Miss Mucus stretches out the word, making it perfectly clear. This made Lenny to huff, with his arms still crossed. "It wouldn't be so boring if we played your favorite board game call 'The Candy Land'." Lenny muttered. "What was that?" Miss Mucus asked. "Nothing…piggy." Lenny whispered.

"Yeah it better be nothing, or else in one second I would've beat your-" "AS I was saying…it was nowhere my fault about your precious building being destroyed. Because this what happened." Lenny began again.

_"LENNY!!" The mature blue wolf, known as Lenny's father, runs up to Lenny the wolf puppy. Lenny on the other hand, turns around, seeing his father approaching to him. Lenny's father on the other hand, looks at the window that was broke, and then at Lenny, which he was holding some sort of Jack like a detonator for explosive TNT. "Lenny! What have you done!" exclaimed Lenny's father. "I'm sorry dad! I…wait…what am I saying sorry for?" asked Lenny the wolf pup, causing Lenny's father to smack his own forehead. Then his father points to the broken window. "THAT!" "That broken window? Oh that wasn't me, it was a meerkat, who threw a rock at the window and said that he hates this dimension." Lenny explained. "Oh…and why do you have that?" asked Lenny's father, pointing at the equipment that Lenny has. "Oh this? It's something to improve more on the advertisement for this business, so y'all would get more clients," said Lenny, smiling. "The sign would look something like this." Lenny pulls out a picture and hands it to his father to see. "All I have to do is trigger it."_

"_Oh my…such a smart little son I got," said Lenny's father, patting Lenny's head. Meanwhile there came a warthog approaching, and holding a cup. "What the?!" The warthog opens his eyes widely, and dropping the cup. He saw the window from the front was broken, and then he saw Lenny's father patting Lenny, along with the device in hand. This made the warthog really furious. "I KNEW IT, I knew I can't trust wolves!" The warthog charges up to the wolves. Then a second later, Lenny was grabbed & pulled by the warthog, violently. "AAH!" Lenny screamed. Then the warthog fully picks him up, looking at the frightened wolf pup in deep anger, into his eyes. "Just who do you think you are, trying to bomb my building?!" the warthog yells at poor Lenny, and the warthog's big hands squeezes his little arms. The wolf pup was shivering in fear._

_Then there came Lenny's father to push the warthog hard, with his shoulder. This made the warthog drop Lenny, and causing the warthog to almost trip by kneeling. Then Lenny on the other hand, gets up and runs to get away from the crazy warthog. "Don't you put your hands on my son like that!!" exclaimed Lenny's father, looking angrily at the warthog getting up. "I knew that I should NEVER trust any of you wolves. Trying to blow up my building, eh?" asked the warthog, walking up to the angry wolf. "F.Y.I. my son was trying to-" "I don't want to hear any of your dumb excuses!" The warthog pushes Lenny's father. "DON'T push me!" Then Lenny's father pushes the warthog back. This made the warthog to growl, and then he swings his arm at the wolf. But the wolf moves his head, dodging the warthog's striking blow, and then it led him, with counter, to kick his knee, making the warthog to fall over. "AH!" Then once the warthog falls, he gets back up a second later and then he growls, with his nose steaming out smoking. Then he prompt himself, repeatedly, violently rubbing his foot on the concrete. Then he charges to the wolf, which Lenny on the other hand was staring in awe. "DADDY!" Lenny's father then jumps out of the way, and there was the warthog running into the wall of his building._

_Then the warthog falls over, lying there on the ground, looking dizzy. Then he shakes his head. "Huh?" asked the warthog. Then he saw that the building started cracking from the spot where he hit it. Then there was crackling sounds on the building, making all three of them to stare in fright. "NOO!" the warthog yells, as different parts of the building starts collapsing and then the rest of the building started falling. Then there was Lenny being grabbed by his father, as he runs to get away. Then after that, all there was was smoke from the building fully collapsing. Lenny and his father looks back and saw what the building was now. "It's…gone," said Lenny, staring at complete surprise. Then all of sudden…_

_**BOOM!**_

_A fist pops up from the hand of the warthog, and then he pulls himself out of the damage and shattered building. The warthog was growling evilly, and still pulls himself up together. Lenny's father on the other hand, looks at his son, and all he could say was "Let's cheese it!" Then they both took off to go to the car, while the warthog on the other hand, groans rubbing his head._

"You're not even trying aren't you?" Miss Mucus interrupts Lenny. "What…?" asked Lenny. "Are you at least trying?" asked Miss Mucus, staring at him. "What the heck are you talking about Rubella?" asked Lenny, placing his hands on his sides. "If you're going to lie, at LEAST make it believable." Miss Mucus said. Lenny opens his eyes. "Ah-goo-ah-well…look here duchess!" Lenny points at her, "I don't know what you been hearing, but I'm telling you the truth! Because of that wand, it put a spell to where it made my hair stop growing. Why do you think it's still like this – which it makes it more suitable for me than the long hair." "Hahaha, you sound just like a bean scout yourself," said Miss Mucus. Lenny growls. "And you sound just like that alligator," said Lenny, looking at her angrily. "And she's right, you don't know anything about those bean scouts, I know a lot about them more than how much you can stay in camp school. I heard everything at Pimple Back Mountain, and they're NOT what you think they are. They are the worst scouts you could ever step on." Miss Mucus explained, smirking with her arms crossed. "Oh…that's sad," said Lenny, with a sad guilty look on his face.

"Well you wouldn't….what?" asked Miss Mucus, comprehending what he just said. "I said that's just sad," said Lenny. Miss Mucus was surprise at the moment. "It…it is?" asked Miss Mucus, still not believing what Lenny was just saying at this moment. "Yes it's sad…sad that you believe in everything you hear," said Lenny. Then Miss Mucus growls. "You think this is a joke Lenny?!" Miss Mucus points at Lenny. "Oh come on, I expected the girls to say something like that. But you on the other hand, criticizing on the bean scouts…little boys? How pathetic." Lenny said. "I am NOT criticizing. I am speaking the truth about those scumbags," said Miss Mucus. "You wrong Rubella, and you sound like a little kid yourself that way," said Lenny. "I do not. Just because you don't like hearing what nasty bug-crawling ferments they are, don't mean you should be a scurvy mutt to me about it," said Miss Mucus. "Well for the girls, I understand, but you on the other hand. Is that the way you set an example?" asked Lenny. "That moose can't set any example to anybody, even if he drew it out. That's just another piece of trash like the rest of them. And…" Miss Mucus keeps going on and on. Lenny just sighs annoyingly, and just cross his arms.

"They don't have any rights to be anywhere near Leaky Lake, and…" Miss Mucus continues on. Lenny on the other hand just think of something to where she could just shut up already. Then something random comes to his head, to where it leads him eagerly to ask. "Wanna arm-wrestle?" asked Lenny, with a smirk on his face. This made Miss Mucus stop at the moment from talking for what Lenny just asked…

_**One minute later…**_

"…Hahahahaha, you got to be kidding me." Miss Mucus said. Lenny huffs, kind an annoyed for the fact he waited a minute for her answer, but on the other hand helped. "At least that shut you up." Lenny said to himself. "YOU…arm-wrestle with ME?" asked Miss Mucus, with a devilish smile on her face. "No I said that hypothetically," said Lenny. "Oh no, you had to have said that for a reason." Miss Mucus said. "Oh please, like I would want to arm-wrestle with the delights of you – even though I'm the champ – I'm out of here," said Lenny, as he approaches to the exit doors. "Wow, Not only the so-call 'champ' is a scurvy mutt…but also a coward wolf." This made Lenny pause from walking, after hearing what Miss Mucus just called him. "What did you say?" asked Lenny. "Scurvy mutt…you heard what I said, you frozen blueberry," said Miss Mucus, as another insult to the blue wolf. Lenny starts thinking for a second. "Fine…but nobody calls me a coward - and I'm getting tired of you calling me a scurvy mutt - And besides, I AM undefeated in this game." Lenny added. Miss Mucus laughs at this. "As much as I hate you, I'm taking that streak away from you," said Miss Mucus, in a low tone. "So be it!" exclaimed Lenny, as he sat a stool in front of her to place both their hands at. And then they both rest their elbows on the stool, and then they both lock their hands really tight.

"Let's get this over with…on three." Lenny stated. Then they both started counting slowly on unison. "One…two…THREE!" But then Lenny's tail touches Miss Mucus side, making her lightly react. "What the?" asked Miss Mucus. Then with that, Lenny took full advantage at her distraction, leading him to push her arm down, and was claim victorious. "HAH!" Lenny exclaimed in excitement. "You son of a-" "Haha. I'm still the champ. STILL the champ!" Lenny exclaim in pride. "You cheater! Your stupid tail was in the way!" exclaimed Miss Mucus. "Oh don't try to use any excuse because I beat you, especially my tail." Lenny said, feeling confident on this. Miss Mucus growls at him. "Better luck next time…Ruby." Lenny said, making Miss Mucus open her eyes with a snort. "I KNOW you just didn't call me that name!" exclaimed Miss Mucus, as she shrieked and throws the crutch at him.

Lenny dodges, but then it hits the shelf, making a book fall on his head. "OW!" Lenny rubs his head, afterwards. "I didn't even say that other name. I only called you Ruby." Then she shriek again and throws the second crutch at him. "AH!" Lenny dodges again. "What I can't say Ruby either?" asked Lenny. Then she throws a random boot at him, and Lenny dodges that as well. Lenny makes an annoying look on his face. "Alright, alright fine…night piggy!" Lenny runs to the exit, while Miss Mucus grabs a book that was sat beside her and then throws it. She misses him, but then she was leaning forward too far where she couldn't balance herself. And there she goes falling off the couch. "AH!" Miss Mucus lands on the carpet floor. Lenny laughs at this, as he slowly walks completely out of the den. "Sure is bad that people can 'trip' about everything these days, isn't it Rubella?" asked Lenny, which he was now outside. Then he hears Miss Mucus growling from inside. "When I get my hands on you Lenny! ARGH!" Miss Mucus was struggling herself to get herself up to get back on the couch.

"Yeah we'll see about that, once you learn your baby steps," said Lenny, taunting out on behalf that she can't fully walk yet because of the muscle of her leg was still weakened from the crash. Then after when Lenny had a good laugh, he turns his happy face to a serious face. "Tell me that just didn't happen everyone, tell me that I just didn't do something that relates of being 'fun' with the fat pig." Lenny said, like he was speaking to a real crowd. "Oh forget it, I'm a just go continue finding every…Ah, great." Lenny stops from walking, and then saws that the boat crashed onto another large pointy rock. "And I wasn't even gone that long." Now Lenny would have to move it out of the way…again.


	24. The 'Magic' Clam

**Info: Lazlo & Patsy**

**Chapter 23 – The 'Magic' Clam**

_**In Ivy Island…**_

Up at a tree branch was Patsy sitting down. She was sitting on a tree that was outside of the island. She was looking at the waves in shore, which the light of the moon was shining to be able to see it. Then Patsy looked up at the night sky, full of stars, and there was the full moon. She lets out a deep sigh.

"Such a beautiful night…and another day gone." Patsy said to herself. Soon she started thinking about the time when she finally confesses that she loves Lazlo. Next, she started thinking about when Lazlo told her that he loves her back. It was the best moment & night she ever had, especially with Lazlo. She was now so surprise now that it just happen that quick. It's like putting orbs in a very icy cold water and then the orbs quickly turns into ice, before even having the chance to examine it.

Then she heard footsteps from the bottom. She looked down and saw Lazlo walking. "Hi Lazlo!" Patsy called. Lazlo shifts his eyes left and right. "Up here!" Patsy shouted, trying to get Lazlo's attention. Lazlo then turns his head around and looks up, seeing the mongoose waving at him. "Oh, there you are," said Lazlo, grinning along with Patsy smiling at him.

"I was wondering where were you," said Lazlo. "Well, now you know where I am." Patsy giggles. "Would you like to come up and sit with me?" Patsy asked, and smiles warmly. "Sure." Lazlo answered. Then once Lazlo walked and got closed to the tree, he speaks: "Even though, I'm still looking forward to whatever it is you want to show me." Then once Lazlo made it to the branch where Patsy is sitting, he takes one step on the branch and another. Then he sits down, sighing happily to make himself comfortable.

Then there came Patsy scooting herself to sit closer to Lazlo. Lazlo on the other hand, oblivious on her move, stares at the night sky, looking at the stars and the moon. "Such a good night…and another day gone." Lazlo said to himself, seemingly a bit similar to what Patsy said earlier. Then Lazlo started remembering something. "Patsy…I just remembered something that I still have," said Lazlo. "What is it?" asked Patsy. Then Lazlo reaches his pocket and pulls out a souvenir where Patsy was familiar on. Patsy smiled seeing that Lazlo pulled out the platinum banana necklace that she gave him, back at the boat. She was surprised that he still has it, even after the crash.

"Wow Lazlo. It's so good that you still have it," said Patsy, clasping her hands together. "Yeah. Good that I didn't lose it." Lazlo replied. "But wait…" Patsy began raising an eyebrow, "How come you're just now showing me this?" "I guess because…both of us having a lot of fun together, and a lot of things that has been going on, I must've forgot." Lazlo explain, seemingly nervous, because of her, now, suspicious look on her face. Then she says, "…Just kidding, ok." Patsy smiles, relieving Lazlo so he could calm down, since she was just messing with him about the look she gave him.

"So. Can I see the surprise now, please?" asked excited Lazlo, eager to know & see whatever it is that Patsy has. "Alright, alright…silly monkey." Patsy giggles and pokes the tip of his nose. Then she slowly pulls out the souvenir she found in the mysterious cave, which it was none other than the clam. "Oh. A clam," said Lazlo, lightly chuckling. "Well what're you waiting for? Open it," Patsy said, smiling and pointing at it. Lazlo obliged and slowly opens it.

"Wait…" Lazlo pauses himself from opening the clam, "Don't tell me…it's a pearl isn't it?" Patsy shook her head. "No." "No? Then it's a 'special' pearl." Lazlo guesses again. But Patsy shook her head again, "Still no." "Oh, oh, wait, wait it's a…brand new necklace." Lazlo once again guesses. "You'll never know, once you find out what's inside." Patsy stated. "Ok…is it a-" "Oh, would you just open it already?" asked Patsy, cutting Lazlo off and sounding impatient. "Ok." Lazlo rejoined. Then he slowly opens it wide open.

Then after he fully opens it, the inside began shining his face. "Woooow," Lazlo expressed, and was astonished. Then the clam started wiggling. "What's…what's going on?" Lazlo asked, seeming very curious. Then the clam immediately pops, jumping off Lazlo's hand. This startled Lazlo, where he lightly jumps backwards. Patsy on the other hand, quickly grabs Lazlo's arm before he could fully lose balance and fall off the tree branch backwards. Then after when Lazlo fully sits back up straight, he and Patsy looks down at the ground where the clam is. The clam itself was still open, and then it started shaking violently.

Then with that, the clam opens wider and then flashing color lights started flying up. Then they looked up, realizing that it was a lot of fireworks flying out of the clam. Both Lazlo and Patsy were enjoying watching the show, as they looked at different color fireworks, sprinkled fireworks, and different shape fireworks.

_**Meanwhile, In Haliotis Island…**_

"Huh?" asked the moose, Lumpus. He was at the backside of the island, in shores. As soon as he steps close to the waves, while it lightly touches his scruffy boots, he looked straight-ahead distance with a curious look on his face. What he was seeing were colors flying. It was like the size of the stars in the sky, but a little bigger. "What is that?" Lumpus thought to himself. He squints his eyes to try getting a clearer look at it. But it didn't look too good to be able to fully comprehend it. "Seem like color balls of fire," Lumpus guesses himself. Then he rolled his eyes and turns around. "Well whatever it is, it's really late. I mean what are they? Some kind of fireworks?" asked Lumpus, sounding careless. On the contrary, if he didn't give up so soon and/or would've been about 25 miles closer, he would've known that he was looking at the fireworks that Patsy and Lazlo are looking at right now.

_**Meanwhile, In Ivy Island…**_

The clam fired its last firework. It blast to a shape of a large yellow star. Then it fades into blue before it disappears. "Woooow." The spider monkey was very astounded to the fireworks show he just watched, along with Patsy. "That was so cool," said Lazlo, with an amazing look on his face. "And so romantic…looks like this is something we will never forget," said Patsy. "Yeah you right. That was the best thing you ever showed," said Lazlo, smiling and was still amazed.

"Oh it was nothing." Patsy said, swinging her wrist and smiling herself. "Yeah…" Lazlo replied with a sigh. "Is something wrong Lazlo?" asked Patsy, puzzled at the same time. "Patsy…what I'm thinking…is that it seem not the be so fair for you to accept any gifts…because of your father." Lazlo explained, looking down at the same time. Patsy started thinking, after understanding what Lazlo was saying. "Well…Lazlo…with him not ever knowing wouldn't hurt him." Patsy puts a smile on her face. "But Patsy…doesn't it not seem fair for you though? I mean you've seen how angry he was about that Valentines Day card." Lazlo admonishes her about the day when he and the rest of the bean scouts found out that her father is none other than Commander Hoo-Ha.

"Well…you're right, it doesn't," said Patsy in honesty. Lazlo nods. "And still, I can't believe your father IS Commander Hoo-Ha himself." Lazlo begins staring at her. "All of your friends couldn't believe it. But hey, I understand how you feel, but that's how it is." Patsy said, while understanding his point. "Yeah…pretty much protective," said Lazlo. "You mean OVERLY protective." Patsy corrects Lazlo, prompting both of them to lighty laugh before sighing afterwards. "But hey. I love him so much like he's my real father." Patsy said.

"Yeah, got to love your…hey wait a minute. 'Love him like he's my real father'?" Lazlo asked. Patsy immediately covers her mouth. "Oops." Patsy utters. "Oops?" Lazlo asked as he tilts his head, seemingly a little confuse & curious at the same time, at this moment. "Did I say that? Um…" Patsy begins, "I was using it as like a…a metaphor. Yeah a metaphor." Patsy lied. "A metaphor?" Lazlo asked as he raises one eyebrow. "Yeah, a metaphor," Patsy answered. "Hmm…" Lazlo taps his long mouth with his index finger, "Seem like a simile to me." "No, No!" Patsy replies quickly, waving both her hands rapidly between their faces, "Just a metaphor." "Um…ok." Lazlo replied and shrugged.

Patsy then grins. But then she began thinking, thinking about her mistake by lying to him. Thinking about it just made her feel guilty. Then the mongoose sighs. "I lied Lazlo," said Patsy, getting Lazlo's attention. "Huh?" Lazlo asked. "You were right. It really was a simile and not a metaphor." Patsy admitted, looking down. "Oh…so you really did mean that." Lazlo said, sounding like he wasn't mad at her over the fact that she lied to him.

"Yeah…and actually…" Patsy stares at her own knees, before her own feet, "Don't tell anybody this ok?" Lazlo nods, and waits for whatever she had to say. Patsy on the other hand keeps staring at her own feet for a second before she answers.

"He's not my real father," said Patsy in a low tone, while still looking down. Lazlo tilts his head.

"Come again?" he asked.

"He's not my real father." Patsy speaks a bit louder. "…Really?" he asked. Patsy nods. "Well…that explains things on behalf of…two different things…and wrong additions…Ah, never mind," Lazlo said to himself, confusing himself. "So…he's not your real father. But…if he isn't your father…then who is?" Lazlo asked. Patsy only shrugs, for his answer. "That's the problem…I don't know who my father was. In fact, I don't know any of my real parents. Only he adopted me." Patsy explained.

Lazlo places both his index finger and thumb on his chin. "So he adopted you? And you don't know who your real parents are…? When did you all find this out?" asked Lazlo. "I found this out last year during Thanksgiving. But it seems that he's hiding something from me, because every time I asked him who was my real father, he doesn't answer. He either changes the subject, or just gets mad." Patsy explained. "Sometimes it's just frustrating to me Lazlo. I don't even know if I'm just a mongoose with pink hair or a kangaroo with pink hair."

"Or maybe like a Meerkat at some point." Lazlo said. Then Patsy looks at him, completely glaring at him. "But most definitely a mongoose to me though, I guarantee," Lazlo said quickly, and lightly laughed. "Oh Lazlo! You don't know how much I've been through!" Patsy covers her face. Then she felt his warm hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Patsy. Something will work out." Lazlo said. Patsy on the other hand, uncovers her face and then looks at the spider monkey.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." Lazlo answered.

"Wait, are you sure?" asked Patsy.

"Actually…no." Lazlo answered.

"I thought so," Patsy rejoined.

"But something can try to at LEAST work out though," said Lazlo. "Yeah…maybe you right," said Patsy. "But I'm sorry about what you're going through." Lazlo said. Patsy looks down at her feet again. "It's not your fault…" Patsy said in a low tone. "But one question though. Why did you decide to tell me all this? I mean you didn't have to necessary tell me the whole thing if you didn't need to." said Lazlo, in curiosity as he tilts his head. Patsy then wraps her arms around him in full embrace. "Because…out of everybody else…I trust you the most Lazlo," said Patsy, smiling warmly at him. "But Lazlo…I just want to say…that I'm sorry." Patsy said.

"About what?" asked Lazlo. "About what y'all have been put through on Valentines Day. And I'm really sorry for having to knock your friends out, especially you. I hated the fact that all this was push to the limit for you. I didn't know what other choice I could make and…" Patsy saw Lazlo's hand up, along with his eyes closed, which it made her discontinue from saying anything else. "Patsy, it's like I said before. As much as I didn't want you to get in trouble by your father, then I'm ok for you to beat me up. Therefore, I would accept my own fate for you." Lazlo said, smiling. Patsy looked at him, and smiles at him again. Then she slowly let's goes of him from embracing him. She felt better for the fact that he does forgive him, even using other words than just saying it specifically.

"Well…looks like it's getting late, so I think I'm a call it a night," said Patsy, stretching before standing up. "Yeah me too…or else I would be cranky in the morning and would've accept no bananas," said Lazlo. Patsy giggled at this. "Silly monkey." Patsy said playfully, as she slides down the tree. Then Lazlo follows and slides down the tree as well. As soon as they started walking, heading their way back to their own separate cabins, Patsy grabs Lazlo's hand. Then they walked together, holding hands. As soon as they made it to the cabins, Patsy lets go of his hand, and then they walk near the doors to their own cabin.

"Goodnight Lazlo," Patsy said dreamingly.

"Goodnight Patsy," said Lazlo, waving at her. Then they both walked inside of their cabins. Lazlo then looks out the window, at her cabin for a few seconds. Patsy was just lying in her cushion, quickly fast asleep. Then once the coast was clear. Lazlo slowly sneaks out of his cabin. Once he closed the door behind him softly, he tiptoes away from the cabins. Once he got away far enough, he takes off running. Then sooner or later, Lazlo arrives to the entrance of the cave that Patsy found earlier. He looks inside to make sure that no one was in it. It was quiet and peaceful, seeing that there was nobody in there. So he walked inside. Soon, he went to the stacked clams.

He pulls out one of the clams on top, and opens it, seeing the large pearl was still in there. "Now to get started."


	25. A Brand New Day

**Chapter 24 – A Brand New Day**

_**In Haliotis Island…**_

Night has passed and it is now morning. The sun is shining, and the waves were smooth. Everybody was already up bright and early. There was Clam, the bean scout rhino, looking around before sighing. "Bad vacation," said Clam, talking to himself in a depressing tone. He looked back at his tail, which was wrapped up with Slinkman's neckerchief. Once he turns his head back around, he drops his face into a frown. "Stupid alligator." Clam said. He clenched his fist for a second before placing his hands on his face. "Hey there Clam." Slinkman greets. Clam turns around and sees the banana slug walking toward him. "I was looking for you," said Slinkman, "I needed to speak with you…about last night."

Meanwhile, the bean scouts were at the same area that they were at last night. The tree that Clam pushed down was still there. They were talking amongst themselves with different conversations. "Hey guys!" a voice called. It was Samson, followed by Dave & Ping-Pong. All of the bean scouts gave Samson, Dave, and Ping-Pong their undivided attention. "Guess what guys? We found something cool!" exclaimed Samson, sounding excited. "Guess what guys? We found something cool!" exclaimed Dave, repeating Samson's statement. He also sounded excited.

Samson then turns his attention to Dave. "I just said that Dave," said Samson. Dave turns his attention to Samson. "Oh hey Samson. Where've you been?" asked Dave, seemingly oblivious the whole time Samson was with them. Samson slaps his own forehead.

"So what did you guys find?" asked Leonard, from one of the Lemming brothers. "Follow us," Ping-Pong ordered, "And we'll show you. But we should get there quietly." So the bean scouts complied and followed Samson, Dave, and Ping-Pong. Afterwards, the bean scouts finally arrive wherever the three other bean scouts wanted to show them.

"This is it." Ping-Pong said. He was pointing out the secret area that they found. "Oooooh!" The bean scouts uttered in astonishment. They were amazed what they were seeing ahead of them.

The area looked a bit similar to the place that Lazlo found in Ivy Island. Except the canal, pool was a bit larger. The waterfall wasn't as big as the waterfall in Ivy Island. The surroundings were filled with green trees. And different trees hanged different coconuts. Also the smell from the breeze was also good.

All of the surroundings were boring to the bean scouts. They mainly like the large fresh pool; maybe, it was a bit fresher than the pool of Leaky Lake. "It's awesome isn't it?" asked Ping-Pong. "Well I don't care about the nature's purty background. I just like the pool," said Harold the walrus in a country accent. "Me too." said one of the bean scouts, adding themselves on Harold's statement.

Then Chuck the pig turns his attention to the Guinea pig. "Why did we necessary have to sneak here?" asked Chuck, sounding curious. Samson turns, and he faces the pig. "Because," Samson whispers, "If we do that in this case, maybe nobody, especially the squirrel scouts, would-"

"OH WOW!" A girly voice was heard. Then a second later, the squirrel scouts ran out of the bushes behind the bean scouts. They were yelling excitedly, as they ran and jumped in the pool. Some climbed up a large rock that looked like a slide, and they slid down to the water. Some grabbed a rope and swung toward the water before letting go of the rope.

The squirrel scouts were having a good time. As for the bean scouts, their jaws were dropped. They couldn't believe what just now happened. "Did they follow us?" asked Samson. "I'm afraid so." Dave answered. "Well…there goes our fun." Ping-Pong said. Then he sighs. "That's not fair!" exclaimed Sheldon the hippo, breaking down to his knees. But when he does so, his knee lands on Harold's feet. Harold reacted quickly, and he says, "Hey get off my feet, you crybaby!" Harold struggles and pulls his feet out.

"Oh! How fabulous! Simply fabulous!" A girly, mature voice was heard. There came the headmistress deer approaching to the bean and squirrel scouts. She was amazed to see a place like this. "Just like beautiful pack of acorns," said Jane Doe. Then there was the banana slug, Slinkman approaching as well. "I've never seen this place before either." Slinkman said. "Doesn't it look so adorable Slugman?" asked Jane Doe. "_Slinkman,_" Slinkman corrects her pronunciation, "And it doesn't look that bad." Jane Doe then looks at the banana slug. "So. Did you talk to your little bean scout dear?" asked Jane Doe. "Yes. Yes I have." Slinkman answered, "And what about you?" "It's being taken care of right now." Jane Doe said, planting a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Nina was just spotting Gretchen sitting by herself. It was at the spot, where the squirrel scouts were sleeping at, despite the cotton pillows and large leaf plants were scattered on the ground. "Hey Gretchen…why you're sitting here by yourself?" asked Nina, approaching to her. "What do you want Nina?" asked Gretchen, sounding like she wasn't in the mood.

Nina then spots the scar on Gretchen's muzzle. "What a scar you got there, Gretchen. But anyways…Denmother Doe sent me to come look for you, so I could tell you something that she said." Nina said. "Well what?" asked Gretchen. "Well…Gretchen…you might get mad about this though," said Nina. "Then don't tell me. I'm already mad," said Gretchen, folding her hands in front of her chest. Nina blinks a few times, and she then says, "I'm a just tell you anyways. Denmother told me to tell you that you…have to apologize to Clam." Nina explained.

Gretchen immediately stands up and yells, "WHAT?!" "I told you, you would get mad," said Nina. "She has to be joking!" exclaimed Gretchen. "No. She means it." Nina replied. "There is NO WAY I'm going to…" Gretchen pauses on her sentence, and she looks straight ahead, over Nina's shoulder. "What is it Gretchen?" asked Nina. She turned around as well, and she looked at the same direction that Gretchen was looking at.

Then whom they saw was none other than the Albino Pygmy Rhino, Clam. Gretchen on the other hand, starts growling at him and his presence. Clam didn't make any reactions and remarks at her growling, but he yet stood there in good manner. He was holding up a half open coconut cup. "Clam sorry." Clam said plainly. Gretchen stops growling at him, and then only glares at him.

"Wha…?" Gretchen asked without fully pronouncing the whole word. "Sorry." Clam said it plain again. Then he holds up the half open coconut in offer. "Forgive Clam?" asked Clam with a slight grin planted on his face. He slowly approaches to the alligator. Gretchen just stood there, and slowly comprehends Clam from just now apologizing to her about the incident last night. A second later, Gretchen made a quiet laugh, and shook her head.

"Let's get something straight Clam: You called me unwise and unbelievable. You tried to make a tree fall on me, that weighs a ton. And you smacked me on the face with your scruffy horns." Clam then looks at the scar that was on her muzzle, while she continues on. "And now this. Clam, what do you think my answer would be?" asked Gretchen. Clam thinks for a second. "Eh…yes?" asked Clam, in an innocent tone. "NO!" Gretchen yelled, shrieks, and immediately grabs his coconut cup that he wanted to offer her. "Now get lost you mutant nimrod!" exclaimed Gretchen. She then places the coconut cup upside down on Clam's head, making the juice pour down his face.

Nina opens her eyes, and lightly opens her mouth. Clam only had his eyes opened wide, and stands still. "What, you going to try and dump another tree at me?" asked Gretchen, glaring at the rhino covered in coconut juice. Clam didn't answer but turns his back with a sigh. Then he walks off and says, "Unwise animal," in a low tone. Gretchen watches the rhino walking off, as Nina herself walks near Gretchen. Nina was watching Clam walking off, before turning and looking at Gretchen.

"You know…you didn't have to be so mean to him like that," said Nina. "And whose side are you on Nina?" asked Gretchen, turning around to face the giraffe. "Whose side? You sounded like you didn't do anything to make him do those things." Nina said. "What's that suppose to mean?" asked Gretchen, making her face looking angry. "Well duh. If you wouldn't have insulted their friend, Clam probably wouldn't have called you unwise and unbelievable. If you wouldn't have thrown my drink at him, Clam wouldn't have try to make the tree collapse on you. If you wouldn't have bitten his tail, maybe he wouldn't react and hit you with his horns in the first place." Nina explained, and made her point.

"It's a PITY that they cry over one monkey! And it serves that - whatever that thing is - right!" exclaimed Gretchen. "Jeeze' Gretchen, you're too gullible." Nina said, dropping her face into a frown. "Don't you even remember that they threw coconuts at us, and buried us with that nasty mud? Those bean scouts don't mean anything they say, they just going to try and get us and they will get hurt afterwards, I guarantee." Gretchen said, slamming her fist onto her opened hands. "Always the violence…always…I may don't trust them that much, but that doesn't mean I'm a just keep doing this over and over." Nina said. Then Gretchen points at the giraffe. "Well of COURSE you wouldn't! I know all the wrong things more than you can comprehend because-" "You're an alligator?!" Nina cuts Gretchen off.

Nina then turns her back on Gretchen and then walks away, leaving Gretchen there speechless, which her eyes were opened wide as well. Gretchen on the other hand, seemed that it was a bit of an insult from what Nina just said. Nina then stops walking and then looks back at the speechless alligator. "You know something Gretchen? I HAVE been thinking about what Lenny said back in the boat. And you know something? Maybe he's right, you really should at least check yourself…I'm out of here." Nina said, as she starts walking again, leaving Gretchen there alone.

After a few seconds, with Gretchen still looking the same, she shook her head. She then huffs and sits back down on the log. "I don't need to check myself. And I DO NOT need some dumb wolf's help and advice." Gretchen said, staring down at the ground. Then a few seconds, some things started coming to her thoughts. It was then she was thinking about what some of the few people has said in the past now, like some sort of quotes. Gretchen then grabbed a twig that was sitting on the ground beside her. She took one look at it for a second, and kept thinking at the same time.

She kept thinking and thinking, as her thumb was lightly pressing the twig. A couple seconds later, her face turned really angry and breathed heavily in anger. And with that her thumb pressed the twigged by force making it break. And after it breaks, she shrieks and got up. She then yelled in rage. And then she kicked the log, making it move a few inches. She then pulled off a trunk of a small bush off the ground where the roots hangs afterwards, and then she throws it. It flew up high and hits a bird that was flying, causing it to fall. Then she ran to a tree and scratches the wooden trunk, before pulling off the pieces of the wood out of the tree, while her face was red. She then ran to one of the cotton pillows, and grabbed one of them. Gretchen pulled the cotton off one by one, making the pieces of cotton fly away from the wind blowing it.

"What the heck are you doing?" A voice came out of nowhere, making Gretchen stop what she was doing, turning her angry face into a puzzle look. She turned around, and she saw that it was the Platypus, Edward. "What do you want?" asked Gretchen, turning her face back into a mean look. Edward folded his arms and asked again, "What the heck are you doing?" "What's it look like I'm doing?" asked Gretchen, turning her head and looking back at the messy cotton. "I don't know. I'm asking you, because right now it looks kind a stupid there." Edward answered. "Look I'm not in the mood. So get lost, creep," said Gretchen, informing him to leave her alone. "I don't care if you even are," Edward replied. Gretchen turns her head back at Edward's direction. "Then GET LOST!" exclaimed Gretchen.

She then looked back straight ahead with a sigh, crossing her arms at the same time. But for a few seconds, she didn't hear Edward leaving. She turned back and saw that Edward was still standing there, with his arms still crossed. "You're still here?!" Gretchen asked in a loud tone of voice. "Like I would listen to the lights of you," said Edward. "What part of 'GET LOST' do you NOT understand?" asked Gretchen, standing complete up and turning her body to face the platypus. "You can't tell me what to do, alligator. I'm not going anywhere." Edward said. "Oh yes you are!" exclaimed Gretchen, pushing both her sleeves up and heading toward him. Edward just stood there, with his arms still crossed. Gretchen got close to him, and she stares angrily and growls at him.

"Well…?" asked Edward, awaiting for any of her strikes. But Gretchen just stood there. Edward on the other hand, stares at the scar on her muzzle that Clam gave him, which it made him lightly smirk about it, because he was now thinking that she got what she deserve last night. Then she turns around with a vexed groan. "I knew you wouldn't do it," said Edward in a low tone. She didn't hear him though. "You know what? I'm already mad, so it's not worth my time." Gretchen said. "Why waste it in the first place?" asked Edward, as he starts moving after standing still at the moment of his presence.


	26. Act of Awkward

**Info: Next chapter updates in 3 - 6 hours.**

**Chapter 25 – Act of Awkward**

The squirrel scouts were still having a good time in the pool. The bean scouts only find that their fun was ruined, or the fun was just taken away from them. Jafne Doe on the other hand, turns and looks at the bean scouts, which their faces look inspirited. "And why aren't you dears out there having fun in the pool?" asked Jane Doe, with a smile on her face.

None of the bean scouts gave her any of their attentions, except Ping-Pong. Then he says, "We found this place." Then his brother, Dave, turns his head and looks at Denmother Doe's direction. "And they somehow followed us," said Dave, adding on Ping-Pong's statement. "And now they took over it," said Ping-Pong, looking back over at the squirrel scouts having fun in the pool. "Oh, just because my squirrel scouts are having fun, doesn't mean you guys can't have fun." Jane Doe said. "Yes it does." Samson replied. "Oh that's nonsense, they won't bite," said Jane Doe. "Well if you talking about them biting us, then yes they would." Ping-Pong said. "They're evil," said Dave.

The headmistress deer turns her face to a puzzle and a confuse look. She also tilts her head. "Evil…?" Jane Doe asked. "Yes EEEEVIL." Dave answered back in a deep dark tone, with a dark and evil look on his face. "Why did you do that?" asked Ping-Pong, staring at his brother with one eyebrow raised. "Oh…" Dave looks at his brother, "it feeds the drama." Ping-Pong stares at him, blinking a few times, and then says, "You need to lay off the hot pretzels." "If we go in the pool they will hurt us," said Samson. Denmother starts giggling. "Oh that's just silly. How could my squirrel scouts be evil?" asked Jane Doe. "Seriously, they really are!" exclaimed Ping-Pong. "They wouldn't accept the fact of what happen two nights ago." Dave said. "Oh I'm sure they would be nice. Just look at them. And besides, you guys were being real gentlemen and apologized to them." Jane Doe said.

Dave, Ping-Pong, and Samson looked at each other for a second. They find that she was right about the fact that they apologized to them on one hand. But on the other hand, it wasn't the point on what they were trying to make. They then looked back at the headmistress deer. "Ah, uh, well, um…Ok. I'll show you what they'll do. Just watch." Samson said, walking toward the pool. But then a second later, Samson stops walking and takes one good look at the squirrel scouts swimming in the pool and so on. Samson then turns his face into a nervous look. "Um…on the other hand," Samson takes two steps back, "I'm a just stay here."

All of the sudden, Dave and Ping-Pong shoot a slight devilish grin on their face. Then they walked to the Guinea pig and grab both his wrists. "Hey…what are you doing?" asked Samson, looking at his wrists being grabbed. Then both Dave and Pong-Pong drags him toward the pool. "Hey wait stop! Let go of me!" exclaimed Samson, struggling his way to break free from both of their grip. Then as soon as they made it to the edge of the pool, they push him in the water. After a few seconds, he pulls his head out of the water, and then takes a deep breath before exhaling. A second later, a squirrel scout anonymously pulls her head out of the water, which it startled Samson to jump back a little.

"What the…" Samson said. Who it was, was none other than the owl, Almondine. But before he could fully realize who she was, she starts spinning her head rapidly, making her hair sprinkle water out everywhere, including on Samson. "Hey!" Samson yelled. Then he quickly turns around and looks over at the group's direction that was outside the pool. Almondine on the other hand, stops spinning her head.

"See, see?! I told you!" exclaimed Samson. "I'm sorry," said Almondine. "Now they're…" Samson pauses on his own sentence. "Wait…did you say…sorry?" asked Samson, turning around to face the owl. "Um…yeah," said Almondine, nodding. "But why?" asked Samson. Almondine lightly tilts her head, and asks, "Why not?" "Well…because you squirrel scouts wouldn't do that," Samson answered. "It was only an accident. I just spin my head, getting rid of the water." Almondine replied.

Samson was bit grimaced. "Ok…this is scaring me now," said Samson, as he turns around walking away from her. Looking at him moving away from her, Almondine turned her face into a sad look. Then she looked down. "EVERYBODY thinks I'm weird." Almondine said. Samson stops, turns around, and looks at the sad owl. "Wait…I didn't say you was weird." Samson said. Then he turns back around and gets out of the pool. Then he sits on the edge of the pool.

Almondine then says, "But you said that it was scaring you." She got out of the pool and sat on the edge of the pool as well. "I said that, because this is all not making any sense," said Samson. "What do you mean?" asked Almondine. "Well…one night y'all were mad at us. And then the next day…y'all were being nice to us." Samson said. "Oh…well…I do recall you and your friends saving us the other night…I could've been dead you know," Almondine said, looking at the pool at her own reflection. Samson lightly sighs and says, "Is that why you helped getting the coconut out of my head and got help for me after I hit a tree and coconuts collapsing on my head…? Which I did need assistance." Almondine nodded.

Meanwhile, Slinkman watches the two talking, while Jane Doe turns and looks at the bean scouts. "Well those two seem to be not doing anything bad. I don't see anything going wrong between those two," said Slinkman. "But, but," said Dave, trying to find words to say. His brother slaps his own forehead, and says to himself, "Oh thanks a lot Samson." Harold looks at Ping-Pong and points at him. "You're the one that shoved him in the pool to let him volunteer in the first place," Harold said. "But…" Dave said again, still trying to find an excuse to say. "Oh I think you guys are just being shy," said Jane Doe, swinging her wrist. Dave and the rest of the bean scouts could do nothing but sigh.

While that was happening, meanwhile, Gretchen was sitting back on the log. She was looking at the cottons that she ripped up lying everywhere on the floor. Then a few seconds later, she heard a small burping sound and something landing on the floor. She turned around and then saw that it was a pack of small coconuts, already used, lying on the ground. Then she saw that Edward was sitting by the pack of coconuts. "Oh…WAY to drink up the coconut juice, you pig!" Gretchen exclaimed. Edward then looks at the alligator and stares at her angrily. "Who said I was even going to share any with you?!" asked Edward, in a loud tone. "Who said I was going to ask you any?!" asked Gretchen, in a loud tone as well. "Well it's obvious that you say something about it and called me a pig, because if that wasn't the reason, then it wouldn't make sense for you to say anything to me at all." Edward said.

"Well it would've been better off if YOU would just get out of my sight!" exclaimed Gretchen. "And why the heck are you even here?" asked Gretchen. "Stalkers," Edward rejoined, throwing a random answer. Then Gretchen asks, "Who's stalking you?" "None of your business," Edward rejoined, leading off Gretchen growling. Gretchen then turns around with a huff. Edward just rolled his eyes, and mumbles, "Alligators." Next, he looks at a coconut, which he hasn't drunk yet, sitting beside him on the left side. He puts his coconut drink down, and then he grabs the coconut that hasn't been used yet. For a second, he looks at Gretchen, and then he tosses it. The coconut lands on the ground, rolls, and hits the log where Gretchen is sitting.

Gretchen on the other hand, looks behind her and saw the coconut. Then Edward, with his arms crossed, says, "Here." Gretchen just blinks a few times and then responds, "What the? HEY! I didn't ask you-!" "Oh shut up and take it," said Edward, "so you wouldn't cry about me just drinking all of the coconuts up." "I don't need your stupid…crying…Crying?" asked Gretchen, with a mugging look on her face. This led her with no choice but to laugh. "Boy it takes more than the atmosphere to make me cry, and you wouldn't know anything about it once a coconut hits your head," said Gretchen. "Yeah whatever…overbite." Edward said in a low tone. Gretchen opens her eyes and slowly turns her face into an angry look. Then she immediately picks up the coconut, and she quickly throws it at Edward. Luckily, Edward dodged it, moving away from the tree. The coconut hit the tree and explodes with juice flowing almost everywhere.

"You miss once again," said Edward in a low tone, planting a devious grin on his face. "I HEARD THAT!" Gretchen exclaims, as Edward himself takes another sip of the coconut. "You PARANOID DUCK!" Gretchen shouted, causing Edward to open his eyes and pause himself from drinking. "PFFFFFFFFFFT!" Edward sprays his drink out of his mouth, nearly choking on it. Gretchen on the other hand, turns her back and crosses her arms, with the same look on her face. "I'm am NOT A DUCK!" Edward exclaimed, holding the coconut drink back. And with that, he moves his arm back and swings his arm forward, throwing the coconut drink at her. Then it hits Gretchen, making the juice splash all over her. "I AM A PLATYPUS!" Edward shouted, angrily.

Gretchen, not believing what he just did, clenches her eyes, and she clenches her hands into a bald fist. She also growls deeply. "That does it!" exclaimed Gretchen, turning back around to face the platypus. "You're getting it NOW!" Gretchen yelled, as she runs toward him. Edward moved out of the way. Gretchen stops herself from almost running into the tree. Before Edward himself could do anything else, she immediately leaps and tackles the platypus. "GOTCHA!" Gretchen yelled. But then it causes both of them to roll off down the small angled hill. Both of them yelled in stupor from rolling down the slow hill.

Meanwhile, Slinkman, standing alongside with the bean scouts, sees some bushes wiggling. Then he saw that it was none other than the elephant, Raj, emerging out from the bushes. "Ah, Raj." Slinkman said, planting a slight grin on his face. Raj on the other hand, wasn't smiling. He was looking down at the grass with a sad look on his face. "Slinkman? I wanted to tell you something. I uh...wanted to tell you that I'm…" Raj stops on whatever he had to say and looks to his right. His eyes widens at this. "Please excuse me," said Raj, as he quickly runs and jumps in the bushes and hides.

Slinkman raises an eyebrow and then looks over at the direction that Raj was looking at. Then whom he saw, was the giraffe squirrel scout, Nina. "Oh, Nina!" Jane Doe called in a simple girly and mature tone, getting Nina's attention. Nina looked simply displeased though. "So did you find her?" asked Jane Doe. "Yes I did," said Nina, sighing and slowly walking away. "Ok dear. But where is she now?" asked Jane Doe. It wasn't long until she gotten her answer. There was Gretchen and Edward coming out from some bushes, which they were still rolling. This has gotten everyone's attention.

Gretchen and Edward almost ran into the bean scout pig, which the pig himself luckily got out of the way in time. He ran with his arms and hands up, and yells, "Somebody get a muzzle holder!!" Then Gretchen and Edward stop rolling and then quickly gets up. Gretchen made her first attempt, throwing a punch at him. But Edward moved out of the way, which made her miss her first striking blow. Despite of her swinging her arm forward too hard, she lost her balance, which she was now on the edge of the pool. "Whoa…whoa." Gretchen swings both of her arms to try rebalancing from falling, as she looks down at the water. Edward on the other hand, was behind her with his arms folded. And a second later, he lifts his foot up and then nudges her with his foot. "AHH!" Gretchen yelled, as she falls in the pool and the water splashes. The water also splashes on Samson and Almondine.

"Hey!" both Samson and Almondine yelled in unison. Then a second later, the bean and squirrel scouts started laughing at what just happen to Gretchen. "Now, now. Settle down," said Jane Doe, with her hands raise in front of her, trying to calm everybody down. Edward on the other hand, turns around with a huff and grins with his eyes closed. The look and expression that he has seemed like it was victorious. But then, the look on his face turns from a victorious look to a startling look with his eyes wide open. It was Gretchen grabbing his ankle. But before he could look back or do anything else, she immediately pulls his ankle. "AHH!" Edward yelled, as he fell. Then she pulls him in the water, along with Edward yelling once again.

Then the amount of water made by Edward from being pulled in the water splashes Almondine and Samson once again. Now their faces were looking pretty vexing. "That's it. I'm out of here," said Samson. "Me too," Almondine said as well. They both got out and walked somewhere else. While Samson was walking, he turned his head right and saw that Almondine was walking with him. He was about to ask why she was walking with him, but Almondine first said, "They should've took that somewhere else." Samson couldn't agree more on that. "Yeah," replied Samson.

Meanwhile, Edward was just now popping his head out of the water, and takes a deep breath. Then he quickly turns around and yells, "You STUPID ALLIGATOR!" He grasps onto the alligator's neck. Gretchen reacted quickly by splashing water at him. Some of the water got into his eyes, making him let go of her neck. Then she continues splashing water at him. Edward fought back, by splashing water back at her, with his head turned around so he wouldn't get so much water on his face. For a little while, they continued splashing water at each other.

"Well isn't that nice," said the mistress scoutmaster, "Gretchen is having fun with the little duck." This caused both Edward and Gretchen to stop splashing water at each other. They slowly turn and look at the squirrel scoutmaster. "I am a platypus," Edward said in an irritated tone. "And we are NOT, I repeat, we are NOT having 'fun'. We're serious here," said Gretchen, staring at Jane Doe angrily. Jane Doe then say, obliviously, "And you two just look cute playing with each other." Both Edward and Gretchen open their eyes widely and open their mouth. This then led the squirrel and bean scouts laughing and giggling. Both the platypus and alligator looked at the squirrel and bean scouts laughing at them. Then a second later, both of them clenched their eyes and fist, and growls, along with red tinges appearing on both of their cheeks.

They couldn't believe that Jane Doe would use the word "cute" between those two. Both of them, now embarrassed, turned around and quickly move away from each other as far as possible. Edward got out of the pool and mumbles to himself, "That's it. She has officially lost all the respect from me." Gretchen on the other hand, just swam toward the squirrel scouts. "Cute huh?" asked Toodie, smirking at the angry alligator. She was lying on her stomach on the huge boulder, looking at Gretchen. Gretchen didn't answer, but she grabbed Toodie's muzzle and pulled her in the water.

Meanwhile, Samson was still looking at Almondine. Then he tries again, and asks, "So why are you-?" "That was just so childish," said Almondine, cutting him off again, "And yet they call me a weirdo." She folds her arms in front of her chest. "Wait…the squirrel scouts call you a weirdo?" asked Samson, pushing his glasses up to his eyes. "Well of course they do. They make fun of the wigs I make, how I dress, and get crept out when I spin my head. I mean after all, I AM an owl." Almondine explained. "Well…the bean scouts can be a bit awkward around me. They seem to not notice that I'm here and there. They're so good at ignoring me. They see me as a invisible person." Samson explained. "But I really don't see anything weird about you spinning your head. I mean, I've seen a lot of owls do that." Said Samson.

Almondine then looks at the guinea pig, and asks, "Really?" Samson nods and replies, "Yeah." "Oh…well I don't see how they would think you're invisible. You're standing right here." Almondine said, pointing at him. Samson lightly smiles. "Hehe…I guess it's ok to say thanks. And thanks for helping me yesterday," Samson said. "Eh…what are friends for?" asked Almondine, smiling as well. "Well it's a…wait…friends?" asked Samson, seemingly a bit surprise. "Well yeah, I mean what are friends for?" asked Almondine, shrugging. "So you saying like US being friends? Me as a bean scout and you as a squirrel scout, being friends or just some kind a friend metaphorically?" asked Samson, pointing at her, before pointing at himself.

"I meant friends. I mean we can if you want to," said Almondine, looking at him and waiting for his answer. Samson looked down for a second, thinking. "Murp…" Samson said to himself. Then he lets out a sigh. "Well um…I guess…is that even right?" asked Samson. "Well yeah, I mean...is it?" asked Almondine, leading both of them shrugging. "Well thanks for saving me the other night," said Almondine, smiling. "Um, sure, uh, I guess," replied Samson.

Meanwhile, everything started to calm down. The bean scouts were still outside of the pool. Ping-Pong then say, "Well, I guess I'm going in the pool." This causes some of the bean scouts to gasp. "What? They obviously didn't do much of anything when Samson went in there, and now he's off with that weird squirrel scout. And they HAVE been nice to us lately, which I'm still a bit stunned about that. But what if they are making 'peace' with us?" asked Ping-Pong. Neither of the bean scouts answered them. But they turned to their partners and started mumbling about it. "Well I guess I might as well go in as well," said Chuck the pig. Them more bean scouts adds themselves in it, with their responses like 'me too' and 'I'm in'. So they walked in the pool, but some still stay put.

"That's the spirit," said Slinkman, smiling. Then he turned around and spots Raj walking toward him with the sad look still planted on the elephant's face. "So…why did you hide Raj?" asked Slinkman. "I was hiding from her," Raj answered, pointing. Slinkman turned his head and then looks at where he was pointing. He saw that he was pointing at the squirrel scout giraffe, Nina. "Oh? And why were you hiding from her?" asked Slinkman. "I don't want to talk about it…anyways…I really came here to tell you…that I'm sorry," said Raj, looking down and rubbing his own arm. "Oh it's ok Raj, you were just a bit upset that's all. It was a good way of sticking up to your friend…but I never seen you show bravery like that before," said Slinkman.

"I would never mind letting you stay in camp and having fun. But I think it's better…if you would apologize to Lumpus," Slinkman suggested. "Ok…" Raj replied, lightly planting a smile on his face. "Hey that reminds me," said Jane Doe, approaching to the banana slug. "Where is Lompus anyways?" asked Jane Doe, pronouncing his name wrong once again. "Well, I haven't seen him ever since last night," said Slinkman, "and I'm starting to worry about him. I think I should go look for him." "You do that Slugman. Because I need to talk to that moose," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Ok…and its Slinkman." Slinkman answered back. So he went off in the woods to go find Scoutmaster Lumpus.

Out at the back of the island were piles of leaves. Then there was a moose, lying under it, seemingly using it as a cover. It was Scoutmaster Lumpus snoring, obviously didn't wake up so early like everybody else. Then a second later, he quickly lifts his head up, and excitedly says, "GAH! What if it really was fireworks? What if somebody is there? What if…Lazlo's there…? Nah he couldn't be that smart creating fireworks. Oh well." Then he lay back down and starts snoring again. And then a second later he lifts his head up once again and excitedly says, "WAIT! What if the girl is there too?! What if she had something that she found that made fireworks…? Nah." Then he lies back down and then starts snoring again…then a second later he quickly gets up and says, "HEY! Maybe it's true. Maybe they're out there. Maybe things aren't so bad. I can feel it. Maybe they're all ok!"

"Who's ok?" asked Slinkman, anonymously coming out of nowhere. "AHH!" Scoutmaster Lumpus gets startled and lightly jumps, making several leafs fly up. Then the moose turned around and looks at the banana slug. "Slinkman!" exclaimed Lumpus in a vexing tone. "Sorry to startle you sir," said Slinkman, "I was looking for you." "What do you want?" asked Lumpus, folding both of his arms in front of his chest, "Oh wait, let me guess…you want to talk some more about last night don't you?" "Well…not really. But Ms. Doe wanted to talk to you though," said Slinkman. Lumpus turns around and looks at the slug. "Ms. Doe wanted to talk to me?" asked Lumpus. Slinkman nodded. "I can't talk to her," said Lumpus, in a depressing tone.

"Why not?" asked Slinkman. "Because I know what she want to talk about and I know what she's going to say to me, and I know that she's still really mad at me," said Lumpus, turning his back to face the water. "But sir…I'm not sure if she's that mad. She just wants to talk to you. And besides, maybe just apologizing to her would make her feel better," Slinkman stated. "No Slinkman," said Lumpus, "that wouldn't do much anything. Besides, I got something that could be a bit better than just an apology." Slinkman then makes a puzzle look on his face. "And what would that be?" asked Slinkman. "Well, last night I saw something," said Lumpus. Slinkman walks toward the moose. "What did you see sir?" asked Slinkman. "I saw some fireworks," Lumpus answered. Slinkman opens his eyes and asks excitedly, "You saw some fireworks?!" "Yes Slinkman, I did at some other island that I couldn't see so well…but I saw the lights over there," said Lumpus, pointing over where he saw the fireworks. But Slinkman could barely see anything. "And what I'm presuming…maybe Lazlo and the rest of the people that we've been missing are there as well…I got to check that place out," said Lumpus.

"But we don't have a boat…how can we get there?" asked Slinkman. "Yeah your right…we're going to need a genius that could make at least a small boat," said Lumpus. But then he starts thinking, figuring who is a genius. Then he started remembering who was a genius. He started painting an image in his mind that was once a genius, which was a certain bean scout who once was about to get Lumpus to be able to get away from Camp Kidney and become famous. Then it hits him, he soon knew who it was. "And I know just the person who can assist," said Lumpus. He turns around and walks in the woods, along with Slinkman following.

_**Later…**_

"Uh-Uh," said the albino pygmy rhino, shaking his head with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "It's just a synch and I just need a boat built, that's all," said Lumpus, with a smile planted on his face, so the rhino could be convinced as well with this. "No," Clam replied plainly. "But why not Clam?" asked Slinkman. "Lumpus being mean. Lumpus kicked Raj out," said Clam, pointing at the moose. "Oh," said Lumpus, chuckling nervously, "That last night. I-I was just mad, I can fix that…" Then Lumpus saw that Clam was walking away from them. Lumpus drops his face into an angry look. He was about to yell at the rhino for refusing to help him. But he started remembering what Slinkman said last night. So he tried to calm down. Then he started thinking to find a good excuse for Clam to help.

"Um Clam…" said Lumpus in a innocent tone, "if you help build us a boat. We might just be able to find Lazlo." This made Clam to stop on his tracks, comprehending what Lumpus just said. He immediately turns around and faces the moose and asks, "Lazlo?" He also had his eyes wide open. Lumpus replied, "That's right my little – whatever you are – friend. I think I just know where your little monkey friend…is?" Both Lumpus and Slinkman look at what Clam just built. It was a wooden boat. It was just good for only three people to be in it. "Lazlo!" exclaimed Clam, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Wow…he actually built a boat," said Slinkman. "Don't you remember that Clam's the only genius here?" asked Lumpus. Then he walked to the boat and grabs the front part of the boat. "Well thanks for building it, so we'll be on our way to find the bean scout," Lumpus said quick and anxious. "Can Clam come…?" asked Clam. Lumpus then looks at the rhino. Clam had his eyes opened with his eyes sparkling and grinns big, in a state of innocent manner. Lumpus on the other hand, was a bit grimaced on this look from the rhino. Then Slinkman approaches to Lumpus. "Maybe he can help with the, if he comes with us Lumpus. Besides, that would be something that Jane Doe could be proud of you for," Slinkman suggested. Lumpus started thinking for a second, and then gives Clam his answer.

"Ok, ok, you can come," said Lumpus. "YAY!" Clam yelled excitedly, jumping around Lumpus. Lumpus on the other hand, just crossed his arms looking at the rhino jumping around in excitement. "Alright enough with that," said Lumpus, placing his hand in front and having Clam's face run into his hand. "Just help get this in the water," said Lumpus. Clam obliged and ran behind of the boat he build and then pushes it. Sooner or later they got it in the water at the back of the island. "Are you sure that they're maybe in the island?" asked Slinkman. "Positive. Besides, who else would play with fireworks without even a boat nearby or a plane?" asked Lumpus. "A raccoon?" asked Slinkman, making Lumpus look at him. "And are you sure you want to do this?" asked Slinkman. "Slinkman…this is the only way to prove how sorry I am to Jane Doe…" said Lumpus. Then Clam ran in front with his goofy laugh and then leaned to the edge to be able to get close to the water.

Then he started paddling the water, with a long and large stick, that seemed almost shape like a real paddle. After his first paddle in the water, he started speeding up and goes faster. Now they were off to the island that Lumpus presumes that Lazlo is there.


	27. Fine Gift

**Chapter 26 – Fine Gift**

**_In Ivy Island…_**

Patsy was at the secret area that Lazlo found a couple days ago, but instead she was somewhere at the back. What she was mysteriously seeing was something covered with thorny and prickly plants. "What is that?" asked Patsy, which she was puzzled. She then looks back straight after looking up at whatever it was being covered. Then she spots a large amount of roots hanging, tied up in a rope design. She walked toward it, and as soon as she gotten close, she took one good look at it before looking at the rest of the plants tied on something.

She was eager to know what it was and what would happen. So with that, she grabbed onto the large tied up roots and pulls it all the way down, until her hand lightly touches the grass. It then caused all of the tangled thorny and prickly plants to pop off from covering the mysterious thing, like several glasses shattering. After when several of the plants completely fell out, Patsy manages to see what it was.

"Wow," said Patsy, amazed on what she was looking at. What she was seeing, was some sort of project, a water ride. After when she was able to pull the "rope" to get rid of the things covering it, the water started flowing down on the slide. This was nothing compared to the slide that Slinkman rode, back when he and Lumpus were a bit younger, and when he was called "Super Slug". Patsy just had to show this to Lazlo!

"Oh Laaaazlo!" Patsy called in a playful tone, as she turned around to head back to the cabin. Later, Patsy made it back to the cabin. She knocked on Lazlo's wooden and local door. But there was no answer. She did it again, but still gotten no answer. So Patsy shrugged, and went ahead and walked inside. She looked around and didn't see the spider monkey in there. "Lazlo…Lazlo?" Patsy solicited, in a concerning manner. She was also shifting her eyes left and right, looking around. She was thinking. Where is Lazlo?

Meanwhile, at the corner edge of a steep across from the second Island of Ivy Island, there was Lazlo lying on his side, on the grass, sleeping. Also a clam was sitting beside his stomach. Then all of the sudden, a shadow appear, blocking the sun from shining onto the spider monkey. Then a blue furry finger reaches down and pokes the spider monkey. This made Lazlo to lightly moan and grumble in his sleep. Then the blue furry finger pokes him again.

"Hey quit it Patsy…" Lazlo mumbles, presuming that it's Patsy being childish and poking him. Then once again, he was poked. Then he opens his eyes and gets up. "I'm too tired to play and…" Lazlo doesn't finish his statement. With his eyes half open, he faces the two anonymous tall and short predators. Who he saw that was poking him was none other than the two blue bears. The blue bears look quite angry; on the other hand, they started growling at half-awake Lazlo.

But then the tall bear looks down and then saw that there was something lying on his foot. This caused the tall blue to open his eyes widely. "AHH! A Spider! Get it off! Get it off!" The tall blue bear yelled. This startled him to run, and accidentally run into the short bear. "Hey!" exclaimed the short bear, as the tall bear continue running to get away from the mysterious spider, which on the contrary wasn't a spider. Then the tall bear stop running. "It was just a dust ball, you moron," said the short blue bear, crossing his arms. But the tall bear wasn't paying any attention. He was looking down, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He then pokes the short blue bear. "What?!" asked the short blue bear, in an aggravated manner. He also looks at the tall bear. The tall bear points down. The small bear looks down as well. Then what he was seeing made him really shock. He knew what was going to happen next…again. Then the short bear slowly looks up at the tall bear with maddening look on his face. Then a nervous grin came across on the tall bear's face. Then he made a nervous chuckle, and only pleads, "…Sorry?" Then a second later, both of the bears fell down. "AHHHHHH!!" both of them yelled, as they continued falling down.

Lazlo on the other hand, still had a half-awake look on his face. Then he stretches and yawns. "Bears trying to jump over Pluto?" asked Lazlo, scratching his side. He was obviously too oblivious to realize that he was just about to get killed by the two bears. His mind still was somewhere else, and still wasn't fully functioning on behalf of him still a bit sleepy. Then a few seconds, he gets up. "What a night…the way I'm looking at it…I must've staid up until 5 in the morning," said Lazlo, as he looks down at the clam. Then he bends over and picks it up. After he has done so, someone calls his name.

"LAZLO!" A girly voice was heard inside of the woods. He was slightly startled by her call, as he jumps, and the clam slides out of his hand. He kept repeatedly catching it from falling on the grass. Then he grabs it with both hands, managing to hold it again. Then he quickly puts the clam in his back pocket. After when the spider monkey puts it in his pocket, the pink-headed mongoose appears out from some bushes.

"Oh there you are," said Patsy, planting a smile on her face, "I was looking for you." "Well…you found me," said Lazlo, looking at the mongoose. "There's something that I want to show you!" they both exclaimed excitedly in unison. "You go first," said Lazlo. "No you go first," said Patsy. "No, no, it should be fair for you to go first," said Lazlo. Patsy shakes her head, and replies, "Uh-uh, I think it's fair for you to tell me first." Then Lazlo smirks. "And I think you it's fair for you to tell me first, because it's ladies first," said Lazlo in a pleasing manner, crossing his arms, and a sharp grin comes across his long mouth. "Well um…darn it…ok I'll tell you first," said Patsy, feeling a bit defeated on Lazlo's statement.

Then she says, "I found a water slide at that secret place. Ok now tell me what-" "A water slide?! Cool!" Lazlo exclaimed in excitement, cutting Patsy off. "Then let's go!" exclaimed Lazlo, as he takes off running. "WAIT! You didn't tell me what you want to show me!" exclaimed Patsy. But Lazlo continued running. "Um…WAIT FOR ME!" Patsy shouted, as she starts running as well.

Later, they finally made it at the secret area. "Wooow!" Lazlo exclaimed. He was astounded on the big waterslide that Patsy found. "I didn't see that there," said Lazlo. Patsy on the other hand, after when she caught up, she stops and pants, catching her breath. "You…didn't…show me…what you wanted to show me," said Patsy. She still was catching her breath. "Oh, right," Lazlo said, admonished that he was suppose to show her the gift he made for her.

He reaches in his pocket, but pauses before he reached further in his pocket. "Wait…Patsy?" asked Lazlo. Patsy catches her breath and then looks straight at Lazlo. "Yes?" Patsy replied. "You wouldn't mind if I could show you after this right?" Lazlo requested, as he points at the waterslide. Patsy starts thinking. She was thinking that maybe it would be good to save the best for last. So she answered, "Ok Lazlo." She also smiled.

Lazlo smiled and then he takes off running toward the slide. Patsy herself rolled her eyes and then follows him. After a pretty good while now, they were having a good time with the slide. They find that this is probably better than just the Leaky Lake. Not unless it was decided to have one built. They were now going to slide down the waterslide for the last time. "Look! I'm going to slide down like a penguin," said Lazlo, as he walks like a penguin toward the edge. Then Patsy shoots a wicked smile on her face. Then she runs to him and pounces on his back. "AH!" Lazlo somewhat squeals, and then he fell on the slide and then starts sliding down on his stomach with Patsy riding on his back. "WEE!" Patsy yelled in excitement.

Then they both landed in the water together, creating a huge splash. A few seconds later, Patsy was the first one popping her up head up at the water. "Gotcha Lazlo," said Patsy, giggling with both of her hands covering her mouth. But then she looked around and realizes that Lazlo was gone. "Lazlo…?" asked Patsy, as she shifts her eyes left and right. Then behind her was Lazlo running up toward the pool and then jumps. "HAH!" Lazlo yelled in mid-air. Patsy quickly turned around and saw Lazlo landing in the water in front of her. Then a huge amount of water created by him, splashes Patsy. After she was splashed, she shook her head and then opens her eyes again.

Then Lazlo pulls his head up out of the water, with a laugh. "Gotcha," said Lazlo. "But…how did you…NO FAIR!" exclaimed Patsy, as she splashes the spider monkey. "HEY!" Lazlo exclaimed from getting splashed by her. Then he splashes her back. Then Patsy says, "Oh…why you." She then splashes him back again. Then they started splashing each other repeatedly. For a while now, they were exhausted, so they went ahead and got out of the pool.

Lazlo on the other hand, grabs his shirt and the clam that he was going to show Patsy. They made it back to their cabin, and they both sat on the porch in front of Lazlo's cabin to dry off. "That really was fun wasn't it?" asked Patsy, smiling at the spider monkey. "Yeah…it was," said Lazlo. "We should do that again later," said Patsy. "Yeah…" Lazlo said, as he looks down on the ground. He didn't look exhausted, but he seemed to look simply depress. Patsy saw this and now was puzzled. "Is something wrong Lazlo?" asked Patsy, sounding a bit concerned.

"Patsy…I just wish my friends were here to have fun like this," said Lazlo. Patsy started understanding. "I know how much you miss your friends…I miss my friends too, " said Patsy, making her face looking sad as well. "But it does at least make me happy that I have you…and you have me," said Patsy, lightly smiling. But Lazlo didn't answer back. He just placed his hands on his head. "Maybe…it wouldn't have happen if Lenny would bring up that curse…which I'm not saying that it's completely his fault," said Patsy. "Yeah, he didn't really know, and maybe we would've been saved if Lenny and Miss Mucus could've possibly work together instead of fighting so much," Lazlo explained. "Hey that reminds me…why they don't like each other so much?" asked Patsy. "Hmm, well I can tell you the whole story why they don't like each other," said Lazlo.

_**10 minutes later…**_

"And that's what happen," said Lazlo, with a slight grin. Patsy had one of her eyebrows raised, and she was puzzled. "What are you talking about? You just waited 10 minutes without saying anything. And then you just tell me 'and that's what happen'," said Patsy. "Oh…I did?" asked Lazlo. Then he gets a nod for an answer. "Well…let me try again," said Lazlo.

_**10 minutes later…again…**_

"And that's what happen," said Lazlo. Patsy just stared at him with a boring and annoying look on her face. Lazlo was getting the hint on that look on her face. "I did it again, did I?" asked Lazlo. Patsy slowly nods with the same look on her face. Lazlo sighs and then says, "Well…I guess it requires a Lenny to tell the whole story." Then Patsy started remembering that Lazlo was supposed to show her something. "Hey Lazlo, you still was going to show me whatever you wanted to show me right?" asked Patsy. "Oh yeah that's right," said Lazlo, admonished by Patsy. Then he reaches to his pocket and then slowly pulls out the clam.

"And Patsy…I don't know if your father would probably destroy it," said Lazlo. "He wouldn't if he doesn't find out that it was from a boy," Patsy replied. "But it's still not fair for you…I just wish he could just let you ever keep anything that is from a boy…even if it was just a card," said Lazlo, seemingly sad but he still hands over his clam to the mongoose. "Do you really mean that Lazlo?" asked Patsy, shooting a grin on her face. "Well actually I don't want to get killed by your father," said Lazlo, with a nervous look on his face. "I know," Patsy rejoined, "And neither do I." She then grabs the clam. Then she opens it and saw that it was a pearl inside of the clam. Then she says, "Thanks for the pearl." She was assuming that it was just a pearl, but she was happy enough to have a gift that was from Lazlo. "It's not just a pearl. Why not pick it up?" asked Lazlo, pointing at the pearl.

She blinked a few times, looking at him, and then she reaches her hand onto the pearl. Then once she picks it up, a lot of pearls attach to it start hanging. This made her gasp at this, with her eyes opening wide. She was shock to see that Lazlo has made a pearl necklace. And also there was the large and special pearl attached in the middle. Lazlo on the other hand says, "Now I know that we have pearls back at Prickly Pines and-" "These pearls are ACTUALLY REAL! There nothing compared to the ones we have. And these pearls are impossibly collectable…Oh thank you Lazlo!" exclaimed Patsy, as she puts it on. "You welcome…it took me almost the whole night to make that. At least you like it though," said Lazlo.

"Like it…? Like it…?" asked Patsy. She hugs him tightly. "I LOVE IT!" exclaimed Patsy. Then she slowly looks up at the spider monkey with a warm look on her face. Lazlo on the other hand, just smile, oblivious on her deep loving smile. Patsy then places her hand on his cheek, and then leans up for a kiss. But before she could do so, a call unpredictably came out of nowhere.

"LAZLO…LAZLO!" That voice sounded familiar. This made Lazlo to quickly get up, causing Patsy to lightly fall down, from leaning up and nothing to support her from falling. "Guys…?" asked Lazlo, with his eyes opened. "LAAAAZLO!" his name was called again. The voice was so familiar. Lazlo took off running through the woods, following where the voice was coming from. Patsy on the other hand, slowly gets up and couldn't believe what just happen. She was so close. Meanwhile, Lazlo made it out of the woods and was in shores, and he saw whom he couldn't believe, where his heart was jumping in excitement. It was Slinkman, Lumpus, and his best friend Clam!

"Guys!" Lazlo called, getting all three of the guys' attention. "Lazlo!" Clam yelled in excitement. Slinkman and Clam ran toward the spider monkey, and Lazlo ran toward them. They all joined in with a group-hug. "I thought I would never see you guys!" exclaimed Lazlo, as they now let go. Then Patsy on the other hand, slowly makes it out of the woods. Slinkman spotted the pink-headed mongoose. "Patsy!" exclaimed Slinkman, waving at her. Patsy faked a smile, since she was a bit disbelieved on what just happen. "Wow…you found us," said Patsy. "We sure did. Now we can be able to take y'all back in the island that we're in," said Slinkman, smiling at her. "I wish they would've found us later," Patsy said to herself. Then she looked up, and then makes a puzzle look on her face. "Hey…what's that moose doing?" asked Patsy, as she points over at Lumpus' direction.

"Get back! Get back!" the moose yelled, as he was now hitting a pack of piranhas to get away from him and the local boat. But there was too much at this moment. "AHH!" Lumpus yelled, as he jumped out of the boat and the piranhas took over by chomping the wooden boat. Lumpus made it to shores and then pants in fear. "Well…there goes our boat," said Slinkman, shaking his head. Lumpus then gets up and then brushes the dust off his shoulder. Then a second later, Lazlo anonymously ran to the moose and hugs him. "GAH!" Lumpus lightly squealed. "Scoutmaster Lumpus!" exclaimed Lazlo. He kept holding him for a second and yells, "It's good to see you too!" "Yeah, yeah, I missed you to. Now that's enough. So you can let go now," said Lumpus in a boring and annoying tone.

"So…is anybody else here? Like Lenny and Miss Mucus?" asked Slinkman. Lazlo stops hugging the moose and turns around to face the banana slug and shakes his head. "Only me and Patsy," said Lazlo. "Oh…" replied Slinkman, as he looks down and sighs. "I hope they're alright as well…wherever they are," said Slinkman. Then Lumpus looks at the rhino and then asks, "Hey you. You think you can whip us another boat?" Clam obliged and runs to a tree and then gets to work. Then a second later, he was finish and then shows Lumpus what he made. But it wasn't a boat. "Ok…I said a boat…not a coat," said Lumpus with his arms folded, and looking at the coat design made out of wood. "Oh…" Clam replied. "So can you?" asked Lumpus. "Uh-uh," answered Clam. "What?! What do you mean 'uh-uh'?" asked Lumpus, in a maddening tone. "Clam too tired," said Clam. He showed his arms stretched wide and lounging on the sand.

"Well, I guess we're just stuck here now," said Slinkman. "I'm just glad to see you guy," said Lazlo smiling. "Yeah…everybody else would've been happy to see you two as well," said Slinkman. "You mean everybody else is here?" asked Lazlo. Slinkman nodded. "YAY! Everybody's still ok…! Well almost everybody," said Lazlo.

**_Meanwhile, in Lenny's boat…_**

Lenny was on the ladder, and he was trying to fix the light that just went out last night. "Just got to be very careful," said Lenny, as he was adding a new fuse from inside the light, since obviously the whole thing stopped working. Then he slowly inserts it inside of the light, and says, "I don't want to get shock like last time, and along with my fur being sensitive and all. There now… and gently…" "Hey Lenny!" the warthog anonymously calls out his name. This startled Lenny to lightly jump. Buzzzz! The insides of the light immediately shocks Lenny. Then the inside machine of the light pops, and makes Lenny fall. "AHHHH!!" Lenny yells.

Then he falls on the floor with a boom. Now his fur was static with electricity, with his fur also standing up. "I hate you," said Lenny in a deep tone, with his face looking vexed. Miss Mucus just looked and shot a smirk across her face. She was also using a cane to make her be able to stand up. "Well Lenny, it serves you right for cheating on a game of arm-wrestling," said Miss Mucus, lightly laughing. Then he slowly gets up, being careful from touching anything, since his fur is now sensitive, due to static. "Whatever…" Lenny said. The warthog walked up to the wolf. Then she moved her hand up toward his muzzled. Then she pokes his muzzle. The cause of her poking buzzes his muzzle. "OW! What the heck was that for?!" asked Lenny in a loud tone.

"That's for calling me the 'p' word," said Miss Mucus, with an angry look on her face. "Well it's either that, or I could just call you Ruby," said Lenny. Miss Mucus opens her eyes, with a small snort. Then she squints her eyes, due to her deep anger now. Then she touches his muzzle with her whole hand. This time it buzzes his muzzle badly. "OW!" Lenny cried and says, "W-Why you good for nothing…" Then this gave Miss Mucus an idea, which an evil smile came across her face.

Lenny then looks up and saw that look on her face. "Wh…Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Lenny. Then she slowly walks toward him with her hands held up in front of her face. Then he says, "Hey…don't you dare-" But then she touches his chest, causing his fur to buzz again and shock his chest. "Ahh! That freakin' hurt! Cut it out!" cried Lenny. "Not until you tell me where the tape is," said Miss Mucus. "What tape?" asked Lenny. Then once again she touches his chest, causing his fur to buzz again and shock his chest. "Ahh!" Lenny yelled, as he falls right back down. "I'm talking about the tape with me in it: The graduation and The Swordsman." Miss Mucus said.

"I'm not telling," said Lenny. But Miss Mucus touches his arm and his fur buzzes and shocks his arm. Lenny lightly yelps in pain. "Tell me right now," said Miss Mucus. "You think I would be that stupid to tell you that it's in my office upstairs?" asked Lenny. Then he opens his eyes widely. And then a second later he closes his eyes and slowly bows his head down. He felt like he just fails by not saying anything else. "Hahaha, yep you're just that stupid. All wolves are stupid," said Miss Mucus as she turns around, "and now that tape is mind." She then makes her way to his office.

"Hey get back here you good for nothing troll," said Lenny, as he slowly gets back up. Miss Mucus heads her way to the door that had steps. But she couldn't run at all, and neither could Lenny. Miss Mucus opens the door and then walks in with an evil laugh, while Lenny on the other hand follows and walks slow so his own static-fur wouldn't keep shocking and irritating him. Once he made it inside, he saw that she was already close to the door to his office. "STOP!" exclaimed Lenny, as he slowly takes his first step on the steps. Afterwards, once Lenny made it to the top, he then opens the door. Then once he looks inside, he realize that it was too late, Miss Mucus had the tape and was ripping the film out of it. "No…" Lenny said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You think you're going to make me lose everything? You doll annihilator. That's out of the question," said Miss Mucus, as he continues ripping the film out of the tape. "And to make things better," said Miss Mucus. She walks toward the open window and then throws the tape out, and it was sent flying in the water. "…no," Lenny said in a low tone. He slowly drops to his knees, so he wouldn't shock himself. Miss Mucus then walks passes the sad wolf. Once she head to the edge of the stairs, she turns back around. "Face it Lenny, it's over. And I beaten you," said Miss Mucus. Then she turned around, but somehow she lost balance on the edge and then falls down on the stairs and yells, "AH-OW-OOH-AHH-OW-OOH-AHHH!" Miss Mucus finally falls all the way down face first.

Lenny on the other hand, smiles and then looks at the door. "Serves you right piggy," Lenny said in a low tone. But somehow he was just happy. Why was he so happy all of the sudden? Lenny then gets up and then slowly walks over to his desk. Then he opens the drawer on his desks and then pulls out the real tape and sits it on top of his desk. "Haha…warthogs are so stupid," said Lenny, as he pulls out a brush, "They will listen to anything people would say. It's always good to have an empty tape." Then he starts brushing his fur to get rid of the irritating static off of him. As soon as he was done, he puts it back in the drawer, along with his tape that he can use in court.

Then he walked over to the window, with a sigh. He rests both his elbows on the ledge and rests his chin on his hands. But then a second later, he squints his eyes. "Hey, wait a minute," said Lenny. It seemed that he saw something ahead of him. He walked to the shelf that he once hit his head at and grabs a telescope. It was rusty since he has been having it for years, and barely uses it. He pulls on the head of the tube to make the telescope longer.

He sticks his telescope out the window to see what he was mysteriously seeing. Then he started seeing that he was looking at some sort of island. "Wow, I found an Island!" Lenny exclaimed. Then he closed his telescope, put it away, and ran out of his office. Then he got on the stair bars and slide down. Meanwhile Miss Mucus finally gets up, groaning painfully in stupor manner. Then Lenny on the other hand, slides all the way down and then his feet bounces on Miss Mucus's head. Her head collapse back down on the floor.

Lenny then runs back to his destroyed pilothouse and heads to the stirring wheel. He deactivates his autopilot position, and then he turns his stirring wheel to the left real fast, letting the stirring wheel spin so fast. "Lenny to the rescue!" exclaimed Lenny, in dignity. Now he was off to the island. Either it's Haliotis Island or Ivy Island.


	28. Familiar Faces

**Chapter 27 – Familiar Faces**

_**In Haliotis Island…**_

After a couple of hours, the day was now the afternoon. The bean and squirrel scouts were now tired of swimming. So they were out doing something else. Jane Doe, the squirrel scout mistress, was showing a bit concern as her facial expression. Her mind was slightly in solicitude because of Slinkman not showing back up yet, and neither Scoutmaster Lumpus. "Slugman has been gone for quite a while now," said Jane Doe with her finger placed on her chin.

Meanwhile, Raj was looking for Clam. "Clam…Clam!" Raj calls Clam's name repeatedly. Raj was now approaching Samson and Almondine. "Samson, have you seen Clam?" asked Raj. "No, I haven't seen him ever since last night," Samson replied. "Hey I think one of the girls knows where he is," said Almondine. Raj asked, "Who?" "Nina. Maybe you can ask her if she has seen him," Almondine suggested. Raj grits his teeth from hearing the name. "Uh, uh, no," Raj said quickly and nervously, "I-I think I would be better off looking for him myself." Then Raj turns with a nervous chuckle and walks away. Samson and Almondine looked at the elephant walking away, wondering why Raj doesn't want to ask for Nina's help. Then they looked back at each other, and Samson asks, "So you have Bolivian Owls in your family?"

Raj continued looking for Clam. "I hope he's ok. I hope he's not TOO mad about last night. Cla…" Raj shuts himself up before he could pronounce Clam's whole name out. His eyes then widen. Who he saw ahead distance was none other than Nina the giraffe, approaching. "Oh no," said Raj in a low nervous tone. Then he quickly turned to his right to run and hide behind the trees and bushes. But before it was done so, he hits his head on the tree, due to his quick reaction and not fully paying attention. He rubs his head and runs around the tree and hides behind the tree.

Meanwhile, Nina approaches and was now in the area where Raj was hiding. She seemed pretty suspicious. Shifting her eyes left and right, she looked around to see if anybody was there. Raj covers his own mouth to be sure not to make a sound, as he stays hidden. Afterwards, Nina first took a few steps slowly. Then she continued on walking off. After when Raj heard her walking away, he slowly reemerges from hiding. Then Raj sighs in relief, as he wipes off the sweat out of his forehead with his hand.

"That was close," said Raj, shooting a slight grin across his face. "Oh there you are Raj," said Nina, reappearing unexpectedly. This made Raj startle as he jumps and turn quickly to face her. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!" Raj screamed. Then he turns around and hightail it away from her as far as possible. Nina on the other hand, had one of her eyebrows raised. She was puzzled and thinking - why did Raj do that? Even though she was curious, she shrugs and turns around, and she walks away.

_**Meanwhile, in Lenny's boat…**_

"Maybe I can be able to see who's in the island," said Lenny. He was also holding his binoculars. He lifts the binoculars up to his eyes. He looks in it, looking close at the island. "Hey…is that who I really think it is?" asked Lenny. Who he saw in this island, was the banana slug standing behind a moose. The moose was on both his knees, with his hands cupped together in a begging manner. And the moose was kneeling in front of a sharp-headed rhino, accompanied by a spider monkey.

This led Lenny smiling big. He knows those familiar faces. "Oh my goodness! It's Slinkman! It's them! They're still alive!" exclaimed overly happy Lenny. Lenny makes a happy howl. Then a second later, when Lenny howls for the second time, a boot was sent flying and it hits on top of Lenny's head. "Ow...! Hey!" Lenny yelled, turning his head around, while rubbing his head. Then he saw the shadow from the warthog moving away, in the corner. "Keep it down you scurvy mutt!" yelled Miss Mucus, as she mumbles away afterwards. Lenny shouts, "Oh. Why I ought to!" He starts growling, mad at the warthog for throwing a boot at him.

_**Meanwhile, In Ivy Island…**_

"Please! Please! You got to make us a new boat," Lumpus begged. "Uh-uh, too tired," said Clam, with his tiring arms lounging on the sand. "But you made a coat just a second ago," said Lumpus. "Coat's too easy," said Clam. "UGH!" Lumpus groaned in annoyance. Then he gets up and walks away with his feet stomping the sand. "These bean scouts are as lazy as sloths, I swear," said Lumpus. "Don't worry sir. Just give him time to recover and maybe he will make another one," said Slinkman.

Meanwhile, Lazlo turns and looks at Clam. "So everybody else is alright?" Lazlo asked. "Uh-huh," Clam answered with a nod. "And everybody else is in another Island?" Lazlo asked. "Uh-huh," Clam answered with a nod. "And everything's fine?" Lazlo asked. "Uh-uh," Clam shook his head. "Then, uh, what's the problem Clam?" Lazlo asked. "Lenny and Miss Mucus are gone…Gretchen bit me!" exclaimed Clam, with a serious look on his face. Then he shows Lazlo his tail wrapped with Slinkman's neckerchief.

Slinkman on the other hand, walks toward Lazlo and Clam. "Why did Gretchen bite you?" Lazlo asked as he shows concerning expression. "Because Lazlo" said Slinkman, jumping in the conversation and getting Lazlo's attention, "Clam pushed down a tree on Gretchen." Then Lazlo turns his attentions back to Clam - a bit stunned on this he was.

"You actually pushed down a tree on Gretchen?" Patsy asked, approaching as well. "Yes," said Clam in a low tone. He also bows his head down shamely. "But why Clam? Why would you do such a thing?" Lazlo asked, still shocked about this. "Come here Lazlo. I'll talk to you about it," said Slinkman, placing his hand on the spider monkey's shoulder, and he guides him the other way and away from Clam and Patsy.

Patsy on the other hand, looks at Clam, and asks, "So you actually pushed a tree down?" Clam gives her a nod for an answer. "Was it just a small tree or a tall skinny tree?" asked Patsy. "No. BIG tree," answered Clam. "Oh…Wow," said Patsy, sighing afterwards. She looks over at Lazlo. She was feeling inspirited, because it wasn't just her and Lazlo alone anymore. She knew then that now he would pay more attention to his friends. Patsy then turned around and head back in the island; she was on her way back to her cabin.

After when Slinkman explains the whole thing to Lazlo about last night, Lazlo walks back to Clam. "So Gretchen was talking about me?" Lazlo asked. Clam nodded, and then crosses his arms with an infuriating look on his face. "Unwise and unbelievable alligator," said Clam, to himself. "Even though she said those things, she may felt the same way for missing Patsy, just like how you and Raj felt about missing me; but perhaps she didn't want to show it," said Lazlo, smiling afterwards. Clam stops frowning and then sighs.

"Hey Clam, you want to take a look at my cabin and this secret area that I found?" Lazlo asked, "Maybe you wouldn't have to feel as bad by then." "Ok," Clam rejoined in enthusiasm. Then Lazlo turns around and starts walking, along with Clam following him. Later, they made it the two cabins. "Whelp, these are the cabins," said Lazlo smiling. "Hehehe," Clam laughed. He also was jumping, before running toward one of the cabins in anticipation. Once he got close to the door, he slowly reaches his hand to the timber knob.

"Wait, Clam!" Lazlo shouted, causing Clam to pause from placing his hand on the knob. "That's Patsy's cabin Clam!" exclaimed Lazlo. Then a second later, the door swings open from the inside. Clam was startled from the door opening and it made him fall back on the two steps. It was Patsy opening the door.

"You called Lazlo? Do you want me for something? Do you want to talk to see me or just talk to me?" Patsy asked quickly in excitement. "Um…not really Patsy," Lazlo answered, "I just wanted to show Clam my cabin and he was going to go in yours by accident." Then Patsy looks down and saw that Clam was just getting up after falling. "Oh," Patsy said in a low tone. "And then I was going to show Clam the place that I found a couple days ago," said Lazlo, smiling.

Then Lazlo heard Clam's laugh, which Clam himself was inside of Lazlo's Clam. Then Clam pops his head out of the window. "Present!" Clam exclaimed. Patsy on the other hand, looks at Lazlo after looking at Clam. "Um, Lazlo? Can I come with you guys?" Patsy requested with a smile on her face. "Sure," Lazlo answered plainly.

Afterwards, Lazlo, Clam, and alongside Patsy, make their way to the secret place. Then they finally made it, followed by Clam uttering in amazement, "Ooh!" Then with anticipation, Clam runs toward the slide that Patsy had found a few hours ago. Lazlo was about to follow him, but then a hand was gripped onto his wrist, suddenly stopping him. Then he turns around and saw that it was Patsy holding his wrist. "Lazlo…" Patsy said in a sudden soft tone. "What is it Patsy?" Lazlo asked, puzzled on why she stopped him all of the sudden. "There was something that I wanted to give you back there," said Patsy. "Oh that's ok Patsy. You don't have to give me any pearls," said Lazlo, with his hand raised up and closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

Patsy then shakes her head. "No Lazlo. It's nothing like that," said Patsy, smiling. "Oh?" Lazlo asekd, "Then what is it?" She evens herself with him, face to face. "This…" Patsy slowly leans her head forward onto his. But before anything went further, Clam calls Lazlo's name, "Lazlo!" Lazlo turned his head around, giving Clam his attention. "Watch this!" exclaimed Clam. Then he ran to the slide and then jumps. Next he lands on the slide, on his feet. Now he was sliding down standing up in athleticism, like surfing. Then once Clam made it to the end he jumps and then lands in the water.

"Hey I can do that!" exclaimed Lazlo, as his wrist breaks away from the mongoose's grip. Then he excitedly ran up to the slide, wanting to attempt to do that as well. Patsy on the other hand, looks at Lazlo. Once again she fails from her attempt for the second time. All she could do was to sigh. She then sits down, and looks at both Clam and Lazlo having fun.

Meanwhile, outside the island, Slinkman and Lumpus were just sitting on the sandy ground. Then all of the sudden Slinkman started hearing something. Now his facial expression was curiousity. He was focusing on what the sound was. "Hey Lumpus, do you hear that?" asked Slinkman. Lumpus then tries to hear whatever it was that Slinkman was talking about. "My ears are ringing," said Lumpus. "No sir, it sounds like some sort of rooming sound," said Slinkman.

Slinkman then gets up, as the sound started getting louder. Lumpus also gets up, wiping the dust off his pants. "Hey…that sounds very familiar," said Slinkman, shifting his eyes left and right. Slinkman finally found out what the sound was coming from, after hearing it from his surroundings at first. He turned his back, and then opens his eyes. What he was seeing was a boat approaching. "Look!" exclaimed Slinkman, pointing. Lumpus turns around and looks at where Slinkman was pointing. His eyes widen also.

"Is that…?" Lumpus asked, pointing at the oncoming boat. "It's Lenny, and his boat!" Slinkman shouted, jumping up and down in a thrilling fashion. "B-but how?" Lumpus asked as he was completely taken aback from this.

Meanwhile, while the two bean scouts and one squirrel scout were still doing what they were doing, they then hear a boat roar. They raised their head up with their eyes opened. "Did you hear that?" Lazlo asked. "A boat!" Clam exclaimed. They both got down from climbing, after climbing half way up to get on the slide. Then all three of them ran back through the woods from where they came from. "Are you sure Clam?" Lazlo asked. Then the sound of the boat roars again. "Yes!" Clam answered. "Hooray! We're saved!" Lazlo shouted in excitement.

"Lenny!" Slinkman shouted, waving also. Lenny heard the slug calling his name, as his smile gotten bigger. As soon as the boat stopped at shores, Lenny pushes a button to lower the steps for Slinkman and Lumpus to enter. But then as soon as the stairs swings down on the ground, it hits Lumpus and buries him underneath the sand.

Both Slinkman and Lenny clench their fists, with a grimaced look on their face by what just happen to Lumpus. "Oh…hehe...sorry about that," said Lenny, as he lifts the stairs up. Then there was Lumpus' antlers sticking out of the sand. Then Slinkman looks back and sees the three campers approaching to him.

"Lenny!" Lazlo shouted and waved. Then he pauses from waving and looks down at the two fork-like horns sticking out of the sand. He knew whose fork-like horns they were. "What happen to Scoutmaster Lumpus?" Lazlo asked. "It was an accident. Help me pull him out," said Slinkman, as he grabs onto one side of Lumpus' antlers. Then Lazlo and Clam went on the other side. They then pull out the moose.

"Waka-waka-waka," said Lumpus in a goofy fashion. Then the group looks at each other, showing a bit of grimaced facial expression. "Um…let's help him up to the boat," Lazlo suggested. So they did; they grabbed Lumpus and carried him up to the boat.

"It's…so…nice to see you again Lenny," Lazlo said, struggling from carrying the moose. Lenny smiled at the spider monkey. "It's nice to see you again. It's nice to see ALL of you guys again," Lenny said as he places his hands on his sides. Then once Lumpus was put down, Lazlo and Clam runs to the blue wolf, and jumps and hugs him. "AH!" Lenny cried as he falls over.

"We're saved! We're saved!" The overly happy spider monkey exclaimed. "Saved!" exclaimed Clam, following Lazlo's statement. Lenny was just looking, and then says, "Well…uh…it's good that we're all able to see each other again." Lenny slightly laughs at the end of his sentence. Then the two happy bean scouts gets up off the wolf along with Lenny getting up after them. "So…are there any others with you guys?" Lenny asked.

"Well yeah," Slinkman answered, "But they're in another island. Me, Lumpus, and Clam went from there to here, and found these two." The Slugman points at the pink-headed mongoose and then the spider monkey while saying so. "Well that's good that the rest are safe," said Lenny. "It took us a few hours to get from where we came from…Hey, is Miss Mucus here too?" Slinkman asked.

"The warthog? Ha! She's in the den. Won't she be happy to see anybody," Lenny said in a tone of sarcasm. He also rolled his eyes at the same time he was pronouncing the last word from his statement. Then Lumpus all of the sudden moans and then slowly gets up. He was also rubbing his head, feeling the pain from getting hit a minute ago.

"Lenny?" asked Lumpus as the blue wolf was the first one that Lumpus saw. But his vision was slightly blurry at the moment. Lenny looked at Lumpus. "Are you ok?" Lenny asked in concern. Lumpus only nodded, but then he drops his face into a frown. "This is ALL your fault Lenny!" Lumpus exclaimed. "What?" Lenny opens his eyes. "If it wasn't for you and that stupid curse of yours, we wouldn't even end up like this!" Lumpus yelled as he points straight at Lenny.

Then Lenny frowns as well. "Hey! I told you already, I didn't know that the cup was cursed! And neither did I know that the whole storm thing was going to happen!" exclaimed Lenny. "Whatever," Lumpus rejoined. "Hey! Just like that warthog, I'm this close throwing you off my boat and just leaving you here," said Lenny, as he crosses both his arms together in front of his chest. "Fine by me, I can relax here instead," said Lumpus. Lumpus turns around and walks near the steps. But then he stops and spots some bushes wiggling.

A few seconds later, two creatures emerge out the bushes, with their claws on their head and groaning in a painful way. Who they were, was none other than the two blue bears. Lumpus was now terrified at this, seeing the bears. Then he quickly turns around, facing Lenny again. "Um, um, I was just kidding. I take all that back. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't," Lumpus said hastily in a nervous tone. Lenny smiled. "Now it would be nicer if you could HURRY and shut the door!" Lumpus exclaimed. Lenny rolled his eyes and shakes his head on Lumpus' expression.

Then Lenny pushes the button, triggering the stairs to pull up and the door at the end being lifted up. Then the door reaches up and shuts tight onto the boat, leading the moose sighing in relief. "I guess he really can be nice," said Slinkman, oblivious over the fact on what Lumpus saw. "So where is this island where y'all came from?" asked Lenny. "Um…" Slinkman thinks, trying to remember which way they came from. "That way," Clam said plainly, jumping in the conversation and pointing at where they came from.

"Oh, ok then," said Lenny, turning around to go to the stirring wheel. "As far as I'm concern about you guys getting here from there for a few hours, I say that we should get there with-IN an hour," said Lenny. He started turning the stirring wheel, turning the boat around.

They all relaxed and was happy and relieved that Lenny found them and now can go get the rest of the folks. On the side of the boat, Patsy was resting her head on her hand, which her elbow was rested on the flat ramp. She was seemingly looking gloomy, and also she was thinking as well. Then she heard Lazlo's voice, which he was approaching along with Clam walking with him. Lazlo on the other hand, was talking to Clam about what's been happening. She was looking straight at him walking by her, which Lazlo himself was too oblivious to look at her, because he was talking to his friend.

"So I introduced myself to them and-" "Lazlo?" Patsy said, cutting Lazlo off from talking to Clam. Lazlo looked at the mongoose, giving her his attention. "Yes Patsy?" Lazlo asked. "Um well…there was something that I was trying to…well back there…when I tried to…and I uh…" Patsy sighed, while Lazlo and Clam stares at her with a confusing look on their faces. "What?" Lazlo asked. "Um…never mind," said Patsy, as she looks back straight ahead.

"Is…something wrong?" Lazlo asked, showing a bit concern. "No, no, it's nothing. Everything's fine…" Patsy said in an insecure tone. Lazlo blinks and then says, "Well…ok then." Then Clam whispers to Lazlo, "Maybe seasick." Lazlo shrug at this. Then they both continued on walking, with Lazlo saying, "So as I was saying, the bears roared at me and then I started running."

Patsy was now feeling a bit more depress. Knowing that she failed to tell Lazlo what she was trying to do earlier, which she wasn't able to do that either, she slams her fist on the flat ramp. She clenched her eyes and a little tear from both her eyes runs down her cheeks. 'Twice…twice, I almost kissed him!' thought Patsy. "No, no stop it Patsy…get it together now," Patsy talks to herself, as she then wipes the tears off her, and slowly opens her eyes. She tries holding back from getting even sadder and letting anymore tears run out of her eyes. She looked to her left and saw Lazlo was just now turning and going to the other side. Patsy then puts a dreaming-smile on her face.

Then Patsy says, in a low tone, "I got to be honest. I got to show what MORE feelings I have...it's not over yet."


	29. Friends' Absence

**Author's Comment:** _I'm so happy. I manage to get this chapter up right on my birthday (Jan 20). Yay. Go NiteWolf! Go NiteWolf! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! … Hehe, sorry, maybe I'm expressing a bit too much there. Just 6 or 7 more chapters to go…at least I think so_.

**Chapter 28 – Friends' Absence**

_**In Haliotis Island…**_

Throughout half the day, several campers were starting to worry on behalf of three members missing, especially Jane Doe. The tall doe started to worry more than ever, because there was neither Slinkman nor Lumpus around and she knows that she can't take care of EVERYBODY by herself. Earlier she tried looking for them herself, but failed to find them at all. On the other hand, she sent a few volunteers to go look for them.

In the middle of the island, a large tree stood tall. Up on the tree branch, on the large tree was a bean scout. It was none other than the bean scout elephant – Raj. His hand was placed on his forehead to shade his eyes from the sun while looking around. He slowly swings his head left, then right. Raj was still looking for clam, on the contrary. And yet this has been about an hour that he has done so.

"No…sign of Clam yet," said Raj, talking to himself. He was beginning to feel depress and worried at the same time. All day he hasn't seen Clam. "This has to be Gretchen's fault," said Raj, accusingly.

Meanwhile, a squirrel scout giraffe was sitting at a tree branch as well. She was looking around on the branch for a better view, looking for who she volunteered to look for. She was looking for Scoutmaster Lumpus the moose, and Slinkman the banana slug. And right now, she wasn't making good progress looking for them.

"I don't see them anywhere," said Nina as she sighs. But she continued looking around to see if there's any possibility seeing them before getting up to climb down the tree. Raj on the other hand, was tired of looking around from this view for Clam. What Nina and Raj didn't know was that they were actually on the same tree. They were on one side of the tree across from one another.

Once they have gotten tired of looking on the branch, they both got up at the same time, still oblivious to realize that they're both there at the same time. Then they turned around to climb down the tree, when all of the sudden, they feel something soft and sweaty at the same time touching each other's hand. Curious to know what it was, they both looked at their hands. Then they looked where it was coming from, and then they both find themselves staring at each other eye to eye.

"AHHHHHH!!" Raj screamed, not believing who it was again. Raj's screamed startled Nina, making her scream as well. Both being startled, and screaming, they lost balance from standing straight on the branch and then they tripped from the branch, sending them both falling and screaming all the way down. Then they both landed on the ground, and a large amount of puffy smoke spreads around the area that they were in, like slow breezing.

They both lifted their head up with their hands placed on their forehead and groans in agony, regaining back their composures. Then they shook their head and refocus from their foolhardiness trance.

"Gee Raj, you sc-" "Stay back!" Raj exclaimed, cutting Nina off, with his hands waving in front of him, as he scoots back away from the giraffe. Nina cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at this. "What is your problem?" she asked.

"Oh like you don't know what my problem is," Raj rejoined, shuddering. "No, I don't." Nina answered. "Y-You can't fool me," said Raj. Nina sighed in annoyance, and she nearly growled too; she was aggravated and curious at the same time about this. "WHAT are you talking about?!" she asked in a maddening tone.

Raj pauses for one second, and then answered her, "I'm talking about last night…what you did." Comprehending what he just said, Nina begins to understand what he mean by that. Acting the way he is now, he was obviously repulsive about last night when she kissed him. Then she makes an understanding look on her face. "So THAT'S what it is," said Nina, almost to herself. "I don't get it," Raj said.

"Raj," Nina said strongly, "Just because of what I did, doesn't mean anything." Raj paused for a second again. "You kissed me," Raj replied in disgust, "That has to mean something." "Ok, ok, look. I only was showing a bit of appreciation - well…maybe a bit too much - about what you did to me." Nina explained.

"See?! I knew it!" Raj exclaimed. "You did?" she asked. Raj looked at her with one of his brows raised up. "Yes…" Raj said flatly, "Wait no…I DON'T KNOW!" Raj covered his face. "I'm just trying to look for Clam 'cause he's been missing all day."

"What? Clam is missing too?" Nina asked. "Missing too?" Raj asked. "The moose and the yellow slug guy is missing too," said Nina, now stunned that Clam is missing as well. "And I seen Clam earlier, but now he's gone too?" Of course hearing what she just said, Raj started to remember earlier Almondine told him that Nina knows where he is.

"You saw Clam earlier?" Raj asked. "Of course, he came to see Gretchen and he apologized to her for pushing the tree down and hitting her by accident. But she didn't even accept his apology and was just being mean by dumping juice all over him." Nina explained, rerunning the flashback of what happen. "Ohhhh…that Gretchen," Raj said, with an annoying look on his face. He couldn't believe that she did that to him. He was thinking that maybe that's why Clam is missing, because maybe his feelings were probably hurt and just hid somewhere really good for nobody to see him.

Then he crouched down and began digging up the dirt. "What the heck are you doing?" Nina asked, grimaced on what Raj is now doing. "Trying to find Clam," Raj said flatly. "What makes you think that he would actually be underground?" she asked. "Well the fact that Gretchen was utterly being mean to him, he probably wanted to burry himself to see nobody," Raj explained.

"Wouldn't his head AT LEAST stick out shaped like that?" she asked, as she points at an object. Raj looked over where she was pointing at. What he saw was something yellow and sharp shaped like a cone. "Clam…? Clam!" Raj yelled in excitement, as he ran to the sharp object. "Don't worry, I'll get you out," said Raj. Then once he grabbed and pulled the end of it, it picks up with him, causing him to nearly lose his balance. Then he opened his eyes, looking at half the object.

"AHHH! I took half of Clam's head off!" Raj cried in fright. Then he placed his hands along with his right hand still holding onto the yellow shaped cone on his head. "I'm sorry Clam! I'm sorry! It was an accident! I…" Raj paused for a second.

He felt that the object didn't seem to feel right. And also was also noticing he didn't hear any screaming because of him yanking it off of the ground. Raj was curious now, and then he looked at what he was holding. It wasn't anything apart of Clam's head or mouth. It was actually a banana half cut, and it seem that it's been sitting on the ground for a minute or so.

Raj now turned from a sad and worried look to an annoyed look. "Very funny…" Raj said in a low tone to himself. "WHY!" Raj screamed, slamming the banana piece down on the ground. Nina covered her mouth with one hand, trying to hold back from laughing at Raj's mistake. "This…this here," Raj said, points down on the ground. "First the crash, Lazlo's missing, now more are missing, and I still can't believe what you did last night."

"Hey," Nina said, "I told you already that-" "What makes you so sure?" Raj asked, cutting Nina off. Nina, again, cocks her head and glares at the elephant. "Can't I even believe you?"

"Well of course you can, why shouldn't you?" Nina asked. "Because you're a girl, that has to be something else than that, especially you obviously thinking that Lazlo and Patsy together is so _cute_," said Raj, flatly. Nina frowns. "So I'm being a girl is a bad excuse for almost everything?" Nina asked in a storming tone. "Well, maybe," Raj answered.

"So you don't believe anything that I just explain? And why be aggravated because of those two? And Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean you can't believe me for anything," Nina said, annoyed. She turned around crossing her arms.

"Well you just don't understand," Raj said vaguely. "Oh I understand," Nina said, turning around and looking at Raj again. "Raj…you're just selfish." And with that, Nina turns back around and walks off with a sad look on her face.

Raj just looked at her walking away. His eyes opened and he stares at her, as she continues walking off. He was a bit surprise about what she just called him. Then he looked down on the ground. "Selfish…?" Raj said to himself. "I-I'm…not selfish."

Meanwhile Jane Doe was sitting on a log, with her leg twitching up and down impatiently. "Oh dear…" she said to herself. "Oh dear, oh dear." Then all of the sudden, a squirrel scout, Toodie, emerges from some bushes. This caught Jane Doe's attention, as she immediately stands up.

"Have you found any of them?" Jane Doe asked in a worried tone. The squirrel simply shook her head. "No Denmother." Jane Doe was now even more worried. "Oh dear…oh dear," Jane Doe said repeatedly. The squirrel just stared at the worried doe. It was probably quite atypical for Jane Doe, since she was acting like this. She was so worried that something could've happen to Lumpus and Slinkman…especially Lumpus. But what made her worry more than being in her own little world?

Then the squirrel scout giraffe, Nina, walks toward the squirrel scout and the squirrel scout mistress. Jane Doe saw the giraffe approach. "Oh Nina, please tell me that you found one of them," said Jane Doe. "No, sorry…" Nina said in a soft, sadden tone. "Ooh…this just doesn't…what's the matter dear Nina?" Jane Doe asked, recognizing that the giraffe looked simply depress.

"Nothing Denmother…" Nina said, "I'm just…tired from walking." Jane Doe wasn't so sure if she was honest. "Well ok dear," said Jan Doe, slightly smiling. Nina kept walking with the same look on her face, sighing.

Meanwhile, a squirrel scout alligator, Gretchen, was walking around in the island by herself. "I can't believe she was use 'cute' between me and a bean scout, RIGHT in front of everyone. GARRGH!" Gretchen groaned in discuss, angry she was as well. She was still mad about what happen earlier.

Gretchen looked down while walking. "Matter fact, she had no business using that word around me period," Gretchen told herself. "And also, that prick calling me 'overbite'?" Then all of the sudden, not paying attention and still looking down, she bumps her head onto someone else's head that wasn't paying any attention as well.

"Argh!" They both groaned in pain, rubbing their heads. Then once Gretchen opens one of her eyes, she saw that it was the platypus standing in front of her. Then the alligator shoves the platypus without warning, causing him to nearly unbalance himself.

"Watch where you going!" Gretchen snarled at the platypus, Edward. Perplexed at the moment, Edward growls at the angry alligator and shoves her back. "You watch where you going, overbite!" Edward exclaimed. Gretchen opens her eyes, after being shoved, from what Edward called her again.

"Ohohoho! So now you wanna go for round 2," Gretchen said, rolling up her sleeves. Edward squints his eyes at her. Then the platypus elbows the tree that was standing beside them. Causing the tree to shake, a pack of coconuts was sent dropping and dropping down at the alligator.

"What the?" Gretchen said, looking up. Then without warning, the coconuts fell on her, the coconuts started piling up on her. After it completely covered her, Edward shot a smirk on his face. Then he lightly huffed in aptitude and triumphant.

Once Edward took one step to walk off, the alligator's green hand pops out of the pile of coconuts and grabs onto the platypus' shin. Edward opens his eyes and looks down at Gretchen's grasp. Then he grabbed onto her arm with one hand and the other one grabbed onto her wrist. So he can try and break her off from grasping him.

"Hey!" Edward snarled. "Let go of my leg!" Then Edward was growling in agony. Then he heard her groaning in the pile of coconuts, and then she pulls him and caused him not to balance any longer.

"Aah!" Edward yelled at the same time he was now falling. Then Gretchen pulls him once more. But since there's not much strength in her momentarily, Edward manage to break free. Then he got up and ran off, growling.

Then Gretchen's hand bald up onto a fist and then she starts pulling herself up and pushing herself out of the pile of coconuts. She was lightly panting, as half her body was out and the other half, starting her lower waist, was still inside the pile. Realizing that Edward already disappeared, she growled in annoyance. "…Bean scouts," Gretchen said in a deep hatred tone.

On the other side of the island, Dave and Ping-Pong were walking and talking to each other. "Doesn't it seem odd that Slinkman and Scoutmaster Lumpus are gone?" Ping-Pong asked. "Yeah, but who cares about Scoutmaster Lumpus?" Dave said. "Yeah you're right. But what about…" Ping-Pong then saw Samson and Almondine sitting down together.

This also caught Dave's attention to look at the two scouts sitting as well. "You know, they have been hanging around each other for over an hour now," Ping-Pong said as he continues to stare at them. "Who cares?" Dave asked. "Yeah you're right." Ping-Pong replied. Then they both turned around and walked off.

"I don't get it. Where would they go?" Samson asked, talking to Almondine about Slinkman and Lumpus missing right now. "I don't know. Hey, wasn't that elephant guy looking for somebody?" Almondine asked. Samson placed his finger on his chin.

"Hey yeah, he HAS been looking for his friend Clam for quite a while. Do you think he would be missing with the other two as well?" Samson asked, looking at up the owl. "Maybe so." Almondine answered.

Later, all of the bean and squirrel scouts were gathered up at the usual spot. As they all were talking amongst themselves with different conversations, Denmother Doe gets up and steps up in front of the scouts. "Now um…please quiet down for just a sec," Jane Doe said, with her hands up, trying to quiet them down from talking so they could hear what she had to say.

Edward and Gretchen on the other hand, caught each other staring at one another, causing both of them to growl at each other. But since it was kind a crowded, they didn't try to get up and confront with each other.

"Now please scouts…can we just…I need to tell you guys…" Jane Doe kept trying to get their attention. But, obviously, they weren't paying any attention to the mistress doe. Jane Doe sighed and sat back down. She also placed her hands on her face, covering her face. "What am I going to do?" Jane Doe asked herself.

Then all of the sudden, a strong sound roared loudly, causing everyone to go silent. A couple of seconds later, Sheldon the hippo says, "And it wasn't me." "Well of course it wasn't you," Edward said. "It was just the boat."

Then several bean and squirrel scouts express emotion agreement on Edward's statement, such as 'oh' and 'ok'. A couple of seconds later…everybody widens their eyes and yells, "BOAT?!"


	30. The Rescue and Reunite

**Chapter 29 – The Rescue and Reunite**

_**In Lenny's Boat…**_

"Is that it?" Lenny asked, pointing at the island with Slinkman standing aside. "Yeah, that's it. And I think they're heading to shores," said Slinkman, spotting everybody coming out from inside the island and running to shores. Lazlo then runs in front of the boat beside Lenny.

"Yay! They're still alive…! Everyone's there, right?" Lazlo asked. Slinkman turned his head to look at Lazlo, and nodded. "Oh. Yay! Everybody's still alive!"

Meanwhile, in shores, Edward points at the incoming boat luring toward them. "It's the boat!" Edward shouted excitedly. Raj looked at the boat coming toward them, as the bean and squirrel scouts were jumping and waving their hands up high. Then Raj looked back straight and spots the squirrel scout giraffe.

He remembered what happened earlier and what she said to him. For a strange way - he thought - he was actually feeling bad about it. But still he didn't expect her to call him selfish earlier. Was it that necessary? This led him, without a choice, to get a few things cleared up about this as he walks through the crowd to get to the giraffe.

"Um Nina?" Raj tries to get her attention. But she didn't hear him, despite the sound of the boat rowing toward them loudly, and also everybody yelling. Blinking a few times, Raj tried again so he could get her attention.

"Nina!" Raj called louder. This time Nina heard her name being called, causing her to turn her body half way around. She also looked down and saw that Raj was waving at her and giving her a small decent smile. She didn't smile back, neither did she say anything; she simply frowned with a huff.

Then she turned her head around to ignore the elephant, making Raj's smile fade into a sad, shameful look. But when she turned her head around, she immediately widens her eyes. The boat was lured really close to her. Then the iron rubber of the boat pushes against Nina's muzzle with a bit of force. After pushing her a few more inches, the boat stopped with Nina standing there with her muzzle still pressed onto the boat, with a nervous look on her face and her eyes were squinting.

"Oh no…not again," Nina says nervously, knowing what's going to happen next. Then a second later, the boat roared loudly, causing the sand to vibrate into a wave, and a few small trees leaned back from the forcing, boat-roaring wave pushing them back. After the boat stop roaring, as a result, Nina looked dizzy and her hair looked wildly straightened back.

"Uuugh," Nina groaned deviously. Then she slowly falls down onto the soft sand. Everybody looks up at the boat in anticipation for something else expectantly to happen. After when Raj was looking at Nina lying on the sand before she slowly got back up, he looked up at the boat. Then he spots somebody, jumping up and down, but he couldn't see the person well enough, so he squint his eyes with his hand placed above his eyes to shade it so he could get a better look. Now he knows that face. He knows who he was, as Raj gasps. It was the spider monkey, Lazlo!

"It's Lazlo!" Raj shouted. "Lazlo?" the entire bean scouts ask in unison. Raj pointed up, directing them to look where he is pointing. Then they spot the spider monkey, Lazlo, as well, which Lazlo himself was waving happily at them. This caused all the bean scouts to gasp.

"It IS Lazlo!" Edward exclaimed, with his eyes wide open. He was surprise that the spider monkey was still alive, as well as the rest of the bean scouts especially, Raj.

"He's still alive," Raj said happily, sniffling a few times with his mouth wiggling up and down. "He's still alive!" Then Raj starts sobbing ecstasy, happy to see that his best friend is still alive.

"Oh for crying out loud," the squirrel scout alligator, Gretchen, says after when she saw Raj sobbing happily. She mugged her face, obviously grimaced and uncared about how much caring Raj was expressing. "You boys just act like y'all worship the monkey."

"Oh my goodness, it's Patsy!" Jane Doe exclaimed, spotting the pink headed mongoose, getting Gretchen and the squirrel scouts' attention. "Patsy?" the entire squirrel scouts ask in unison. Then the headmistress deer points up where Patsy is, directing them to look up at where she was pointing at.

Then they spot the mongoose, which the mongoose herself, for a second, was daydreaming before turning her whole body around to look down at all the squirrel scouts and the scout mistress. Then Patsy waves at them, while the squirrel scouts gasp; obviously, they were showing their expression and interaction, just like the bean scouts did about seeing Lazlo.

Then Nina the giraffe began sniffing a couple of times. "If you even dare," Gretchen said, approaching to Nina. Gretchen knew that Nina was about to do the same thing that Raj just did. "ACHOO!" Nina sneezed, before rubbing her nose; obviously, it was some sand tickling her nostrils.

Gretchen opens her eyes after when Nina sneezes; she, however, mistaken what she presumed. "Oh…well never mind then," said Gretchen.

A second later, the long vertical panel door of the boat opens as the long flat stairs swings down onto shores. It hits the sand, causing some to fly up and back down, and some fly from the wind blowing them. After that, Lazlo, Clam, Patsy, Slinkman, and Lumpus runs down to shore along with everybody in shores running up to them.

"Raj!" Lazlo yelled, overly joyful he is. "Lazlo! Clam! Guys!" exclaimed Raj. All three of them gathered in for a group hug. "I thought you were dead!" both Lazlo and Raj shouts to each other at the same time. "It's so good to see you!" They both shouted to each other, again at the same time. Clam only made his normal and silly laugh.

"It's so nice to see you again," said the happy doe, Jane Doe, as she hugs the mongoose. Then she lets go of Patsy. "My goodness, we so got to get you cleaned up dear." Jane Doe smiled down at her. Patsy returned a smile herself.

"Well it's good to see you and everybody here ok," said Patsy, before turning around to meet with her squirrel scouts friends, and her two main companions: Nina and Gretchen. "So you've been in the boat with them the whole time?" Nina asked, looking at the mongoose approaching.

"Not entirely," Patsy answered. "I and the rest just got picked up from another island a few hours ago." Then Gretchen finishes looking at the boat for a second and then looks back at Patsy. "Well I wonder what that island was like," Gretchen said almost to herself. Patsy slightly smiled and told her that she would explain to her about it sometimes later.

Sooner or later, everybody finally walks up to the steps, and enters inside of the boat. Lenny, who was standing near the entrance, smiled with his hands placed on his sides. "Well now," Lenny began to speak, as the group walked inside. "It's good to see that you're all OK!" Lenny lightly squeals at his last word, as he was unexpectedly hugged tightly by the mistress doe.

"I'm so happy that you rescue our dearly missing friends Donnie," said Jane Doe, saying his name wrong. "It's Lenny," Lenny said indistinctly from her tight hug. "Denny?" Jane Doe asked, trying to say it right. "No Lenny," Lenny answered a tad clearer as she slowly breaks the hug. "Oh ok Kenny," said Jane Doe as she turns around and walks off.

Lenny paused for a second. Then he chuckles, closes his eyes, and shakes his head. "Silly deer," Lenny said inwardly. "Oh, Lenny!" Jane Doe said excitedly. Lenny gives her his attention precipitously; a bit of a consternating look was planted on his face.

"I also wanted to know, is Miss Mucus here too?" Jane Doe asked. A slight chuckle went escaping out of his mouth. "Yeah, she's around here somewhere, probably in the den," Lenny said. Jane Doe nodded, and with that she turned around and went to go find the warthog.

Then after when he stop looking at the mistress doe going around the corner he turns his head around. But all of the sudden his eyes widens, because now several bean and squirrel scouts was running toward him. "Ahh!" Lenny yelled as they tackled him, excited and happy they were. Then it was just a pile hugging the wolf.

"We thought you died," said Leonard, from the four Lemming brothers, which he was the closest, hugging the wolf. "Well he mostly was worrying, I didn't worry at all," Larry said judiciously. Leonard quickly looks at his brother. "Hey! You're the one that said that he was gone along with his boat!" Leonard exclaimed. "I did not!" Larry exclaimed back.

Then the group that was on Lenny, nearly crushing him started talking this, that, and the other about Lenny being alive, thinking that he died, and saving them just now. "Hey, hey! Calm down now," Lenny said, getting their attention. "I would be happier if y'all would please get off of me. My back is starting to ache."

Then with that, everyone got off the blue wolf. Then Lenny got up, straightening his white shirt, which gotten a little wrinkled. "If it wasn't for you and that dumb curse, we wouldn't have been in this predicament in the first place," said Gretchen, angrily, approaching to the wolf, accompanied with Patsy and Nina. Lenny opens his mouth, but closes it so he wouldn't make any excuses, or telling her that he didn't know that it was a curse on the cup in the first place.

"Well don't worry now, because I guarantee it won't happen again," said Lenny, persuasively, before chuckling silently. But Gretchen didn't change her look or gesture anything at his statement. "It better not," Gretchen said, turning around and walking away. Then she says, inwardly, "Or I'll snatch off that fluffy tail of yours."

Lenny makes a slight annoying look on his face, obviously hearing what she just said. Nina and Patsy turn their heads around from looking at Gretchen, and looks back at Lenny.

"You'll have to excuse her," said Nina. "She's probably still mad about earlier and the incident last night." Lenny stops looking at the alligator walking off and looks at the giraffe. "Oh, it's ok. I understand. I mean, alligators are pretty assertive, right?" Lenny asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Um…I think I prefer her being aggressive better," said Patsy. "Yeah. Verrrrrrry aggressive," said Nina, rolling her eyes at the same time pronouncing the word long, like some sort of rhythm. Then Slinkman approaches to Lenny, as the two squirrel scouts walks away.

"So Lenny, we got everybody back safely. Now what're we going to do?" Slinkman asked. Lenny thinks for a second. Then he takes a good look at the island, studying it. "You know…this island…I think I remember seeing this before on the map. But what's the name of it again…?" Lenny asked, almost to himself. "Haliotis!" Clam exclaimed unexpectedly, as he walks past the slug and the wolf.

"Oh yeah! That's right. This is Haliotis Island; the one that is shape like a ear which people know that the real term is used for ear shells," Lenny explained. Then he starts walking, heading his way to the destroyed pilot house, while Slinkman follows. Lenny continues, "And if this is Haliotis Island, then the island I got y'all out of early was Ivy Island."

"Ivy Island?" Slinkman asked. "Well of course. And according to what the map said, we can still make it to Halliluki Island," Lenny explained. "So you know the way?" Slinkman asked. Lenny answers judiciously, "Of course!"


	31. This and That Happening

**Author's Comment:**_ So sorry for taking so long, and keeping you readers waiting. Writer's Block was my troublesome. And I've been busy, and I did some corrections and rewriting on my previous chapters. So I made it up to you folks by making this chapter a bit long._

**Chapter 30 – This and That Happening**

"There's Ms. Jane Doe sir," Slinkman said, pointing directly over at the tall squirrel scout mistress' direction, which he also was walking with the moose – Scoutmaster Lumpus. "Maybe this would be a good time to tell her what you did, and apologize to her about the incident last night…well everything I might add."

"Eh, yeah, hehe, maybe you're right," Lumpus said effortlessly. Also, an uncertain smile was fixed on his face.

"Then maybe you can catch her right now."

"I-I guess so," Lumpus said tentatively. So he walks swiftly ahead, leading himself toward Jane Doe, who on the contrary was on her way to the den to see Miss Mucus. As soon as he was about three inches close to her in estimation, he tries to accumulate some effort to get her attention so he could say something to her. But he felt too nervous, and couldn't find many words to start off with.

Jane Doe on the other hand, felt that someone was walking behind her. So she planned herself for a couple of seconds to turn around and see who it was. Then after a coupe of seconds, she turns around, but no one was there. Then her eyes caught the moose running away and disappearing on his right turn. Then she also saw the banana slug that was looking back at the direction where the moose left at. Then she shrugs and turns around, heading toward the den again. But she was now feeling puzzle about what just happen. And she was wondering what that was all about.

Inside a hall, Patsy and Nina were talking. "So you telling me that Gretchen and Edward fought?" Patsy asked.

"The way I saw it, I would say 'something like that'." Patsy tilts her head slightly. "They were splashing water at each other until Denmother said that they look _cute_ playing with each other."

Patsy giggled at this. "Strange, but that's what I expect Denmother to say."

"I wouldn't prefer it _strange_ because I would expect her to say that, period."

"I guess." Patsy smirks. "Gretchen liked the compliment because she knows she likes Edward," she said impishly, causing them both to giggle. While they were giggling (not noticing), Gretchen was just standing right next to the right angle of the wall. After hearing what they said, a devious and menacing smirk was crept on her face.

"They'll get theirs before all of this is over," she said in a low tone, while walking off.

Once Nina and Patsy were done giggling, they sighed. Then they started retaining various thoughts. Their thoughts were about a few troublesome they had earlier. "There's something I need to tell you," they both said at the same time. They both cocked their heads back, realizing they both said it at the same time.

"You go first," Patsy said, pointing at Nina suggestively.

"No, you go first."

"Uh-uh, you."

"Fine, I'll go first."

Meanwhile, outside, Lumpus was heading toward Lenny, who was stirring the wheel. "Lenny!" Lumpus shouted. Lenny – startled by his abrupt blurt – jumps and lets go of the stirring wheel, causing it to spin in swift motion like and stirs the boat by itself. Lenny bustles into grabbing the stirring wheel. Then he took a deep breath calming his nerves. "Oh…nice stirring wheel."

"What is it?" Lenny asked, fuming a little by smiling a little.

"There's some trouble I'm in."

"I'm listening."

Then Scoutmaster Lumpus starts telling him everything what had happened, starting on the night with the incident with Clam and Gretchen. Meanwhile, Jane Doe was at the entrance of the den and spotted Miss Mucus sitting at the couch, obviously watching TV.

"Miss Mucus!" Jane Doe shouted. Miss Mucus twists her head to the right. A second later she was hugged by the squirrel scout mistress, precipitously. Miss Mucus squint her eyes indistinctly.

"W-When"-she pushes the happy doe off of her, so she could speak-"When did you get here?"

"Everybody else and I got here not too long ago." Then she hugs the warthog tightly once again.

"Let go!" Miss Mucus scowled.

Meanwhile, outside, Lazlo was walking with Clam. "Now that we're back, what do you feel like-?"

"-Swimming!" Clam interjected.

"You really are into that, aren't ya?" Then Clam pulls out a rope tied to a large tire. Lazlo places his finger on his long lips, tapping it a couple of times. "Oh I get it." Lazlo smiled. "You're going to use that to swing and jump in the pool." Clam responded with his goofy laugh. Then Lazlo starts looking around, noticing that something, or someone perhaps, is missing. "Where's Raj?" Clam only shrugged. Then they walked back where they came from. "There he is." Lazlo points at Raj's direction ahead of them. Raj was leaning against the ledge. "Hey Raj, what are you doing?" Lazlo gave out a curious expression. Raj picked himself up, and showed Lazlo & Clam what's the deal.

"Oh," Both Clam & Lazlo said, with slight grimace expression. Raj's face was completely green, with his eyes sagging.

"Again?" Lazlo said, remembering this happening the first day they showed up on the boat. Raj didn't answer, but blinked slowly. "No worries Raj. When we have a nice cold Sundae, then…" Lazlo stopped as soon as Raj covers his mouth, running off, holding back from hurling. Lazlo then turns his attentions on Clam. "What'd I say?"

While that was happening, Scoutmaster Lumpus was just getting done telling Lenny everything what had happened. "And that's what happen," he said.

"All I can say is…wow."

"What am I goin' to do?" He covers his face with his hands, ruefully.

"Well…" Lenny places his hand on his chin, gathering up some thoughts, articulately. "I'm no pro on giving good advices like that. But um...you said that you found two of the minor scouts, right?" Lumpus nods for his response. "Well she could be happy for you doing that. Honestly, if y'all didn't show up and rescue them, I would've had a hard time finding the rest of you folks."

"So you saying that because of me, I'm like some of…hero?" he asks with a smile rising upon his face.

"I guess," he answers. Then a stern look begins to appear on his face. "But don't give too much of your hopes up on that one and only thing, because even though you did that, yeah she would be proud. But that doesn't mean that she would completely stop being upset about the fact you LIED to her." Lumpus then saddens at this, once again, wishing that he didn't hear that.

"Well what can I do?" he asks.

"My advice for you is to apologize to her…"

"That's it…just apologize?"

"And change."

"Change?"

"That's right." Lenny turns around. "Change: Stop lying to her, definitely. Be nicer, instead of a grumpy guy that could easily bang his head on his bat for one strike."

Lumpus bows his head down. "How can I be nicer? It runs in my family. Like the times my father was being the same way I am now."

"Well then stop being like your father, and only yourself." Lumpus doesn't answer, but completely stares at him. Lenny could do nothing but shrug at this, gestured that he's not following what he just said. "Well…if it makes you feel better, and maybe her as well"-he then reaches down inside of a rectangular shaped hole under the stirring wheel-"you can give this to her for an apology." He tosses the souvenir to Lumpus, which the moose himself nearly drops it, but manages to catch it. Then Lumpus smiles spontaneously; he was astonished that it was a shiny blue diamond gemstone. And with that Lumpus swifts his body around, ready to go find her. "And don't even think about just giving that to her." Lenny turns around, looking at the moose with a stern look. Lumpus turns back around, and runs off.

"Lenny."

Lenny turns in another direction, wondering who just called his name. Then it was the Albino Pygmy Rhino approaching to him. "What can I do for you kid?"

"Swimming!" Clam blurted out excitedly.

Lenny knew what he means by that. "Let me try and add a little chlorine in the pool…and you'll have to wait about 30 minutes for it."

"Awwww," Clam expressed impatiently. He was also bowing his head down.

"I hope this is some joke Nina," Patsy said, still talking to Nina in the hall.

Nina narrows her eyes. "I'm not joking," Nina replies. "I'm saying that you both were the only ones stranded on the island, thus opening his mind out. And possibly when his friends showed up, he must've snapped right out of it."

"Oh 'snapped right of it'," Patsy retorted. "What you did last night, you two weren't the only ones stranded on the island that you folks were in. So how do you explain that?"

Nina turns around, slight pink tinges developing on her cheeks. She started stammering, "Well…I…well…"

"Because the Nina I know wouldn't do that."

"Ok, I admit it," Nina turns around. "Maybe I have gotten a little carried away. But you weren't there by the time us squirrel scouts were near death, by something to be the most disgusting thing in our life."

"I see, you still weren't stranded by yourself, and with anybody though," Patsy said incredulously, by what Nina said earlier.

"Well Pat, if you don't believe me, why don't you go out and talk to Lazlo yourself." Nina also tries to mollify herself, so she wouldn't get mad at Patsy not believing her.

"I guess I will." And with that Patsy walks past Nina, almost stomping her feet. Nina looks at her walking off.

"She'll learn," Nina said inwardly, shaking her head. But then her eyes were fixed back to the pink-headed mongoose walking right back to her. Patsy was looking sad. Nina narrows her eyes at this. "What is it?"

"I don't know…I'm just confused…I think I should wait."

"Maybe you can also take time and think."

"I…guess so."

Meanwhile, Lenny has already poured the chlorine in the swimming pool as he was walking back to put the jar back where he got it. But then he spots the banana slug walking toward him, seemingly like he was looking for something, or perhaps someone. "Looking for something Slick?" Lenny asked, putting down the jar in front of a door for one second. The banana slug's face lifts up, looking at the blue wolf.

"I was looking for Scoutmaster Lumpus," Slinkman answered.

"The moose? Oh, I just got done talking to him not too long ago, having him going back and talk to that deer lady that he gotten scared to talk to."

Slinkman smiles at this. "Well that's good…and I see you're about to build a swing for everyone to swing about near the pool."

"_Swing_?" Lenny narrows his eyes, looking back where he came from. Then he saw a tire and a pile of wood lying beside the pool. "But…I wasn't going to build a swing." Then they both spotted the yellow bean scout rhino appearing in front of the pile of woods, with various tools placed on the pockets of a work-belt on his waist.

"Oh, I guess Clam is."

"That little fellow?" Lenny points directly at Clam. Slinkman nods. Lenny laughs incredulously. "Well I wish him good luck with…that?" Then his eyes widened to see that Clam has finished building the set. The tire was hung onto a tied rope, which the rope was tied and supported by a built-standing wood. Now Lenny was completely stunned about this, and didn't have any choice of words to say about this, but he now believed Slinkman. "Wow…I guess he's really one smart…what is he?"

"Um… according to his profile back in the office at Camp Kidney…I believe he's a rhino." Slinkman continues to look at the happy yellow rhino. Lenny nods understandably. "And he is a genius."

Meanwhile, in the den, Jane Doe was still talking with Miss Mucus. "I'm still surprised that you two are still alive! And still have this boat," Jane Doe said happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Miss Mucus said in an annoyed manner.

"Of course you being unable to walk and all and of course you living, along with that nice wolf, you're one lucky piggy."

Miss Mucus snorts, cocking her head up. "I didn't hear that, what did you say?"

"I said 'Of course you being unable to-'"

"-No, I'm talking about what you said at the end of your sentence," Miss Mucus said in a low – almost intimidating – tone.

"Oh, you mean when I said that you're one lucky piggy?"

Miss Mucus bows her head, growling deeply. Then she stops and stands up, holding onto the crutch. "That's all I needed to know." She then walks toward the door, exiting out of the den.

"Where're you going?" Jane Doe asked, sounding curious.

"Just finding and getting the person who told you, because he doesn't keep his mouth shut."

With her walking out, Jane Doe narrows her eyes slightly. She was completely confused what Miss Mucus just said, and what she was talking about. "Can't keep his mouth shut?"

Lenny and Slinkman approaches to Clam and his built swing. "I must say, that's really awesome what you've made there," Lenny said, smiling at the rhino who smiled back appreciatively.

"Woooow."

Then they saw Lazlo approaching, who was the one that just express with amazement. Raj was beside him as well, obviously recovered from being sea-sick momentarily. Clam then jumps on the tire, and starts swinging. While that happened, Edward the platypus was approaching. But when Clam swings back, the tire immediately hits Edward on the head, making him fall. "Oof!" he grunted. Then he gets up, rubbing his head. And once again, he gets hit by the tire, grunting and falling back down. This time Edward gets up quickly, and yells, "HEY! Watch what you-"

Then Edward was bashed again by the tire, falling completely down. Then Edward growls and gets up, grabbing the tire, before it even dares hitting him on the head again.

Clam then feels curious on why he stopped swinging. Then a second later, Edward pushes the tire emphatically. With this amount of force being pushed by Edward, Clam flies up, as the tire swings up high. "Wheeeeee!" Clam then laughs as he flies down to the pool. The tire on the other hand, hits Edward on the head, making him collapse, once again. Clam then lands in the pool, making a complete splash.

Lenny sighs. "Well…no more use of waiting I guess…I just don't know what that may do."

"Wow Edward," Lazlo said, impressed what Edward did to Clam. Then he quickly gets on the tire. Edward gets up, groaning in agony, rubbing his head. "Mind giving me a push also?" Then he scowls at Lazlo.

"I'm not pushing the swing," Edward says in a deep tone.

"Aww, but you pushed Clam."

"I had my reasons; did you not see me get hit?" Then he walks off.

Lazlo then chuckles. "I heard that you wore a sunflower skirt." Lazlo smiled, with Edward opening his eyes at that. He immediately turns around, pointing at the nuisance spider monkey.

"You bring that up, and you won't be waking up the next morning," Edward said in a menacing tone. Then he turns around, walking away.

While that was going on, Miss Mucus was still walking with her crutch, until she spots a jar. She walked over to it, noticing that it was full of chlorine powder. Smirking deviously, she leans over and grabs it.

Lenny and Slinkman were still standing in front of the pool, watching Raj, Clam, and Lazlo swimming, as more bean scouts joins, seeing the pool is opened. Samson and Almondine are standing near the area where the pool is, talking amongst themselves. "Finding that Lenny and Miss Mucus were here the whole time together, you think that they possibly change their ways and got along?" Samson asked. Almondine was getting ready to say something, until she paused herself, opening her eyes. Samson tilts his head, wondering what's the problem. "What…what is it?"

Then he felt that something was shading him, gesturing him that it was a big shadow. Wondering what or who it was, he turns his head around and makes his eyes open widely. He realized that he was standing in front of the warthog, who was none other than Miss Mucus. Her coercing eyes were already fixed at the little guinea pig.

She immediately bends down, evening her face with his, and asked deeply, "What are YOU doing talking to my squirrel scout?" Samson didn't answer, but stared at her frightfully. Almondine stared at Samson after staring at the warthog. As some thoughts immediately arrived in her head, she reacts quickly by shoving the guinea pig.

"Y-Yeah, why are ya?" she asks in a tentative way, as she continues shoving him away from the warthog. "Get Lost, bean scout!" Then she pushes him away from her, as he falls over and lays face first. Then she places her hand on her hip, pretending to be annoyed at him. Miss Mucus on the other hand, huffs in some sort of satisfaction at Almondine, as she turns around and walks away. She was still holding the jar as well. Once Almondine turns around and saw the warthog walking away, she runs back to Samson, which he was rubbing his sore nose, groaning slightly in pain as well. "I'm sorry Samson." As soon as she tries to help him, Samson pulls his arms away from her grip and huffs. "No really I'm sorry."

"Sure you are," Samson said sarcastically.

"But…" Samson started walking away from the owl. She simply thought that she wasn't going to just let him do so. "I didn't want you to get in trouble…I did it because I cared!" she blurted out. Samson completely paused from walking. Almondine glared at that the guinea pig that was now just standing there.

"First just plainly friends…now she cares?" Samson asked inwardly, which this seemed even stranger. "That's nowhere according to any articles on my 'Make Acquaintances & Friendship' book…murp."

Meanwhile, the Bean Scouts were still swimming and the squirrel scouts were outside the pool, Lenny turns his head around to look at the banana slug. "Well Slick, I guess while they're having fun, I think I should go back to getting us to Halliluki Island," said Lenny. Then Lenny perks his ears up, sensing that someone was behind him. Turning his body around, he saw that it was the warthog, which she was glaring at him. "What…why are you looking at me like that?" Then a second later, she pulled out the jar, which the lid was opened, and throw chlorine powder at his face. "AH! My eyes!" The wolf started rubbing his eyes, groaning, and takes a few steps back. Then he slips and falls in the water, yelling along the way. Right after the water splashes, which it splashed on a few Bean Scouts and Slinkman, the Squirrel and Bean Scouts started laughing at what just happened to Lenny.

"What was that for?" Slinkman asked, looking at Miss Mucus. Lenny pokes his head out and started rubbing his eyes again.

"As much as it doesn't concern a little yellow wimp like you, he just needs learn to keep his mouth shut, especially around that doe." Miss Mucus then turns around and walks away after making her statement. Lenny on the other hand, climbs himself out of the pool, which he was now completely wet. Lenny made a deep (default), canine growl at the warthog walking away.

"You ok Lenny?" Slinkman asked, turning his head around to look at Lenny.

"Do I look ok?" Lenny asked exasperatedly, as he starts shaking his body, sprinkling the water off of his body. Then he stands up, and starts walking. "But I had it up to here."

"What're you going to do now?"

As Lenny continues to walk, he says, "It's either I should go see the deer first and see what the heck's going on, and whatever I did to deserve this. Or I should get that trailer park trash for what she just did."

"I didn't know that you knew that she lives in a trailer," Raj said in his Indian accent. Lenny stopped and looked at the light-pink elephant. He also blinked a few times.

"I didn't…which that's pretty funny…but anyways…" Lenny continues on walking, and Slinkman follows. "I decide that I'll just get the warthog first."

"But Lenny, maybe talking to the Denmother about this, maybe there was a misunderstanding and could be straighten out," Slinkman explained.

"You may be right, but this is the warthog we're talking about here."

Meanwhile Jane Doe was walking out of the den. "Not keeping his mouth shut…to me?" She was still confused about what Miss Mucus said earlier. Then as she looked to her left, she saw the moose, Scoutmaster Lumpus, walking toward her. "Scoutmaster Lompus." She said in a plain, but serious tone, even though she pronounced his name incorrectly. Scoutmaster Lumpus on the other hand, clenched his fist and eyes, like he was startled.

"J-Jane…M-Ms. Doe I…" The moose stammered, as he started breaking out with sweat.

"I've been looking all everywhere for you in that island. And I want to know what happen to you along with Slugman," Jane Doe said, giving him a slight stern look.

"Well…um last night, I saw some fireworks, and I told Slinkman about it this morning when he came and found me, telling me that you wanted to talk to me."

"I did want to talk to you, and I still do. And you saw some fireworks?"

"Y-yeah, I found out that it was from an island, so Slinkman and one of my Bean Scouts and I went there with a little boat that – whatever that thing is – built." Jane Doe was starting to smile, as she continues to listen to what the moose's explanation. "And when we arrived there, we found Lazlo and your Squirrel Scout, and Lenny found us, and we told him where you guys were."

"Oh! That's flattering," Jane Doe said, smiling broadly. "So I guess if you didn't see those fireworks, and have you and your buddies to rescue your Bean Scout and my Squirrel Scout, we would've probably had a hard time getting out of that island. So I'm pretty happy for what you did, Lompus." Lumpus smiled broadly as well, after hearing what she just said.

"So, does this mean that you're not mad at me anymore?"

Jane Doe's face dropped back into a stern look. "I'm still upset over the fact that a guy like you would lie to me so many times." Lumpus' smile faded into a shame look. "And look Lompus, I understand if they can annoy you sometimes. I mean, my squirrel scouts can make me upset sometimes, but lying your way just to make me remain happy was the wrong way for you to do that."

"That's why I want to change that, and that I wanted to apologize to you about it. I-I can even say 'I'm sorry' 57 times for you: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

_**One Minute Later…**_

"I'm…sorry," Lumpus said, panting slightly.

"You only said it about 34 times," she said.

"Really? Then I can finish."

Then as soon as he sucks up some air, ready to continue, Jane Doe interjected by saying, "No, that's ok. I think that's good enough. But now I wanted to-"

"-And I can change too Ms. Doe. I can try."

Jane Doe blinks after being cut off, but went on and said, "Well that's good Lompus, but now I wanted to know-"

"-And also if it makes you feel better, I got something for you."

"Oh?" She looked at him, now wondering what it is.

Lumpus then reaches to his pocket. "And it's right…here?" Lumpus then felt that his right pocket was empty. Then he reaches for his left pocket and realized it was empty as well. "Where...where did it go?!" Lumpus panics, as he reaches for his back pocket, and that was empty too, then he swifts his body around to look around for it.

"Um…Scoutmaster Lompus?" She tries to get his attention, which he was still panicking. He turned around, looking at her, looking really sad.

"I swear, I just had it!"

"It's ok, you can show me later. There's just something in my mind."

"If you want me to have nothing to do with you and the Bean Scouts and Leaky Lake, then I'll go ahead and pack-"

"-Scoutmaster Lompus…do you love me?"


	32. And the Somewhat Fun Begins

**Author's Comments:** _Well some of the problems were solve, thus letting me be able to continue. At first the previous chapter caused me to get nowhere on this chapter because of the cliffhanger. And I'm thinking whether I should make the next chapter about how Lenny saved Miss Mucus. Or just skip it._

**Chapter 31 – And the Somewhat Fun Begins…**

Scoutmaster Lumpus stands still, unable to believe what just came out of the headmistress squirrel scout. He just glared, thinking whether this is a dream or not. His heart was beating, and he was sweating slightly. Ms. Jane Doe tilts her head, realizing that Scoutmaster Lumpus hasn't said a word for about 20 seconds now.

"Scoutmaster Lompus?" Jane Doe says, pronouncing his name wrong like always. She gets no response out of him; he just stood there. "Lompus?" She started waving her hand in front of his face. But he remained where he stand like cold stones or statues.

Meanwhile, Lenny the blue wolf was walking and grumbling about the incident that had happen a few minutes ago, which was caused by the devious warthog, Rubella Mucus. He came into a complete stop and saw the warthog's distance ahead of him. What Miss Mucus was currently doing was sitting the crutches to the side. Lenny scurries stealthily to get closer to her. Taking a look at her again, he saw her moving her legs around. And then she was taking a few steps, obviously trying to see if she has the ability to walk again. Lenny grins tentatively, along with his finger placed on his chin. Next, he pulls something out. It was white and soapy.

"This'll teach her," Lenny said. He tosses the soap on the floor. The soap slides in front of the warthog, which she was oblivious to see it.

"Looks like I don't need the corroded crutches anymore," she says, getting ready to take another step. As soon as she was taking another step, her feet lands on the soap. "AH!" The warthog trips, tumbling down face first. A second later, as soon as she lifts her head up, she hears the wolf laughing.

"Watch your step next time Ruby," Lenny said jokily.

"Lenny," murmured Miss Mucus. She gets herself up, looking directly at the wolf. "Just so you know, I CAN walk again," she says in an intimidating tone, as she walks and then starts running toward Lenny to attack him.

"Uh oh." Lenny thought quickly and pulls something out and throws it on the ground, and moves out of the way before she even catches him. Then when Miss Mucus got further, her foot lands on another rectangular soap, making her slide.

"AHH!" Miss Mucus then starts sliding around. As she slides past the blue wolf, which emphatic wind blows onto him and makes his shirt wave toward the wind's direction, Miss Mucus slides directly toward a door. Lenny clenches his eyes shut right when she hits the door. Miss Mucus falls on her bottom, groaning. Lenny once again laughs at this with his arms crossed and his hands placed on his ribcage area. Then the door that she just ran into opens slowly. "What the?" After the door fully opens, a pack of red balls fell on the warthog, creating a pile on her. This made Lenny laugh even harder at this, enjoying his own laughter from what was happening to her.

"Oh…my," Lenny said all of the sudden, covering himself at one of the front parts of his body like he just had an accident, which he did due to laughing too hard. Miss Mucus jumps out of the pile of the red balls, growling. She grabbed one and looked directly at Lenny. "Uh oh…" Then he takes off running, as she throws the ball at him, but misses. Then she grabbed more balls and repeatedly threw them at the wolf. Lenny kept running. He also hoods his head with his hands. He was heading toward Slinkman, the Bean scouts, and the Squirrels scouts at the swimming pool. Slinkman spotted Lenny heading toward him.

"What's going on Lenny?" Slinkman asked.

"TAKE COVER!" Lenny yelled, as he flops on the floor, fully taking cover defensively. Then Slinkman, confused about all of this, looks ahead where Lenny came from. His eyes widen as a pack of red balls were flying toward him and everybody else.

"AHH!" Slinkman screamed, as he flops and takes cover as well. Then the pack of balls started flying everywhere, hitting some of the bean and squirrel scouts, and some of them dodging them. Gretchen on the other hand, was looking in the other direction until a ball hits her back.

"What the heck?" Gretchen swifts her body around, and saw the ball. She squint her eyes in an angry look. Once she picks it up, the first person her eyes were fixed was Edward. "Why you!" She winds up with the ball held, and throws it at the platypus. As Edward was looking over at Slinkman and Lenny's direction, the ball hits him on his side, which it nearly knocks him over.

After regaining his balance, he looked over at the alligator that was glaring at him. "You no-good alligator!" He grabs the ball and throws it right back at her. It hits her chest, but she catches it. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Liar!" She throws it back at the platypus. The platypus then grabs the bean scout goat and pulls him in front of him. The ball then hits the goat, knocking him over. Then the balls being thrown by different people started increasing. This resulted on being a game of Dodgeball; that's what the bean and squirrel scouts think. All the scouts were throwing the balls at each other, and dodging each balls being thrown.

The guinea pig, Samson, had his hand placed on his chin. "That's strange," he said. "Usually, I would've gotten hit by now." Almondine, the squirrel scout owl was approaching to Samson, when all of the sudden…

**BANG!**

She gets hit with one of the balls on the head. She was knocked clean off her feet as well. Samson saw this, and he was now looking down at the unconscious owl. He pulls her, getting her away from all of this commotion. He then sits her against a wall. "Almondine?" She slowly opens her eyes, looking at the guinea pig.

Then only thing she said was, "…Miaya?"

"Come again?"

"Miaya, Miaya?" Samson tilts his head, looking at her confusingly. "Miaya-Miaya." She pokes his nose. He rubs his nose at the spot where she poked him.

"You really did get hit pretty hard," said Samson, starting to feel sorry for her.

"Miaya."

Lenny and Slinkman were still taking cover from amount of balls continuing flying in the air. "You know Slinkman? Perhaps I should've talked to that deer first." Slinkman nodded, agreeing with him. "Well I'm not going to just remain taking cover." With that, Lenny gets up. He dodged the first ball that nearly hits him. He saw that Miss Mucus was now closer.

"You're going to go hide now?" she asked contemptuously, holding a ball.

"Hide? HIDE?!" Lenny then fills in a sarcastic laugh at this. "I want to see how well you're able to hit me. No wait! You're too slow!" Miss Mucus growls at his mild insult and throws another ball at him, which he dodges it again. She kept throwing balls at the blue wolf.

Meanwhile, Ms. Jane Doe was still looking at the moose. He was still standing there. She stretched her arm and tapped the moose. This made Scoutmaster Lumpus to gasp for air, and exhale. "Are you ok Lompus?" she asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Di…did you just ask what I think you just asked?" Scoutmaster Lumpus asked, still unable to believe what she just asked him.

"I think I did…" she answered, scratching the side of her head. "No wait, I did. I heard what you said last night. Now I want to know, do you really love me Scoutmaster Lompus?" Lumpus' heart was pumping. It was really true. She really did ask him, despite of her hearing what he said last night. He even pinches himself to see if this is a dream. It stung, it wasn't a dream.

'Get it together Lumpus…get it together…tell her.' He takes a deep breath. "Here I go," he said inwardly. Ms. Jane Doe blinks, as her hand was taken by his. "Jane Doe…" While Scoutmaster Lumpus was getting ready to say it to her, Lenny on the other hand was in position, preparing for Miss Mucus to throw another ball at him. Then once she throws it at him, he swifts his body around, swinging his tail like a bat. The ball gets hit really hard, as it flies in another direction forcefully, as flames appear on the ball. "I…" The ball keeps flying. "Love…" Ms. Jane Doe was beginning to smile broadly and lovingly at this. "Y-"

**BANG!**

The ball hits Scoutmaster Lumpus before he could get the word out. He was sent flying and falls completely on his back. It was resulted like a clean K.O. in a boxing match.

"Oh my goodness!" Jane Doe cried out, with her hands placed in front of her mouth. Everyone, including Lenny and Miss Mucus, immediately stops doing what they were just doing.

"Miaya?" asked Almondine, which she and Samson were behind the crowd. They all ran toward Ms. Jane Doe and the unconscious moose. Slinkman looked at the ball that was lying beside the moose.

"Looks like he was hit by one of the balls," Slinkman said.

"Just so you know…" Gretchen begins, "It was all Edward's fault."

"WHAT?!" Edward looks at the alligator, which she was walking away. One of the adults looks at the platypus. "She's lying! She's…hey wait a minute." Edward suddenly turns his attentions to Lenny. "Somebody was throwing the balls at Lenny first."

After what Edward says, Lenny looks at the platypus. "Hey yeah. Suddenly Lenny ran to us and suddenly there were balls flying everywhere," one of the bean scouts said, which some of the scouts who saw it agrees on that statement.

"Well…" Lenny makes a sarcastic laugh. "I'm pretty sure I know who's that SOMEBODY who threw them at me." The wolf looks directly at the warthog with his arms crossed.

"Oh, me now?" Miss Mucus asked, with a fake, fumed smirk. "And I'm hearing this from a devious wolf that made me slide and hit the door? Yeah I think so."

"_Devious Wolf_?"

"You heard me."

"And I'm hearing this from an irritating warthog that nearly blinded me with chlorinating powder."

"Blame yourself for not keeping your mouth shut."

Lenny and Miss Mucus continued arguing with each other. Everybody, except Ms. Jane Doe, looked at both of the folks arguing. Ms. Jane Doe had her hands placed in front of her face. Patsy and Nina on the other hand were just arriving from the hall, seeing the argument between the two adults.

"They're going at it again?" Patsy asked directly at Slinkman since she was closer to him. He just nodded simply. Nina shook her head, sighing at this.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone nearly jumped. Lenny and Miss Mucus paused from arguing and looked directly at the person who just said it. It was Ms. Jane Doe who they were looking at. She was standing up; angry she was (mostly frustrated). "I've…heard…enough," she said softly and fumingly. "Now, somebody help getting Scoutmaster Lompus up."

Nothing else was said, they followed what she said. Lenny and Miss Mucus stared at each other crossed-eyed, growling at each other, as they walked toward the unconscious moose. Nina whispers to Patsy, "Now THIS is something I don't always expect much from the Denmother." Patsy nodded, agreeing that she wouldn't have either.

_**Later that night…**_

All of the bean and squirrel scouts, and Slinkman, were at the dining hall. Slinkman was standing beside them aligning altogether to get something to eat. At the front was a large snack machine. Almondine was having a hard time trying to get a snack. She enters a code to get the snack she wanted, by entering it 'maiya'. But then the machine gives her an error, unrecognizing the code.

"Maiya," she says. She enters it again, and once again it gives her the error notice. "Maiya!" She was starting to become frustrated, as she enters it again, pushing the buttons speedily. And it does it once again. She swings both of her arms up and down, screaming out 'Maiya' repeatedly.

Whom was standing behind her was none other than Samson, which he sighed and shook his head. He walked beside the frustrated owl, which she looked at him. Slight tears welled up on her eyes, pointing at the snack she wanted, saying "Maiya" once again, but sadly. He then enters the code that was labeled under the snack. The snack slips down and she grabs it afterwards. "Maiya!" She immediately gives Samson a hug. Samson blinked twice at this. Is she hugging him? She then lets go of him and walks off, happy that she got her snack. Dave and Ping-Pong were puzzled as they looked at the owl walking away.

"Ok…what's with her saying the word _Maiya_?" Ping-Pong asked.

Samson looks back at Ping-Pong and answers, "She hasn't been herself ever since she was hit by a ball."

"I think it's a girl thing," Dave said. Samson cocks a brow.

"Uhh…guys, I just said that she hasn't been herself ever since she was hit by a ball."

"Who said that?" Dave asked, as he and his brother shift their eyes left and right.

Samson smacks his own forehead, shaking his head, and says, "Murp."

Meanwhile, Edward had his arms folded. "That alligator…trying to blame me." Obviously, he was still mad at Gretchen about earlier. The two dung beetles, which they were behind Edward, were looking around, seeming curious.

"Hey Skip, didn't this boat crash or something?"

"I don't know…" Then Skip taps the back of the platypus' head. Edward growls getting tapped.

"What do you want?" asked Edward, sounding already annoyed.

"Hey Edward, why Lenny still has his boat?"

"Yeah, didn't the boat crash?"

"Well whatever what happen, you can see that Lenny got his boat back." Edward looks back up ahead.

"And what about this place? How could everything look still look just right?"

Edward answers almost annoyingly, "Obviously Lenny's boat has a securing protective machine thing, or whatever you could prefer."

"Oh." Chip looks at Skip and then back at Edward. "Then how do you know if the boat even has a protective machine securing thing?"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Edward was getting frustrated. "It's a cartoon thing, now shut up already!" Edward crosses his arms once again.

"Oh ok…" Skip paused for one second.

"Then how do you know"-Edward starts growling-"whether it's a cartoon thing or not?"

"Uhm…I'll have…no." The bean scout bear was having a hard time choosing what he wanted. "How's about…no." What was standing behind him was an impatient squirrel scout, who happens to be the alligator. Her arms were crossed, along with her fingers from her right hand tapping her left arm. "Oh I know what I want now." She looked at him in preparation, not being unable to wait for her turn. Just as soon as he was ready to push the buttons, inputting the codes, he stops himself. "Wait, wait…that's not what I want." He taps his finger on his chin, thinking.

"That's it!" Gretchen walks up, and pushes the bear out of the way. "Out of my way!"

"Gretchen!"

She pauses from pushing the buttons, and looks over to her right. She was staring at the angry banana slug with his arms folded. She quickly got the hint, as she responds, "No way! That bean scout was taking to long." Slinkman then stretches his arm out, pointing to the back of the line. "WHAT? He was keeping us-" Slinkman swings his arm to the same direction, gesturing her that he wasn't taking excuses. She immediately growled, and walked out of line to the back. She was thinking to herself that she wasn't going to wait extra long that way, so she quickly squeezes herself in the middle of the line.

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed, since Gretchen cuts in front of him. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Look here you unsighted alligator; you already tried to lie on me earlier. And you're not going to just cut me!"

"Well I just did." Gretchen folds her arms, not moving.

"Ohohoho, I DON'T like it when people cut me." He then lowers his tone in a daunting way. "You're really mistaking me for someone that'll just let anybody cut." His arms unfold and his hands clench into a bald fist.

"And you're mistaking me for someone who cares," replied Gretchen, making Edward growl.

"Get lost!" Edward grabs her.

"Hey let go of me!" she shoves his arms away from her. But he grabs her again, shoving her out of line. She growled and turned around. He pulls her, before he falls over along with her falling with him as well. Then they start choking each other, as it got the bean and squirrel scouts attention. Slinkman approached the two minor scouts fighting. He parted them both to make sure they're not at least near each other to hit or grab each other.

"Okay Gretchen, since you can't get in the back of the line like I said, and you Edward is fighting with her, you BOTH going to have to sit until everybody else gets their food."

"_Sit until everybody else gets their food_?!" Gretchen looked at the banana slug angrily.

"That's not fair, she started it!" Edward points at her. "She was the one that cut ME!"

Slinkman only pointed at the tables. Both of them walk to an empty table with their heads down, growling. "You better watch your back," Edward said in a menacing tone.

"You better sleep with one eye open," Gretchen said in a menacing tone as well, as they both parted and sat at their own empty table. Afterwards, Slinkman starts sighing.

"I need a break..." Then he saw Miss Mucus walking it, giving him the chance of taking a break. He then walks out of the dining room. Miss Mucus on the other hand, opens her eyes, seeing something she could not believe.

"Hey!" Everyone got the warthog's attention. "What's this? What in tar nation is this?" They looked at her confusingly.

"What…?" One of the squirrel scouts said.

"You squirrel scouts lining UP with the bean scouts?" She glared at them, finding it being repulsive. "Are you squirrel scouts out of your minds?"

"Geeze…we're just lining up to eat," said the hedgehog bean scout. The warthog looks closely at the hedgehog with an intimidating look, frightening him. "Unless…you don't want to." He slowly cringes.

"Alright Squirrels." She steps back, with her arms folded. "I want all of you parted from these bean scout pests and make your own line." The squirrel scouts looked at the warthog, not moving a muscle. Miss Mucus cocked a brow, seeing them not obeying. "I believe you wouldn't want me to repeat myself. So I suggest you do as I say." The squirrel scouts start making a saddening look, and did as they were told. "That's more like it." Miss Mucus slightly smirks. She turns around and walks off.

The bean scouts on the other hand, express curiosity. They know that they would listen to any of the warthog's demands and orders. But now the bean scouts saw them making her orders look a bit unconstructive. Few of the squirrel scouts sighed slightly. Then they looked to their left after hearing a clear-throat sound. They opened their eyes, because they just saw the bean scouts save the exact spots they left from. They're actually helping them? They smiled and got right back at the spot, lining up with the bean scouts again.

"Uh oh." One of the squirrel scouts said, because Miss Mucus was turning around. They quickly moved, and gathered in a line again. Miss Mucus eyed the squirrel scouts suspiciously for a few seconds before turning back around. Then the squirrel scouts got back in line with the bean scouts.

Meanwhile, Slinkman had already made it to the den. He saw Lenny already talking to the squirrel scout doe. "Ms. Doe I am very sorry about what happen early," Lenny said. After looking at the unconscious moose, Ms. Jane Doe looks at the blue wolf.

"You two act like kids," she said plainly, still upset about him and Miss Mucus getting into it again.

"You don't understand. She blinded me with some strong powder."

"Like I said, you two act like kids."

Lenny bows his head down, guitly for his actions earlier. "Well...she said that I deserved it because I didn't keep my mouth shut to you…now I want to know, what is she talking about?"

"I was confused myself when she said that to me. Wait a minute…" Ms. Jane Doe starts thinking to herself about earlier when she was talking to Miss Mucus. "Right when I said that she was one lucky piggy, that's when she said that."

"Oh I get it. She said that because you called her piggy." Lenny was now annoyed because Miss Mucus got mad at him, because of the denmother calling her that.

"What's wrong with that?"

"She hates being called that…but like I said…I'm sorry."

Ms. Jane Doe frowns at the blue wolf. "You know? There was something that Scoutmaster Lumpus was about to tell me. Now because of you two, I didn't get to hear it." Lenny folds his ears back and bothers not lifting his tail up at all, looking at her sadly. "I mean, according to what I have heard about some incident you and Miss Mucus had in the past, at least you let that go. But now, this is going way out of hand. You two need to make up or something." Lenny blinks, not knowing what to say to her whole statement. He even remembers that he was going to get Miss Mucus back; despite of the denmother saying that he let the past go...he's not.

"She's right Lenny. I have to admit, this IS good what you're doing. The boat, the piloting, the cruising, and everything here," Slinkman said, smiling.

"Oh no, not you too," Lenny said.

"What do you mean?" Ms. Doe asked, tilting her head curiously about what Lenny said to Slinkman.

"Oh…um…well...I…" Lenny sighs. "Nothing…" He then turns around and walks off with his ears folded back, and lets his tail drag around. He took a seat near a small, round table. Slinkman and Ms. Doe looks at each other and then at Lenny.

"Ms. Doe…did you by any chance catch whatever Lumpus tried to say?" Slinkman asked suddenly.

"Oh…well…" She nearly blushed, and slightly giggled. "Yes. Actually, I knew what he was going to say…I just wanted to hear him say it." Slinkman nods understandably, even though he doesn't know what Scoutmaster Lumpus say, no, try to say. Then Slinkman walks toward Lenny with silent steps, looking at the depressed wolf.

"She'll be fine Lenny." Slinkman smiles slightly. "And so will Lumpus."

"Slinkman…it's all my fault that we got into this mess…this has been a horrible trip, and we never made it to Halliluki Island yet." He sighs, laying his head down on his arm that was resting on the table. "I think I should just turn the boat around and take you guys home. I've caused enough problems here."

"Nah," Slinkman pats the wolf's back. "It's like you said, you didn't know anything about the curse. And everyone's happy enough that you have found us all."

"Well everyone except Miss Mucus…After I managed getting this boat back, I saved her life and this is the thanks I get?" Lenny looks over at the moose and the doe at the large couch.

"It's good you got your boat back…and you saved Miss Mucus' life?" Slinkman asked.

"Yeah, I did. Nothing big behind it though."

"You mind telling me how you got the boat back, AND how you saved Miss Mucus?" Slinkman asked.

"Nah, I don't feel like rerunning flashbacks right now."

"Oh come on buddy, it would be good to hear how you saved her, and getting the boat back. Besides, despite of you saving her life, I think she owes you," Slinkman said, as Lenny looks at him for a second, before looking back down at the table. Lenny shrugs, chuckling silently.

"Oh alright," Lenny said. Then Slinkman takes a seat across the round table, ready to hear the whole story.

"It all began after the incident…"


	33. The Moment of How

**Author's Comment:**_Yes, I have made my decision for what I wanted to write. So there you have it. And my apologies for, once again, taking so long. I keep getting caught up with things._

**Chapter 32 – The Moment of How**

Patsy Smiles, the depressive pink-headed mongoose, glances at the bean scout spider monkey, Lazlo. He was at a table having his fun with two of his buddies, Clam & Raj. Resting her head on her hands, she sighs mournfully as she thought about what Nina had said earlier during the day. She kept wishing that it was skeptical. But it was (perhaps) true. She continued looking at him, letting some thoughts drift through her mind.

Her thoughts reviled her and Lazlo sitting at the tree back in Ivy Island. They were both laughing for a full five seconds. Once they stopped, the mongoose smiled warmly at him. Lazlo smiled back at her. She then places her hands on each side of the spider monkey's cheek from his banana shaped mouth. She puckers her lips, leaning in for a kiss.

"Patsy what are you doing?!"

Patsy snaps right out of it, reawakening from her daydreaming. She grew shocked, realizing that her hands weren't on the spider monkey's cheeks. And the face wasn't the spider monkey. This isn't Lazlo! The cheeks that she had her hands held to was the squirrel scout giraffe, Nina. And she appalled for which she was about to kiss her! A flash shot on them, making Patsy quickly let go of her. She swift her head at the direction where the flash came from, as Nina herself was feeling repulsive from Patsy's erring action.

The flash on the other hand came from the squirrel scout rabbit's digital camera. Amber was giggling at the picture she just took, along with a few squirrel scouts that were sitting with her. "This is so going on Slyspace."

"Gimme that camera!" Patsy shrieked, leaping over the table and pouncing on the rabbit. Miss Mucus herself heard and saw the mongoose yelling and fighting to get the camera. The warthog shook her head.

"Kids and their cameras…"

Meanwhile, in the den, Ms. Jane Doe sighed slightly as she looks at the unconscious moose, Scoutmaster Lumpus. Lenny on the other hand was still talking with the banana slug, Slinkman.

"So, after being washed up to shore, you broke the curse? You broke the cup?" Slinkman asked.

Lenny nods at Slinkman's question. "I had to use my head"-he rubs his head-"and my foot is still kind a sore from attempting to step on it."

Slinkman rubs his chin, pondering a bit. "So, with you destroying the cup, that means we were saved on that following night."

"Pretty much I guess." Lenny said, nodding as well.

"What else had happened?" Slinkman asks as he utterly grows more interested in hearing all this.

"Well, this what else that had happened," Lenny said, beginning to explain the rest of everything to Slinkman.

Accordingly and about four nights ago, Lenny was sitting at an isle that only had a few trees and a couple bushes. He was rubbing his head after destroying the cup. "Well…I see what my father meant." Then he saw the water glowing. "What is this?" Then the white light splits, almost like large hot gases. All of them started moving together underwater, except two of the glowing light. They moved in another direction. The lights were gone after they were away enough for Lenny to be unable to see them.

"Well now…" Lenny turns around and starts walking. He also placed his hand on this chin. "How the heck am I going to get out of here?" Right when he finishes his sentence, his head hits the branch of a tree. He winces and falls on his back onto the sand. His eyes slowly close, passing out. Through the rest of the night to dawn, the wolf finally wakes up. He groans painfully and rubs his head. "Well, I wonder when it's the next time I will bump my head," Lenny said exasperatingly.

His ears perk up, hearing something what seemed like snapping sounds. He looks back and spots a crab snapping its claws near his tail. "Get out of here!" His tail sweeps the crab away from him. He turns his head back around, folding his arms. Then his ears perk up once again. He turned his head around and saw that there was a crowd of crabs staring at the wolf angrily. "Hehehe…" Lenny laughed nervously and ominously.

**Snap-Snap-Snap-Snap-Snap!**

Lenny was now walking, dragging himself with the crabs' claws clutched onto his fur and other parts of his body. He scowls and says in a low tone, "Stupid crabs…" For a while now, he was pulling all of them off of him. He was now getting one off of his nose. He rubbed his now sore nose. The groups of crabs snap their claws in front of him, glaring at him. It was simply provocative.

"Geeze, will you get off my tail already?" His eyes squinted a second later. "No seriously, get OFF my tail!" Lenny scolded, lifting his tail up with one last crab hung onto his tail with its claw. He wiggles his tail, making the crab let go and fall on the ground. The crab stridently snaps its claw at his tail before scattering off like the rest of the crabs are.

The wolf sighs and stares pensively ahead at the sky and body of water. After a few seconds, his eyes were closed when all the sudden he heard rumbling noises. His ears perk up as it has gotten louder, turning that surrounding rumbling sound to a roaring sound. Lenny quickly and warily reacted by digging a hole, jumping in, and covering the pile of sand onto him. A few seconds later the noise calmed down until it completely stopped, leaving nothing but the sound of water waves heard.

Lenny's tail then pokes out the sand and moves around as if it's looking around. It stood up rigidly and surprisingly, making the rest of his body pop out of the sand. His eyes broadly open, seeing what he couldn't believe. "My…my boat." He stands up swiftly and dusts the sand off of him, and takes a good look at the boat. "My boat!" Lenny smiles broadly; this was simply incredulous.

"Wait, wait, wait…the boat just appeared?" Slinkman asks, interrupting Lenny's discussion about what happened.

"Pretty much," Lenny answered and gave him a nod.

"What? Miss Mucus was driving the boat?"

"No!" Lenny scolded quickly. "Like she eve knows how to stir a boat." Lenny folds his arms with his eyes crossed sideways in annoyance. "I wouldn't even want her touching my stirring wheel."

"Nice stirring wheel by the way," Slinkman said. Lenny raises a brow, and then shrugs in response. "So, if it wasn't Miss Mucus…then who was it?"

"That's just it. Nobody was on board. Surely that is mysterious, but what if it's the broken cup that somehow brought it back?" Lenny pauses a second and smiles. "After all, you all incredibly survived and it's improbable for something like that to ever happen."

Slinkman nods, beholding his statement to be understandable. "Maybe you're right."

"Besides, it's a cartoon thing in other way around."

Slinkman twists both of his tentacle eyes together – tied together. "Tell me about it." Lenny paused a second and started laughing, looking at the silly banana slug, which he starts untying his eyes.

"Otherwise, I couldn't do this." Then Lenny starts wrapping his tail on his waist up to the tip of his head like a rope. Slinkman begins laughing, looking at the tail-covered wolf. Lenny then unwraps his tail off of him.

"Or I couldn't do this." Slinkman starts changing colors: Green, Brown, & White.

"Or this." Lenny then vanishes. Slinkman starts laughing along with Lenny laughing a second later. Slinkman changes back to his (default) yellow color, and Lenny reappears as they both continued laughing for another few seconds.

"So, back to the subject, Miss Mucus was saved right?" Lenny nods. "OK, how so?"

"Well after getting my boat back, I was out looking for you and everybody else…"

(A few days ago) Lenny was stirring the backed-up wheel, rowing the boat. "I hope everybody is somewhere safe…wait"-Lenny squints his eyes-"What's that?" His eyes were caught on sight for what seemed to be a big creature on a large board - shaped like a door – floating on the surface of the water. "Hey…it's Rubella." He saw that the warthog was completely unconscious and yet in trouble. "I got to save…" Lenny paused unbelievably, because of what he was about to say.

At the same time his memories flashed, remembering that they did get into a fight last night. How she tried to make a fool out of him, trying to do it her way. And that – generally – they hate each other ever since their college days. Lenny frowned after just remembering all of it. "I hope she rots," Lenny said heatedly.

He didn't stop the boat, he just kept going. As the boat was just rowing past the warthog, amount of forceful water splashed on her. This has awakened her as she started coughing. "It serves you right Rubella. Goodbye!" Lenny knows that she probably didn't hear what he said, but he didn't care much. She tried to growl, but she started coughing. She even tried to say something, but she couldn't. She also tried standing up, but she just fell over on her stomach. She started growing concern and wondered what is wrong with her. Lenny on the other hand turns around, looking at the warthog that was having a hard time. This did nothing but made him laugh.

Suddenly, what Lenny was seeing was that she deserves what's happening to her. But at the same time, it seems that maybe he's taking it too far or it's just that she couldn't be left there like that. He quickly shook his head before he go into deeper thoughts about it. Miss Mucus on the other hand continuously tries to get up (or at least sit up perhaps). But yet she falls back on her stomach. Then all of the sudden, she heard a crackling sound underneath her. A second later…the board breaks in half, causing her to fall in the water.

She quickly reacted and struggled herself staying on the surface with only the use of her arms and hands. Lenny's ears perk up, hearing the splashing sound coming from the warthog. Once he turned his head around to look, his head jerks back, seeing that she was in trouble. Lenny frowns solemnly. Miss Mucus tries to hold onto the piece of the board. But it wasn't able to hold her weight like before, and she couldn't keep herself well balanced since her legs were fragile.

The board was about to tip, letting her sink underwater. Once her head was underwater with her hands still above the water, a large rope grasps around both her arms. The rope came from the boat, as Lenny was holding the other end of the rope. He pulls the rope up with much effort he has within him, pulling her from the water, up to his boat. Once she was up close enough, he grabs her hands and pulls her in the boat. She was then sitting and resting her head against the wall.

After when Lenny gets the rope off of her arms, she looks up at him. She glowers at him, flabbergasted by him and his actions. Lenny couldn't believe it himself. As they remain quiet, glaring at one another, Lenny turns and walks away.

"After that, we didn't say a word to each other for two days straight," Lenny said, utterly finished with explaining everything for what had happen.

"Wow! I'm impressed," Slinkman said, smiling.

"I'll say," said an anonymous bean scout, as Lenny himself quickly turns his head left. It was none other than Lazlo, accompanied by Raj and Clam. Lenny was slightly startled and almost fell out of his seat.

"Where'd you guys from?" Lenny asked as he rebalanced himself.

"The cafeteria silly," Lazlo said, smiling at the wolf.

"No I meant how long you guys have been sitting there?"

"Long enough to hear the part about you almost leaving Miss Mucus," Raj said in his natural Indian accent.

"And when you went back to save her," Lazlo said.

"SAVED!" Clam shouted.

"But we came here to tell you that we've stopped," Lazlo said, leading Lenny to raise a brow.

"_Stopped?_" Three of the bean scouts nodded at him. He kept his brow raised and stood up, and Slinkman did the same as he was curious as well. Lenny looked over at the couch for one second, seeing that the squirrel scout doe has already fallen asleep, sleeping sweetly beside the moose that is still unconscious from the incident earlier.

Then all of them walk out quietly. Once they made it to the front outside, Lenny's face drops to an exasperating frown, seeing that the boat has, once again, ran into a tall hill stone. "Ugh, not again…"

"Nice stirring wheel," Raj said, looking at it. Lenny blinked a couple times at his statement.


	34. Halliluki Island

**Author's Comment:**_ To be honest, the next chapter really was suppose to be apart of this chapter. But I'm picky about how long or short my chapters should be. So that leads two chapters left now. And once again, sorry for taking so long, which I know y'all might strike me._

**Chapter 33 – Halliluki Island**

The day passed and it was now dawn. The boat was rowing as Lenny stirred the wheel. He knew that Halliluki Island wasn't that far and that they'll be there in another few hours. Some thoughts started running through his mind. He started sighing. His thoughts were on behalf of what has happened, starting on the first day of the trip. He started knowing that the whole trip was a big issue with only a few things that were good.

"Good morning Lenny." Lenny turned his head around to look at who greeted him. It was the slug, Slinkman, approaching to him with a smile on his face. Lenny on the other hand turns his head around, sighing slightly. This allowed Slinkman's smile to slowly fade. "Still upset?" Lenny sighed once more, not answering, as he reached for a donut and started dipping in his coffee. Slinkman raised a brow. "Uh…Lenny…? That's not-" Lenny opens his mouth and shuts it swiftly. His face shook, with a sound of shattering glass. He opened his mouth to see what he just bitten. He realized that he took a bite of a rocky clam, as his teeth falls out of his mouth.

"For goodness sake!" Lenny yelled in exasperation, slamming the clam on the floor. "I can barely think straight! I wish all that has happened, never happened."

"Don't worry Lenny," Slinkman said, smiling again, "for all that's happened, it wasn't your fault." Slinkman walked to the ledge, resting his hands on them and looking ahead. "Besides, you didn't give up on looking for us, so that's a good thing Lenny."

Lenny started smiling slightly after hearing that, but he frowns again. "And maybe we wouldn't be in too much danger if that no good carcass wasn't on my back so much." His feeling was showing hints of antipathy a bit afterwards.

"Well…aside from that, you did save her, and I still think she owes you."

"Like that will ever happen," Lenny said, "I sometimes ask myself why I did it anyways. She has tortured me in the past and she still does."

Slinkman started sighing, feeling bad. "You know, I admit, I wish she could let it all go like you." Lenny was suddenly reminded of something after comprehending what Slinkman was talking about.

"Slinkman, there's something I haven't told you and that doe last night."

"Oh?"

"Well…" Lenny paused a bit, tapping his finger on his stirring wheel, "while I was looking for you guys, I found this tape." While Lenny was saying so, there was a thin shadow appearing at a corner.

"A tape?" Slinkman asked.

"Yeah, you see, I found out that this is a perfect tape"-Lenny starts smiling a bit-"to actually get me to be apart of any camp activities again. All I have to do is make a phone call." Right after Lenny said so, the shadow disappeared.

"Really? Just a phone call?" Slinkman said, growing surprised at this as well. Lenny nodded in response. "Wow…Scoutmaster Lenny…that would be swell, even our camp could probably hold two scoutmasters.."

"If possible," Lenny replied.

"Well, maybe that wouldn't work, but it doesn't hurt to try, or wouldn't even hurt if Lumpus had two Scoutmaster assistants." Slinkman smiled, growing ecstasy at some images that registered in his mind. He was seeing how good it would be to have his best friend to work with him at Camp Kidney. But he started remembering something. "But, even though that would be good, if possibly, how will you even be able to put up with Miss Mucus?"

"Well, that's the problem," Lenny answered.

"Oh, well, I understand if you don't want to put up with her."

"That's not what I meant."

"It's not?"

"Yeah, it's…" Lenny paused from his statement.

"It's what…?" Lenny started wishing that maybe he didn't have to say it that way. He starts thinking once more of whether or not he should tell him what could happen to her. Then he shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, "I'll be able to handle it if I ever worked there."

"Oh, Okay," Slinkman said, smiling at him. "Maybe you can think about that, since you already got something as good – your current job." Lenny wasn't listening because he was sort of lost in his own thought. He was also frowning along with his ears folding back. Slinkman started to catch his expression. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Lenny snapped out of it. "Oh, I-I'm okay." He forced a smile on his face afterwards. "Just, uh, make sure everyone's awake and whatnot, because we should be there in a few hours." Slinkman nodded and turned around.

"Hey Lenny?" Slinkman said suddenly, turning his head around to look at the wolf.

"Yes?" Lenny turns his head around as well.

"I just want to say thanks. Even…if the tape don't work, it's good enough that you know how to let things go." Lenny nodded at him, and Slinkman walked off. Once Lenny turned his head back around, his fake smile faded back to a frown. He felt bad for not telling him. At the same time, he did agree with the banana slug about him having a good job now. He suddenly slammed his fist on the ledge. The cup filled with hot coffee tips over and spills. Lenny's eyes widen as he suddenly feels the coffee spilling on his tail. He jumps up, flying up high, yowling excruciatingly.

After a few hours past by, Lenny looked back at his tail, which the middle was stitched at the spot it got burned at. He turned around, sighing exasperatingly, and picked up his binoculars. He saw the island, realizing that they finally made it. After getting closer, Lenny sighed. Not from being relieved that they made it, but something else. They all gathered up to get ready to get out of the boat.

"Come on dear," Jane Doe said, as she was holding the moose, which he looks dizzy.

Scoutmaster Lumpus was constantly groaning in pain, holding an ice pack on his head, putting up with a harsh headache. The Doe started sighing. Even Lenny frowned, as he looked at the giddy moose.

"I hope he comes out fine soon," Lenny said ruefully. Afterwards, Lenny finally lowered the steps, letting everybody out of the boat. All of the bean and squirrel scouts' eyes were widened.

"This is it?" Edward said with his eyes widened. "THIS is Halliluki Island?" Edward started frowning along with all the other scouts, as they continued walking down the steps, toward the island. They all stopped and looked at the island some more. It wasn't what they were expecting.

The place looked old and messy. Some of the buildings were boarded, showing that they were closed. Windows from different building were either half-broken or gone. Even a tree was old that the trunk just broke, making the top part of the tree fall to the ground. Not only that, they saw folks carrying boards with hats on. Obviously they were all workers. And they even saw working trucks as well.

"Miaya!" Almondine shouted, already disliking what the island is like. She was still in a slight concussion from yesterday's incident.

"You said it." Samson said, standing beside her.

Slinkman was standing beside Lenny, as he asked, "Are you sure this is the place."

"I'm really sure Slick, look over there." He pointed his finger at something. Slinkman looked and saw that he was pointing at a sign. It had 'Halliluki Island' with only a few lights shining on certain letters. Then a letter fell off and drops on a lizard that was walking underneath the sign. The lizard groaned painfully afterwards.

"But, if this is Halliluki Island, where's-" Jane Doe paused and saw the mall, which the building was half gone. She placed her hands on each side of her cheeks in a slight panicking expression. "W-What happen to the big mall?"

"Lady, that mall is long gone," said an approaching rabbit, carrying lumber.

"Gone?" Jane Doe started frowning. "Are they building a new one?"

"No lady."

"_No_? What about the restaurants, the trains, and parks?"

The rabbit shook his head. Then he turns his attention to everybody else that was standing there. "I take it that y'all didn't know that we've turned this island into a constructive facility."

"You mean that this is really like an industrial factory?" Nina, the squirrel scout giraffe, asked.

"Exactly." The rabbit answered plainly, before he turned around and walked away. They all couldn't believe it; even after all they've been through. Halliluki Island is no longer an island. Their expressions were showing hint of indignation.

"So Halliluki Island is gone, how convenient of coming here." Lenny crossed his arms together. Then everyone turned their attentions to the wolf. Lenny cocked his head back a bit, looking at them glaring at him. "I think I'm a go get some gas fuel."

"Yeah you better get," Miss Mucus said at the same time Lenny was walking off, which he ignored her.

"I knew it," Gretchen said annoyingly. "I knew going with these freakish bean scouts would be bad."

"_Freakish_?" Edward responded. "Can you even spell it?"

"Don't get me started, duck."

"I am _not_ a duck you hag!"

"_Hag_?!" Gretchen shrieked and pounced on the platypus, causing both of them to fight. The fight was suddenly moved toward the edge, before they both end up falling into the water, yelling along the way. Just as soon as the water splashed, Slinkman sighed and shook his head. Then he turned to look at Denmother's direction. Lumpus was still standing there with her, seemingly looking like he was moping.

"Are you going to be okay Lompus?" Ms. Doe asked. Lumpus just stood there, still moping, while holding the sack on his head.

Lazlo and his buddies suddenly approached to Slinkman. "Slinkman?" The banana slug turned his attention to the monkey. "Since this isn't an island anymore, what're we going to do now?"

"I don't know…I guess go back to Leaky Lake," Slinkman said, looking at the three bean scouts giving him sad looks.

"You know? Maybe the island we were in wasn't half bad." Samson turned and looked at Almondine, since she was the one that said that.

"Wow, you're back to normal," Samson said, happy about that. At the same time, he started pondering on about the island.

"Actually, that island actually bad, now that you think of it," said Dave, with his brother Ping-Pong nodding agreeably.

"I bet it's not as good as the island Lazlo and I were in." A few of the scouts look at her. "I mean, the place is like a double-island, it's so nice and romantic, large trees, the good smell, perfect green grass and-"

"Boring," some of the scouts interjected in unison. This made Patsy to frown. "The island we were in has a large swimming pool," said amber the rabbit squirrel scout.

"And you got to love that fruit." The bean and squirrel scouts continued talking about how swell Haliotis Island was.

"The island we were in had a waterslide," Lazlo said suddenly. Everybody paused. They all looked at the spider morning. "I mean yeah, it's like…70 feet high and whatnot."

"BIG SLIDE!" Clam blurted out happily, jumping up and down.

The bean and squirrel scouts looked at one another and then back at Lazlo. "Okay, we so got a go to that island one day." Then an idea pops in Lazlo's head.

"Hey I know, since Halliluki Island…isn't an island anymore, maybe we can just go to that island for our vacation." Then the scouts starts agreeing with him happily. "What you think Slinkman?" He looks at the banana slug.

"Well…maybe we should ask Lenny."

"Oh right, leave it ALL up to that moronic, furry prick," Miss Mucus growled.

"Excuse me." The warthog, suddenly looked to her left. He saw that there was a weasel approaching to her. "Are you Rubella Mucus?"

"Who wants to know?" The warthog folds her arms. The weasel nodded.

"That's all I needed to know." Then suddenly some cuffs attaches on the warthog's wrist.

"What the?" She looked back and realizes there was a dog police behind her, cuffing her hands. "What are you-?"

"You're under arrest," The weasel said boldly, showing her his badge.

"What's going on here?" Jane Doe approached to the polices, along with Slinkman and the scouts approaching to her.

"The warthog has committed a felony."

"_Committed a felony?_" Miss Mucus growls. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"It's about the 18 year reclined of framing a student to be provoked from a license." Miss Mucus widens her eyes, knowing exactly what he's talking about. Then her face deepens a hatred frown, growling low.

"Lenny…"

Meanwhile, Lenny was on his way back to the boat, as he was carrying a tank of gasoline. "And to think I would have to pay for this? Lucky me. Now to go…what the heck?" Lenny paused, looking ahead of him, seeing that everybody watching Miss Mucus arrested. Then he starts walking toward them. "Hey!" Both the officers, and Miss Mucus, were now looking at the approaching wolf. "Hey, what's this?"

"Oh like you don't know," Miss Mucus said angrily. "I guess you really was eager to put me in jail for the rest of my life, huh?"

Everybody gasped at what the warthog just said. "For the rest of your life?" Jane Doe asked before covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"I guess that really makes you a good bean scout," Miss Mucus said angrily at him.

"Lenny…?" The wolf turned and looked at the banana slug. "Is this true..?"


	35. Lenny's Final Decision

**Author's Comment:** _I sincerely apologize about taking SO long. I hope you all can understand the fact that I'm a bit busy now a days. And that writer's block has been keeping me from continuing. This is the closes thing I could be able to do. But knowing that this story is at its closer, I made this a very long chapter. And everything from the beginning, to the end will be proofread and rewritten.  
_

**Chapter 34 – Lenny's Final Decision**

Lenny looked at everyone, and they returned their glares back to him. "This can't be true, can it?" Jane Doe asked. "This all may be some misunderstanding."

"Lady, this all have been fully reported," said the weasel that stood beside the angry warthog.

"This isn't some game Jane," Miss Mucus said suddenly. "Lenny did what he said he'll do, and he has done it." She looked at Lenny angrily.

"What?" He cocked his head, returning the same look to her that she was giving him. "Rubella, no, I didn't do-"

"Don't try to lie!" Miss Mucus scowled, trying to run up to him with a growl. But the police held her back from doing so.

Lenny retorted, "Hey! I swear I didn't even…" Suddenly, he paused on his sentence, perking his ears up. He seemed to have heard something. Everyone was starting to be silent with him after growing a bit curious. Lenny was then able to hear the sound better. There were sounds of something tapping. While everyone remained quiet, Lazlo approached to the banana slug, Slinkman.

"What is it Slinkman?" Slinkman responded by placing his hand in front of the spider monkey, gesturing him to keep quiet, which he had done so; although, he was still curious.

Slinkman starts focusing where exactly the tapping sound was coming from. Looking around, he suddenly saw something to his left. After giving a good look, Slinkman's eyes widened. With Slinkman looking very surprised, more people have done the same. Even Miss Mucus, who stared at Slinkman with a brow raised, looked at where he and several people were looking at. Her eyes widened as well, which caused Lenny to look as well.

They were seeing someone looking with a cane, as the end taps the ground. Lenny moved to the person's direction, getting in front of the crowd to get a better look. He also hovered his hand over his head to shade his eyes. What the person appeared to be, was a dog. He seemed elderly. Even though his fur was brown, his eyes were saggy. He was wearing shades though, but the lines under his eyes were revealed. He wore a white shirt and black pants, and was walking with a cane.

Everyone stared at this person with a bit of confusion, while Slinkman, Miss Mucus, and Lenny were staring in awe, looking at the dog in a well-known manner.

"It's…It's…" Slinkman didn't manage to say so.

"It's him," Miss Mucus said in a mere surprising manner.

"Who's he?" said Lazlo, that appeared beside the wolf.

"It's the judge I told you about before." Now it was the spider monkey's turn to stare in awe at the dog, which he was still approaching to them slowly. Everyone stood there, awaiting for him to get close to them silently. Only thing heard was the sound of the dog's cane tapping the ground in a rhythm. As the dog still approaches to them, and walking about two feet, the sun was moving, making the day turn evening. Lenny sighed at this, in a exasperating manner. After the dog walked another two feet, the sun was going down, with several folks sitting down – Lenny and Slinkman were playing cards.

"Got a six?"

"Go fish."

It was then nighttime, with almost everyone lying down, sleeping. The police and the warthog were still standing – with the police still holding her cuffed hands behind Miss Mucus – until they fell over. The morning came, with the dog still walking toward them, as some stretched and yawned, waking up.

The afternoon flew by and everyone stood in their positions. Suddenly, the dog had stopped for some reason, with everyone looking at him curiosity, sharing some concern at the same time. The dog hung his head down and started snoring, with everyone groaning in a bit of annoyance. They all went ahead and just ran to the dog instead. Lenny then shook the dog gently, which he awoke from that.

"Looks like you had a long-"

Wham! The cane hits the top of the wolf's head. Lenny's body started rocking dizzily, with his lips curved unevenly and eyes spinning.

"Don't do that, lad! That scared me!"

Miss Mucus simply laughed at this. "Serves you right."

Then the cane came hitting Miss Mucus's head as well, reacting the same way Lenny did. The dog then said, "Do not laugh at him, lady. That's rude." Slinkman approached to the dog, while Miss Mucus was growling and Lenny was rubbing his head with an annoying look on his face. The dog looked at the banana slug closely, curving his lips slowly. "Hehe-hey! Super Slug, is that you?!"

Slinkman smiled nervously at being called that. "Oh, um, I think you just mean Slinkman."

"Oh my! It's been a long time," The dog said, smiling broadly.

"It has been, indeed." Slinkman returned the broad smile, before turning to look at Miss Mucus and Lenny. "But don't you remember them?"

The dog then looked at the two people who were hit by his cane. He looked at them closely, rubbing his chin in a pondering manner, humming as well. "Ah! Rubella Mucus!" He smiled at the angry warthog. "Not having black hair anymore, eh?" Miss Mucus only growled, while he waves his cane at her in a warning. He then turned and looked at Lenny. "Lenny, right? Rockstar?" Lenny sighed at this.

"I told you before that I'm not that rockstar." The dog grinned broadly.

"Oooh, I remember you now."

"Not to be blunt, but what're you doing here?" Lenny asked, beginning to smile. The dog looked at the warthog that is currently cuffed.

"So there's truly been a report here. This case is still in my file, so I came here. I was told about a tape showing the evidence?"

"A tape?" Slinkman asked, raising a brow. He then looked at Lenny. Miss Mucus done so too. Lenny quickly turn his head away, whistling, with sweat breaking out on his face.

"Of course, concerning about something that happened years ago." The dog responded.

"Years ago?" The squirrel scout mistress came approaching.

"Yes, you see, these two"-the dog pointed at both Lenny and Miss Mucus-"had a conflict years ago, and somehow this was just reported about a tape."

"Oh no, not now." Slinkman face palmed, while Jane Doe gasped. Lenny was then pulled away from the crowd by the headmistress doe.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Jane Doe said, with a bit of some anger in her tone. Even Slinkman followed the two. The doe then let go of Lenny's hand, and then places her hands on her hips. "Lenny, why?"

"Ms. Doe, I didn't do this, I-"

"I really thought that you was going to let all this go." Jane Doe shook her head.

"I wasn't at first, until-"

"Is this what you been hiding all along Lenny?" Slinkman asked, glaring at the wolf.

"Well…"

"How could you do this now?"

"Lenny, you know you could've talked to me about this, and I would've tried to get some stuff straightened out," Slinkman said. Lenny flattened his ears shamefully.

"But…"

"It wasn't him." Lenny perked his ears back up, and then looked over where it came from. Slinkman and Jane Doe did the same. Who they saw was the moose, Scoutmaster Lumpus, that still had the ice pack on his head from the headache he's having. "I called them."

"What?!" both Slinkman and Jane Doe cocked their heads back.

Lenny opened his eyes widely, and said, "Say whaaaaaaaat?!"

"I overheard what happened to Lenny, so I called them this morning."

"But we were hear this morning, waiting on that old man to walk to us," Lenny said with his head tilted.

"Ugh! You know what I'm talking about. I called them, after hearing what happen to you."

"Lompus!" Ms. Doe looked at the moose angrily. "Do you not know what you have done?"

"B-but Ms. Doe I-I was trying to hel-"

"Now because of you, my friend…" She paused after hearing Lenny coughing. "What?"

Lenny coughed another couple seconds, before saying, "Sorry, throat was itching."

"Okay..as I was saying"-Ms. Doe pointed at the shameful moose-"my friend.." Once again, Lenny started coughing, causing her to look at the wolf angrily. He then smiled nervously at her, apologizing to her. "Miss Mucus is going to prison for a long time."

"But Ms. Doe…" Scoutmaster Lumpus looked at the wolf, before looked back at her. "Lenny told me to change, and that's what I was trying to do. I was trying to help…"

"But don't you care that my friend…" Ms. Jane Doe was paused with Lenny coughing once more at this. This time he was hit with a purse. She then looked at the moose and said, "Don't you care what is going to happen?"

"Well yeah, I-"

"If you did, you wouldn't do this."

Lumpus looked at her sadly, before looking at Lenny angrily, causing the wolf to cock his head back. "Okay, look, he didn't mean to do this. I told him to change, and he really was trying to help. But Lumpus, this is mostly between Rubella and me. And I do have the tape." Lenny sighed, after admitting it.

"Are you going to do this?" Slinkman asked. Just before Lenny was about to answer his question, the dog calls them.

"What's taking so long?"

"We're running out of time here!" Edward said out of nowhere. Slinkman looked at the platypus.

"You have to be patient about this case."

"Slinkman," Lazlo said, "I think he meant that we're almost running out of time slot?"

"Time slot? What time-Ohhhh..the show."

"What show?" Lenny asked.

"The cartoon thing," Slinkman said.

"Look, Lenny," The dog began, "Do you or do you not have the tape?" Lenny looked at the dog, that was giving him a stern look, before he started looking at the bean and squirrel scouts. He looked Slinkman, Ms. Doe, and Lumpus, which they looked back at him. He then looked at the weasel, police, and Miss Mucus. She looked at him in a despicable way.

"Go ahead and tell them," Miss Mucus said in a low tone, before ending her sentence with last two words in a slow way, "Bean..Scout." Lenny perked his ears up, and opened his eyes at this. After a few seconds, he looked back at her angrily.

"Wait here…" Lenny then started walking, heading his way back to his boat, while Slinkman and Jane Doe looked at him surprisingly, before they looked down and shook their head.

"I guess this is good bye to Rubella." Ms. Doe said. They all waited for Lenny to reappear from his boat with the tape in hand that he claimed he have. Then suddenly, there was a splashing noise, which nearly startled everyone. They all looked at where the splashing came from. They saw something black and rectangle, before it sank. Then Lenny reappeared with a smile on his face. They saw that he wasn't holding anything.

"Where..where's the tape?" Slinkman asked.

"Tape?" Lenny walked down back to the crowd. "What tape?" Slinkman blinked, before he started to smile broadly at this.

"The tape that concerned about the evidence." The dog said that looked at the wolf in awe.

"Sorry sir, I believe there was some misunderstanding. There's no tape."

Raj the elephant then raised his brow. "But I just saw a tape in the wat-" Slinkman quickly placed his hand on his trunk to make it cover his mouth, as he mumbled. The dog sighed at this.

"Are you serious? All this time I've been walking?"

"I'm so sorry, peer pressure can cause a lot of commotions." The dog growled, getting ready to hit him with the cane, but then sighed.

"Uncuff the warthog." The police made a angry look, uncuffing Miss Mucus's hands reluctantly.

"This has to be a lie, I know there was a tape," said the weasel. "Who am I going to be able place under arrest now?"

Patsy approached to Lazlo, and they both looked to their left, realizing someone was going to emerge from some trees and bushes. They grit their teeth in fear, because they saw the blue familiar paws. "Uh, you can arrest them!" Patsy said quickly.

The weasel and the dog police looked at the two blue bears that were emerging from the bushes. "Freeze!" They both raised their hand up in the air. The tall blue bear looked at the short blue bear, which was angry.

"Doh, I told you that transferring here would be bad."

"Shut up you moron!"

"See?" Lenny looked at the police. "You get to cuff two of these guys. But sorry for all this misunderstanding."

"Radda-Radda."

Lenny then perked his ears up at this. He raised his hand up to say something for a second, before shaking his head. "Nah...couldn't be him…just a cartoon thing." Miss Mucus started laughing at Lenny.

"You couldn't even do it," She laughed at him some more, while Lenny looked at her annoyingly. "You're still a roach that gets stepped on easily without fighting back."

"You know I'm a swimmer right?" He folded his arms.

"You're still a scurvy mutt." Miss Mucus walked away, laughing some more.

As Edward the platypus walked past Lenny, he said, "I can't even look at you. I was so anxious of you getting rid of her."

"Lenny?" Lenny looked at the three bean scouts of the jelly cabin, with smiles on their faces. Lazlo then said, "Surely you lost an opportunity, you still did the right thing." Lenny sighed, before nodding at him with a smile on his face. "And I think you're still cool regardless."

"Thanks.." Lenny then looked at them walking away, as the elderly dog came to Lenny, along with Slinkman. "Well Slick, it's back to me and the boat."

"I'm glad you let it go, buddy." Slinkman said.

"I understand it now," The dog said, "You had the tape, but just got rid of it. Is that correct?" Lenny nodded at him. "Well, I'm surprised that you did it willingly. Why did you do that, though?"

"Um…I don't know I…"

"You developed feelings for that warthog."

"UGH!" Lenny nearly choked. Slinkman couldn't help but to chuckle at this. "No way will I have feelings for that trailer park trash."

"Come on, you can tell an old man here." He elbowed Lenny playfully. Lenny sighed, almost exasperatingly.

"Maybe I do."

"What?!" The dog panicked.

"Hey! I'm only saying it, because it seem that's what you want to hear."

"But do you really?"

"No!"

"Good, because I sort of threw up in my mouth." Lenny cocked his head at what the dog said. "But anyways, as far as all this go, I may be able to help you." Lenny looked at the dog suddenly with a questionable look.

"Oh? Like what?"

"I can try and let you be able to participate in camp activities again." Lenny smiled broadly.

"Really?" Slinkman face-palmed again after hearing this.

"Don't worry super slug, it won't involved with her going to jail or anything."

"That's okay, I think I'm better off without it, this was years ago," Lenny said. "Come on Slinkman, we better gather everyone up back to the boat." Slinkman then nod, with a smile on his face, and then walked off. Lenny turned around and then whispered to the dog, handing him a card. "I'll get back to you about it, okay?" The dog smiled and nodded, before waving.

As Slinkman and Lenny walked together, Slinkman, "Well, we still have our vacation. You know, everyone said that they would like to spend the rest of their days in Ivy Island."

"Yeah, I think that would…" He then pauses, and saw Miss Mucus, who was already in the boat, holding a necklace that had shiny pearls. "Hey! That's mine!"

"You snooze you lose, blue boy," Miss Mucus said.

Lenny ran to the boat's stairs, to get in the boat, yelling, "Gimmie back my…!" Lenny stopped, as the stairs suddenly slipped away from under his feet. "Necklace…?" He then yells, dropping down into the water. This caused the bean and squirrel scouts to laugh at this. Lenny got out of the water, and shook his body to let the water sprinkle off of him. He growled at her, before he looked up close at the necklace. He saw something funny about it, which caused him to suddenly smile. "You know what Mucus? Keep the necklace, I don't need it."

"You're going to let her get away with it?" Slinkman asked.

"Don't worry, she'll have a ride of her life with that." He winked at Slinkman.

After a while, everyone finally got in the boat. Scoutmaster Lumpus was pleading to Jane Doe with her arms folded and her eyes closed, looking away. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!" She didn't move a muscle, not responding to him. He then sighed at this, and started to think of something. Then something hit him, knowing what will help her a lot. He then said in a soft tone, "Jane Doe…I love you." This caused her to open her eyes at this, and slowly turned around to look at him.

"You really do?" She smiled broadly at him.

"Yes, I-Ooh!" Lumpus was then hugged tightly by the headmistress doe.

"Ooh, I love you too Lompy!" She squealed afterwards, though she pronounced his name wrong, regardless of saying his nickname.

Meanwhile, Lazlo and his two companions were walking. "Well, this has been an odd vacation," Raj said.

"Odd and fun, but also a tiring vacation." Lazlo said.

"Crazy vacation!" Clam blurted out, jumping around. Lazlo chuckled at this.

"An odd, tiring, crazy vacation," said Lazlo. "And we still get to go back to the other Island." Right after Lazlo finished his sentence, he was suddenly pulled from an open door. He then looked at who pulled him, and saw that it was the pink headed mongoose. "Patsy?"

"Lazlo, I can't take this anymore," Patsy said, as she was suddenly blushing.

"What're you talking about?" Lazlo asked, all confused.

"Back in the island, twice, I was trying to…" She stopped herself from saying so, looking down.

"Trying to what…?" Lazlo asked with his head tilted. She then took a deep breath.

"This." She placed her hands on his shoulders, and leaned over and pressed her lips on his. Lazlo's eyes widened at this at this. She closed her eyes and held the kiss, almost like it was an eternity, before she withdrew her lips from his. She then slowly smiled, looking down, while Lazlo still had his eyes opened widely, all surprised at what just happened. She was a bit surprised herself at this.

"That…" Lazlo began. "That was…" Patsy started to look at him, smiling broadly.

"Amazing?"

"That was…weird…very weird." Lazlo said, stepping back a bit. Patsy's smile faded, as he felt like her heart stopped. She then looked down with her eyes closed, looking away. Lazlo on the other hand was about to turn to the open door, before he started hearing sobbing.

"N-Nina was right all along…" She said to herself, with tears starting to stream down on her cheeks. Lazlo then starts to make a sad look at this, thinking that he didn't mean to hurt her this way. As Patsy was still sobbing, she suddenly felt some arms wrapped around her. She slowly opened her watery eyes, looking back. "L-Lazlo…?"

"It was weird, honestly. But…"

She started to get very curious, slowly wiping the tears off her eyes. "But what…?"

"But…you're not my mother. You're actually the first girl that kissed me and maybe the last…and…I'm flattered…maybe again sometimes?" Patsy opened her eyes at this, as Lazlo slowly unwrapped his arms from her, and walked out to go find his friends, while Patsy was so surprised, feeling her spirits brightening again.

"First girl to kiss him..and last? Maybe again?" She smiled broadly, with hearts flowing around her. "Oh, I'm the first girl that kissed him and he liked it!" The mongoose squealed happily, before falling down on her back with a content sigh.

Lenny, outside, coughed a lot from all of what was just going on, and also placed his finger on his tongue with a disgusted noise. He then turned his head, as if he's facing the crowd. "What? You think I like seeing how things end with mushy stuff?" The boat rowed all the way back to Ivy Island, where everyone spent their time there. All the Bean and Squirrel scouts had fun at the secret area that Lazlo found, along with the slide. Everyone had a good time there.

**Author's Comments: **_…No! It is not over yet! There's just one more chapter that I have to add and this is all finished._


End file.
